Swayamwar
by foreverknights28
Summary: Swagat hain sabse hatke kahani of FF..kya hoga agar humare DUO aur vivek banjaye Rajkumar ? Freddy ban jaye Dnyan Guru? Tarika ban jaye Waidya..aur ACP aur salunkhe ban jaye Maharaj..? kuch samjh nhi aaraha na..tho phir theek hain..iss kahani ke jariye..chaliye mere saath bite huwe kal ke safar main ..aur janiye kuch anokhe raaz.. Har Adhya main har ek raaz..! Hope u guyz enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Guyz this is the weirdest idea which was running through my mind. pls let me know what you think about it.

* * *

**kish-kinda rajya**

Aaj 'kish-kinda rajya' main bohaut khushi ka din hai, poore sheher main shehnaiya gunj uthi hai, sabhi mithaiya baat rahe hai kyunki aaj rajya ko naya **RAJA** milne wala hai.

_Maharaja Pradyuman_ aapni wirasat naye raja ko dene wale hai. Intejar ki ghaddi khatam ho gayi,_ Maharaja_ _Pradyuman_ aapne shamiane se nikalkar janta ke samne samne aate hi sabhi logon ne unka jay-jaykar shuru kar diya,_ "Maharaja Pradyuman ki jay ho!__Maharaja_ _Pradyuman_ ki jay ho!" Maharaja_____ Pradyuman_ ne ishare se sabko shaant rehne ke liye kaha.

**Maharaja Pradyuman (PR)** : mere priya wasiyo, aap sabne mujhe itne saalon se joh aadar aur pyaar diya hai, mere aur mere nyay ke upar wishwas rakha in sab ke liye main aap sab ka the dil se shukriya karna chahta huin….Iss rajya main aage bhi kayde, kanoon aur iss rajya ki suraksha aise hi barkarar rahe issiliye iss rajya ki poori jimmedari main kartabgar aur mahatwashil aise insaan ke upar denewala huin. Mujhe yakin nahi balki poora wishwas hai ki woh insaan yeh jimmedari poori nishtha aur immandari se nibhayega. Aur yeh jimmedari main..(aur (PR) ne ek talwar uthai aur rajkumar ke haathon main soap di)_ Rajkumar Abhijeet_ par sopne wala hu!

**Rajkumar Abhijeet ( R.A)** : Main_ Rajkumar Abhijeet_ yeh jimmedari poori nishta awem imandari se marte dam-tak nibhaunga yeh main aapse waada karta hun. Par, main yeh jimmedari akela nahi sambhalunga balki mera saath mera param- mitra aur bhai se bhi badhkar _Rajkumar Daya_ iss karya main mere saath denge.

( aise kehte hi unnhone Rajkumar Daya ke haathon main talwar rakh di. Sabhi logon ne_ Rajkumar Abhijeet_ aur _Rajkumar Daya_ par phoolon ka warshav kiya aur inki jay-jaykar shuru kar rajkumaron ne ek dusre ko gale lagaya.)

* * *

**Shanti-Nagar**

( **kish-kinda rajya** ke dusri-oar ek dusra rajya basta tha, uss rajya ka naam **Shanti-Nagar** tha. iss rajya-par **Maharaja Salunkhe aur** unki rani **Maharani Sonali **inka rajya tha.)

**Maharaja Salunkhe** aur **Maharani Sonali** inhe do santan the,ek **rajkumar vivek** aur dusri **rajkumari muskaan**

Maharaja Salunkhe din-bhar ka saara kaam khatam karke, sandhya ke samay apni rani Sonali se milne unke paksh main chale gaye.

Unnhone dekha ki rani kissi chinta main dubi chehre se unki chinta saf jhalak rahi thi. Maharaj unke paas gaye aur unke kandhe par unhone halke se haath rakhkar unka naam pukara.

**Maharaja Salunkhe ( M.S)** : kya hua Rani Sonali?

**Rani Sonali (R.S)** : kuch nahi maharaj.

**(M.S.):** Aapke chehre se saaf jhalak raha hai ki aap kissi chinta se pidit hai. Aur waise bhi aap humse jhoot kab se bolne lag gayi…kayi humse koi bhul…

**(R.S) : **arre nahi maharaj. Aap yah kaise baat kar rahe hai?

**(M.S.):**Toh phir baat kya hai?

**(R.S) :**Darsal hum rajkumari ko lekar thode chintit hai

**(M.S):** Arre ab kya kar diya humari ladli ne?

**(R.S): **Aap toh unki swabhaw aur harkatoi se achi tarah wakhif hai, phir bhi humse pooch rahe hai ki aapki ladli ne kya kiya? Agar aap bhul gaye ho toh aapko bata du ki aapki ladli iss saal poore 25 saal ki ho gayi hai. Matlab issi-saal hume unki shaadi karni padegi, par aapki ladli ko toh kissi baat ki jimmedari hi nahi hai, upar se unka gussa, humesha unki naak-par sawar rahta hai. Aise swabhaw ek rajkumari ko shobha nahi deta.

**(M.S):**Dekhiye Rani-saheba hum jaante hai ki rajkumari thodi naadan hai aur samay ke saath woh bhi aap ki tarah ek acchi rani ban jayegi. Aur raha sawal unke shaadi ka toh 'jodiya toh upar wala banata hai, humare Muskaan ke liye bhi ussne koi toh acha insaan jaroor dhunda hoga, mujhe yakin hai.

**(R.S): **Maharaj aapne toh unnhe aapne lad aur pyar se bigadkar rakha hai.

**(M.S):**Dekhiye yeh aap galat keh rahi hai…(shararat se) pyaar toh hum aap ko bhi kuch kaam nahi karte.

**(R.S): (**sharmate hue) Maharaj aap bhi na.

**(M.S): **chaliye ab aap aaram kijiye, thak ho gayi hongi aap.

**(R.S) :** theek hai, maharaj.

* * *

**kish-kinda rajya**

**Rajkumari Tasha (R.T)  
**Rajkumari tasha kafi samay se poore mahal main kissiko dhoondne main lagi thi tab unki nazar mahal ke samne gayi jaha par ek krodhit-hathi khada tha. Aur usske saamne ek insaan khada tha, uss insaan ne ek dhothi pehni thi joh ab tak mitti se pori tarah lat-pat thi, woh insaan bina kissi auzar aur suraksha ke bina uss hathi ke saamne khada tha, poori tarah pasine aur mittise lat-pat uss insaan ki drushti uss hathi-par tikki hue thi. Achanak uss hathi ne uss insaan par hamla kar diya, woh hathi uss insaan ki aur jor se doodta hua aane laga. Rajkumari Tasha yeh sab dekhekar itni dar-gayi ki unnhone unka muh dusri-oar pher-liya. Woh insaan issipal ka intejar kar raha tha, ussne jhat-se apni dayi oar ke khambe par chalan lagayi, aur wahapar rakhe hue ek bade se khambe ko haathi ki oar phenk diya. Haathi iss hamle se aanjaan tha issiliye thode der ke liye woh wahi ruk gaya, issi bat ka fayda uthakar uss insaan ne uss hathi ke pith-par chalang lagayi aur usske gale main ek rassi ka phanda dal diya taki woh jyada hile nahi. Phande ki wajah se haathi ko hilne main mushkil hone lagi aur ussne apni har manli.

Usspar baitha woh insaan, haathi ke iss harkat par muskurane laga, ussne mahawat se haathi ko khaane ke liye dene ko kaha, aur pyaar se usne uss hathi ke pith ko sehelaya aur niche utar gaya.

Rajkumari Tasha dodte hua unke paas gayi.

**(R.T) : ** aapne toh humari jaan hi nikaal di thi. Kya jaroorat thi aapko yeh sab karne ki, pata hai hum kitna dar gaye the.

**(R.D): **arre shant ho jayiye. Kya itna bhi bharosa nahi hai humpar….aur waise bhi humari behen ki dua hote hua humpar koi musibat aa bhi nahi sakti. Samjhi aap

**(R.T): **woh sab choddiye yeh bataiye bhaiya kaha hai? Hum unhe subhe se dhoond rahe hai,par woh hume kahi nahi mil rahe.

**(R.D): **tum to janti ho na tumhare bhaiya ko, dimag main jaise kuch aata hai, chale jaate hain.

**(R.T):** pata nahi kaha chale gaye hain? agar aaj woh waqt par nahi aaye na, to main unse kabhi baat nahi karungi.

* * *

**A.N**

****ok guyz wat do you think abt this? should I continue or DELETE it. pls be frank & tell me.

also if there are any mistakes abt the words pls correct me.

thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rajkumari Tasha ** aapne paksh main baithkar soch rahi thi, jab unhe kissi ki aahat sunaiye di, unnhone uss disha main dekha toh ek insaan unki oar dekhekar muskura raha tha. **(R.T) **ne gusse se apna muh pher-liya.

**(R.T): **( gusse se) hume aap se koi baat nahi karni!

**Rajkumar Abhijeet ( R.A): **arre ab itni bhi kya gustakhi ? Itna gussa apne bade bhai pe.

**(R.T): **hain.

**( R.A): **Itna gussa sehat ke liya theek nahi hai. Agar shaddi ke baad bhi yeh haal raha toh toh sasural wale kya kahenge? Ki **Rajkumar Abhijeet **ne apni behen ko kuch sikhaya hi nahi.

**(R.T): **Agar unnhone aisa kaha na toh unnhe choddkar aapke pass wapas aajayenge hum. …. Agar humara bas chale toh hum aapse kabhi alag nahi honge( yeh kehti hi **Rajkumari Tasha **, **Rajkumar Abhijeet ko **gale lagati hai )

**( R.A): **Chahte toh hum bhi aisa hi hai, ki aapko humse kabhi door na kare,**(udaas hokar)** Par kya kare ek din aapko bhi iss mahal se jaana hoga, aapko ek acchi rani ke roop main aapko apne jimmedariya nibhani padegi. Uske saath ek acha jeevan-saathi bhi hona padega.( yeh sab kehte waqt dono ke aankhon main aansoo bhar aate hain)

**(R.T): **kya bhaiya hume aaj bhi humare janamdin par rula diya na….(khushi se)ab choddiye yeh sab baatein pehle yeh bataiye ki aap kaha the? Aur humara tohfa kaha hai?

**( R.A): **aapko toh pata ki rajya ki jimmedariya kitni hai, issiliye hum ussi main wyast the. Par hain hum aapka tohfa yaad se laye hain, ye lijiye ( aise kehte hi, **( R.A) **ne hironse bhara Haar **(R.T) **ko thama diya.)

**(R.T): **(aascharya se) bhaiya yeh toh bohaut hi khoobsurat hai!

**( R.A): **toh meri behen hai hi itni pyaari. Toh usskeliye itne ache tohfa ka haq toh banta hai.

**(R.T): **par bhaiya iss saal mujhe aapse aur ek tohfa chahiye. Aur aapko mujhse waada karna padega ki aap mujhe woh tohfa har haal mai lake denge.

( tab **Rajkumar Daya (R.D) **bhi **Rajkumari Tasha ** ke paksh mai aaja jate hai aur woh unn-dono ki baatein sunate hain)

**(R.D) : **lagta hai ki aaj aap apne bhaiya ki poori jama-punji kharch karake ki chhodengi.( aur who hasane lagte hain)

**(R.T) : **sirf Bhaiya ki nahi, hume aapse bhi ek tohfa chahiye, aur aap dono ko woh mujhe kissi bhi kimat main jald-se-jald dena hi hoga.

**( R.A): aur (R.D) : **Boliye rani sarkar!

**(R.T) : **Aap dono mujhe Pyaari se bhabiya lakar deni padegi.

( jaise hi donone yeh suna,woh aascharya hokar ek-dusre ki oar dekhne lage. Unn dono ke samaj main nahi aaraha tha ki ab unnki behen se kya kahe. Thodi der shaant rehekar **(R.D) **ne himmat jootakar kaha)

**(R.D): **bilkul sahi farmaya aapne, iss-baat par main aapka poora saath doonga ( **(R.A) aur ****(R.T), ****(R.D) **ke iss bhav se soch-main pad gaye) par kyunki humare yaha 'humesha BADON ka aadar aur saman karna chahiye yeh parampara hai ' toh sabse pehle vivah toh inn shriman(( **(R.A) **ki oar isshara karte hue) ka hi hona hai.

( yeh sunte hi ( **(R.A) **ko gussa aa gaya par isske pehle woh apna gussa prakat karte. Ek Dwarpal ne aakar unhe khabar di ki 'Maharaja Pradyuman unse wartalap karna chahte hain, issiliye woh waha se chale gaye. Unnke jaane ke baad ( **R.T) aur ****(R.D) **jor jor se hasne lage)

* * *

**Maharaj Pradyuman ki paksh main **

**(R.A): **Maharaj.

**(PR): **aaiye. Rajkumar Abhijeet andar aa jaiye.

**(R.A): **Dwarpal keh raha tha ki aap humse wartalap karma chahthe hai? Kis wishay main? Maharaj koi chinta ki baat tho nahi?

**(PR): **Chinta ki baat hi hai

**(R.A): **kya baat hai?

**(PR): **Rajkumar Abhijeet baat darasal yeh hai ki( woh thoda rook jate hai) kuch sutronse yeh khabar aayi hai ki kuch log bhaari tannat main '**Uday-nagar**' par hamla karne wale hain, aur **Uday-nagar**' ke Raja neb hi humse madad mangi chahte hain ki aap unke madad ke liye waha jaye. Aur apna kartavya nibhaye.

**(R.A): **jaise aap ki marji maharaj. Aap nischint rahiye, mere hote **Uday-nagar**' par koi aanch nahi aayegi. Yeh main aapse waada karta huin.

**(PR): **mujhe tumse yahi umeed thi. Tum kal sooraj nikelne ke samay hi niklo tho behetar hoga.

**(R.A): **theek hai maharaj. ( aisa kehkar Rajkumar Abhijeet, Maharaj Pradyuman ke pair choonte hain, maharaj unhe 'safalta prapt ho' aisa ashirwad dete hain.)

* * *

**(R.A) Uday-nagar**' jaane se pehle **(R.D)** se milne chale jaate hain.

**(R.A): **Daya hum kal hi Uday-nagar jaane ke liye nikalne waale hain. Hum jaante hai ki yeh kehne ki jaroorat nahi phir bhi, yaha sab sambhal lena. Rajya,Maharaj aur Rajkumari Tasha aur tumhara bhi khayal rakhna kuch jaroorat pade ya koi bhi pareshaani ho toh mujhe turant sandesha bhej dene. Musibat se khud hi joot mat jaana samjhe?

**(R.D) : **aap jaisa kahe maharaj! Aur aap bhi apna dhyan rakhna.

( jaane se pehle **( ) aur ( ) **dono ek-dusre ki taraf dekhete hain, ** ) **doodte hua **.Abhijeet **ke paas jakar unhse gale milte hain. Aur bohaut hi dheemi aaawaj se unhe kehte hai " jaldi aajana mere Bhai")

Sabka samachar lene ke baad ** )** aapne sena ko lekar badi tezise wahase** Uday-nagar**'keliye nikal jaate hain

* * *

**Rajkumar Daya **apne paksh main kuch pustakon se jaankari prapt kar rahe the tab **Rajkumari Tasha **waha aati hai.

**(R.D): **arre aap yaha? Kuch baat karni thi mujhse.

**(R.T): **darsal hum aapse anumati maangne aate the.

**(R.D) : **anumati? Kiss chiz ki?

**(R.T): **bhaiya, nadi ke usspar Mela laga hua hai. Humari waha jaane ki tammana hai, issiliye aap se waha jaane ki anumatti mangne aaye hai. Hum jaye bhaiya?

**(R.D) : **aap jaroor jaiye par haan sawdhani aap. Agar aap ko kuch hogaya toh aapke Abhijeet Bhaiye hume choddenge nahi, issiliye apna dhyan rakhiye…rookiye jara mai bhi aapke saaath chalta hun,

**(R.T): **saach bhaiye? Aap humare saath challenge na?

**(R.D) : ** haan jaroor chalenge.

* * *

**Mele**** main**

Nadikepar Mela bohaut shaan-dar tarike se sajaya gaya tha. Mele main bohaut sare log maujood the, kafi sare dukane thi jinme rang-berangi kapde, chudiya, aur aankhon ko aakarshit karnewali kafi chize mele main sajakar rakhi thi. Kuch log apne kala ka pradarshan bhi kar rahe the jaise ek aadmi bacchon ko jadu ke khel dikharaha that tho ek aadmi apne muh se aag phoonk raha tha au raise kai sare log the waha pain.

Rajkumar Daya apne ghode-par sawar yeh sab nazaronka aanad le rehe the aur unki bagal main Rajkumari Tasha apne ghode ki baggi main baithkar yeh saare nazare dekh rahi thi. Joh aadmi apne muh se aag phoonk raha tha, uski ek aag ki leher Rajkumari Tasha ke ghode ki baggi ke saamne aakar giri, achanak aag ke samne aane se ghodi ghabra gayi aur darr ke mare usne jorse jhatka diya, uss jhatke se ghodi chalane-wala zamin par gir gaya. Ghodi jorse daudne lagi. Ghodi ke saath , baggi bhi chalne lagi jissme Rajkumari Tasha baithi thi. Rajkumari iss bat se kafi darne lagi aur madad ke liye chilaane lagi.

Rajkumar Daya unnhe bachane ke liya apne ghode pai sawar Rajkumari Tasha ki ghodi ka picha karne lage. Tabhi unnhone dekha ki unke alawa Rajkumari Tasha ki ghodi ka koi aur bhi picha kar raha dekhne par unhe do shaks dikhaiye diye, donone apne chehre dhake hue the.

**Rajkumar Daya :** yeh log kaun hai? joh mere alawa Rajkumari Tasha ka picha kar rahe hai?

( issichinta main unnhone apne ghode ki rafter badhai)

* * *

**A.N**

**thank you for supporting me & liking my weirdest idea! :D  
**

**so let me know what are your views about this chapter too!  
**

* * *

**ok who are this people following Rajkumari Tasha?  
**

**will Rajkumar Daya save her?  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rajkumar Daya (R.D) **ne apne ghode ki rafter badhaiye taki woh Rajkumari Tasha ke ghode tak paunch sake par aisa karne itna aasan nahi tha, kyunki Rajkumari Tasha unnse kafi door thi . joh insaan Rajkumari Tasha ka picha kar rahe the unnmain se ek insaan ne bagi ki oar chalang lagayi. Ussinsaan ne aapne paas rakhe huye chaaku se rassi katni shuru kar di, joh baggi ko ghode se bandhi hui thi aur doosra insaan ghode ki garden main rassi ka phanda lagane main juta tha. Rajkumari Tasha insab se aur bhaibhit ho gayi aur madad ke liye chillane lagi.

Joh insaan chaaku se rassi kat raha tha usne Rajkumari Tasha ki oar dekhe aur pyar se kaha: "Dekhiye shaant ho jaiye, aapko kuch nahi hoga" Rajkumari Tasha ko yeh sunkar thoda dilasa prapt hua.

Phir ussinsaan ne ghode-par sawar insaan ko ishaara kiya aur woh Rajkumari Tasha ki oar mudda aur unnse kehne laga: Dekhiye jaise hi main yeh aakhri rassi ka sira katunga Bagi ghode se alag ho jayegi, aur rook jayegi, par yeh bohaut jorse rookegi issiliye behetar yahi hoga ki aap mujhe kaskar pakad lijiye, kuch bhi hojaye choddna mat agar aap aisa karegi toh aapko chot aa sakti hai. Theek hai, samjhi aap?

Rajkumari Tasha ne aapna sir hilakar haan kaha. Aur uss insaan ko piche se pakad liya. Uss insaan ne uss rasi ka aakhri sira jaise hi kata Bagi ghode se alag hogayi aur ghisati hue rookne lagi, Bagi ghisatne ki wajah se Rajkumari Tasha ka santoolan bigad ne lage aur woh niche gir gayi kyunki unnhone uss insaan ko pakad rakha tha, unke saath woh bhi gir pada. Ab paristhithi aise thi ki Rajkumari Tasha niche aur unke thik upar woh insaan tha. Rajkumari Tasha ne aapni aankhe band kar rakhi samay baad jab baggy ruki tab Rajkumari Tasha ne aapni aankhe khole aur dekha ki woh insaan unnki taraf dekhekar muskhura raha tha, usska chehra abhi bhi Dhaka hua tha par phir bhi uski aankhon se uske hasya-bhav saaf zhalak rahe the! Rajkumari Tasha ne uss insaan ke chehre par lapeta hua kapda apne haathon se nikaala. Jab unnhone woh kapda hataya tab unnhone dekha ki , ek yuvak unnhe ghoor raha hai. Rajkumari Tasha bhi usse dekhe jaarahi thi. Dono ek dusre ko dekhne main itne wyast the ki unnhe yeh bhi pata nahi tha ki woh log jamin par lete hai, jab unnhone ghode ki aawaz sunaiye di tab unhe ehsas hua ki woh log kaha hai. Woh aawaz **Rajkumar Daya **ke ghode ki thi, Rajkumar Daya dodte hua Rajkumari Tasha ke paas aaye

**Rajkumar Daya (R.D) **( chintit hokar ) kaise hai aap? Theek toh hai na?.

**Rajkumari Tasha(R.T) **ji hum bilkul theek hai, bhaiya. Innhone( yuvak ki taraf isshare karte hue) hume bachaya, bhaiya.

**R.D)** shukriya. Aap nahi jante ki aapne mujhpar kitna bada ehsaan kiya hai.

**Yuvak**: arre issme ehsaan ki kay baat hai?maine toh apna farz nibhaya.

**R.D): **arre yeh toh aapka badapan hai. waise aapka naam kya hai? Kaha ke rehnewala ho tum?

**Yuvak**: Ji mera naam Rajkumar Vivek hai aur main **Shaanti-Nagar ke Maharaj Salunkhe **inka beta hu.

**R.D): (aascharya se)**toh aap **Shaanti-Nagar ke Maharaj Salunkhe **ke bete hai! Maine unnke bare main kaafi suna tha, par kabhi bhet ho nahi payi. Waise main **Kisht-kinda rajya ka Rajkumar Daya hu aur yeh meri behen yaani Rajkumari Tasha hai...waise ** aapke saath aur ek insaan the ne woh kaun the?Aapke dost the?

**Rajkumar Vivek**: ji woh mere ( isse pehle woh kuch keh pate, unnki disha main Do ghode aane lage, unnmain se ek ghoda toh Rajkumari Tasha ka tha aur Dusre ghode par woh insaan aaraha tha. Uss insaan ka chehra bhi Dhaka hua tha, woh bada hi shaanse uss ghode par se uttara, ek haath main ussne Rajkumari Tasha ke ghode ki rassi pakdi thi, woh aakar Rajkumar Daya aur Rajkumari Tasha ke saamne khada ho gaya)

Insaan: ( gusse se) agar Ghodda chalana nahi aata, toh chalate kyu ho aap? Kissi ko chot wagara lag-jati tho? Aap isske jimmedar hote.

(**Rajkumar Vivek ne** uss insaan ko chup-karane ki koshish bohaut ki, par woh insaan uski baat sun hi nahi tha, aur usse bhi datane lagta hai)

Insaan ( **Rajkumar Vivek se**) aur aap mahashay! Kitni baar kaha hai ki, insab main taang na adaye phir bhi aapko toh humesha kuch-na-kuch karna hi hota hai na. agar aap shaant baith gaye toh pure sansar par mano bhuchal aajayega. hain na…

**R.D): **Dekhiye aap shaant ho jaiye..

Insaan : main aap se aapki rai mangi?nahi na! toh kripa karke apni rai apne pass hi rakhiye.. yeh sab aapki wajah se hua haii! Ek toh ghoda chalana aata nahi, phir bhi shaanse nikal pade mahashay ghode ko lekar. Agar aapki wajah se kuch jivit haani ho jaati kissiko chot wagar lag jati, koi marjata, toh bataiye kaun jimmedar hota? Aap hi na aur aap toh uski parwah hai nahi. pata nahi aap jaise insaan kya apne aapko kya samajkar yeh sab karne ki sochte hain.….( yeh sab sunkar Rajkumar Daya apna aapa kho bathaiye. )

Rajkumar Daya( krodhit hokar) Dekhiye shaant ho jaye. Itni derse main chup hu isska matlab yeh nahi ki, main kuch bol nahi sakta. kabse dekh raha hu aapki baat khatam hi nahi ho rahi, ek khatam hui nahi ki dusri chaalu ho jaati hai. Mana ki bhagwan ne aapko muft main muh diya hai isska matlab yeh nahi ki aap usska istamal bina soche karte jaye. Aur waise bhi humne aapko madad ke liye nahi pukara tha aap khud aayi the ( aab rajkumari tasha, rajkumar Daya ko rokne lagi, par woh bhi kissi ki sun hi nahi rahe the) Aapko na ladki hona chahiye tha…

Insaan: ladki hona chahiye tha se kya matlab hai aapka? Main ladki hi hu!( aisa kehkar unnhone aapne chehre ke upar se kapda hata diya) aur koi aise waise ladki nahi main **Rajkumari hu!(**Garv se)** Rajkumari Muskaan!**

Rajkumar Daya unki taraf dekhete hi rehgaye. Unnhone yeh kabhi nahi socha tha ki itni khoobsurat Rajkumari itni behtarin Ghode-baaji jaanti hogi. Woh unse kafi prabhavit huye,par unnhone yeh apne chehre par dikhaya nahi.

Isse-pehle ki woh dono phir se zagdne chalu ho jaye, Rajkumar Vivek ne apni behen ko bata diya ki woh bhi 'kishta-kinda' ke Rajkumar hai, aur unke saath joh hai woh unki behen Rajkumari Tasha! Itne main Dono-ke sainik unnhe dhoondte huye aaye, aur wapis jaane ke liye sab tyariya karne lage. Rajkumari Tasha aapne ghode ki baggy main baith gayi, baithe waqt unnhone aakhri-baar Rajkumar Vivek ki taraf Dekha, woh bhi unnhe hi dekh rahe the, Rajkumari yeh dekhekar Sharma gayi aur haste hue apni baggy main baith gayi toh dusri taraf Rajkumari Muskaan apne ghode par sawar hokar, Rajkumar Daya ko gusse se dekh rahi thi, Yaha par Rajkumar Daya bhi unnhe Gusse se dekhe jaarahe the. Dono ne apne ghodon ki lagam kas ke pakde li aur dhuve ki tarah apne rajya ki oar nikal pade..

* * *

**Udaypur rajya**

Yaha Rajkumar Abhijeet 'Udaypur Rajya' main dakhil ho gaye. Unnhone bina kissi ka wilamb karke Waha ke Raja Ajatshatru ki bhet li, Tab unnhe wahase pata chala ki kafi dinose unhe dhamkibhare khat aarahe hai, jinnmain yeh likha gaya hai ki 'Udaypur Rajya' par unnka hi Raj Abhijeet ne uss khat ke aakhir main nazar daali, waha par bhejne wale na apne rajya ka mohar lagaya tha. woh dekhekar Rajkumar Abhijeet atayant krodhit ho gaye, kyunki yeh naam se woh waqhihf the. **Maharaja ...**

* * *

**Kya rajkumar Daya aur rajkumari muskaan main pyaar ke bhav honge?**

**aur yeh maharaja kaun hai joh udaypur par hamla karna chahte hain? aur rajkumar abhijeet unnhe kaise jaanta hai?**

* * *

**A.N**

**R & R guyz for this chap too.**

**& thank you D.F for the correction & for the guess too.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Udaypur**

**Rajkumar Abhijeet** ke mashtish main jwala bhadak uthi jab unnhone uss Maharaja ka naam pada. Krodh ke karan unke aankhon main aangaron ka bhaas hone laga. Par phir bhi woh shaant rahe, unnhone apne gusse par niyantran kiya.

**Rajkumar Abhijeet**:(soch rahe the) yeh ho kaise sakta hai? Yeh toh….. namumkin hai...mere hote hue yeh nahi hoga. joh pehle hua woh phir nahi hoga. Udaypur ke saath main aise nahi hone de sakta. Kadapi nahi…..Mere zinda hote toh bilkul nahi…

**Raja Ajatshatru**: Rajkumar Abhijeet…(jor se pookarte hain) Rajkumar Abhijeet. Kya hua?

**Rajkumar Abhijeet**:(apne wichar se bahar aate hain) kuch nahi…. Hume jald se jald ek thos ranneeti banani hogi!

* * *

**Shaanti Nagar**

**Rajkumari Muskaan** : maa…hum andar aaye?

**MahaRani Sonali**: aayi aap hi ka intejar kar rahe the.

**Rajkumari Muskaan** kya hua? daasi keh rahi thi ki aap hume yaad kar rahi thi..

**MahaRani Sonali:** Hume ek jaroori wishay main aap se waartalap karni hai

**Rajkumari Muskaan**: kya hua maa? Kuch pareeshaani hai?

**Maharani Sonali** : shayad haan, hume rajkumar vivek ke bare main chintit ho rahe hain.

**Rajkumari Muskaan**:kya hua maa?

**Maharani Sonal**iHum kuch dino se unnhe dekhe rahe hai. Woh har roj sandhya ke samay bhar jaate hai aur kafi der baad laut aate hain…hume toh unki kaafi **c**hinta ho rahi hai…aapko issbare main kuch pata hai?

**Rajkumari Muskaan** : maa hume iss bare main kuch pata hum patakarkar rahenge, aap nischint rahiye.

**Maharani Sonali** :theek hai, par haan agar chintajanak baat hogi toh aap bina kissi ka wilamb karke hume turant bataingi, akele koi kadam nahi uthayangi, samjhi aap?

**Rajkumari Muskaan** : theek maa. Hum aate hain..

* * *

**Udaypur  
**

**Rajkumar Abhijeet** aur **Raja Ajatshatru** poore yudh ki rananiti bana na main joot jate hain. Hamla kaha se hoga, sainiko ke sthaan kahahoge, tof kaha par lagai jayegi innki yojna banate hai…kaafi soch-wichar ke baad yudha ki poori ranneeti banayi jaati hai. Raja Ajatshatru iss poore yojne se sehmati darshate hain par phir bhi aapne rajya ki chinta unnhe satati rehti hain.

**Raja Ajatshatru:** (chinta se) Aap ko pura yakin hai ki hum jeet payenge?

**Rajkumar Abhijeet** : hum jaante hain ki, aap ko aapne rajya ki chinta hai aur yeh ekdam swabhavik hai. har Raja chahega ki Uss ka Rajya kabhi naa hare..theek ussi tarah jaisa aap nahi chahenge ki Udaypur ki haar ho...issiliye hum aakhri waqt tak haar nahi manenge humse jitna prayas hoga utna hum karengeaur aakhri dam tak karenge yeh mere aap se waada hai.. aage toh sab Upar wale ke hath main hai...

(Tab ek sewak aata hain, aur Raja Ajatshatru ke haath main ek chitti deta hain)

Sewak: Maharaj yeh chitti hume apne ghode par lagayi hui mili. iss chiti par aapka naam likha hua hai..

**Raja Ajatshatru**: theek hai, ab aap jaiye...

* * *

**Shaanti Nagar**

Rajkumar Vivek sabki nazaron se chipkar kahi jaane ka prayaas kar rahe the, Unnhone saare jagah ka muaaine kiya aur jab saab theek laga tab unnhone aapne ghode ki lagam khinchi aur chal pade apni manzil ki taraf iss bat se bekhabar ki unnki inn harkatopar koi nigahe gada ke baitha hai.

* * *

**Udaypur**

( sewak ke jaane ke baad, Raja Ajatshatru woh chitti kholte hain aur padhte hain. jaise hi woh chitti padte hain ,woh chauk jaate hain, aur woh chitti Rajkumar Abhijeet ko suprud karte hain, ,unki halat bhi Raja ki tarah ho jaati hain)

* * *

Uss Chitti main likha hota hai ki,

**Raja Ajatshatru,**

Aap ke Rajya par kal Suryo-Daya ke waqt hamla hoga, aur yeh hamla aapke rajya ke Uttar wibhag se hoga kyunki waha aap ke kaafi kam sainik hain aur hamle karne waale uttar ki oar se kaafi jyada matra main honge, Dakshin ki tatse kaafi kum hamlawar honge aur woh sirf aapki dishabhul karenge. Issiliye Iss baat ko dhyan main rakhe yojna banaiye. Aur ek baat iss baat ko jara bhi mazak samjhne ne ki galati naa karna agar aapne yeh galati ki, toh isske anjaam aapke aur aapke poore rajya ko bhugtne padenge!

**Phoenix**

* * *

Jaise hi **Rajkumar Abhijeet **khat ka aakhri shabd padte hain, unnki chehre par ek choti se hassi ummatti hai.

**Raja Ajatshatru: **Rajkumar Abhijeet aap muskura kyu rahe hain? hume toh kuch samaj main nahi aaraha?

**Rajkumar Abhijeet: **Maharaj ab aap nischint rahiye, ab aapke Udaypur par koi aanch nahi aayegi,

**Raja Ajatshatru: **aap itna yakin ke saath kaise keh sakte hain?

**Rajkumar Abhijeet: **yeh naam dekhiye, humne iss naam ke bare main kaafi suna hai. Ki yeh naam humesha Sachai ka saath deta hain, issne kai sare rajya ki madad ki hai..Ab aap bephikar rahiye, ab Udaypur ka koi baal bhi baaka nahi kar sakta.

**Raja Ajatshatru:** aap ko yakin hai ki hume isski baat mani chahiye?

**Rajkumar Abhijeet:** ji haan . ,meri maniye isspar hum aankh band karke wishwas kar sakte hain.

**Raja ajatshatru:** theek hai, jaise aap theek samjhe.

( Aur woh ekbaap phir Ranneeti mana ne main joot jaata hain. Aakhir main, sab tai ho jaata hain.)

* * *

**Kishta-Kinda Rajya**

**Rajkumari Tasha **apne kaksh ki khidki se bhaar ke naazare dekhti rehti hain, jab unnhe ek halkisi awaaz sunaai deti hain, woh uss awaaz ki oar dekhne lagti hain. tab unnki nazar niche khade ghode par sawar ek yuwak par padti hain uss yuwak ko dekhekar Rajkumari Tasha manhiman muskurati hain...

woh yuwak bhi unnhe bina palke hilaye dekhta hi rahte hain, unnhe yeh bhi aabhas nahi hota ki koi unnpar naazare taane khaada hain...

* * *

**Udaypur**

Sab tai hone ke baad**,Raja Ajatshatru** apne ek sewak se** Rajkumar Abhijeet** ke liye kuch khaane ka prabhand karne ke liye kaha.

**Raja Ajatshatru:** Rajkumar Abhijeet aap aapko aaram karna chahiye. Safar se aapko bohaut kasht hue honge issiliye aap ab apne kaksh main jakar aaram farmaiye. Main aapne sewak ko ke haatho aapke liye uttam bhojan ka prabhodan karta hu. Aapke kaksh main aapke jarrorat ki saari chize rakhi hai, phir bhi agar kissi chiz ki aapko jaroorat ho, toh bina kissi sankoch ke bataiye….

**Rajkumar Abhijeet:** ji jaroor… Kal suryoday hote hi, hum aapne yojna ko wastwik roop denge issiliye, aap bhi aaram kar lijiye. Kal humare liye aur Udaypoor ke sabhi rahiwasiyon ke liye bada hi mahatwapoorna din hai.

**Raja Ajatshatru:** theek kaha aapne. Ab toh jeet humari aur Udaypur ki hai.

**Rajkumar Abhijeet:** Sahi farmaya aapne.

* * *

**Kisht-kinda rajya  
**

Rajkumar Daya aapne Bagiche main tehle rahe hote hai, tab unnki nigaahe kissi safed chiz par padti hain, woh chupkar uss safed chiz ki taraf badte hain, woh chiz ek padke picche khaadi hoti hai, Rajkumar Daya uss chiz ko dhyaan se dekne ki koshish karte hain. par andhere ki wajah se unnhe saaf nazar nahi aata, issiliye woh uss chiz ke karib jaane lagte hain..

kareeb jaane par unnhe samaj aata hain ki woh safed chiz koi insaan hai, woh jhaat jakar uss insaan ko piche se pakdne jaate hain par woh insaan achanak mud jaate hain, woh insaan haala na machaye aur bhaag na jaaye issliye Rajkumar Daya usse kaskar pakad lete hain, ek haath se woh uss insaan ka muh dhaak dete hain taaki woh chillaye nahi aur doosre haath se woh uss insaan ke haath pakad lete hain. Rajkumar Daya ke takad ke aage woh insaan majboor ho jaata hain aur aapne aap ko chudda nahi pata.

Rajkumar Daya: kaun ho tum? aur yaha kya kar rahe ho?( woh insaan kuch bolta hi nahi kyuki abhitak Rajkumar Daya ne usske muh par se haath hi nahi hataya iss batse anjaan Rajkumar Daya uss insaan se lagatar yehi sawaal pooch the hain)

Tab chaand ki halki se roshni uss insaan ke chehre par padti hain, uss insaan ka chehre nazar aane lagta hain...

**Rajkumar Daya **ki nazar uss chehre par padi, khaskarke unn nigahon main. aur woh baas dekhte hi rahe gaye...

* * *

**Udaypur  
**

Doosre din suryoday hote hi, **Raja Ajatshatru** ne **R****ajkumar Abhijeet** ki sahyata se se poori ranneti ko roop diya. Saari chize yojna ke prati hi ho rahi thi. Aur phir yudha ka dankara bajte hi;

Kafi bhaari tannat main **Adaitya Rajye ke** sainikone** Udaypur** par hamla kiya,** Udaypur** ke sainikone bhi bohaut hi bahaduri se unnka dat ke samna kiya,baad main bhaari tanat main Udaypur ke sainiko ne tof ke gole aur haathi se hamla karna chaalu kar diya,Adaitya ke sainik iss hamle se waqif nahi the, achanak hue hamle se woh boqhla gaye aur aapni jaan baachne ke liye piche bhagne lage. Dekhte hi dekhte saare sena ne haar manli aur Udaypur ki jeet hui.

Udaypur ke sainik aur rahewasiyoun ne jeet ke dankaare bajane shuru kar diye. Rajkumar Ajatshatru ne Rajkumar Abhijeet se aabhar prakat kiya..uss din Udaypur ko naaya jeevan mila tha. Issiliye Udaypur ke rahwasi jashn mana rahe the, kuch log khushi se naach rahe the, mithai baati jaarahi thi…Rajkumar Abhijeet ke chehra par ek halki se muskaan jhalak rahi thi.

**Rajkumar Abhijeet:** aaj humari mulaqat nahi toh kya? Mujhe uss din ka intejar rahega jab aap humare samne honge. Aaj yeh humare ladai ki meri pehli jeet hai… dekhte hi dekhte main aapka poora samrajya tehes-mehes kar dunga. Aapki halat bat se batar kar dunga. Yeh waada hai mera aapse** Adaitya ke Maharaja Shamshersingh….**

* * *

**Adaitya Rajya**

Mahal ke Darbar main kaafi der se garjaana ho rahi thi, poori mahal ki deeware maano hil rahi thi, aisa lag raha tha maano bhukamp aa gaya ho, saare Darbari Darr ke mare kamp uth rahe the, itne kamp uth rahe the. Kiisi ki bhi himmat nahi ho rahi thi, ek bhi shabd bolne ki, phir ek baar garjana hui

"ho kaise sakta hai yeh?Adaitya Rajya ki haar? Aur who bhi ek durbal rajya se..Main Soch bhi nahi sakta! Kya kar rahe the aap log? Jab Adaitya Rajya ka naam mitti main mil gaya. Mujhe toh sharam aati hai apne aap par. Kaise logon ko maine aapni rajya ki jimmedariyan sopi hai?

Tab ek yuvak bol utha: Maharaj shaant ho jaiye. Krodh se kuch nahi hoga, aap humari baat suniye, …

**Maharaj Shamshersingh:** Shaant ho jaiye? Adaitya Rajya ka naam mitti main mil gaya aur aap chahthe hain ki hum shaant ho jaiye? Ab kya suna baaki hai?

**Yuvak :** aapko humpar jaara bhi wishwas nahi hai?

**Maharaj Shamshersingh:** yeh aap kaise baat kar rahe hain,** Rajkumar Daksh**. Hum aapar aapne bête se bhi jyada wishwas rakhte hain, aap jaante hai yeh baat?

**Rajkumar Daksh**: hain na, toh humari baat suniye, Adaitya Rajya ki haar do wajah se hui hai, pehli wajah yeh hai ki unnhe humari ranneeti ka paata chal gaya tha aur doosri…

**Maharaj Shamshersingh:** :Doosri kya?

**Rajkumar Daksh**: :Maharaj doosri wajah hai, Rajkumar Abhijeet. Udaypur ke Raja Ajatshatru ne Kisht-kinda Rajya ke Rajkumar Abhijeet ki madad lit hi, aur unnke bare main, main aap se kya kahu? Aap mere se bhi behtaar jaante hain?

**Maharaja Shamshersingh:**Haan. Rajkumar Abhijeet..Kaise bhool sakta hu, unnhe main?unka jald se jald kuch karna padega, jald….

**Rajkumar Daksh**: par maharaj humari ranneeti unn tak pohaunchi kaise?

**Maharaja Shamshersingh:**Usski chinta aap mat karo, hum jaante hain woh kaun hai, unnka intejam bhi karte hai hum.

Aap ek kaam kijiye…

* * *

**Udaypur**

teen din ke baad **Rajkumar Abhijeet** apne rajya **kish-kinda** ke liye nikaal padte hain.

**Raja Ajatshatru**: shukriya! Aap ka teh dilse shukriya. Agar aap na hote toh aaj udaypur bhi nahi hota. Poore udaypur main khooni ki nadiya bahi hote aur saare ghar main mayusi aur dukh ke badal chaye hote..pata nahi aapka aur maharaj pradyuman ka shukriya main kiss muh se adaa karu? Aap sabka mujh par yeh ehsaan rahega…

**Rajkumar Abhijeet:** ab yeh kehkar hume sharminda kar rahe hai..Dekhiye main koi ehsaan nahi kiye hai, yeh toh farz hai..ab mujhe chalna chahiye…

Woh ek dusre ko alingan dete hai aur nikaal padte hain…iss baat se anjaan ki aage unpar musibaaton ka pahad tutne waala hai

* * *

**Anand-van  
**

Ek jakhmi, khoon se latpat aadmi ko, do log utha ke late hain. Who aadmi poori tarah se jakhmi hota hai, usske sharer par kaafi ghaw rehte hain, saare kapde khoon se larpat hue hote hai, aise awastha main woh do log use Aanand-wan ashram main le aate hain.

Woh log uss aadmi ko theek se ek jagah par rekhte hain, unnmain se ek apne Guru ko bulaane chaala jaata hain aur dusra uss aadmi ke sharir se behne waale khoon ko rokhne ki prayas main laaga rehta hain..

Tab uss ashram ke Guru waha par aate hain aur usse dekhne lagte hain, woh apne shishyonse ashram ke waidya ko bulaane ke liye kehte hain…

Guru: jao jaldi jaakar Aaka ko bula lao...

Shiishya : ji baba...( aur woh dodte hue jaata hai)

* * *

**A.N**

ok thanx for the reviews guyz. & pls let me know if i commit any mistakes.

Thanx to DK for suggesting the name for kingdom. i.e Adaitya.

& good guess **DF** & **guests**. keep guessing for this chap too. &

ok now guessing time

Kyun hai Rajkumar Abhijeet Aur Maharaj Shamshersingh main itni nafrat? aur kaun hai jiissne Adaitya ki ranneeti ke baare main Udaypur ko baataya?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter** 5**

**Anand-wan**

Anand-wan ke Guru uss jakhmi Aadmi ke ghav saaf kar rahe the, aur baaki saare shishya unnke ird-gird khade the, Tab picche se kissiki aawaj aati hain ki, _"Aap sab hat jaiye waha se, agar aap sab usske ird-gird khade honge toh unnhe saans lene main takleef ho sakti hain."_

Sab shisya, uss adnya ka palan karte hain aur turant uss zakhmi insaan se door khade hote hai.

**Shishya** : (chinta se) Aaka, jaldi aaiye, iss insaan ke sharir se kaafi khoon beh gaya hain.

**Aaka** turant uss insaan ke nazdeek jaati hai, aur insaan ke ghav dekhti hain

**Guru** :(chintit hokar) ghav gehre hone ke karan khoon kaafi beh gaya hai..Aaka hume jald se jald kuch karna padega warrna iss insaan ki halat aur kaafi bigad sakti hain.

**Aaka** : sahi kahe BABA aapne…(shishya se)aap jaiye aur shital paani aur saaf kapda laiye hume pehle, iss inssan ke saare ghav theek se saaf karne honge..Aap jara innka dhyan rakhiye tab tak hum innke liye dawaiye banate hain….

* * *

**Kishta-Kinda Rajya**

**Rajkumari Tasha** apne Mahal ke Bagiche main tehel rahi hoti hai aur aapne aapse baat karne main hi laagi rehti hain.

**Rajkumari Tasha** (khud se) : Accha hua, Uss din kissko Pata lage bina, **Rajkumar Vivek** yaha se bhaag gaye. Agar woh aawaz nahi hoti, toh woh waha se bhaag nahi paate. Uss aawaz ki wajah se Rajkumar bach gaaye aur yeh baat Raaz rehgayi, acha hoga agar yeh baat humesha raaz hi rahe.. Agar uss din Rajkumar Vivek ko koi yaha dekhlete toh bohaut baadi mushkil hoti..(Darr se)Agar **Maharaj** ko Pata chal jaata toh, woh toh hume pata nahi kya karte? Par jab Bhaiya aayenge tab toh unnhe sab batana padega hi, par bataiyenge kaise agar naraz hogaye toh…Hume **Bhaiya**( _Abhijeet)_ se baat karne se pehle **Bhai**_(Daya)_ se baat karni hogi kyunki Bhai hi Bhaiya ko samjha sakte hain, waarna Bhaiya ko samjhna kissi aur ki bas ki baat nahi..Theek hai phir hum pehle Bhai ko iss baat ki khabar denge baad main Bhaiya ko baata denge.(khushi se) Ek baar Bhai mangaye toh Bhaiya bhi mann jayenge …par meri yeh baat samajh main nahi aarahi ki uss raat woh aawaz kaha se aayi thi?

(Jab **Rajkumari Tasha** iss baat ka wichar karrahi hoti hai, tab unn ki nazare Bagiche ki ek ped ki taraf rookti hain, waha unnke Bhai yaani **Rajkumar Daya** khade hote hai chup-chap se par chehre par hasya aur ek alag sa bhaw jhalakta rehta hain. Woh dekhti hai ki unnke bhaiya uss ped ki taraf dekhekar mann-hi-maann muskurate rehte hain. Iss baat se anjaan ki unnki choti behen, Rajkumari Tasha unnke bagal main khade hokar unnke taraf ascharya se dekhrahi Tasha ne uss ped ki taraf nazar dali aur phir ek baar unnhone aapne bhai ki taraf dekhe. Unnhe kuch samajh hi nahi aaraha tha.

**Rajkumari Tasha** : (sochte hue)Bhaiya kiss chiz ko dekhekar itna muskurare hain? Hume toh aise koi cheez nazar nahi aarahi…kahi humari aankhe toh kharab nahi hogayi?(Aapne aankho ko pochkar) Nahi nahi, humari aankhe toh saahi salamat hai, phir bhaiya kiss chiz ko dekhekar muskhurare hain?

Unnhone phir ek baar ped ko dhyan se dekha, taaki woh chiz dhoond sake jisske wajah se unnke Bhaiya ke yeh haal hai. do-teen dafaa muaina karne par bhi, unnhe samajh hi nahi aaraha tha ki woh kiss chiz ko dekhekar itna muskura rahe hain..Aakhir isse tang aakar unnhone aapne Bhai se sawaal kiya.

**Rajkumari Tasha**: Bhaiya aap kisse dekhekar itna muskura rahe ho?

**Rajkumar Daya** joh aab tak aapne hi soch-wichar main mast the,achanak hue iss sawaal se wastawik main aagaye. Unnhone apni nazare ghumayi toh paya ki unnki choti behen unnki taraf dekhakar kuch pooch rahi thi.

**Rajkumari Tasha** ne phir se apna sawaal dohraya: Bhaiya aap yaha kya kar rahe hai? Aur iss ped ko itne samay se dekhekar kyu muskurarahe hain?

**Rajkumar Daya** ko iss sawal ka kya uttar de yeh samajh hi nahi aaraha tha, woh pareshaan ho gaye, par phir bhi aapne wicharon ka pradarshan kiye bina, unnhone jawab diya.

**Rajkumar Daya**: woh hum, yuhi ped ko dekh rahe the, aaj kaafi dino baad darbar ka kaam jald khatam ho gaaya toh socha yaha aakar thoda tehl lu..

**Rajkumari tasha**: woh toh theek hai Bhaiya, par aap ped ko dekhekar muskura rahe kyu the?

**Rajkumar Daya** ; woh hum…yeh..soch rahe the ki ,..woh…main..mere matlab hum..woh ..

**Rajkumari Tasha** : Bhaiye aapki tabiyat tho theek hai? Yeh woh, hum..kya keh rahe hain, hume kuch samajh main nahi aaraha…Theek se bataiye na Bhaiya..(Par isse pehle Rajkumari Tasha kuch aur pooch paati, unnki daasi waha aagayi)

Daasi: Rajkumari, aapke liye khat hai. (aur woh unnhe ek khat deti hai,Rajkumari unnke haath se jald khat leti hai, aur dekhti hai. Khat dekhne ke baad woh usse waha na padhne ka nirnay leti hai)

**Rajkumar Daya**: Kisska khat hai?

**Rajkumari Tasha** :(hicki-chahat se) umm—who humari ek saheli hai…unnhone bheja hai..

**Rajkumar Daya** : acchaa achaa..kya naam bataiya aapne?

**Rajkumari Tasha** : unnka naam woh(sochti hai) Vi..Vi..Vishaka hai…

**Rajkumar Daya** : Vishaka? Humne to hiss saheli ke baaremain kabhi bataya nahi…kaha ki rehnewaali hai,woh aur aapki unki mulaqat kab aur kaha hui?

**Rajkumari Tasha** : woh bhaiya haali main humari mulaqat unnse hui..hum unnki mulaqat aapse jaroor karenge..Ab hum jaiye, hum thak gaye hai..

**Rajkumar Daya** : theek hai jaiye.

**Rajkumari Tasha** waha se turant jaane ke liye nikalti hain tab unnhe kuch yaad aata hai issiliye woh phir mudkar apne Bhai ki taraf aati hai.

**Rajkumari Tasha **: Bhaiya, woh Bhaiya kab aarahe hain?

**Rajkumar Daya **: pata nahi..Abhitak Udaypur se unnka koi sandesh nahi aaya hai. Par aap chinta mat kijiye humne aaj subha hi aapne sewak ke haathon Udaypur ko ek chitti bheji hai..Aur aapke bhaiya bhi jald-hi aajayenge..

**Rajkumari Tasha **: theek hai bhaiya..(Itna kehkar woh waha se chaali jaati hai, yaha Bagiche main phir ek baar Rajkumar Daya akele ho jaate hain, unnki nigahe phir us sped par padhti hain aur phir ek baar unnke chehre par wahi bhav nazar aate hain.

**Rajkumar Daya** (sochte hue) Pata nahi hume kya ho raha hai?par jabhi hum isse dekhte hain hume yaad aati hai woh aankhen joh hume uss din maine dekhi thi, kitna kuch tha unn aankhon main..woh saanse joh abhi bhi kaano main gunj rahi hai...woh zulfe joh unne gaalon se chedkaaniya kar rahi thi..…(muskurate hue) Ab toh bas uss din ka intejar hai jab unnki Dhadkan mere jinne ka wajood ban jaaye gi ..

(yeh kahakar ekbar phir Rajkumar Daya apne khayalon main wyast ho jaate hain)

* * *

**Anand-wan**

Uss jakhmi insaan ko maram-pati karne ke baad aur ilaj karne ke baad,usse ashram ke ek kamre main aaram karne ke liye rakha jaata hain. Dawaiye aur kadha dekar, Aaka uss insaan ke kamre se bahar aati hai, tab waha ashram ke **Guru, BABA Freddyreshwar **khade hote unnke paas jati hai aur uss insaan ki stithi batati hai..

**Aaka **: BABA, uss insaan ke ghawopar humne dawaiya laga di usske saath unnka dard kam ho issiliye unnhe kadha bhi pila diya hai,unki halat ab theek hai..Ab bas itni dua hai ki woh jald-se-jald hosh main aajaye..waise BABA aap kya soch rahe the?

**Guru **: Aaka, yeh toh kaafi achi baat hai. hum yeh soch rahe the ki yeh insaan hai kon?aur Iss insaan ki aisi halat ki kissne hogi aur kyu? aakhir ho kya gaya hai, manavon ko?(dukhi aur krodhit) ek duje ke liye maano insaaniyat nasht hi ho gaayi hai..Manav-jaati ke yeh door-dasha dekhekar hume bohaut takleef hoti hai, Aaka..

**Aaka **: theek keh rahe BABA aap...

(Tab ek **shishya** waha par aata hai,)Shishya : BABA, kuch log aapse milne aaye hai, keh rahe hai ki kaafi door se aaye hain..

**Guru** : unnhe aap aashram main bhitaiye hum abhi aate hain..

* * *

**Adaitya Rajya  
**

******Rajkumar Daksh :** Maharaj, kuch pata chaala ki Humari Ranneeti unntak kaise pohaunchi?

**Maharaj Shamshersingh : **Rajkumar Daksh aap unnki chinta mat kijiye, unnhe hum sambhal lenge..bohaut shauk hai na unnhe doosron ki madad karne ki, ab hum karenge unnke saare shauk poore. bas humare hath aane dijiye unnhe.

**Rajkumar Daksh** : waise Maharaj, shayad aap aur ek baat bhul rahe hain

**Maharaj Shamshersingh** : kaun si baat?

**Rajkumar Dakhsh** : aap ne humse kaha tha ki aap hume aapka sabse _**kimti heera** _denge, par abhi tak aapne hume woh kimti heere ki jhalak bhi dikhayi nahi..kahi aap apne waden se mukar toh nahi rahe?

**Maharaj Shamshersingh** : Arre aap kaise baat kar rahe hain, bohaut jald woh _**kimti heera**_ aapke paas hoga..yakin maniye..

* * *

**Anand-wan**

Kuch der baad uss jakhmi insaan ko hosh aata hai. woh aapni aankhe kholta hai aur aapni aas-pass ki jagah ka nirikshan karne lagta hai. woh insaan aapne jagah se uthne ki koshish karta hai, par usske ghawo ke karan usse uthne main kaafi taklif hone lagti hai. phir bhi iss baat ko nazar-andaaj karte hue woh uss kamre se bahar jaane ki koshish karta hai.

**Insaan** : yeh hum kaha hai? hum toh humare rajya kisht-kinda ke liye nikaal rahe the,par achanak kuch logon ne humpar hamla kiya..par ab hum kaha hai? kuch samajh main nahi aaraha..

( Ghawon aur khoon ki kammi ki wajah se woh insaan aapna santoolan khone waala hota hai, tab koi aakar usse sahara deta hai, aur uthakar usse phir ek baar, bistar par lete deta hai.)

**Insaan** : kon hai aap? aur yeh konsi jagah hai?

**Shishya** : ji aap nischint bilkul theek hai. Aap iss waqt, Anand-wan main hai.

**Insaan**: Anand-wan? yah kya hai? Aur tum kaon ho?

**Shishya** : ji mere naam **Nikhil** hum sab shishya padhte hain, hume yaha par Bowdhik, shastriya dnyan diya jaata hain, yeh ek sanstha hai joh **BABA Freddyreshwar** chalate hai,** Aaka** ke saath...Aur aaka ne hi aapki maaram paati ki hai..

(tab Aaka uss kamre main aati hai)

**Aaka** : Nikhil, aap yaha kya kar rahe hain? aapko, aapki padhai nahi karne..chaliye jaiye. (jakhmi insaan se) Aur aap jabtak aap theek nahi hote, tab tak aapko yaha se jaane ki anumati nahi hai Samjhe aap? (Nikhil se) Aap jaiye jaldi.

**Aaka** ki kathor waani sunkar nikhil turant waha se bhaag jaata hain, Aaka uss insaan ki taraf jaati hai, aur usske haath main ek katora rakhti hain jissmain Hare rang ka gadha kadha hota hai.

**Aaka**(kathorta sa) yeh lijiye, isse pijaiye, isse aapke ghaw bharne main aasani hogi..

Woh insaan,Aaka ki haath main se woh kadha lete hain, uss kadhe ko dekhekar maano uss insaan ki aankhe bahar aajati hai, jaise hi woh insaan uss kadhe ko sunghne hai . woh Ajeeb-ajeeb shakal bana ne lagta hai.

**Aaka:** Agar aapka Bhaw-pradarshan hogaya ho toh kadha pine ka kasht karenge.

**Insaan :** main nahi piyounga..isse ajeeb-ajjeeb..

**Aaka** :(dhamkate hue) dekhiye yeh Dawai hai, issiliye isse ajjeeb-ajjeeb kehna band kijiye, aur chup-chao isse khatam kijiye warna mujhe aapko isse zabardasti pilana padega..

**Insaan** : main ne kaha ne main nahi,piyounga...

**Aaka :** dekhiye..

**Insaan :** haan bataiye...(aisa kehkar woh jakhmi insaan ek baar Aaka ki taraf nazar dalta hain,ek pile rang ki saddi pehne,haath main kadhe ke katori aur kandhe ki ek taraf theek tarike se bandhe hue, ghoongrale baal, khadi ek yuwati nazar aati hain) woh kuch kshan usski oar khula mooh rakhkar dekhti hi rehte hain.

Issibaat ke Aaka fayda uthati hain aur woh kadha unnke khule hue mooh main daal deti ke swaad uss insaan ko aapne wicharon se bahar laata hain. Aaka uss insaan ki ghawopar dawaiye lagakar,phir ek baar pati laga deti hain, aur woh insaan bas shaanti se yeh sab dekh raha hota hai. poora waqt usski nazare sirf aaka par tikki hoti hai. woh usske swabhaw se prabhawit ho jaate hain...

* * *

Ok Nice Guess **DF & Abhirika.**

Keep guessing for this too

*Aakhir kaun hai yeh phoenix?

* Aur kya raaz hai iss keemti heere ka?

Ok guyz, how was this. pls let me know about this too.

Also if you think that any word is wrong, pls tell me. R& R. Thanx.


	6. Chapter 6

**A****nand wan**

Woh jakhmi insaan aur koi nahi balki **Rajkumar Abhijeet** the,wah aapne kamre main baithkar unnpar hue hamle ke baremain soch rahe the

**Rajkumar Abhijeet**(sochte hain) humpar hamla jaroor **Adaitya ke Maharaja** ne kiya hoga…kyuki yudh main harane ke baad unnke paas koi aur rasta hi nahi tha apna gussa ada karne ke liye..,jaroor unnke kissi khabriyon ne humpar nazar gadayi honge aur mauka pate hi humpar hamla bol diya...Ab tak aadat nahi gayi unki, chupke waar karne ki, koi baat nahi. Innki inn aadat ko hum sudharange …par usskeliye hume jitni jaldi ho sake hume **Kishta-Kinda rajya** pohachna hoga..issepehle ki woh kuch aur musibat khadi kare..hume jald se jald yaha se bahar nikal na hoga..humare saath ke sainko ko jaroor **Adaitya ke rajya **ne aapna bandiwas banaya hoga..(chintit se)aur Daya ko agar iss bar ki bhanak tak lagayi toh pata nahi kaunsa karnama kar baithe, bhagwan na kare ki kuch atyant krodh awastha main kuch kar baithe..Agar unnhe kahi se bhi yeh dnyat hua ki humpar hamla hua hai aur woh **Adaitya ke raja** ne kiya hain toh woh toh...nahi nahi hume jald se **kisht-kinda** ke liye nikal na hi padega..isse pehle ki kuch aghahtit ho..

Jab **Rajkumar Abhijeet** iss wishay main soch rahe hote hain tab waha par **Nikhil** aata hai.

**Nikhil** : Arre aap ko aaram karna chahiye..aap abhitak poori tarah se theek nahi hue hai..

**Rajkumar Abhijeet** : (aapne wicharon se bahar aate hain.) arre aap..nahi hum bilkul theek hai..aur waise bhi jyada aaram karna bhi sehat ke liye hanikarak hota hai..waise aap yaha kya kar rahe hai? Aapko toh padhai karni thi na?

**Nikhil** : jee woh humari padhai hogayi,issiliye hum aap ka haal-chaal pocchne ke liye aagaye..waise aap karte kya hai?

**Rajkumar Abhijeet** (hichichahat se): woh hum..hum..woh wyapar karte hain..shehar main hum ek chota sa wyapar karte hain.

**Nikhil** : wah! yeh toh bahut acha hai..par mujhe wyapar ke baremain kuch samajh nahi aata..main toh sena main kaam karungi jab meri padhai khatam ho jayegi tab main sena main bharit ho jaunga,ek sainik ke taur par..

**Rajkumar Abhijeet** : (asharya se)sena main? Acha..kissske sena main bharti honge tum?

**Nikhil** : aapko **kishta kinda rajya** toh pata hi hoga na?hume unke sena main shaamil hona hai..

**Rajkumar Abhijeet**: **kisht kinda? **haan unn ka naam humne soona hai..par wahi sena kyu?

**Nikhil**: kyunki uss sena ka netrutwa woh insaan karta hai joh mere liye guru hai..unnka naam (apne haathon se aapne kaan pakadkar )**Rajkumar Daya** karte hain..Main unnhe apna Adarsh Guru manta unnke baremain toh suna hi hoga na?

**Rajkumar Abhijeet** : nahi..maine nahi suna..Maine sirf **Rajkumar Abhijeet** ke baremain suna tumne aapne kaan kyu pakade Rajkumar Daya ke naam lete waqt ?

**Nikhil** : woh mere guru hai na issilye, aur aapne guru ka namm lete ya unnhe sombodhte hue aisa karte hain...woh chodiye(achambit hokar, ) Aapko, **Rajkumar Daya** ke baremain nahi pata? Aapne sachmuch main **Rajkumar Daya** ke baremain nahi suna?Aap kaun si duniya main jeete hain? **Kishta-Kinda rajya ke Rajkumar Daya**..unnki khyati toh door door tak phaili hai..unnki takad ki toh har koi missal deta hain, kehte hain ki woh akele hi kai hathiyon se nipat sakte hain, 100 adamiyoun se akele joot sakte hain,unnke takad kea age kissibhi insan ka koi muqabla nahi..aise mere Guru hai,aur meri bahout iccha hai ki main unn jaise shaktishaali netrutwa ke niche sikhu..aur yaadi aisa ho paya toh main aapne aap ko bahut bhagyawan samjhunga..

**Rajkumar Abhijeet** yeh sab sunkar mann hi mann musukurate hain aur sochte hain : kitna nadan hai yeh..mere bhai ke kaarname mujhe hi suna raha hai..yeh bhi nahi janta ki main inn sab karnamo ka sakhshidar kai baar reh chukka hu..

**Nikhil** : meri toh bas ek hi tamanna hai ki main unnke sena main pravesh karu aur unnse mil saku..pata nahi yeh iccha kab poori hogi meri?

**Rajkumar Abhijeet**: Chinta mat karo Nikhil, Main jab shehar jaonga waypar ke silsile main tab tumbhi chalana mere saath..tab tum mil lene aapne Guru se..

**Nikhil** (anand se) Sach much? Main bhi chalu aapke saath?

**Rajkumar Abhijeet** : haan.

**Nikhil** : aap nahi jante ki main kitna khush hu..itna khush ki aapni khushi bhi bayan nahi kar sakta..

Tab **Aaka** uss kamre main aati hai, aur unn dono ki baatein sunti hai.

**Aaka** : kya bayan nahi kar sakte,Nikhil?

**Nikhil**: woh **aaka**..kuch nahi..

**Aaka**: Kya kuch nahi Nikhil? Theek se jawab do. Warna..

**Rajkumar Abhijeet**: Arre sach much..Nikhil ne kuch nahi kaha.

**Aaka**:(Rajkumar Abhijeet se) maine aap se poocha? Bina baat ke doosron ke baat main tang adana aachi baat nahi hoti..yeh baat aapko kissine batayi nahi?

**Rajkumar Abhijeet**: darsal batayi toh bohaut logone thi par, aapki tarah pyaar se kisine samajhai nahi thi..

**Aaka**: kahi aaapke sir par toh chot nahi aayi thi? (**Nikhil se**) Nikhil agar innke saath ghumne lago ge na toh joh bach kuch dnyan prapt hua hai tumhe woh bhi khodoge..samjhe? chalo jao yaha se..

Aaka ke tewar dekhte hi, Nikhil waha se bhaag jaata hain,Aaka bhi uss kamre se nikalne lagti hai tab

**Rajkumar Abhijeet**: waise... aapke jaankari keliye bata du, ki chot mere sir pain bhale hi na lagi ho..par jaha par chot lagi hai,usska illaj toh aap hi kar sakti hain..

**Aaka** : acha? Theek hai,toh ilaj ke liye aabhi woh subha waala, adrak,karela,ashwagandh,jardaalo aur kuch Akaal se yukt kadha lati hu aapke liye, Aapko kaafi jaroorat hai usski..

**Rajkumar Abhijeet **: theek hai..aapke haath ka toh hume kuch bhi chalega..

**Aaka** :aacha.. toh aap kahe toh phir zeher lake do?

**Rajkumar Abhijeet**: aapko samnwaale ko marne ke liye zeher ki kya jaroorat hai? aapki aankhe hi kaafi hai..

**Aaka : **aapko sachmuch main dimag pain chot nahi aayi hai na? ya phir bakwaas karna aapka roz ka din-charya hai?

**Rajkumar Abhijeet: **Aapko sidhi tarah se baat karni aati hi nahi haina?

**Aaka** : aap kya kare? Ab hain hi aise..agar aap aise he tedhe sawaal karenge toh mujhe toh aise hi baat karni haina?

**Rajkumar Abhijeet** : jara suniye..humare yaha aisa riwaz hai ki jab do insaan milte hain tab ek ache swabhaw ke taur pain ek doosre ko aapna naam awem aapni jaan-pehchan karate hain..toh..mere naam Abhijeet hai..aapka shubh naam?

**Aaka**: aap mere shubh naam jankar kya karenge? Aap mujhe wahi bulayiye joh baaki sab bulate hain..AAKA..

**Rajkumar Abhijeet** : main nahi bula sakta..

**Aaka**: kyu?

**Rajkumar Abhijjeet**: aap janti hai na aaka matlab kya hota hai? Aaka matlab Behen hota hai..aur issilye... main aapko aaka nahi leh sakta..kyunki meri behen hai,aur usska naam Tasha hain toh usske siwa main kissi aur ko behen nahi keh sakta...

**Aaka**: aap se baat karna hi bekar hai..(aura Aaka uss kamre se chaali jaati hai,par jab woh darwaje ki taraf aati hai tab ek baar rokar moodti hain...)

**Aaka**: waise humara naam _**TARIKA**_ hai..aap hume iss naam se pookar sakte hain.

**Rajkumar Abhijeet** : jii…**Tarika Ji**…

(yeh sunte hi Aaka yaani Tarika ke chehre main ek halke se mushurahat aajati hain..)

* * *

**Shanti-Nagar**

**Maharani Sonali** badi chintit rehti hai,unnhe kissi ghor samsya se pareshaan karke rakha hai,yeh saaf jhalak raha tha..woh itni chinta-grast thi ki unnhe **Maharaj Salunke** ki aaneki bhanak tak nahi lagi..Maharaj ke sparsh se unnki chinta ki kaddi toot gayi aur wah wastvik main aagayi.

**Maharaj Salunkhe** : kya hua,**Maharani Sonali**? Aap kiss chinta main dooobi hai? Kaafi dino se dekh raha hu aapko, aapka kissibhi kaam main mann nahi lagta, daasi bhi keh rahi thi ki aap humesha kissi na kissi baat ko lekar pareshaan rehti hai,hua kya hai aapko? Aapki tabiyat toh theek hai?agar aap chahe toh hum kissi aache se waidya ko bula laaye?

**Maharani Sonali** : Maharaj yeh chinta waidya se nahi hal hogi..

**Maharaj Salunkhe**: kyu?

**Maharani Sonali** : kyunki baat kissi bhi bemari ki nahi hai..balki humare bachon ki hai..**Rajkumari Muskaan** aur **Rajkumar Vivek** ke baremain hai..

**Maharaj Salunkhe**: ab unnhone kya kar diya? Aur waise bhi Maharani ab woh log chote nahi rahe ki aaap unki chinta karti rahe,ab woh bade hog aye hain..

**Maharani Sonali** : issi baat ki toh chinta hai,Maharaj..ki ab woh bade hogaye pehle jaise chote nahi rahe..

**Maharaj Salunkhe** : kehna kya chahti hai aap? Hum samjhe nahi..

**Maharani Sonali** : Maharaj, aapko pata bhi hai, **rajkumar vivek** har sandhya kisssi kaam se bahar jaata hai aur bohaut der baad laut aate hain..kaha jaate hai,kisse milne jaate hain,iss baat ki bahank tak kissi ko lagne nahi dete..aur **Rajkumari Muskaan**, toh pata nnahi aajkal unnhe hua kya hai? Jiss Rajkumari ne aajtak Rasoiy ghar ki shakal-surat na dekhi ho, woh aaj ussi jagah aapna jyada waqt wyatit karti hain,sajna sawarna jinnhe samay ka door-upyog lagta tha,woh aaj aapna jyada ter waqt waha lagati hain..isse kya keh sakte hain aap?

**Maharaj Salunkhe** : ho sakta hain ki unnhe yeh sab acha lagta ho? Aur aap hi humesha kehti thina ki **Rajkumari Muskaan** ko yeh sab karna chahiye..aur aaj jab woh yeh kar rahi hai, tab aap..

**Maharani Sonali** : maharaj hume bohaut khushi ho rahi hai,innka yeh pariwartan dekhekar..par ussi samay hume sandeh bhi ho raha hai unnke harkato par..

**Maharaj Salunkhe** : toh ab kya kare?

**Maharani Sonali** : ab joh karna hai woh hum karenge aur woh bhi bohaut jald..

* * *

**Anand-wan**

**Rajkumar Abhijeet Anand-wan** ka nirikshaan kar rahe the tab unnki nazar ek aadmi par gayi joh bade hi sawdhani se Aaka yani Tarika ke kamre ki taraf badh raha tha..Rajkumar Abhijeet ko uss insaan par sandeh hua.

**Rajkumar Abhijeet: **yeh aadmi hai kaun? aur yeh Tarika ji ke kamre ki taraf kyu badh raha hai?issmain iss insaan ka koi galt hetu toh nahi..hume iss insaan ka picha karna padega..(aisa kehkar **Rajkumar Abhijeet **uss insaan ke piche sawdhani se badhne insaan Tarika ji ke kamre main jaane hi waala tha tab **Rajkumar Abhijeet **ne unnhe piche se daboch liya)

**Rajkumar Abhijeet (uss insaan se) **kaun ho tum?aur Tarika ji ki kamre main kya kar rahe the? batao?

Itna shor sunke **Tarika **bhar aayi..

**Tarika: **yeh kya ho raha hai yaha pain?(Abhijeet se) Aap kya kar rahe hai? aur aapne innhe pakad kyu rakha hai?

**Rajkumar Abhijeet: ****Tarika ji **yeh aapke kamre main jassosi kar raha tha..aur maine isse pakad liya...bol badmash kya kar raha tha tum innke kamre ke bahar.

**Tarika: **Aap chodiye innhe,fauran

**Rajkumar Abhijeet: **Aapka dimag toh theek hai?yeh inssaan se aapko khatra hai..

**Tarika : **bhala ek behen ko aapne **Bhai **se kya khatra ho sakta hain?

**Rajkumar Abhijeet: **Bhai?

**Tarika : h**aan bhai..yeh humare bhai hai..**Rajat...**

******(Rajkumar Abhijeet **jaise he yeh sunte hain,usse chod dete hain..)

**Rajkumar Abhijeet : **yeh aapke bhai hai?

**Tarika : **ji haan..pata nahi aap mere har kaam main kyu taang aadate hain..

(yeh kehkar Tarika aapne bha, Rajat ko lekar vishram karne ke liye chali jaati hain..aur rajkumar Abhijeet wahi par sharmindagi main khade rehte hain..

* * *

**A.N.**

**Thank you guyz for your precious reviews. It means a lot..:D...R& R for this chap also..  
**

**Chalo phir se sawaal jawab ka khel.  
**

***Kya mod lega Rajkumar Abhijeet aur Aaka ki kahani?  
**

***Maharani Sonali kaisa suljha payegi, Rajkumar Vivek aur Rajkumari Muskaan ke pariwartaan ka raaaz?  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Shanti-Nagar**

Sandhya ka samyay tha, sara aakash doobte hue sooraj ke kirnose chamak utha tha, panchiyoun ke kilbilat se poora akash khill utha tha, din bhar mehnat karke, thake chehre khet ki oar se aapne ghar ki taraf laut rahe the, aur innhi chehron ka intejar karte hue ghar ke angaan main ghoongat odhe chehre inn chehreonka besabri se intejar kar rahe the..kuch bache ghar ke angaan main pakda-pakdi, aankh-micholi khel rahe the, tab unnhe chaurahe ki taraf se dhol ke awazein sunai dene lagi, bache, buddhe aur jawan uss awaaz ki taraf badhe, tab unnhone nagar ke bicho-bich ek aadmi khada paya, woh insaan koi aur nahi balki raja ka sandesh lekar aanewaala insaan tha. Woh bilkul nagar ke bich main waale chabutare par khade hokar jor-jorse dhol baja raha tha, jab sab bheed jama hogayi tab ussne dhol bajana band kiya aur jorse sandesh padhne laga.

**_" suniye-suniye, Shanti-Nagar ke Maharaja ne Shanti-nagar ke sabhi waasiyon keliye ek sandesha bheja hai…suniye suniye…_**

**_Shanti-Nagar ke Maharaj ne aapne eklauti, Rajkumari ka SWAYAMWAR aayojit kiya hai!_**

**_Iss Swayamwar main Jobhi insaan Maharaj ke pariksha main uteernna hoga aur unnke diye hue sabhi sawaalon ke jawaab sahi dega uss Umada nowjawan ke haathn main Maharaj aapni beti yaani Rajkumari ka haath soanp denge..matlab uss insaan se Rajkumari ka Vivah rachaya jayega..aur usske saath uss veer ko Maharaj aapna thoda rajya aur baaki inamon se bhi samanit karenge..!_**

_**Joh bhi icchuk veer ho, woh turant iss silsile main Mahal ke ki bhet le aur Swayamwar main sahbhagi hojaye..**_

Dekhti hi dekhte, **_Swayamwar_** ki khabre sare Rajya main aag ki tarah fehel gayi, sabhi log issi wishaymain charche karne lag baat jab **Rajkumari Muskaan** ke kaano tak pahunchi toh unnhe aapne kanopar yakin hi nhi ho raha tha, woh turant bina waqt gawaye, aapne pitashri matlab **Maharaj Salunkhe** ki bhet lene keliye unnke kamre main gayi.

**Rajkumari Muskaan** jab **Maharaj Salunkhe** ke kash main unnse iss wishay ke wartalap karne pahunchi tab unnhone paya ki **Maharani Sonali** bhi waha maujood hai.

**Rajkumari Muskaan**: Hum aandar aaye.?

**Maharaj Salunkhe:** are aayiye, hum abhi aap hi ko bulane waale the...Acha hua ki aap khud hi chali aagayi.

**Rajkumari Muskaan**: kya hua Pitaashri? Aapko humese koi baat karni thi?

**Maharaj Salunkhe:** haan..par pehle aap bataiye ki aapko humse kuch kehna tha..?

**Rajkumari Muskaan**: haan..woh..Pitaashri..

**Maharaj Salunkhe:** : boliye..kya kehna tha aapko?

**Rajkumari Muskaan** :(hickichahat se aur ghabrate hue) woh hume.. hume pata chaala ki aapne humara **_Swayamwar_** aayojit kiya hain aur woh bhi iss saptami ko..yeh baat sach hain?

**Maharani Sonali**: haan..Muskaan, hum dono chahthe hain ki aap ka wiwah jald se jald ho, issliye saptami ki iss subh awsar par humne aapka swayamwar aayojit kiya hain..

**Rajkumari Muskaan** : par, maa woh itni jaldi, yeh sab..

**Maharani Sonali**: hum jaante hain ki yeh sab kaafi jaldi hua hai..par kya kare? Humare Rajguru ke nusar iss saptami ke baad rahu kal shuru hota hai, aur aap toh janti hai ki rahu kaal uchit nahi hota wiwah keliye, issliye Maharaj aur humne nirnay liya ki, iss saptami ke din hi, hum aapka swayamwar aayojit karenge..aur pata hai Maharaj ne aas-paas rajya ke sabhi Rajya ke Rajkumaron ko bhi iss swayamwar ke baremain khabar ki hai..Aapko isse koi pareshaani tho nahi?

**Rajkumari Muskaan**: hume kya pareshaani ho sakti hai maa? Aap donoo humare palak hain, aap jo kuch sochenge mere bhalai keliye hi hoga, hume koi aapati nahi..

Aur **Rajkumari Muskaan** waha se chaali jaati hain,

* * *

**Anand wan**

**Tarika, **kuch dawaiyan aur kadhe bana ne main lagi rehti hain aur unnke **Bhai Rajat **unnke samnewaali charpai par wishram kar rahe hote hain, safar ki thakan mitta ne keliye, woh thoda wishram kar rahe hote hain par unnka aadha dhyan aapni behen **Tarika **ke baaton par laga hua rehta hain.

**Tarika:** (gusse se)pata nahi kya samjhte hai aapne aapko?jab se **Anand wan** aaye pareshaan karke rakh diya hain,pata nahi doosre ki kaam main aapna taang kyu aadate hain.?.

**Rajat** shant hokar sirf aapni behen ki taraf dekhte rehte hain.

**Rajat:** Tarika, aab shant bhi hojayengi..itna kuch nhi hua hai, joh aap itna tilmila rahi hai

**Tarika**:" bhai, unnhone ne aap par humla kiya, aur aap unnki taraf se hume hi bol rahe hain?

**Rajat**: dekhiye, galat fehmili kisse nahi hoti, aakhir woh bhi insaan hi toh hain, issmain itna..

**Tarika**: nhi Bhai, unnki Galati hai, aise kaise who aap par humla kar sakte hain, humeshaa kuchna kuch galat karte rehte,pata hai aapko Dawaiyan aur kadha peete waqt itne bhaw prakat karte hain ki kissi kalakar ko bhi piche chod de, aur jab hum dawaiyan unnhe dete hai tab unnke samne hume ittni minate karni padti hai jitni hume aaj tak kissi bache ke samne karni nhi padi, aur aapko pata hai khaas karke jab kissi aurat se baat karte hain tab unnhe dekhna chahiye, itni sarlata, aur masoomiyat nigahon se aur pyaar bhare shabd se unnse wartalap karte hain ki..aah( aisa kehkar **Tarika** jadi butiyon ko aur jor-jor se kutne lagti hain..)hume toh unnpar itna gussa aata hai tab.. ..( achanak **Tarika** bichmain hi ruk jaati hain, kyunki unnka dhyan aapne bhai ke taraf jaate hain joh unne dekh kar halke se muskura rahe hote hain, )

**Tarika**: (ascharya se)kya hua bhai? Aap hume dekhekar aise muskura rahe kyu hai?

**Rajat**: (haste hue)yahi dekh rahe hain ki uss aadmi ko yaha aaye sirf kuch din hue hain aur phir bhi itne kam samay main aapne unnke har swabhaw aur harkaton ko kaafi safai se nirakshan kiya hain..

**Tarika:** woh toh bhai..hum yuhi keh rahe the..hum ..woh..mera matlab ..woh nahi tha..jaise aap samj rahe hai...

**Rajat:** Tarika? Aap bhul rahi hai huum aapke bhai hain, humse kuch chupana itna aasan nahi hai..samjhi,

**Tarika:** bhai kya aap bhi..hum woh toh bas aise hi keh rahe the unnke baremain.

**Rajat:** aise hi? Tarika, ki insaan aise hi kissi insaan ka nirikshan nahi karta nahi inn baton ka dhyan rakhta hain..aur aap jh unnka itna dhyan rkh rahi hai woh?

**Tarika: **woh bhai unnka dhyan hum woh issliye rakhte hain kyuki woh humare..

**Rajat: **woh humare kya?

**Tarika : **kyunki woh humare mariz hai, aur hum unnke waidya..

**Rajat:** sach much aap issi wajah se unnki itni khidmat kar rahi hai, ya wajah koi aur hai?

**Tarika : **bhai yahi wajah hai..

**Rajat: **sach much yahi waja hai tarika?

**Tarika **inn sawalon se uljhan main pad jaati hai aur waha se bhaag nikalne ka hi sochti hain

**Tarika: bhai **hum abhi aate hain..(aur waha se jitni jaldi ho sake chali jati hain)

**Rajat: **arre suniye toh..  
(Rajat mann hi maan musukarate hain aur unnhe samajh aa jaata hain ki Ab waidya khud hi mareez ho chuka hain)

* * *

** Shanti Nagar**

**Rajkumari Muskaan**: (aapne kash main aapne aap se )Ab hum kya kare? Hume kuch samajh nhi aa raha..hum yeh swayamwar bhi nhi kar sakte aur nahi hum Pitashri aur maa ko tehs pahuncha sakte hai..woh humare maa aur pitaji hain, aaj tak unnhone humari hare k chiz maani unnka kehna na maana aur unnke liye hue nirnay ko na maana unnka aapman karne jaisa hoga..aur nahi hum iss swayamwar main hissa le sakte kyunki hum..hum unnse pyaar karate hain..hum kya kare..hume kuch samajh nhi aa raha..mana ki Maa ne pitaji ne Aas pas ke rajya ko niyota diya hain par agar woh nhi aaye toh...saptami do din baad hai, isse pehle hume kuch karna hoga...Hume unnse milna hoga, jitni jald ho sake utna,..ek kaam karte hain hum kal arnudoy par Kisht-Kinda keliye nikalte hain..kahi aur wilamb hogaya toh, sab khatam ho jayega..

* * *

**Anand wan**

**Tarika** unnke kamre se bhaag aati hai, kyunki unnhe pata hota hai ki unnke** Bhai Rajat** unnki chehre ka bhav jald pehchaan jayenge,iss darr se woh waha se turant nikal ati hai,aur bahar aakar ek ped ke niche baith jaati hain, raat ka samay hone ke karan aas-paas kaafi shanti hoti hai,kuch raat-kidon ke alawa sari awazein tham si gayi thi, aandhera dur-dur tak phaila hua tha, sirf chaand ki halki se roshni aur kuch tam-tammati sitaro ki wajah se thoda bohaut aakash nazar aa raha tha,raat-rani ke phool ki choti se khushboo,hawa main mehek rahi thi.

**Tarika** inn sab se anjaan aapne hi wicharon main magna thi, uske dimag main wahi batein chal rahi thi..

**Tarika:** kya hogaya hai hume? Bhai theek hi keh rahe the, abhi unnhe aaye kuch hi samay hogaya hai, par na jaane kyu hume aisa lagta hain ki hum unnke har bhaw se waqif hai, jab woh hume **_Tarika ji_** kehte hain, tab unke aankhon main ek aajjeeb jhalak dikhti hain hume, woh jab humari ar dekhekar muskurate hain, tab ajeeb se khushi hoti hai hume, jab woh humari tariff karte hain tab aisa lagta hain ki humne sab hasil kar diya..uff kya hogaya hai hume, kyu unnke khayal humpar hawi ho rahe hain? kyu?

Tab **Tarika** ko piche se ek halke se awaaz aati hain,  
_Abhi tak aap soi nahi?_

woh uss awaz ki oar moodti hain, unnke piche wahi khade hote hain, woh aakar **Tarika** ke paas baithe hain.

**Tarika:** arre aap, aap bhi soi nahi abhi tak?

**Abhijeet:** woh hume neend nahi aarahi thi

**Tarika:** kyu? koi pareshaani hai?

**Abhijeet:** nahi toh..waise aap kya kar rahi hai yaha par?

**Tarika:** woh hum, yu hi, aise hi baithkar kuch soch rahe the..

**Abhijeet:** acha..kahi humare baremain toh nahi soch rhae the?

**Tarika :** nahi..hum uss insaan ke baremain soch rahe the, jisse hum shayad chahne lage hain..

**Abhijeet:** acha..naseeb wwaala hai woh insaan..

**Tarika:** woh toh hai..waise aap yaha kya kar rahe hain?

**Abhijeet**: hum woh kissiko dhund rahe the..

**Tarika**: kissko?/

**Abhijeet**: wahi jissne humari yeh halat ki hin..humara nneend chin li, humra chain, sukh shaanti sab cheenewaale insaan ko dhund rahe hain.

**Tarika:** toh woh insaan mila aapko?

**Rajkumar Abhijeet**: haan..yahi samne baitha hai mere..

**Tarika** ascharya se unnke paas dekhti hain , woh bhi unnke paas hi dekh rahe hote hain, tabhi halki se hawa ki jhonk aati hai, jisse Tarika ke kuch baal usske chehre par aajati hai, Abhijeet halke se woh baal hatakar unnke kaano ke piche rakh deete hain,iss se Tarika sharma jaati hain, aur Abhijeet bas unnhe dekhte rehte hain  
**Rajkumar ****Abhijeet** (sochte hue) Bachpan main Pariyon ke baremain kaafi suna tha aaj dekh bhi liya..

**Tarika : **mujhe lagta hai, mujhe ab chalana chahiye..kaafi der hogayi hai.

**Rajkumar Abhijeet: **jee..jarroor..theek hai shubh ratri

**Tarika: **jee, shubh ratri.

(Dono aapne aapne kamre ki taraf chale jaate hain, par mann hi maann uss ek pal ko leke dono hi khush ho rahe hote hain)

* * *

**Shanti Nagar**

**Rajkumari Muskaan **arunudoy hte hi, **Kishta-kinda Rajya **keliye nikal padi, sab ke nazare bachakar, ek behrupiye bankar waha se nikal padi, taaki unnki kissi aur ko unnpar shaq na ho.

* * *

**Kishta-Kinda Rajya  
**

**Rajkumar Daya **har roz ki tarah subha-subha kasrat karne keliya, mahal se bahar nikale, har roz ki tarah woh nadi kinare aapni kasrat karne keliya pahunch gaye, tab unnhone nadi ke oar ek saar se pao dhake hue ek aurat dekhi,usske huliye se woh aurat koi, fal bachne ki jaise lag rahi thi, Rajkumar Daya k uss aurat ke dekhekar thodi hai rani hui

**Rajkumar Daya**: (schte hain) yeh aurat, aur woh bhi itni subha ke samay yaha kya kar rahi hai? aur isse th humne pehle kabhi nhi dekha..kahi yeh koi, khabhri toh nhi joh humare rajya ki jasosi kar rahi ho..(yeh sochkar, woh thoda uss aurat ki taraf badhe, jaise hi woh kuch bol pate, woh aurat jaat se aage aai, aur ussne Rajkumar Daya ko kaske gaale laga liya, **Rajkumar Daya** kuch kshaan keliye daang se reh gaye, par jab unnhone usse theek se dekha toh phir unnhone bhi usse gale laga liya, par jaat se unnke maan main ek shanka aayi "ki yeh yaha itni subha subha kaise?'

**Rajkumar Daya:** **Muskaan** tum yaha? aur woh bhi itni subha subha? koi pareshaani hai?

**Rajkumari Muskaan** ne unnhe sab sawistar roop se bata diya,

**Rajkumari Muskaan:** (chinta se) hume kuch samajh nhi aaraha..hum kya kare,..hum humare maa aur pitashri ko bhi mana nahi kar sakte nahi hum..

**Rajkumar Daya:** nahi hum kya?

**Rajkumari Muskaan:** nahi hum..iss swayamwar main hisssa le sakte hain..

**Rajkumar Daya**: kyu?

**Rajkumari Muskaan:** : kyu? aap ho kya gaya hain? aap humse pooch rahe hain kyu? jaise aap jante nahi..

**Rajkumar Daya**: (shararat se): nahi toh..

**Rajkumari Muskaan:** haaa..theek hai, hum kissi bhi Rajkumar se shaadi nahi kar sakte kyunki hum kiiis jhale Rajkumar se pehle hi pyaar karte hain.

**Rajkumar Daya**: :(gusse se) aapki himmat kaise hui hume jhala bhulane ki?

**Rajkumari Muskaan:** : humne aap ka naam toh liya hi nhi..phir aap kaise keh sakte hain ki hume aap se pyaar hain?

**Rajkumar Daya**: : acha (aisa kehkar Rajkumar Daya jor se Rajkumari Muskaan ka haath unnke piche marod dete hain) ab kahiye ki aapk kisse pyaar hain?

**Rajkumari Muskaan:** :aahh ..chodiye humara haaath..theek hai theek aapse bohaut pyaar karte hain...bus..

(Rajkumar Daya unnka haath chod dete hain aur Rajkumari ko aapne paas jr se kheenchte hain aur aapni bahon main bhar lete hain)

**Rajkumar Daya**:: hum aapse waada karte hain ki chahe kuch bhi hojaye, aap humari hi hongi..aur aapka Swayamwar mere saath hi rachaya jayega.

**Rajkumari Muskaan:** : sach

**Rajkumar Daya**: bilkul sach..

**Rajkumari Muskaan:** : jaroor ayiga..warna.

* * *

**Anand wan**

**Rajkumar Abhijeet **aapni kasrat poori karke jab aapne kamre ki taraf laut rahe hoote hai tab unnhe aapne kamre ki darwaaze par ek chitti milti hain, who turant usse uthate hai aur padhte hain , ussmain likha hua rehta hain ki

_**Rajkumar Abhijeet, **_

_** "jitni jald ho sake utna jaldi Anand wan se nikal jaiye,Aap ki jaan ko khatra hain, Maharaj Shamshersingh ko aapke bachne ki aur aap ki khabar mil chuki hai..aur unnhoone aapne sainiko ko Anand wan keliye rawana kiya hain, issliye jald nikal jaiye"  
**_

_** Phoeneix  
**_

**Rajkumar Abhijeet **jaise hi iss chitti ko padhte hain, woh pareshaan ho jate hain

**Rajkumar Abhijee**t( sochte hain) Hum yaha hai yeh **phoeneix** aur **Maharaja Shamshersingh** ko kaise pata chala...aur yeh chitti yaha chodi kissne? hume jald se jald yaha se jaana hoga, warna yaha ke logon ko bhi khatra ho sakta hain..main ek kaam karta hu tarika se keh ke **Kishta-Kinda** keliye nikalta hu, warna musibaat khaadi ho sakti hain. ) Aisa kehkar Rajkumar Abhijeet Asharam main Tarika ko dhundne lagte hain par woh unnnhe kahi nazar nhi aati..

Tab unnhe Nikhil nazar aata hain , woh Nikhil se poochte hain

**Rajkumar Abhijeet**: **Nikhil** tumne tarika ko dekha?

**Nikhil** : matlab aaka?

**Rajkumar Abhijeet**: : haan.

**Nikhil** : haan, wh toh subha subha, jungle ki taraf gayi hain, kuch jadibootiya lane keliye..par kyu?

**Rajkumar Abhijeet**:: wh bas aise hi..acha nikhil mujhe ab yaha se jaan hoga..issliye Tarika se kehna ki main yaha se jaa raha hu, par jald wapaas aoonga..theek hai

**Nikhil**: par aap aabhi tak theek bhi nhi hue, main aapko aise jaane nahi dunga..

**Rajkumar Abhijeet**:dekho nikhil.

**Nikhil :**nhi, main bhi chalata hu aapke saath..main baba ko bolke aata hun.

Aisa kehkar N**ikhil baba Freddyreshwar** ko iss baat ki khabar dene keliye chala jata hain..

* * *

**Kishta-Kinda Rajya**

**Rajkumar Daya **jaise hi kasrat poori karke, Mahal laut aate hain tab dekhte hain ki, **Rajkumari Tasha aur Maharaj Pradyuman** bageeche main kissi aadmi se baat kar rahe hote hain, Rajkumar daya unnki taraf badhta hain, unne waha aate dekh, Rajkumari tasha doodte hue unnke paas jaati hain,

**Rajkumari tasha** (rote hue) bhaiya..

**Rajumar Daya** aapni behen ko rote dekh pareshhan aur chintit hote hain

**Rajkumar Daya** ( chintit hkar) kya hua Tasha? kya baat hai? ro kyu rahi hai aap?bataiye hume?

**Rajkumari tasha**: bhaiya woh..

**Rajkumar Daya**: haan bataiye hume..kya hu hai( **Maharaj Pradyuman** se) pitaji bataiye hume hua kya hai yaha par? aur tasha kyu ro rahi hai?

**Maharaj Pradyuman** : Daya..Abhijeet par **Adaitya ke Maharaja** ne humla kar diya hain aur Abhijeet ka koi pata nhi hai...pata bhi nhi ki wh jinda hai ki...**  
**

**Rajkumar Daya**: aisa nhi ho sakta.(krodh se chillate hue).nhi h sakta aisa...chodunga nhi main unnhe..ek baar hath aajaye masal ke rakh dunga unnhe main

**Maharaj Pradyuman** :shaant hojao Daya..aabhi gussa karne ka koi fayda nhi hai..hume Abhijeet ko dhoondna hai..

**Rajkumar Daya** : aap chinta mat kijiye pitaji.. **Rajkumar ****Abhijeet** ko main dhund ke laonga, kissi bhi halat main..aap chinta mat kijiye, main aaj hi** Udaypur** **Rajya **keliye nikalta hun..

* * *

**Anand wan**

**Rajkumar Abhijeet ** aur** Nikhil, BABA FReddyreshawar **ke aashirwaad lekar **Kishta-Kinda Rajya ** keliye nikal padte hain

* * *

**Kishta-Kinda Rajya  
**

**Rajkumar Daya **aapne kiuch sathiyon ke saath **Rajkumar Abhijeet** ko dhoondne keliye **Udaypur Rajya** keliye nikal padte hain.

Tab **Rajkumar Daya **ko kuch yaad aata hain

**Rajkumar Daya: **hey bhagawan..kal swayamwar hain, aur humne Muskaan se waada kiya tha ki hum jaroora aayenge..aur hum aaj Udaypur keliye nikaal rahe hain, hum kya kare..hum Abhijeet ko bhi aisa nahi chod sakte...nhi Hum swayamwar nhi jayenge..pehle hum Abhijeet ko bachayenge..hume maaf kar dijiye Muskaan, par humare liye Abhijeet se badhkar aur koi nahi hai..

* * *

**Shanti-Nagar; Swayamwar ke din  
**

****sare Rajyon se Bade Sardar, aur Rajkumar Aaye hote hain par Rajkumari Muskaan ko woh kahi nazar nhi aate hain, woh kaafi pareshaan hoti hai, unnke sabra ka bandh tootne lagta hai aur.

**Rajkumari Muskaan : ** agar aaj woh nahi aaye toh main khud ki jaan ki aahuti de dungi..aur yeh mera aakhri faisla hoga..aaj suryasast tak main aapka intejaar karungi agar aap nhi aaye toh main...

* * *

**A.N  
**

**ok so R& R for this chap.  
**

**& Yeah DK you were rite abt the guess, so now all guess for the follo also.  
**

* * *

**So chalo phir ek baar guess time  
**

***Kya Rajkumar Daya aur Rajkumari Muskaan ka swayamwar hoga? ya gawani padgi Rajkumari ko aapni jaan?  
**

***Kya Shamshersingh ek baar phir safaal honge Rajkumar Abhijeet ko ghayal karne main?  
**

***Aur kya Rajkumar Daya dhund payega Rajkumar Abhijeet ko?  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Shanti-Nagar**

_**Swayamwar** _ke karan saara **Shanti Nagar** main ek ajeeb tarah ka mohal chaya hota hai, sare rajya main dhol aur taashe, shehnaiya gunj rahi hoti hain,waha ke rahiwasiyonke ke chehre par ek prakar ka josh aur khushi chaayi hoti hai; Sare log miljulkar **Shanti Nagar** ko bahukhubi tareeke se sajate hain..Mahal ko bhi kaafi sajaya hota hain,usske charo taraf Phoolon ki maala lagayi hothi hai,

**Swayamwar** ke liye Mahal ke bilkul samne waale bagiche main ek bada sa shamiane lagaya hota hai aur uss shamiane main wiwah keliye mandap bhi ubhara hua hota hain,mandap ko phoolon aur chamkile wastro se sajaya hota hai, mandap ke bich yadnya kund aur saari samagri rakhi hoti hai..

Mandap ke dahine aur bai oar baithne keliye aasan ki wyawastha kar rakhhi thi, taaki swayamwar main aaye hue icchuk war uss par baith sake, anth main do bade sinhasan rakhe hue the, **Maharaja Salunkhe **aur **Maharani Sonali** keliye aur usske bagal main ek aur shinhasan rakha tha **Rajkumari Muskaan** aur **Rajkumar Vivek** keliye..

Poora Shamiyana ek se badhar ek umda nowjawan se bhara tha joh **swayamwar** keliye maujood the..koi rajkumar tha, koi johari tha, koi bohaut bada wyaapari tha, aur aise kai sare nowjawan the joh kayi alag-alag rajya se aaye the..

**Maharaj Salunkhe** aur unnke mantri gan sare umda veeron ka swagat kar rahe the,**Maharani Sonali** bhi unnke saath sare logon se mil rahi thi..Innsab se door **Rajkumari Muskaan** pardhe ke piche khade hokar sir yeh sab chup chapdekh rahi thi, unnki nazar toh bas ek chhere ka besabri se intejar kar rahi thi, par who chhera unnhe kai nazar nhi aaraha tha..unnhe yakin tha ki woh insan jaroor aayenge par phir bhi katte samay ke saath unnka sabra ka bandh toot raha tha..

* * *

**Arnodoy Nagar**

**Rajkumar Daya** aur unnnke sathidar **Udaypur** aur **Kishta kinda** rajya ke bich basne waala gaaw **Arnoday Nagar **main thode wishram keliye thaire the, unnhone aapne ghode ped ke niche lagaye aur unnhe pani awem khaane keliye dediya taaki aage ke raste main unnhe koi pareshaani na ho aur baad main aapne saathidaron ke saath ek bade se ped ki chaaya main wishram karne keliye baith gaye..tab **Rajkumar Daya** se milne ek yuwak waha aaya..yuwak ne **Rajkumar Daya** ko jhookar pranam kiya, **Rajkumar Daya** ne unnka pranam sweekar kiya aur unnhe aapne paas aane ka ishara kiya,

**Rajkumar Daya** ne badehi winamrata se poocha: Aap ka naam kya hai?

**Insaan:** je..mera naam …mera naam **Nikhil** hai..

**Rajkumar Daya** : **Nikhil**? Acha ..aapko humse koi baat karni thii?

**Nikhil**: jee..,darsal haan..agar aapi agnya ho toh...

**Rajkumar Daya** : dehiye Nikhil bina kissi sankoch se kehiye joh bhi aapko kehne hai..

Issepehle ki **Nikhil** kuch keh pata, piiche se unnhe kissi ne toh pukara; **Nikhil** aur **Rajkumar Daya** turant uss awaz ki oar mude,**Rajkumar Daya** ne jaise hi woh chehra dekha joh Nikhil ko pukar raha tha, woh jhaat se uss jagah se uthe aur uss insaan ko gale lagane lage,woh insaan bhi **Rajkumar Daya** ko kaske gaale lagane laga,iss poori baat se anjaan Nikhil sirf unnhe dang hoke dekh raha tha..

* * *

**Shaanti Nagar**

**Rajkumari Muskaan** ke kaksh main Rajkumari Muskaan ko unnki dasiyan tayar kar rahi thi,

**Rajkumari Muskaan** ne ek sone jaise pile ranng ka poshakh pehna tha aur kaafi sare jewrat bhi pehne waha Maharani Sonali aati hai.

**Maharani Sonali** :Aap sab jaara bhar jaiye..hume Rajkumari Muskaan se ekant main kuch baat karni hai..

Maharani ka yeh adesh sunkar sari dasiyan bahar chali jaati hain, kakash main Maharani Sonali aur Rajkumari Muskaan ke alawa aur koi nahi rehta, Maharani Sonali unnke paas jaati hain aur unnke sar par dupaata lagati hain..

**Maharani Sonali:** aap khush hain na Muskaan?

**Rajkumari Muskaan**: aap yeh kyu pooch rahi hai maa?.

**Maharani Sonali:** aise hi...

**Rajkumari Muskaan:** (jhoot bolte hue)biklul khush hain hum maa..

**Maharani Sonali:** tho chaliye jaldi..Swayamwar ka muhrat shuru hogaya hain..

**Rajkumari Muskaan**: hum aate hai Maa..woh bas yeh jhoomka lagakar aate hain..aap chaliye..hum shigra hi aatye hain.

**Maharani Sonali :** theek hai..jaldi ayiga..

itna kehkar **Maharani Sonali** waha se chali jaati hain..unnhe waha se gaya dekh, **Rajkumar Vivek** waha aate hain.

**Rajkumar Vivek** : aap yeh keh rahi hai?aap yeh Swayamwar nhi kar sakti..aap unnse pyaar art hai, phir wiwah kissi aur ke saath kaise kar sakti hai?

**Rajkumari Muskaan**: toh hum kya kare? bhaag jaye? aur Maa aur Pitashri ko jaalil hone keliye chod de? hum aapne swarth keliye unnke sanskaron, pyaar aur izzat ki bali nhi de sakte..samjhe aap...aur rahe sawaal unnka, toh humne unnhe kal bataya tha ki humara swayamwar hai..agar woh humse pyaar karte toh woh jaroor aayenge..

**Rajkumar Vivek** : aur woh agar naa aye toh..

**Rajkumari Muskaan**: toh hum aapni jaane ke aahuti de denge..(yeh kehkar woh waha se chaali jaati hain)

**Rajkumar Vivek** : (aapne aap se)hum aisa nahi hone de sakte..hume abhi issi waqt **Kishta Kinda** keliye nikalna hoga aur unnhe yaha laana hoga..jaldi he...

* * *

**Arnudoy Nagar**

Kuch der baad Rajumar Daya aur Rajkumar Abhijeet aalingan se baar aate hain..

**Rajkumar Daya:** kaha the aap? aap par itni musibaat aayi phir bhi aapne hume ek baar bhi nhi bataya..agar aapko kuch ho jata toh..ya jawab deta main Maharaj ko? Tasha ko? aur mujhe?

**Rajkumar Abhijeet:** dekhiye shaant hojaiye..joh baat hui hi nhi uss baremain sochkar kyu aapne aapko taklif pahuncha rahe hain?chodiye uss baat ko..ab hum bilkul theek hai..aur waise bhi aapke hote hue, humara koi baal bhi nhi kar sakta..bhul gaye aap?

**Rajkumar Daya**:waise bhi ab hum aapko akele kissi bhi jagah jaane nhi denga..

**Rajkumar Abhijeet:** theek hai baba..(kaan pakade the huwe) ab hum aapki aagnya mile bina,koi bhi kadam nhi uthayenge, bus...ab has dijiye..aisa lagta hai ki kaffi arsoon hue aapki haasi dekhe..

yeh sab Nikhil chup chap deh raha tha, aakhir ussne thodi himmat joota ke poocha

**Nikhil:** aap dono ek doosre ko jaante hain?/

**Rajkumar Abhijeet:** haan Nikhil..hume maaf kar dijiye ga, humne aap se jhoot kaha ki hum wyapari hain..darsal hum Kishta Kinda ke rajya ke Rajkumar Abhijeet hain aur innhe toh aap jante hi hai..

Nikhil jaise hi yeh sinta hain woh Rajkumar Abhijeet ko pranm arta hain

**Nikhil:** phir aapne yeh baat humse chupayi kyun? aur aaka se bhi..

**Rajkumar Abhijeet:** chupana jaroori tha Nikhil..halat hi kuch aisa tha...aur ho sakta tha ki Shamshersingh ke khoofiya waha bhi maujood ho issliye main ne yeh baat chupayi aap sabse..

**Rajkumar Daya:** (gusse se) main uss Shamshersingh ko chodunga nhi..usski th main..

**Rajkumar Abhijeet** : nhi Daya..abhi nhi..mujhe khabar milli hain ki woh jaldi hi kishta kinda ki taraf badhne waala hain..issliye hume jald waha pahunchna hoga..chaliye..

sablog aapne ghode par sawaar kishta kinda keliye rawaana hote hain..

* * *

**Kishta Kinda Rajya**

**Rajkumar Vivek, Rajkumari Muskaan **ke** swayamwar **ke saare baat** Rajkumari Tasha **ko bata te hain..**  
**

******Rajkumari Tasha** : yeh aap kya keh rahe hain?woh aapne jaan ki aahuti nhi de sakti..hume jald kuch karna hoga..Bhaiya toh yaha par nhi hai...woh bade bhaiya ki jaan bacha nekeliye **Udaypur** keliye nikal chuke hain..ab joh bhi karna hai hume hi karna hoga..par kya?udaypur toh hum jaa nhi sakte waha pahunchne keliye kaafi samay lagega..tab tak Swayamwar..

**Rajkumar Vivek** : tasha hume aapni behen keliye kuch na kuch toh karna hoga..ek kaam karte hain..aap humare saath chaliye..woh Udaypur keliye subha nikale hain toh abhi jyada waqt nhi hua hai ..abhi sirf dopahar hui hai..ab tak woh **A****rnudoy nagar** tak hi pahunche honge..hum unnhe waha jakar sab bata te hain..chaliye humare saath..jaldi..

* * *

**Shaanti Nagar**

**Maharaj Salunkhe :  
**suniye..aap sab mere maann rakhakar iss swayamwar main aaye issliye main aap sabka teh dil se swagat karta hu..Iss Swayamwar main joh Umda Nowjawan jeetega woh meri Kanya Rajkumari Muskaan se wiwah karega! toh chaliye, iss Swayamwar ke shuruwat karte hain..Iss Swayamwar main 3 parikshayen hongi..Yeh Parikshaayen uss weer ke 3 gunon ka parkhegi

**pehle * Shaurya! **jissmain uss weer ko ek ladhai ke haathi ke saath muqabla karna hoga

**doosra*Bowdhik! **jissmain uss weeko **Rajkumari Muskaan** ke pooche hue kuch sawaalon ke jawab dene hoge

**aur teesri * pariksha! **main uss weer ko aapne barabar wale spardhak ko Talwaar baaji main harana hoga!

yaadi koi spaardhak na ho toh uss weer ko wijeta ghoshit kiya jayega!

Joh weer iss sare parikshan ko aasani se poora karega, wahi kehlayega, Wijeta!

toh Chaliye hogaya Swayamwar ka aarambh!

* * *

**Rajkumar Vivek **aur **Rajumari tasha **Arunoday Nagar ke taraf badh rahe hote hai tab unnhe **Rajkumar Daya  
**ka ghoda aur unnke sathidar ko aate hue dekh aur unnke theek piche ek aur insaan tha, uss insaan ko dekh Rajkumari Tasha ko bohaut aanand hua

**Rajkumari tasha** : Bhaiya..

**Rajkumar Abhijeet  
**bhi aapni behen ko dekhekar hush hote hain par jab unnki nazar unnke pihce hue baithe shkas par padti ho toh woh chinta main pad jate hain.

**Rajkumar Daya:** arre aap dono yaha kya kar rahe hai?

**Rajkumar Vivek:** darsal bhai sahab baat hi itni jaroori thi..aap toh jante hai ki aaj swayamwar hai..aur agr aap suryast ke pehle nhi pahunche toh humari behen aapni jaan ki aahuti de dengi aisa unnhone kaha hai..

**Rajkumar Daya:** kya? woh aisa kaise kar sakti..hume jald shanti nagar pahunchna hoga..

**Rajkumar Abhijeet** jo yeh sab sunkar kaafi ascharya hue,kyuni woh innsabse dnyat nhi the

**Rajkumar Abhijeet:** koi hume batayega ki yaha ho kya raha hai?Tasha yeh insaan kaun hai? aur yeh kisski baat kar raha hai?

**Rajkumari Tasha :** (ghabrate hue)bhaiya..woh ..yeh..yeh Shanti nagar ke Rajkumar vivek hain aur..woh..matlab..hum ..matlab woh humse..

**Rajkumar Daya:** Abhijeet hum aapko baat main sab jaldi hi Shanti Nagar pahunchte hain..

**Rajkumar Abhijeet:** theek hai..aur tum ...(Rajkumar Vivek ki oar ishara karte hue)tumhe toh main baad main dekhunga..

* * *

**Shaanti Nagar**

Suryast keliye abhi sirf 2 ghatak ki baaki reh gaye the, aur ab tak sare nowjawan main se kewal 1 weer ne Swayamwar ka pehla padaw paar kiya tha,aur woh the **Sanatan rajya ke Rajkumar Abhay..**jinnhone aapne baladhay sharir se Junglee hathi ko kaafi aasani se hara diya tha..aur kyunki unnhe chunauti denewaaala koi nhi tha unnhone Talwaar baaji ka padhaw bhi par karliya tha...aur abhi unnhe bas ek padhaw par karna baaki the..joh tha Bowdhik pariksha..jinnhe main unnhe Rajkumari Muskaan ke kuch sawaalon ka sahi utar dena tha..

yeh padhaw par karte hi unnka Rajkumari Muskaan ke saath wiwah sampann ho jaata...

**Rajkumar Abhay** mann hi mann musurarahe the kyunki unnhe innam ki tor par Rajkumari toh milegi he par usske saath Shanti Nagar ka thoda Rajya aur heere jewrat bhi milne waale the..

Aur doosri oar **Rajkumari Muskaan** maan hi maan pratharna kar rahi thi ki woh jald se jald pahunch jaye..

* * *

**AN**

**Guyz, reaaly thanks for your each review! Thanks aall :D  
**

**ok So DK u was right!  
**

**Toh aakhir racha hi gaya Swayamwar!  
**

***par kya Rajkumar Daya pahunch payege inn do ghatak main Shanti nagar?ya ho jayega Rajkumar Abhay aur Rajkumari Muskaan ka swayamwar?  
**

***Aur Kya Rajkumar Abhijeet, Rajkumar Vivek aur Rajkumari Tasha ke rishte se khilaf honge?  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Shaanti Nagar**

**Shaanti nagar** Rajya ke mantri **Vishwanath** , Swayamwar ki aage ki pariksha sunane keliye khade hote hai aur manch ki taraf badhe hain..

**Vishwanath** : (waha upasthit logon se) Mere priya jano jaise ki aap sab ne dekha, nirnay hum sab ke samne hai, **Sanatan** rajya ke **Rajkumar Abhay** ne badhe hi bahaduri se Junglee hathi ko kaafi aasani se hara diya tha..aur kyunki unnhe chunauti denewaaala bhi koi nhi hai toh unnhe Talwaar baaji ka padhaw paar nhi karna padega..iss hisab se aur unnhe bas ek hi padhaw par karna hai ..aur joh hain Bowdhik pariksha..jinnhe main unnhe **Rajkumari Muskaan** ke kuch sawaalon ka sahi utar dena hoga..toh iss padhaw keliye main **Rajkumari Muskaan** se anumati karungi ki woh yaha aaye aur aapne sawaal pooche..

**Rajkumari Muskaan** yeh sunkar bohaut bhaybhit hoti hai, unnhe kuch samajh nhi aa raha hota hai,unnhe yakin hota hai ki woh jaroor aayenge, par..jab swayamwar ka aakhri padaw par pohachne ke baad bhi unnki upasthiti na hona unnhe nirash ar rahi hoti hai..

**Rajkumari Muskaan **ek baar **Rajkumar Abhay** ke taraf dekhti hai, woh khushi se musukara rahe hote hain**, Rajkumari Muskaan** ka inn san halaton main bhi bhagwan se bas yahi pratharna karti hai ki woh yaha aajaye..

**Rajkumari Muskaan** (sochte hue): kaha hai aap? hum yaha aapka besabri se intejar kar rahe hai, aur aap hai ki...hume aap par bohaut bharosa tha..par aapne…(**Maharaj Salunkhe aur Maharani Sonali **ki taraf dekhte hue) Agar humne Maa aur Pitashri ko unnke baremain bataya tho unnhe kaafi dukh hoga,issilye hum unnnhe bata bhi nhi sakte iss baremain, aur agar humne iss Swayamwar ko karne ne se inkar kardiya toh..toh unnki itni saal ki pratishtha mitti main mill jayegi...aisa lagta hai ki hum ek haarate hue ladhai ladh rahe hai..(Vishwanath unnka naam phir ek baar pukarte hain, jisski wajah se ,woh aapne wicharon se bahar aati hai )

**Vishwanath** : **Rajkumari Muskaan**! Jaldi aapne prashna puchiye, Suryast main sirf do ghatak hi baaki hain..

**Rajkumari Muskaan**: Ji…( nirasha se) Tho humara sawaal hai ki…

_" Rukiye..aapna sawaal thode kshaan keliye rokne ka kasht karengi !_ ( isse pehle kI woh kuch eh paati piche se koi awaz aati hai;Sab uss awaz ki aur modte hain, **Maharaj Salunkhe,Maharani Sonali, Rajkumari Muskaan , Rajkumar Abhay,** aur saare mantra gan aur sare preksha uss aawaz ki disha main dekhte hain aur waha unhe

Ek umada nowjawan, ek ghode pain sawaar t nazar aata hai..Usske piche aur do ghode hote hain aur unnmain se ek ghode par Rajkumar Vivek aur unnke piche ek ladki aur unnke bagal wale ghode par aur ek nojawan nazar aata hai..unnhe achanak yaha dekhekar sablog chinta main pad jaate hain aur sochne lagte hain ki "Aakhir yeh log hain kaun? Aur Rajkumar Vivek ke saath woh ladki kaun hai?'"

Sare log iss prakar se dang reh jaate hain, pareshaan aur hairan sare logon ke chehre par saaf jhalak ti hoti hain..

**Maharaj Salunkhe** aur **Maharani Sonali** ke bhi yahi haal hote hai, par isske wiprit **Rajkumari Muskaan** ke chehre par khushi ke jhalak hoti hai,unnki aankon main unnki khushi saaf jhalak rahi hoti hai aansoo ke roop main,

**Maharaj Salunkhe**: yeh Vivek ke piche yeh kanya kaun hai?aur woh usski piche kya kar rahi hai?

**Maharani sonali** ek baar **Rajkumari Muskaan** ki taraf dekhti hai, unnke bhaw dekhekar ,woh samajh jaati hai aur mann hi maan muskurane lagti jhai..

**Maharani Sonali: (**mann hi maann) toh yeh hai woh...(Rajkumar Vivek ki taraf dekhekar) aur unnke piche hui Kanya, bhi yaha hai..humne sahi socha tha..( aur woh musukurane lagti hain)

**Vishwanath**: ( gusse se)kaun ho tum?aur himmat kaise hui Swayamwar main wignah dalne ki?

**Insaan**: ( namrata se)Rukawat keliye Maafi chahtha hu, Aisa karke mera kissika aapman karne kadapi nhi tha..Main **Kishta Kinda** rajya ka **Rajkumar, Rajkumar Daya** hu!

Aur main yaha iss Swayamwar main sahbhag lene aaya hu..

**Vishwanath**: par yeh ab namumkin hai, swayamwar ab aakhri padaw main hai, aur **Rajkumar Abhay** pehle si hi wijeta hai..

**Rajkumar daya**: Mahoday, Suryast keliye abhi 2 ghatak baaki hai aur jaha tak mujhe pata haai ki syamwar suryast tak hain toh isska matlab main issmain i\hissa le sakta hhu,.

**Vishwanath:** par..

**Maharani Sonali:** yeh theek keh rahe hai, Vishwanath…inhe hissa lene dijiye..

**Vishwanath**: jaise aapki aadnya Maharani Ji..

**Rajkumar Daya** ghode par se utarte hain aur **Maharaj Salunkhe** aur **Maharani Sonali** ko jaakar pranam karte hain..dono unnhe ashirwad dete hain..

**Vishwanath:** toh maharaja hum jungle hathi lane ke prabandh kare.?

**Maharaj Salunkhe:** usski awashaqta nhi hai Vishwanath..waise hi 2 ghatak bache hain Swayamwar ko khatam hone main, issliye inn dono main ab Talwaar baazi ka muqabla hoga..aur ussse hi tai kiya jayega ki **Rajkumaari Muskaan** ka Swayamwar kiss se hoga woh

Vishwanath inn dono keliye Do Talwaari layie, Aur haan Jis insan ki Talwar sabse pehle jamen ko chuiyehi woh haar jayega aur dosre ko wijeta goshit kiya jayega..Chaliye muqabla shuru kijiye!

* * *

**Anand wan**

**Tarika** jaadi bootiyan laane ke baad unnka kadha lekar** Rajkumar Abhijeet** ki kamre main jaaati hai, par waha par koi nhi hota..

**Tarika** : suniye..suniye..aap hai yaha par..woh charo taraf nazar gumati hai par unnhe koi nazar nhi aata..

**Tarika** :(pareshaan hokar) kaha gai honge?(unnhe dhondne keliye woh unnhe bagiche ki taraf chaali jaati hain..Tab waha unnhe **Freddyreshwar Maharaj** nazar aate hain,)

**Freddyreshwar Maharaj:** Tarika kya hua kisse dhoond rahi ho?

**Tarika** : BaBa woh..hum unnhe dhoond rahe the, kaha hai woh..humne unnkeliye kadha banaya tha..humne unnhe unnke kamre main dhoond rahe the,par woh kahi nazar nhi aaye..

**Freddyreshwar**: are woh..woh toh aaj subha ke waqt hi chale gaye, Beta..

**Tarika**: kya?chale gaye? aise kaise jaa sakte hain woh?

**Freddyreshwar:** haan chala gaye..aise kaise jaa sakte hai matlab?

**Tarika** : Baba mere kehne ka yeh matlab tha ki.. Unnki tabiyat abhi theek bhi nhi hui aur khooni ki kamtarta ki wajah unnki halat kaafi nazuk hai..phir..

**Freddyreshwar:** arre darsal unnhe ek kaam yaad aagaya , issliye unnhe shigra hi nikalna pada..aur haan ghabrayi mat..humne unnke saath Nikhil ko bhejj diya hain..aap nischint rahiye..hum jara dhyan gruh main jate hai..

**Tarika** : jee baba.. (sochte hue) aise kaise jaa sakte hain? Hume bina bataye..hume bataar toh jaana chahiye tha..shayad koi pareshaani hogi,issliye turant nikal gaye honge..Bhagwan unnhe sahi salamat rakhna bas yahi asha hai..(itni dua mangkar Tarika aapne baki kaam mai wyast ho jaati hain,,par kahi mann main unnhe bas unnki chinta khayi jaa rahi hoti hai..)

* * *

**Shaanti Nagar**

Talwaar Baji ka muqabla kaafi zabardast tarikse rang utha hota hai, jab achanak Ek talwaar udkar zamin par aakar dher ho jaati hain, Talwaar ke malik ko dekhne keliye woh sab uss weer ki taraf dekhte hain..woh Rajkumar Abhay ki talwaar hoti hai..Talwaar gir jaane ke karan Woh iss muqavle se bahar ho jaate hain..aur **Rajkumar Daya** jeet jate hain..

**Rajkumari Musakan **khushi se jhoom uthti hain, Aur **Rajkumar Abhijeet** aur **Rajkumari tasha** bhi bohaut khush hote hain

**Vishwanath:** to hiss muqable ka wijeta hain **Rajkumar Daya! **Ab hoga iss swyamwar ka aakhri muqabla..inn dono ko dena hoga sahi utar..dekhte hain inn weeron ke bech kaun kehlata hain Wijeta?

Rajkumari** Muskaan** aage atai hain aur unn dono ke samne khadi hoti hai, unnka poora dhyan sirf aur sirf **Rajkumar daya** ki oar rehta hain..

**Vishwanath:** poochiye Rajkumari

**Rajkumari Muskaan: **humare aap dono se do sawaal hain..humara pehla sawaal hain..

**_*Woh kya hai, joh Wastwik main Shishe se bhi nazuk hota hai, hona toh usse Shishe ke jaise Pardarshik par woh shisha nhi hai.._  
**

**_Hum aksar usse Pahad jaise majbood manne ki koshish karte hain,samundar jasa gehra hone ki khwahish rakhte hain par woh nahi pahad jain nahi samundar..  
_**

**_Jisske tootne par Awwaz tak nhi aati par jab tooti hai toh bikhar jaati hain aur joodne ka naam bhi naam nhi leta..  
_**

**_Kya hai woh?  
_**

Humara doosra sawaal hain..

**_*Woh kya hai, joh sabse khatarnak aur winashkarak hai?  
_**

**_joh ek durbal aur lachar insaan ko bhi balwaan aur shakti shaali bana deta hain?  
_**

**_jisske wajah se insaan pori tarah se brahmishta ho jaata hai..  
_**

**_Kya hai woh?  
_**

**Rajkumar Abhay Rajkumar Daya  
**dono soch main pad jaate hain..thoda der sochne ke baad

**Rajkumar Abhay :** yeh toh bohaut aasan hai..aapke pehle sawal ka utar jain pani...aur doosre sawaal ka..Paisa..

**Rajkumar Daya:** nhi..yeh galat jawab hain..aapke pehle sawaal ka jawab hain **Wishwaas **aur doosre sawaal ka utar hai** Badla ..**

**Rajkumari Muskaan:  
**theek farmaya aapne..aap sahi hai..

**Vishwanath :** toh iss poore swayamwar ke wijeta hain **Rajkumar Daya!**

(poora shamiyana shehnaiyon se gunj uth ta hai..sare log **Rajkumar Muskaan** aur **Rajkumar Daya** parphoolon se warshaw karte hain, sare log unnke naam ki jay-jayar karne lagte hain,**Rajkumar Daya aur Rajkumari Muskaan Maharaj Salunkhe aur Maharani Sonali** ko jhookar ek saath pranam karte hain, Rajkumar Daya doodkar jate hain aur aapne dost **Rajkumar Abhijeet** ko gaale laga te hain..)

**Vishwanath : **toh chaliye wiwah ki tayari karte hain..

**Rajkumar Daya : **maaf kijiye par main iss waqt wiwah nhi kar sakta..darsal mere pitah yaani **Kishta kinda Rajya ke Maharaj** yaha par mujood nhi hai..aur..

**Vishwanath:** aur?

**Rajkumar Daya:** aur..( rajkumar Abhijeet ki taraf dekhte hue)aur humne..humne matlab mere dost **Rajkumar Abhijeet** aur maine ek hi mandap main wiwah karne ki kasam li hai..toh jab tak Mere Dost ko koi sathi nhi milta tab tak main wiwah nhi karunga..

**Rajkumar Abhijeet** **Rajkumar Daya** ko kaafi samjane ki koshish karte hain par woh aapne nirnay par tham hote hain,tab waha par Maharaj Salunkhe aur Maharani Sonali aate hain.

**Maharaj Salunkhe:** koi baat nhi Rajkumar Daya, hum aapke faisle ka adar karte hain..aapka wiwah hum aapko nirnay se karenge..

**Maharani Sonali:** ji haan..aur Tab tak shayad hum Rajkumari ko kuch aur pakwaan sikha denge..

Rajkumari Muskaan: maaa

**Maharani Sonali:** aur nhi toh kya..aap jab niyamit se rasoi ghar jaane lagi tab hi hume aap par sandeh hua tha iss baat ka, issliye humne Maharaj se kekhaar yeh Swayamwar rachaya. taaki yeh sab samne aajaye..

Rajkumari Muskaan: matlab aap ko yeh sab pata tha?

**Maharani Sonali:** jee haan...bhuliye ga maat Hum aapki Maa hai..aapki sans se hum pata kar sakte hai ki aapke dimag main kya chal raha hai..  
samjhi?

**Rajkumari Muskaan:** theek..hum sharan lete hai bas...waise hum khaana bana na nhi sikhnewaale..ab toh humari shaadi hogayi hai toh innhe ab hume jyada fooslane ki jaroorat nhi hai..

**Rajkumar Daya:** ( shararat se )soch lijye Rajkumari..humnse suna hai ki aagle saptah Rajkumari Nayla ka swayamwar hone waala hai aur woh khaana bohaut aacha banati hai..aur aap toh jante hai ki hum khane ki badeshaukeen hai..hum jaakar unnse wiwah kar lenge..

**Rajkumari Muskaan: (**gusse se) aisa karne ki koshish bhi mat kijiye..aap bhi jante hain ki hum talwaar baaji main mahir hain..agar galti se humne aapko humara pyaar dikha diya toh...aapko bohaut mehenga pad sakta hain..

( tabhi achanak se **Rajkumari tasha** ki jor se chikane ki awaz sunai deti hain, Rajkumar Daya aur Rajkumar Abhijeet aapni behen ki awaz sunkar jaldi hi uss diha main jaate hain..waha ka nazara dekhekar dono poori tarah hil jate hain kyunki unnki sabse pyaari behen zameen par padi hui rehti hain,hoon se latpat.. usske kandhe par ek teer laga hue rehte hain...)

* * *

**AN:**

**ok guyz, Swayamwar toh hogaya! :D  
**

***par yeh kya Rajkumari Tasha par jaanlewa humla?  
**

***kya bacha payenge, Rajkumar Abhijeet aur Rajkumar Daya aapni behen ko? Kya Rajkumar Vivek aur Rajkumari Tasha ka rishta toot jayega?  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Kishta Kinda Rajya  
**

Sare Mahal aur ishta Kinda Rajya main bechani chayi hoti hai, sare wasiyon ke chehre par ek pareshaani aur ek darr rehta hain, darr apni ,pyaari Rajkumari Tasha ko khone ka..jaise hi sare rajya main yeh baat phail jaati hain ki **Rajkumari Tasha** par jaanlewa humla hua hai sara nagar mausoomi doob jaata hain, **Rajkumar Daya** ke Swayamwar jitni ki khushi jaldi hi phiki pad jaati hai..

**Rajkumari Tasha** ke achi sehat keliye sare log dua maang rahe hote hain,Mahal main bhi sare daasi aur sewak ka yahi haal hota hai, **Rajkumar Abhijeet Rajkumar Daya Maharaj Pradyuman Rajkumari Muskaan** sabhi log **Rajkumari Tasha** ke palang ke ird gird khade hote hain,Rajkumari tasha behoshi ke halat main palang par padi hoti hain, **Rajkumar Abhijeet** aur **Rajkumar Daya** ke aankho se aanso band hone ka naam hi nahi le rahe the, aapni sab se pyari behen ko iss halat main delhekar woh dono aandar se toot gaye hote hain..

**Rajkumar Daya** aapni behen ke sirhaane baithkar pyaar se uske sir se haath sawaar rahe hote hain aur mann hi maan ishwar se pratharna kar rahe hote hain ki unnki umar bhi unnke behen ko lag jaye.., **Rajkumari Muskaan** unnke bagal main khhadi hokar unnhe hosla rakhne keliye keh rahi hoti hai,

**Rajkumar Abhijeet : **(gusse se) Abhitak waidya aaye kyu nahi? itna samay kyu lag raha hai unnhe yaha aanekeliye?

**Maharaj Pradyuman:** Shaant rahiye Abhijeet, humne aapne Mantri ko kaha hai, woh Waida lekar aarahe honge..

**Rajkumar Abhijeet:** shaant kaise rahe hum Maharaj? Humari behen yaha par iss halat main, aur hum bas yaha par khade hain, kuch nhi kar paa rahe usse bacha ne keliye...Bhagwan na kare.. ..ki innhe kuch hojaye...agr aisa hua tho shayad hum aapne aap ko kabhi maaf nhi kar payenge..(aisa kehti hain, unnke aankho se ek baar phir aaso nikal aate hain; maharaj unne khande par haath rahkar unnhe shaant karne ki koshish karte hain)

Tab **Rajkumar Vivek** dodote hue kamre main aate hain..

**Rajkumar Vivek**:Tasha...

Jab Rajkumar Abhijeet, Rajkumar Vivek ko dekhte hain tab unnke mastak main jawala bhadak uthi thi hain, unnke masththish main behet santap ubhar aata hain..

**Rajkumar Abhijeet**: (krodhit hokar) thher jaiye Rajkumar Vivek..jaha hai, wahi par rehiye, ek kadam aage badhaya toh hum bhul jayenge ki humara aapse rishta jooda hai..aapke wajah se Humari behen ki yeh halat hain, agar ek kadam aage badhaya toh..

**Rajkumar Daya:** Abhijeet! yeh aap kya keh rahe hain? iss sab main iss bechare ki kya galati hai?aap isspar kyu aapna gussa..

**Rajkumar Abhijeet:** Daya, innhe ki wajah se aaj Tashha iss halat main hai..kya kaha tha aapne ki yeh tasha se bohaut pyaar karta hai aur innhone bhi kaha tha na ( Rajkumar Vivek ki taraf isshara karte hue )usspar koi aanch nhi aane dege, usspar koi musibat ka saaya nhi padega..kya keh rahe the yeh ki poori zindagi uss ki raksha karenge, ek dhal bankar unna sanrakshan karenge..phir aab kya hua?itne jaldi hi aapne waade bhul gaye yeh...kuch kshan keliye humne aapni behen ko innke hawale kiya tha, jab thode se der keliye woh unnki suraksha nhi kar paye toh zindagi bhar kya karenge yeh..humne bohaut badi galti ki aap par bharosa karkar, aapni behen ko aap ka haath thama kar humne bohaut badi galti kar di, Vivek..

**Rajkumar Vivek:** hum jante hain ki hum aapni jimmedari theek se nibha nhi paye aur issliye hum aapke ghunegar hain, aap joh saja sunaienge hume woh manjoor hogi..par hume ek baar Tasha ke dekhne dijiye..ek baar bas unnhe dekhen chahthe hain..dekhiye na maat kahiye..

**Rajkumar Abhijeet:** vivek chale jaiye yaha se..isse pehle ki main kuch kar baithu..

**Rajkumar Vivek:** par..

**Rajkumar Abhijeet: Daya**, innhe yaha se le jaiye..

Rajkumar Daya turant Rajkumar Vivek ko waha se le jaate hain kyunki woh Rajkumar Abhijeet se ache tarah waqif hote hain, issliye isse pehle ki Abhijeet gusse main kuch kar baithe woh unnhe waha se le jaate hain...

Rajkumar Daya aur Rajkumar Vivek ke jaane ke baad waha par unnke mantri aate hain.

**Maharaj Pradyuman:** Mantri ji, aap aagaye, aur yeh kya, aap akele hi aaye hain? Waidya raj kaha hai?

**Mantri:** kshma kijiye Maharaj par Wadiya raj, Rajya se bahar gaye hain, woh iss waqt Rajya main nhi hai, issliye hum unnhe la nhi paye..

**Maharaj Pradyuman:** yeh aap kya keh rahe hain?Aapne koi dusra Wadiya kyu nhi bulaya?

**Mantri:** Maharaj, humne aaspaass ke sare Wadiya ke paas gaye the, par aasapaas rajya ke Waidya bhi bahar gaye hue hain, koi nhi hai..

**Maharaj Pradyuman:** yeh kaise mumkin hai?ek saath sare Waidya ko kaunse kaam yaad aagaya?

**Mantri :** hume bhi nhi pata maharaj..

**Rajkumar Abhijeet:** ek saath sare Waidya Raj kissi kaam se bahar kasie jaa sakte hain ?jaroor yeh sab kissi ne jaan poochkar kiya hain..issmain hume bohaut bada shadayantra nazar aara ha hai..

**Maharaj Pradyuman** : theek kaha aapne Abhijeet, hume bhi yeh baat theek nhi lag rahi ..Par, ab hum ya kare? Tasha ki halat kaafi nazook hai, aur koi Waidya nhi mil raha..

**Rajkumar Abhijeet: : **Maharaj, Ab kya kare, agar jaldi koi Waidya nhi mila , toh, Tasha..

**Maharaj:** dhiraj Rakhiye Abhijeet..Bhagwan hai, ussene hume iss paristhithi main daala hai aur wahi iss se humari raksha karega..Humari tasha ko kuch nhi hoga..hum usse kuch hone nahi denge...

**Rajkumari Tasha **par humla hokar ab ek ghatak ho chuka hota hai, par kahi se bhi Waidya ka koi chinn nhi hota hai, sabhi ki chehre par badhti hui Pareshaani saaf jhalak rahi hoti hai..yahapar Rajkumari Tasha ki halat bhi badhte hue samay ke saath bigad rahi hoti hai..  
Rajkumar Abhijeet ka maan aapni behen ko halat ko lekar kaafi bhaybhit utha tha, woh sirf usske paas baithkar, bhagwan se dua maang rahe the, Rajkumar Daya ka bhi yahi halat thi..

Tab achanak se Mahal ke muqhya dwaar ki taraf se kaafi aawazein aati hai, Rajkumar Daya unn awazon ko sunkar waha jaatein hain,tabhi unnhe dwaar ki taraf ek ladki aur ek ladka nazar aata hai, dono dwaarpal se aandar jane ki minate kar rahe hote hain, Rajkumar Daya dhyaan se dekhte hain tab unnhe uss ladke thoda jaana pehchaana lagta hain..

**Rajkumar Daya**: arre yeh toh Nikhil hain..par isske saath yeh ladki kon hai?

Woh turant Dwaar ke taraf jaate hain,tab unnhe woh ladki bhi nazar aati hain,dwaarpal jaise hi Rajkumar Daya ko dekhte hain toh woh unnhe abhiwadan karta hain.

**Dwaarpal:** Maharaj, yeh log aapse milna chahthe hain, main innse kaha ki Rajkumari ki tabiyat theek nhi hai, phir bhi yeh log nhi maan rahe hain,aandar aane ke baat kar rahe hain..( Daya uss dwarpal ko isshare se chup rehne keliye kehta hain)

**Rajkumar Daya:** arre Nikhil aap yaha kya kar rahe hain?aur iss waqt..

**Nikhil:** Maharaj, maine jaise hi dekha ki Rajkumari ko teer laga toh main aaka ko bulane keliye chala gaya..yeh ek waidya hain, issliye..

Rajkumar Daya jaise hi waidya yeh shabd sunte hain woh turant unnhe andar aanekeliye kehte hain.

**Rajkumar Daya:** aap waidya hain..shigra chaliye humari behen..

**Aaka:** jee hum jante hain..chaaliye..

woh sare log bina waqt gawaye, Rajkumari Tasha ke kamre main pohchante hain,

**Rajkumar Daya:** Abhijeet, dekhiye waidya aagaya..

Rajkumar Abhijeet jaise hi waidya ko dehte hain, woh ascharya reh jaate hain..

**Rajkumar Abhijeet**: Tarika..

Rajkumar Daya bhi yeh dekhekar ascharya reh jaate hain ki Rajkumar Abhijeet unnhe jante hain..

Tarika jaldi se Rajkumari Tasha ki taraf badhti hain aur unnki sanse aur haath i nas dekhti hain..

**Tarika:** (chinta se)innki sanse toh thodi kam hogayi hain...Nikhil jaldi se sewak ko kahiye ki hume kaafi garam paani lagega, toh iss ka jaldi prabandh kare,

**Nikhil:** theek hai aaka..

Tabhi Rajkumari Muskaan bhi uss kamre main aati hai..

**Tarika:** ( Muskaan se) Suniye, hume aapki madat lagegi, jara hume..

**Rajkumari Muskaan:** ji kahiye na..

**Tarika** ( Rajkumar Daya aur Rajkumar Abhijeet se) aap dono thodi der keliye bahar jaiye, mujhe ghaw ko dekhna hai..

Rajkumar Daya aur Rajkumar Abhijeet waha se chale jaate hain, par jaate waqt Rajkumar Abhijeet ek baar modte hain aur

**Rajkumar Abhijeet:** Tarika..humari behen..

**Tarika:** aap chinta mat kijiye, hum aapni poori koshish karenge..

**Rajkumar Abhijeet:** shukriya..

**Tarika:** aap innhe jara pakadengi tab tak hum innke ghaw dekhte hain..

**Rajkumari Muskaan:** jee..

Tarika jaldi garam paani se unnke ghaw saaf kar deti hain, tab unnki nazar Tasha ke khande par padti hain, kissi ne unnke khande ko ek rassi se kass ke bandha hua hota hai..

**Tarika:** yeh aisa bandh kar kissne rakha ?

**Rajkumari Muskaan:** pata nhi..humne toh abhi dekha..kyu? isse koi pareshaani ho sakti hain kya?

**Tarika:** nhi..kya hum woh teer dekh sakte hain jisse inn par humla kiya tha..

**Rajkumari Muskaan:** jee jaroor..

**Tarika:** acha..yeh baat hain..

**Rajkumari Muskaan:** kya hua? koi pareshaani ki baat hain?

**Tarika:** iss teer par thoda zeher hain..

**Rajkumari Muskaan:** zeher?

**Tarika:** haan zeher..par dariye mat, innhe kuch nhi hoga..kyunki yeh zeher itna jaanlewa nhi hota, isske dawaai hain..aur kyunki kissi ne Tasha ke khande par rassi bandh di thi toh rassi ke dabaw ke karan zeher aage badha nhi hoga..

**Rajkumari Muskaan:** par joh andar thoda andar zeher hai, usska kya karenge?

**Tarika:** dariye mat, hum usse nikal lenge..

**Rajkumari Muskaan:** nikalenge? kaise?

**Tarika**: hum jonka ( leech) ka istemal karenge..

**Rajkumari Muskaan:** Jonka ka?

**Tarika:** haan..aapko toh pata hai ki Jonka humara khoon chusta hai, ussi tarah hum isse Rajkumari Tasha ke jhakam par laga denge, woh khoon ke saath zeher bhi le lega, aapne andat, iss tarah Tasha ke khoon main se zeher ki matra kaam hojayegi..

Aise kehkar Tarika ne aapne saath laye hue Jonke Tashe ke jhakam par rakh diye..

**Rajkumari Muskaan:** aap innhe aapne sath layi thi?

**Tarika:** haan, mujhe pata tha innki jaroorat jaroor padegi..pad gayi na jaroorat..acha aap yaha tehrihiye hum innkelye kadha banakar late hain..aur haan jaise hi Jonka gir jaye toh dusra laga dijiyega..

**Rajkumari Muskaan:** ( darr se)hum?

**Tarika:** dariye nhi yeh katenge nhi..aur agar kat lenge toh thoda hi dard hota hai..

**Rajkumari Muskaan:** aap hume dara rahi hai ya samjha rahi hai?

**Tarika:** theek hai, hum hi laga denge..aap ine paas theriye..hum aate hain..

( Aur Tarika Tasha kelieye kadha bana ne keliye chali jaati hain..)

* * *

Rajkumar Daya aur Rajkumar Abhijeet, Daya ke kamre main baithe hote hain..

**Rajkumar Daya:** waise Abhijeet hum aapse ek baat pooche?

**Rajkumar Abhijeet:** poochiye Daya, anumati kyu mang rahe hain?

**Rajkumar Daya:** aap uss waidya ko kaise jante hain?

**Rajkumar Abhijeet:** woh..matlab..innhone ne hi humara ilaj kiya tha jab hum Anand wan main jhakami the..aur kuch nhi..jaisa aap soch rahe hai waise kuch bhi hhi hai..

**Rajkumar Daya:** humne tho aapse kuch pocha hi nhi, phir bhi aap hume safai de rahe hain..

**Rajkumar Abhijeet:** woh..humara matlab hai..nhi hume laga ki aapko batane main hi bhalayi hai.

**Rajkumar Daya:** acha rehne dijiye, hum samajh gaye..( gambhir hokar) wasie Abhijeet aapko kya lagta hain Tasha par humla issne kiya hoga?

**Rajkumar Abhijeet:** humare dimag main toh sirf ek hi naam aa raha hai..aur agar humare shak sahi nikala toh yeh baat tai hain ki unni mrtiyu humare hathon se hi hogi..

**Rajkumar Daya:** aap ka kehen ka matlab hai Shamshersingh?..agar woh honge toh hum toh unnhe chodenge nhi humai behen ke iss halat keliye..waise ek baat aapko aur poochni thi

R**ajkumar Abhijeet:** kya?

**Rajkumar Daya:** Tasha aur Vivek ke rish..

**Rajkumar Abhijeet:** nhi..woh ab mumkin nhi..hum iss rishte se sakht khilaf hain!

* * *

**AN**

***Toh kya Tarika kamyab hogi Rajkumari Tasha ki jaan bacha ne keliye?  
**

***Rajkumari Tasha aur Rajkumar Vivek ke rishte ke khilaf Rajkumar Abhijeet..ab kya mod lega?  
**

***Agar Shamshersingh hain iss humle ke piche, toh kya haal karenge Rajkumar Abhijeet aur Rajkumar Daya unnka ?  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Kishta Kinda Rajya**

Rajkumari Muskaan aapne kaksh main baithkar kissi baat par soch rahi thi,darsal unnhe Rajkumar Abhijeet ka Vivek ko daatana aur use Rajkumari Tasha par hue ke humle ka jimmedar mana yeh baat raas nhi aayi thi,unnhe iss baat par bohaut gussa aaya tha,unnhone aapne mann main thaan liya tha ki woh Rajkumar Abhijeet se iss wishay main wartalap karengi aur unnki Galati unnhe samjhayengi, tab unnhe aapne kaksh ke darwazein par halkisi dastak sunai di,unnhone dekha ki unnke bhai Rajkumar Vivek darwazein par khade the..

Rajkumar Vivek: hum andar aaye?

Rajkumari Muskaan: aayiye na..

Rajkumar Vivek aakar aapne behen ke bagal main baith jaate Muskaan aapne bhai ki taraf dekhti hain, unnhe yakin nhi aata ki unnke bagal main unnke bhai baithe hote hain kyunki joh chahera humesha muskurahat aur shaitaniyonse bhara hota tha,who aaj shant aur gumsum hogaya tha..jinn ankhon main har waqt ke khuski ki ronak hoti thi unnhi ankhon main aaj dard aur chinta jhalak rahi thi..

Rajkumari Muskaan ne aapne bhai ke hathon par hath rakhkar,unnhe hosla diya par asia karte hi Rajkumar Vivek joh abhitak chup the,unnka sabhar toot gaya,woh turant aapni behen ki godh main sar rakhkar rone lage,itni der ki chinta aur dard unnke aankhon se aaso ke roop main prakat ho raha Muskaan chup chap baithi rahi,unnhone Rajkumar Vivek ko rone diye,kuch der baad jab Rajkumar Vivek sambhal ne lage tab Rajkumar Muskaan ne halke haathon se unnka sir sehelane lagi.

Rajkumari Muskaan: pata hai aapko,aaj kitne din baad aap humari godi main sir rakhkar roye hain...biklul bachpan ki tarah..jab maa aapko dtai thi tab yuhi humare godi main aakar roya karte the..tab hum aapko mithayi dilakar chup karate the..par aaj..hum aapkeliye chahkar bhi kuch nhi kar sakte...

Vivek: (rote hue)hum unke bina nhi jee payenge..hum nhi jante par hum nhi jayenge unnke bina..agar unnnhe kuch hua toh hum bhi jinda..

Isse pehle ki woh kuch keh pate,Rajkumari Muskaan jhat se aapna haath unnke hothon par rakh deti hain..

Rajkumari Muskaan( gusse se) khabar daar, asie baat phir se ki toh..hum keh dete hain hum aapko kabhi maaf nhi karnege..aaj tak humne aap par kabhi haath nhi uthaya, agar ainda se yeh baat aapne muh se nikali toh humara haath uth jayega samjhe aap?..kuch nhi hoga unnhe..hum sab poori koshish karnege,unnhe bacha ne ki..bhagwan jarror unnhe bachayega..

Vivek: par..

Rajkumari Muskaan: aapko humpar yakin hain na?

Rajkumar Vivek sehmati aapn ser hilate hain..

Rajkumari Muskaan: toh bas..kuch nhi hoga unnhe...ab aap aram kijiye, kaafi thak gaye honge aap..hum jara Rajkumar Abhijeet se milkar aate hain..

Vivek: itni der gaye kyun?

Rajkumari Muskaan: woh hume milna hai unnse, issliye..

Jaise hi Rajkumari Muskaan jane keliye uthti hain Vivek unnka haath thaam lete hain, muskaan unnki taraf dekhi hain aur unnse pochti hain,Vivek unnka haath thamkar unnhe phir ek baar bistar par baithate hain..

Vivek: aap yahi rukiye..hum jante hain ki aap kiss wishay main unnse milne jaa rahi hai...

Muskaan: Vivek, hume jaane dijiye,hume unnse baat karni jarori hai..

Vivek:nhi..aap kahi nhi jayengi..aapko huamri kasam..

Muskaan: vivek..

Vivek: aap huamri baat nhi manengi?

Muskaan: aisa ho sakta hai kabhi?

Vivek: tho phir theek hai..aap yahi baithiye humare paass..jaise hume bachpan main, aap hume godi main lekar sarhana karti thi, aaj bhi theek waise hi kar dijiye..(aisa kehkar ek baar phir vivek aapni behen muskaan ki godi main ser rakhkar baithta hai..aur muskaan unnke bhai ke sirhaane baiththi hai..)

* * *

**Adaitya Rajya  
**

Aadmi: Maharaj Salamat rahe!

Maharaj: kya khabar hai Kishta Kinda ki?

Aadmi( ghabarate hue) Maharaj khabar achi nhi hai..

Maharaj: kehne kya chahthe hai aap?

Aadmi: Maharaj, kshama kijiye par joh teer Rajkumar Abhijeet ko marne keliye chalaya gaya ..

Maharaj (krodh main chillate hue) woh kya?

Aadmi: (ghabrahat ke karan kapte hue)Maharaj..woh..teer..darsal Maharaj woh teer..unnki behen Rajkumari Tasha ko laga..

Maharaj: kya?(chillate hue) yyaani Abhijeet bach gaya...

Aadmi: jee Maharaj..

Maharaj: nalayak..ek kaam diya tha tumhe woh bhi theek se nhi karne hote..kaise nalayak logon ki fauz paal rakhi hai humne..hum toh aapne aap par sharmindgi ho rahi hai..Abhijeet ko maar nhi paye ..lalat hai tum par..

Aadmi: shant rahiye maharaj..Abhijeet jaldi hi marega..aur unnki behen bhi..humne ek upay soch rakha hai..

Maharaj: kaisa upay?

Aadmi: maharaj, humen Kishta Kinda ki mahal main humara ek aadmi chd diya hain woh Tasha ko bhi khatam karega aur Abhijeeet bhi jinda nhi bachega..yaani ek teer do shikar...

Maharaj: yeh upay kaam kare toh behetar, warna aapka ser dhad se alag karne main hume jara bhi hichichahath nhi hogi yeh baat jane le aap..

Aadmi: iss baar koi gustaki nhi hogi maharaj..

* * *

**Kishta Kinda Rajya**

Tarika Rajkumari Tasha ke ghaw maain se jonka nikalti hain aur phir ek baar dosra laga deti hain..

Tarika: yeh acha hai..lagbagh sara jeher utar gaya hain..aab iss jakham par lep laga na theek hoga..(Muskaan se) aap yahi rukiye hum lep bana ker late hain aur saath main kissi sewak ke haathon Rajkumari keliye kadha bhi bhej dete hain..

Muskaan: theek hai..

Tarika Mahal ke rasoi ghar main chali jaati hain yaha par Muskaan akeli Rajkumari tasha ke paas baithi hoti hain..

Tarika Rasoi ghar main lep banarahi hoti hain jab unnka dhayn kadhe ki bartan ki oar jaata hain.

Tarika: arre yeh kadhe ke bartan khula kissne rakha? humne toh isse dhakar rakha tha,...(woh uss bartan ki taraf badhti hain,)yeh bartan aisa khula kissne choda?chakar dekti hu ki kadha theek se bana hain ya nhi .(aisa kehkar Tarika uss kadhe ko chakne keliye aage badhti hain tab usse ek "Meow!" aawaz sunai deti hain..woh kadha chodkar, uss awaz ki taraf dekhne lagti hain..unnke pairon ki taraf ek choti sa safed rang ka billi ka bacha nazar aata hain..woh uss billi ke baceh ko turant utnhati hain aur gale se laga leti hain..)

Tarika: kitna khubsurat hain yeh..na jane kisska hai..shayad isse bhuk lagi hogi,issliye khane ki tlash main yaha rasoi ghar ki taraf chala aaya..(Tarika yaha waha khane ki chiz keliye nazar daltiu hain..ek bartan main unnhe doodh rakha nazar ata hain,woh thoda sa doodh ek katore main daalkar uss billi ke bache ke samne rakh deti hain..)

Tarika: lo piyo..(billi ka bacha bhi woh turant peene lagta hai, tarika yeh sab dekhekar bohaut khush hoti hain..tabhi us billi ki awaz sunkar waha Vivek pohaunchte hain)

Vivek: arre tum yaha ho..pata hai hum tumhe poori mahal main dhoond rahe the..(aisa kehkar woh uss billi ke bache ke pas jakar baithe hain aur uss epyaar se thapthapane lagte hain.)

Tarika: yeh aapki billi hain?

Vivek: jee haan..darsal mujhe aaj hi milli issliye maine isse aapne paas rakh liya..

Tarika: badi pyaari hain ye..

Vivek: jee shukriya..waise mujhe aapse ek baat pochni thi..

Tarika: Rajkumari ke baremain?

Vivek: jee haan..woh th..

Tarika: ghabraiye mat woh theek ho jayegi..aap chinta mat kijiye..

Vivek: aapka bahiut shukriya..aapne tasha ka ilaj kiya..

tarika: darsal shukriya mujhe aapp ka karna chaiye..

Vivek: mera?

Tarika: agar aap nhi hote toh shayd tasha ko bachna itna asan nhi hota..

Vivek:main..

Tarika: agar aap Tasha ke kandhe par woh rassi nhi banate toh jeher ki matra jyada badh jaati..aapke rassi bandhne se jehar wahi kandhe main teh rahe raha..issliye aapka shukriya..

Vivek: yeh baat aapko kaise pata chali,ki humne unkhe kandhe par rassi bandhi thi?

Tarika: yeh mat bhuliye ki hum waidya hai..humse koi baat chupai nhi chupti..darsal joh rassi bandhi thi usspar khoon laga hua tha, jab humen aapke haath ko dekha tab aapke haathon par bhi hume ghaw nazar aaye..

Vivek: par woh khoon tasha ka bhi toh ho sakta hain..

Tarika: ho sakta hain par uss khoon ke saath aapke kapde ke kuch dhage bhi uss rassi ke sath the ,jissse humne yeh anuman laga liya ki aapne hi woh rassi bndhi thi..

Vivek: aap sach much jadoogar hai..aapke paas toh har baat ki salah hai..

Tarika iss baat par hasne lagti hain..tab unnhe yaad aata hai ki Tasha ko kadha bhejna tha woh turant ekl sewak ko bulakar usske haathon kadha bhej deti hain aur khud lep bana ne ki tayari main jood jaati hain..

Tab unnhe achanak vivek ki awaz sunai deti hain, woh dekhit hain ki vivek billi ko thp thaate rehte hain aur billi zamin par padi hoti hai aur usske muh se khoon beh raha hota hain..

Tarika ko sari baat jhat se samjh aati hain..

tarika: vivek,jaldi jaiye aur uss kadhe kophenk dijiye..ussmain jeher hain..jaldi jaiye..

(jaise hi yeh batein vivek sun leta hain woh turant bijli ke raftar se Tasha ke kaksh ki taraf badhta hain, woh kaafi tezzi se waha par poahunch jaata hain...

Yaha par Sewak ke laye hue kadha ko Muskaan leti hain aur Rajkumari tasha ki taraf badhne lagti hain..woh kadha ka ek ghoot Tasha ki muh main dalne wali hi hoti tab Vivek dodkar aakar uss kadhe ke katoreko unnke hathon se khinch lete hain..Muskaan aapne bahi ki iss harkat par chauk jate hain aur usski taraf ascharye se dekhne lagit hain...

Muskaan: vivek kya hua?aapne..

Vivek: iss kadhe main jehar hain...

Muskaan: kya?yeh aap kya keh rahe hain?kadhe main jeher?

Itni awaz sunkar, Daya aur Abhijeet bhi Tasha ke kash main chale aate hain..Tarika bhi kaksh main dodte hue chaali aati hain..

Tarika: vivek, ..

Vivek: ghabrayi mat, tasha ko kadha nhi pilaya gaya hain..

Abhijeet aur Daya iss poori baat se anjaan hone ki wajh se poochte hain..

Daya: kya hua yaha pain?koi kuch batayega?

Vivek sari batein samjhta hain...

Abhijeet: jeher?yeh kaise mumkin hai?

Tarika: darsal, humne kadhe main thoda doodh dala tha taaki kadha ka kadwa swaad kaam ho sake..jab humne wahi dood Vivek ki bill ko diya woh maar gayi, isse se yeh pata chala ki kissine doodh main jehar daal hai aur doodh ke saath jeher kadhe main bhi mil gaya..

Daya: par asia kiyakissne hoga?yaha Mahal main toh sare kaaif wafadar hai..

Tabhi achanak Rajkumari Muskaan aapni paas dewaar par lagayi hui talwaar nikalti hain aur usse lekar Rajkumar Abhijeet ki taraf badehne lagti hain, Rajkumar Abhijeet yeh dekhekar hairan ho jaate hain, Muskaan unnki taraf poori takat ke sath woh talwaar phenkti hain, woh talwaar theek Rajkumar Abhijeet ki paas se gujurate hue chala jaati hain..sablog ascharya se Muskaan ki taraf dekhte hain aur baad main uss phenki hui talwaar ki taraf, jab woh uss talwaar ki taraf dekhte hain tab unnsab ke hosh udd jate hain kyuki woh talwaar ek aadmi ke petke aarpaar ho chuki hui hoti hain,aur woh aadmi khoon se laatpat jamin par gira hua hota hai..

Rajkumar Daya uss aadmi ki taraf badhte hain..

Rajkumar Daya: batao kaun hot um? aur yaha kiss liye aaye tha?kissne bheja tumne..

Aadmi: marne ..rajkumar Abhij..marne..maha..maharaj...s..(yeh kehkar woh aadmi mar jaata hain..)

Yeh wakya sunkar sab dang reh jate hain,.

Tarika: bich main bolne keliye kshama chanhthe par, Vivek na hota toh shayad aap ki behen nhi bachti..Vivek ne hi Tasha ke kandeh par woh rassi ban di thi ..jisske wajah se jehar aage nhi badha aur tasha bach gayi..sahi mayine main jiissne aapki bahen ko zindagi di hai woh vivek hain..(Abhijeet yeh sab sunkar ascharya ho jate hain, unnhe aapne galati par sharmandgi mehsoos hoti hai aur issliye woh unnki maafi mangne ke nirnay lete Daya aapne sewakon se kehkar uss aadmi ki laash waha se lejanekliye kehte hain..tabhi Rajkumar Abhijeet, Muskaan aur vivek ki taraf badhte hain..

Abhijeet, vivek ke samne khade hote hain aur aapne dono haath jod lete hain..)

Abhijeet( haath jodte hue) hume maaf kar dijiyega, Rajkumar Vivek, humse galati hogai (yeh dekhekar Vivek,jhat se unnke haathon ko niche karta hai)

Vivek: yeh kya keh rahe hai aap?aap mujh se badhe hain..aap mujhese maafi kyu mang rahe hai?

Abhijeet: nhi Vivek, yeh toh aapka badapan hai..humne aapse kya kuch nhi kaha,phir bhi aap ne hume ek baar bhi..hume maaf kar dijye..(Muskaan se) Hume maaf kar dijye Rajkumari..humne..

Rajkumari Muskaan: dekhiye maafi maat mangiye..aapko aapke galati ka ehsaas hogaya yeh hi achi baat hain..

Abhijeet, Vivek ko aapne gale laga lete hain..

Abhijeet: hume maaf..

Vivek: dekhiye, badon ke haath maaaif magne keliye nhi balki ashirwad dene kliye hote hain..issliye aap mujhe ashirwaad hi dijiye..

Tabhi bistar par se halki se awaz aati hai "aah" sabhi uss taraf dekte hain, Tasha ko hosh aane lagta hain..

Sabhi log yeh dekhekar khush hote hain..

Rajkumar Abhijeet aur Daya aapni behen ko dekhne keliye uss taaraf badhte hain.

Rajkumar Abhijeet:" tasha..

Daya (usske sar se pyaar se haath rakhte hain) tasha kasie hai ab aap?

Tasha kamzori se aapna ser hilati hain..sabhi yeh nazara dekhkear mann hi mann bhagwan ko dhanyawaad kehte hain..

Abhijeet:aap jaldi se theek ho jaiye..humare liye na sahi..(vivek ki taraf dekhte hue)kissi aur keliye... main aaj yeh elan karta hu ki jaise hi Tasha theek hojeygi ,hum Rajkumar Vivek,aur TAsha ka wiwah badhe hi dhoomdhm se rachayenge...

(Yeh sunkar sab ke cheherepar khushi jhalakti hain..Vivek, Tasha ki tarf badhta hain aur usske kaan main halkse kehta hain, )

Vivek:(tasha se) aap jaldi theek ho jaiye,/humeintejar hai aapka, ...Shanti-Nagar ki yuwrani Tasha..!..

Tasha yeh sunkar muskurati hain..Daya bhi Muskaan ki taraf dekhekar musukarata hain..

Tarika:yeh acha hua..aaj ka suraj aapne sath Kishta Kinda keliye kaafi khushiyaan leke aaya hain..Tasha ab aapko jaldi theek hona hoga..

Daya : sahi framaya aapne..waise hum aapke bhi shukara guzar hai ki aapne humari behen..

Tarika: yeh aap kaise baat kar rahe hain?..hum waidya hain..humara dharma hota hai ki hum har ek rogi ke sewa kare..ab aisa kehkar hume sharminda mat kijiyega..

Abhijeet: Daya,bilkul theek keh raha hai..aapne pehle meri jaan bachayi aur ab meri behen ki jaan..shukriya sab keliye..

Tarika:ji, ..shurkriy amat kahiye..(itna kehkar Tarika waha se chali jati hain..aur Abhijeet usski taraf bas dekhte hi rehta hain..)

* * *

**Anandwan**

Jab Rajat Anandwan laut aate hain tab unnhe Rajkumari Tasha par hue humle aur Tarika ka Kishta Kindakeliye rawana hona yeh baat pata chalati hain..

Rajat (sochte hue) yeh theek nhi hua..Rajkumari par humla..theek nhi hua..ho na ho, yeh jaroor Adaitya ke Maharaj ka hi kaam hoga..hume jaldi hi unnhe sabak sikhana hoga..par Tarika waha kui gayi..humne kahatha usse hume bina bataye kahi bahar na jaye...hume unnhe anandwan wapaas lana hoga..isse pehle koi musibaat khadi ho..

* * *

**AN**

**Ok guyz, finally Abhijeet, Vivek aur Tasha ke rishte keliye maan gaye..par yeh Rajat kaunsi nayi musibaat ki baat kar raha hai?**

**Also Thanks for the reviews & support..but if u all feel ki now the story is getting lame & boring..frankly tell me, I will end it..**

**so thank you :D**

**R & R for this too!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Kishta Kinda Rajya  
**

Rajkumari Tasha theek hone ki wajah se, Sare Rajya main Maharaj Pradyuman ke adesh nusar mithayi baati jaa rahi thi,sabhi Kishta Kinda ke waasi, iss upkar keliye bhagwan ko dhanyawaad keh rahe the,Mahal main bhi khushi yon ki leher uthi thi, joh dukh, dard Mahal main chaya hua tha woh gayab hogaya, sab ke chehre par musukurahat jhalak rahi thi,Rajkumar Daya aur Rajkumar Abhijeet dono toh khushi se uchal rahe the, aapni behen ko waapas pakar joh khushi unnhe ho rai thi, woh shabdo main prakat nhi ki jaa sakti thi..

Aaj pure Mahal ko bahukhubi tarike se sajaya gaya tha, mano koi tyohar ho, sajawat ke saath aaj Mahal main kaafi swadishth pakwan banaye gaye the,sare ek se badhkar ek aur lajiiz.

Rajkumari Tasha aapne kaksh main baithkar aaram kar rahi thi aur Rajkumar Vivek unnhe aapne chutkule suna rahe the,tab Tarika unnki dawai lekar aati hain..

Tarika: chaliye, dawai le lijiye..

Tasha dawai ka naam sunkar aadhe tedhe muh bana ne lagti hain.

Tasha: nhi dawaai nhi..

Tarika: Tasha, dawai nhi lengi toh theek kaise hongi?chaliye dawai lijiye..

Tasha: nhi..dawai nhi hume dawai pasand nhi..

Tarika: aapko bhi? pata hai aapke bhai ko bhi dawai pasand nhi hai ( aur Tarika hasne lagti hain..unnhe Anand wan ki baat yaad aati jab woh Rajkumar Abhijeet ke muh main kadwa kadha dal deti hain..; Tarika ko musukarata dekh, Tasha aur Vivek aschrya bhari nigahon se usse dekhne lagte hain)

Tasha: bhaiya ko nhi pasand yeh aapko kasie pata?

Tarika jhat se wishay badal deti hain: Tasha, jhat se dawai pe lijiye, warna ap theek kaise hongi? ..humare liye na sahi, kam se kam Vivek keliye..( Vivek ka naam sunkar Tasha dawai pee leti hain)..hmm yeh achi baat hain..ab aap aram kijiye hume jara kaam hai, hum kuch jaadi botiyan lane keliye jaana hai..( vivek se) Vivek aap yahi rukiye innke saath innhe acha laga ge, hum chalate hain..

Tasha: theek hai, par sawdhani se aayige..

Tarika: jee jaroor..

Itna kehkar Tarika waha se chali jaati hin aur Vivek aur tasha ek baar phir apne baaton main rang jaate hain..

* * *

Rajkumar Abhijeet aur Rajkumar Daya bagiche main ghum rahe hote hain, aaj kafi din baad woh nischint hokar asie tehel rahe hote hain,

Abhijeet: Daya, aaj kaafi din baad hum dono asie tehel rahe hain na..

Daya:hmm..kafi acha lag raha hain..

Abhijeet: woh toh hain..shukar hai bhagwan ka ki Tasha theek hogai, warna..

Daya: Abhijeet, chod dijiye uss baat ko, Tasha ab theek hai, ab hume aage ke baremian sochna hai..

Abhijeet: aage ke baremain?

Daya: haan aage ke baremain..Jaise hi tasha theek ho jayegi, hume usske aur Vivek ke wiwah sambandh main, Shanti Nagar ke Maharaj se baat karni hogi na..

Abhijeet: haan Daya, hume jald se baat karni hogi..(dukh se) kabhi socha nhi tha ki samay ka pahiya itne jaldi baat jayega..kal tak humari gudiya usski gudiya ki shadi ke khel khela karti thi woh aaj khud hi Shadi ke bandhan main bandhne jaa rahi hai..(aisa kehte hi Rajkumar Abhijeet ke ankhen naam hogai)

Daya: haan Abhijeet,yakin nhi ho raha ki humari Tasha ab dulhan bane jaa rahi hai..(Rajkumar Daya bhi iss baat se dukhi hote hain..par aapne aap ko sambhal lete hain..) waise aapne Tasha ko diya hua wada aabhitak pura nhi kiya..

Abhijeet: (hairan hokar)kaunsa waada?

Daya: bhul gaye? humne toh unnka waada kab ka poora kar diya ab bas aap hi bache hain..

Abhijeet: kiss wade ki baat kar rahe hai aap?

Daya: lagta hai aap bhul gaye..koi baat nhi hum yaad dilate hain aapko..Tasha ne iss janam din par hum dono se ek tohfa maanga tha, humne toh unnhe woh tohfa de diya,unnhe ek bhabhi lakar de di, aap kab denge?

Abhijeet: acha woh tohfa..

Daya: haan woh tohfa..jaldi se woh tohfa dila dijiye...warna uss tohfe par kissi aur ka naam chap jayega..

Abhijeet: asie kaasie kissi aur ka naam chap denge hum?

Daya: toh mahoday jaldi se keh dijiye unnhe..

Abhijeet: Daya, kya aap bhi?itna asan thode hi hai?ek baar ladhai fateh ki jaa sakti hain par yeh kaam jara mushkil hain..

Daya: aare yeh mat bhuliye ki aap Rajkumar Abhijeet hain..aapko iss ladhai ko jald se jalde fateh karna hoga, samjhe aap?

Abhijeet: nhi Daya..humse nhi hoga..

Daya: toh baithe rehiye kunware humesha keliye..aur aapke saath hume bhi kunwara rehna padega..

Abhijeet: aapko kyun? aapka toh swayamwar hogaya hain..

Daya: Swayamwar hogaya hain..par shadi kaha hui hai?yaad hai ya bhul gaye?ek saath ek hi mandap main, theek ussi samay par saath main shadi karne ki ksam kha rakhi hai hum dono ne..phir main akele kasie shadi kar lu?issliye jald jaiye aur unnhe aapni dil ki baat keh dijiye..jaiye..

Abhijeet: Abhi?

Daya: aur nhi toh kab?

Abhijeet: par daya..

Daya: baas aur kuch nhi...

Abhijeet: nhi abhi nhi..

Tab koi piche se sawaal karta hain, "kya abhi nhi?" dono uss awaz ki oar mudte hain, waha par tarika khadi hoti hain,dono usse waha dekhekar hairan hojate hain..

Tarika: kya bhi nhi?

Abhijeet Daya ek saath bolne lagte hain: kuch nhi..woh bas yuhi..

Tarika: acha..theek hai phir aap bate kijiye hum chalate hain..

Abhijeet: kahi jaa rahi hai aap?

Tarika: haan woh ..hume kuch jadi botiyan lani thi,issliye hum jara bahar jaa rahe the..

Daya:akle?

Tarika: ji haan, akele..darsal hum Nikhil ko leke jane waali thi par Nikhl Anandwan keliye chala gaya hain,issliye hum akeli hi jaa rahe hain..

Daya: par akele jaana uchit nhi hoga..aap ek kaam kijiye aap apne sath kissi ko leke jaiye..yeh sahi hoga..

Tarika:nhi hum chale jayenga..

Daya: are aap ek kaam kijiye, aap Abhijeet ko saath lekar jaiye..

( Daya ke iss waqya par Abhijeet aur Tarika chauk jate hain; Abhijeet gusse se Daya ki taraf dekte hain aur Tarika sharm se nichne dekhne lagti hain..)

Abhijeet: yeh kya keh rahe ho Daya?

Daya:sahi toh keh raha hu..ab thode din baad jab Tarika ji chali jayengi tab Tasha ki dekhbaal ki jimmedari humpar hogi..toh hume jadibootion ke baremain maloom hona chahiye ya nhi…kyu main sahi keh raha hu na Tarika ji?

Tarika: j,.ji..

Daya: dekha, Tarika jib hi yahi keh rahi hain..Abhijeet tum ek kaam karo, abhi innke saath wan main jao, aur sare jadibotiyan ko ache se samjh lena,baad main kaam aa sakti hain..

Abhijeet: Daya, kya tum bhi..

Daya:Abhijeet, Jadibootiyonke baremain padhne main harz kya hain?yeh mat bhulo ki dnyan kabhi bhi kaam aa sakta hain..ab jao..(aisa kehkar Daya, Abhijeet ko jane keliye jor dene lagta hain, Abhjeet ko bhi Tarika ke saath jana hota hai par phir bhi who jhat se jane keliye itraha hota hai..aakhir Abhijeet Tarika ke sath jaanekeliye raazi hota hai..Abhijeet aur Tarika aapne ghode par sawaar hote hain Tab Daya ek baar phir unnhe pukarta hain)

Daya: Abhijeet..

Abhijeet: han Daya?

Daya (shararat se) aaram se aana,jaldi mat karna,ek dum aaram se sare dawaaiyonka abyas karna..theek hain..

Abhijeet aur Tarika ko samjh aata hai Daya unnhe tang karne keliye jaan poochkar kar raha hai,Abhijeet use gussse se dekhkar chala jata hain..dono aapne ghodon ki lagam kaskar pakadke aapne ghode par sawaar nikal padte hain aur Daya, Abhijeet ke bebasi dekhkar musukarane lagta hain)

* * *

**Anand Wan**

Yaha Anandwan main Rajat guss se ke karan aag-babule huye hote hain, BaBA Freddyreshwar, Rajat ka yeh swabhaw dekhkar kaafi pareshaan hote hain..kyunki Rajat ko isse pehle, unnhone itne gusse main kabhi nhi dekha tha,aaj unka gussa kissi bhadkte hue jawala mukhi se kaam nhi tha, joh kissi bhi waqt fatane ke kagar par tha..

Freddyreshwar ne badhe hi shaanti se poocha: Rajat, kya hua hai?itna krodhit humne aapko kabhi nhi dekha..koi pareshaani hai?

Rajat :(gusse se)kaise gussa nhi aayega hume BABA? Kasie nhi aayega gusaa?Hum chodenge nhi use..nhi chodenge hum…usne humse panga liya hain..humse..iss bat keliye hum usska ser dhad se alag kar denge, usski jibh chat denge hum..zinda nhi chodenge hum use..maar dalenge..

Freddyreshawar: Shaant hojaiye rajat..itna gussa sehat keliye theek nhi hota..Shant hojaiye..Agar Tarika ne aapko iss halat main dekh liya tho sochiye jara usska kya haal hoga..

Rajat: unnhe ki wajh se hum chup the BABA..par ab nhi..ab maafi nhi..hum aaj hi jayenge aur iss baat ko jad se mitta denge..

Freddyreshwar: nhi Rajat, aap aisa kuch nhi karenge..samjhe aap..kuch nhi..

Rajat: nhi Baba, hum unnhe jinda nhi chodenhge..

Freddyreshwar: Rajat, humne keh diya ki aap aisa kuch nhi karenge..aapko Tarika ki kasam..

(Rajat ka gussa shant karne keliey aur annhoni ko talane keliye Baba freddyreshwar Rajat ko Tarika ki kasam dilate hain kyunki unhe pata hota hai ki Tarika hi aisa shaks hai joh iss halat main Rajat ko rok sakti hain..aapnie behen ki kasam ki wajh se Rajat kuch nhi kar pate..)

* * *

Rajakumar Abhijeet aur Tarika ke ghode, ek badhe se wruksa ke parchai main bandhe hote hain, Rajkumar Abhijeet dono ghodon ko ghaass dalkar , Tarika ke picche jadibootiyoun ke shodh main jaane lagta hain..

Tarika ek wrukhsa ki taraf aati hain aur usske phool todne lagti hain, Abhijeet sirf unnhe dekhte rehte hain, Tarika uss pholon ko bade hi pyaar se aapne jhole main rakhti hain, utsukta ke karan Abhijeet unnse poochte hain.

Abhijeet: suniye Tarika ji..

Tarika: haan kahiye?

Abhijeet: yeh kiss ke phool hain?

Tarika: yeh, isse Adulsa ke phol kehte hain..

Abhijeet: acha..aur isse pholon se kya kiya jaata hain?

Tarika: darsal iss pholon ka ras hume Tasha ko dene hain,iss pholn se Tasha ke raktastrav aasan hoga aur yeh joh humne patiyan le hai isse korphad kehte hain, issmain kuch aise tatwa hote hain jiss se khoon shudh ho jaata hain aur isska upyog jiss insan main khoon ki kami ho,uss insaan ki bimari theek karne keliye bhi hota hai..

Abhijeet(ascharya se) acha..aur kon-kon se pate ka upyog aate hain khoon se jude bimariyan theek karne keliye?

Tarika: wasie toh kaafi sare hain..par sab se aasan tarike se milne waale pate joh humare aaspaas hai woh hai tulsi, joh khoone ko jjyada behne nhi deti aur, dil ke kai bimariya bhi theek kar deti hain..

Abhijeet: main nhi manta..

Tarika: arre hum sach keh rahe hain..

Abhijeet: bilkul jhoot..main manta hi nhi ki Tulsi dil ki bimariyan theek kar sakti hain..

Tarika: aare aap hume jhoota kasie thaira sakte hain?yeh mat bhuliye hume jankari hai insab ki jankari hain..

Abhijeet:phir bhi Tarika ji,aapki iss baat par main yakin nhi karta..

Tarika:aap kyu nhi kar sakte?

Abhijeet : dekhiye yeh maine (unnke thode door waale tulsi ka ek pata todkar aapne muh main daal ke kha jate hain) Dekha, kuch nhi hua..

Tarika: aise ek din main kasie goon aasakta hain?isskeliye thoda waqt tho lagega na..

Abhijeet: mujhe nhi lagta, aisa kuch hoga..mujhe nhi lagta ke iss pate ko khakar mera Dil ki bimari theek ho jayegi..kaafi mushkil hain humari bimari..

Tarika: acha aise kaunsi bimari hai joh theek nhi ho sakti..hume bata dijjiye hum aapka ilaj karnege..

Abhijeet (sharart bhari nigahon se) darsal aap hi hai joh humara ilaj kar sakti hain..

(Tarika unn ankhon ko dekhekar daarr jati hain,usse samajh aata hai ki Rajkumar Abhijeet kiss wishay par baat kar rahe hain par phir bhi woh baat ko talane ki koshish karti hain..,.)

Tarika (hikichahat se) mujhe lagta hai ki itni botiyan kaafi hain..ab hume chalana chahiye..andhera hone se pehle hume rajya main pohachana hoga..

Abhijeet: Tarika ji..

(Par Tarika bina kissi baat ka jawab diye Ped ke niche ghodon ki taraf badhen lagti hain..unneh aage jata dekhe, Rajkumar Abhijeet jhat se unnka haath pakad lete hain, Tarika unnki inn harkat par darr jati hain par phir bhi woh chup rehti hain, woh thoda mudkar Abhijjet ke haathon se aapna haath chudane ki bohaut koshish karti hain,par unnke bal ke samne unnki sari mehnat kaam nhi lati..)

Tarika(ghabrahat se) hu-hume chalana chaiye ab..aap hum-ara haath..choc..chdijiye..

Abhijeet unnka haath chodne ke wajay aur jor se pakadte hain aur unnhe aapne paas khinchte hain, achanak aise khinchne ki wajh se Tarika unnke jyada hi paass aajati hain,woh aapna daaya hath Rajkumar Abhijeet ke seene par rakhti hain, Rajkumar ek haath se Tarika ka baaya haath pakdte hue hote hain..apni doosre haath se woh Tarika ke maath se halka se haath ghumate hain,maathe par aaye hue kuch baal ke lat ko woh halke haathon se unnke kaan ke piche chupa dete hain..Tarika unnke iss sparsh par aapne aankhen band kar leti hain..unnki dhadkane tezz hojati hain,Rajkumar Abhijeet yeh sab dekhkar musukurate hain, woh aapna chehra Tarika ke chehre ki taraf badhate hain aur halke se unnka matha chumte hain,iss par Tarika aapne aankhe khol deti hain, Rajkumar ko aapne itne karib dekhkar woh sharam se pani-pani ho jati hain, Rajkumar unnke dono haath aapne haath main lekar, unnke ankhon main dekhekar unnse pyaar bhari nazakat se poochte hain)

Abhijeet: Kya aap humara saath janmojanm tak nibhayengi?

yeh sunkar Tarika ki sans mano ruk jaati hain,unnki juban per shabdon ki kamiyan mehsoos hone lagti hain..

Abhijeet: kahiye na, degi humara saath?

Isse pehle ki Tarika aapna jawab sunati ek jor se akash main achanak se Bijlee chamakti hain, uss bijlee ki awaaz sunkar Tarika ko wastustithi ka bhaas hota hai, woh jhatse aapne haath Rajkumar Abhijeet ke haathon se chuda leti hain, Rajkumar Abhijeet bhi iss harkat par chauk jaate hain..

Abhijeet: kya hua Tarika? aapne humare sawaal ka jawaab nhi diya?

Tarika: hume chalana chaiye, hume Tasha keliye dawaai bana ni hai..chaliye jaldi (itna kehkar woh aapne ghode ki tarf badhkar usspar sawaar hoti hain..Abhijeet unnki harkat par hairan ho jaate hain, unnhe samjh nhi aata ki unnke dimag main kya chal raha hota woh bhi unnke piche ghode ki taraf badhte hain aur kishta kinda keliye rawana ho jaate hain..)

* * *

**AN**

**& yes Thank you for supporting me with your reviews :D**

**thanks a lot!**

**Also Dear "Guest" Sorry for not writing on DUO,..actually I'm not gud on expressing DUO's feeling so I'm avoiding to write on it..so sorry once again..**

***phew..Akhir aapne dil ki baat Rajkumar Abhijeet ne bol hi daali..par kya hoga Tarika ka jawaab?**

**Jane keliye padhiye next update..**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Kishta Kinda Rajya**

Rajkumari Tasha aapne kamre main baithkar pareshaan ho jaati hai,issliye unnka dil behelane keliye Rajkumar Vivek unnhe mahal ke bagiche main le aate hain,Sandhya ka samay hone ke karan poore bagiche ke pedopar chidiyon ka kilbillat hota hain,poora akash dubte hue surya ke kirnose jhagmaga hua hota hai,raatrani ke phool ke mand khushboo hawa main mehek rahi hoti hain,aise mohal main aakar Tasha ko kaafi anand hota hain, who inn sab nazaron ka anand lete hue, ek pad eke niche baithi hoti hain,srushti ka yeh roop dekhkar unnhe bohaut acha lagta hain.

Tasha: Vivek, kitni khoobsurat hain na yeh sab..

Vivek ka dhyan inn sab nazaron se door Tasha ke chehre par hota hai, aaj pehli baar itne karib se who Tasha ko nihar rahe hote hain,suraj ke roshni ke wajah se Tasha ke chhere par bhi alag ronak aayo hoti hain,woh unn srushti ke nazaron se door aapni duniya main khoye hote hain..

Vivek ke jawab na dene ki wajah se Tasha vivek ki taraf moodti hain aur dekhti hain ki Vivek bina palace jhapkaye unnki taraf dekh rahe hote hain, unnki iss tarah dekhne ki wajh se Tasha aapna chehra sharm se niche jhukati hain aur phir baar Vivek ka naam pukarti hain..

Tasha : Vivek..(par phir bhi who jawab nhi dete,issliye jara jorse unnhe pukarti hain) Vivek, kya dekh rahe hain?

Vivek: aaj pehli baar ehsaas hua ki Shaam itni khoobsurat ho sakti hain..

Tasha, Vivek ke iss wakya par sharm se aapna muh aapne haathon se dhak leti hain..Vivek unnki taraf badhkar pyaar se unnke haath ko hata hain,aur Tasha ka chehre aapne hathon se uthate hain..

Tasha vivek ko aapne paas dekhkar aapni palke jhooka leti hain,unnki himmat hi nhi hoti ki who vivek ki aankho main dekh sake..

Vivek pyaar se unnka naam pukarte hain : Tasha..( tasha aapni palke uthakar Vivek ki taraf dekhti hain,unnke aankhon main jhakti hain, dono kuch kshan keliye ek doosre ke aankhon main bas kho jate hain..aakhir vivek bol uthta hain)

Vivek: Tasha, aap..matlab _hum aapse bohaut mohabat karte hain.._

Tasha: hum bhi aapse.._hum bhi aapse beimtehan mohabat karte hain.._

Tasha ke iss wakya par Vivek, tasha ka matha chumte hain..

Vivek: aap nhi janti ki aaj hum kitne khush hain..bohaut khush ,,

Tasha: hum bhi..

Vivek: Pata humne aapkeliye kuch bhet layi hain,par aapko de na sake..

Tasha(utsukta se): kya?

Vivek: aap yahi rukiye, hum abhi aate hain (aisa kehkar Vivek ek ped ke piche jaate hain aur ek tokri lekar aate hain; Tasha asacharya se uss tokri ki taraf dekte hi aur ek baar phir vivek ki taraf dekhti hain..)

Vivek: yeh lijiye..(aisa kehkar who tokri unnke hath main thama dete hain..Tasha uss tokri par sajawat keliye rakhe gaye maqhmali kapde ko hata thi hain, aur usski andar ki bhet ko dekhkar,ek halkisi musukurahat unnki hothon par aati hain..)

Tasha (khushi se) kitini khoobsurat hain, (aisa kehkar uss tokri se who aapni bhet uthati hain, who bhet kuch aur nhi balki ek bade hi pyaar si nazaul, thodi gol-matol ,safed rang ka billi ka bacha,jiss par halke se mitti ke rang ki patiyan hoti hain,aur pooch choti hoti hain aur uss par bhi choti-choti patiyan bani hoti hain..)

Vivek: aapko acha laga?

Tasha: hume behat pasabd aaya..yeh badi pyaar hai..

Vivek: bilkul aapki tarah..

Tasha: par hum isska naam kya rakhege?

Vivek:hmm..yeh tho bade hi sochne waali baat hain..kya rakhe?

Tasha (sochte hue)hmm…hume toh kuch sujh nhi raha..

Vivek: hmm..Anokhi rakhte hain..bikul aapki tarah..theek hai..

Tasha: haan..yeh acha hai..(billi ki taraf dekhte hue)aaj se tumhara naam Anokhi ..samjhi..

Vivek: ab chaliye andhera hone laga hai, aap aapni kaksh main chaliye,warna aapke bhai hume chodenge nhi..

Tasha : acha theek hain..(aur dono Tasha ke kaksh ki taraf badhne lagte hain  
)

Tabhi achanak do ghode bade tezzi se Mahal main aate hain, Tarika ek ghode par se utarti hain, aur rasoi ke taraf badhne lagti hain, Abhijeet bhi unnkhe piche utarte hain, aur unnhe roknekliye bhi kafi kehte hain par who koi baat sunit hi nhi, iss wajah se Abhijjet phir ek baar unnka haath pakad lete hain,jisske wajah se Tarika ko rukna padta hain..

Abhijeet: kya hua hai Tarika?aap hume kuch batayengi?

Tarika: dekhiye, humara haath chodijjiye, hum aapse vinti karte hain..

Abhijeet: par baat kya hain?aap humare saath iss tarah kyu wyawahar kar rahi hain?

Tarika: dekhiye ,hume chod dijiye, hume aapse kuch baat nhi karni..

Abhijeet: par kyu? Aap ko humari who baat paand nhi aayi? Agar nhi toh kyu?

Tarika: dekhiye,aapne kehdiya na ki aap humse pyaar karte hain..aur hum bi aapse pyaar karte hain..par yeh rishta galat hain..

(Jaise hi Abhijeet yeh sunte hain, who unnka haath turant chod dete hain..)

Abhijeet: Tarika, agar aap bhi humse pyaar karti hain,phir iss main galat kya hain? Pyaar ka rishta kabhi galat nhi hota..

Tarika: dekhiye, who hum nhi jante..par aapse itni hi vinti aap hume bhul jaiye..hum kabhi ek nhi ho sakte..(aise kehte hi, Tarika ke aankhen naam ho jaaati hain..)

Abhijeet: par kyu?

Tarika : dekhiye, hum apse haath jodkar vinti karte hain hume akele chod dijiye, humse door rehiye..iss rishte ka koi anjaam nhi..(aur Tarika waha se chali jaati hain, Abhijeet bas wahi their jate hain,unnke mann main wahi batein dohrane lagti hain..)

* * *

**Rajkumar Daya ke kash main**

Rajkumar Daya aapne kaksh main baithkar, kuch kitabe padh rahe hote hain tab unnke kaksh ke darwaze par koi dastak dete hain, woh mudkar dekhte hain tho waha pain ek sewak hota hain.

Sewak: Ji, woh darbar main ab manoranjan ke karyakram hone waale hain, aap aana pasand karenge?

Daya: nhi..hume yeh kitab padhni hai,issliye humne nhi aana..

Sewak: theek hain..(aur woh chala jaata hain..)

Daya ek baar phir kitab padhne main lag jaate hain tab uunke chandan ki halki se mehek aati hain,Daya aapni kursi se uhthte hain aur uss mehek ki picche chale jaate hain, woh mehek Rajkumari Muskaan ki kamre se aarahi hoti hain,Daya uss kamre ki taraf jhankte hain,poore kamre ko halki samain ki jyot se sajaya hota hain,Daya kamre main prawesh karte hain..aur Muskaan ko dhoondne lagte hjain,

aakhir main unnhe muskaan ki jhalak milti hain, Muskaan sheeshe ke samne khade hokar , aapne lambe baalon ko pyaar se sehla rahi hoti hain, unnhone ek halke pile rang ka ghagra pehna hua hota hain aur usske upar laal rang ki choli hoti hain, unnka dupata zamin par pada hua hota hai,unnke baal unnke ek kandhe par unnke samne ki taraf rakhe hote hain,woh aapne aapko sheehse main dekhkar musukura rahi hoti hai, bilkul aapne naam ki tarah,

Daya bas unnhe dekh rahe hote hain, woh sab bhul jate hain, Muskaan iss baat se anjaan hoti hai ki Daya unnke theek piche khade hokar unnhe nihar rahe hote hain, Daya unnki taraf anjane main badhne lagte hain, woh theek usske piche khade hote hain, Muskaan aapna ek jhumka uthati hain aur usse dalne keliye aapni nazar sheeshe ki taraf dekhit hain, sheeshe main usse Daya ki parchai dikhti hain, unnhe waha dekhkar, woh darr jati hain, woh turant mud jaati hain, Daya theek usske samne kahde hokar usse nihar rahe hote hain, Muskaan ghabrakar aapna jhumkar zamin par gira deti hain,

Tab unnhe ehsaas hota hai ki unnhone aapna Dupatta aapne aap par nhi odha hai, woh sharmakar apne dono haath ho aapne aapse liptakar ghum jaati hain,jisse usski pith Daya ki taraf hojaati unnki taraf badhkar piche se unnhe aapni bahon main bhar lete hain,Muskaan, Daya ki inn harkat par Ghabra bhi jati hain aur mann hi maan sharmane bhi lagti hain..

* * *

**Rajkumari Tasha ke kash main**

Vivek, Tasha ko aapne bistar par letate hain aur unnki dawaiya aur unnki billi Anokhi ko pyaar se unnke paas rakeh dete hain,aur unnke ser par ek bar hath rakhkar, waha se chalane keliye nikal padte hain tab Tasha unnka hath tham leti hain,Vivek ascharya se unnke paas dekhte hain, unnhe Tasha ke aankhon main asso nazar aate hain, woh turant unnke paas baithkar unnke aasoo poch dete hain..

* * *

**Tarika ka kaksh main**

Tarika aapne kaksh main baithkar, jungle main hue hadse ke baremain soch rahi hoti hain, unnhe bhi Abhijeet se pyar hota hai par woh yeh baat se bhi waqif hoti hain ki unnka rishta kabhi safal nhi hoga..woh thaan leti hain innsab se door jane keliye woh kal subha hi Anand wan keliye rawaana hogi..

Jab woh yeh sab soch rahi hoti hain tab unnhe aapne kask par ek dastak sunai deti hain, woh jhat se aapne asoo pochkar aandar aane ki anumati deti hain..Jab woh darwaazein ki taraf dekhti hain tab hairan ho jaati hain kyunki darwaze par Abhijeet khade hote hain..

Abhijeet andar aate hain aur Tarika ke samne khade ho jaate hain,

Abhijeet: hum nhi jante ki aap aisa kyu kar rahi hain, par bas itna jante hain ki hum aapse marte dum tak pyaar karte rehenge...

Tarika jhat se unnki taraf badhti hain,aur unnke hoton par aapna haath rakh deti hain..

Tarika: aisa kyu keh rahe aap? itna bhi nhi jante ki sandhya ke samay marne ka naam nhi lete..

Abhijeet ko Tarika ki iss harkat par acha lagta hai aur unnhe yakin hota hai ki Tarika bhi unnse bohut pyaar karti hain..

* * *

**Mahal ka Darbar**

Maharaj Pradyuman aapne baki Mantri younke saath Darbar main baithe hote hain, aur unnke samne Darabar ka mukhya Gayak Sagar khada hota hai, joh ab aapne gayan se sab ka manoranjan karne keliye tayar hota hai, Maharaj unnhe apna gaana chalu karneklieye kehte hain, Gayak Darbar ki bichochobich khada hota ahian aur aapna gaana chalukar deta hain..

_**Kehne ko Jashn Bahara hai, Ishq yeh dekhe ke hairan hai**_

_**Phool se khusboo khafa khafa hain gulshaan main**_

_**Chupa hai koi ranj fiza ki chilman main..sare sehme nazare hain, soye soye waqt ke dhare hain aur DIL main koi khoyi se baatein hain**_

Gayak ke yeh madhor bol sare Mahal main gunj uthate hain, sare kaksh main bhi yeh bol padte hain, sara watawaran uss gayak ke bol ke adhin ho jaata hai

* * *

**Rajkumar Muskaan ke kash main**

Rajkumai Muskaan, sharm ke maare aapne aap ko Daya ke haathon se chudana main lag jaati hain,par unnke baladhay shariri ke aage unnka nazuk sharir kissi kaam nhi aata, Muskaan ki yeh uljhan dekhkar, Daya unnhe aapni taraf mod leta hain,unnki nazare abhi bhi jhuk-jhuki hoti hain aur unnke haath abhi bhi apne aap se lite hue hote hain, Daya unnka chehra halke se utha te hain,

_**Kehne ko Jashn Bahara hai, Ishq yeh dekhe ke hairan hai**_

pehli baar Muskaan Daya ke itne pass hoti hain , usske dhadkne kaaafi tezz hojaati hain,aise lagne lagta hain ki unnka Dil kissi bhi waqt unnke sene se bahar aajayega..Daya unnka chhera aapne chhere ke paas lane lagte hain, aur aapne hoth unnke hothon ke nazdik leke jaate hain, Muskaan jhat se unnse door bhagne lagti hain,par Daya unnka haath achanak se tham late hain,

_**Phool se khusboo khafa khafa hain gulshaan main..**_

Daya ek baar phir unnhe aapne paas khinch lete hain, Muskaan jor se aake unnke sene se takrati hain, woh aapen dono haath unnke sene par rakh deti hai taaki thode had tak woh unnse door reh sake..Daya halke se unnke chehre par se unnki zulfein hata the hain,Muskaan unnke iss sparsh par aankhen band kar leti hain..Daya aapne doosre haath muskaan ke pith par rakhte hain, aur unnki choli ke doriyan kholne lagte hain,muskaan unnke har ek sparsh par unnke bahon main pighalne lagti hain, Daya unnhe aapne bahon main uthate hain..

_**Chupa hai koi ranj fiza ki chilman main..**_

aur unnke bistar ki taraf badhne lagte badhe hi pyaar se Muskaan ko uss bistar par lete hain,

_**sare sehme nazare hain,**_

aur khud bhi usske bajumain baith jate hain,Muskaan darr ke mare Daya ko haath kask ke pakad leti hain..Daya unnki ankhon main ek baar dekhte hain,unnki aankhon main unnhe darr saaf nazar aata hain,woh halke se unnke kaan main kuch kehte hain..

Daya: Dariye mat Muskaan, hum aisa kuch nhi karne waale..(itna kehkar woh aapna ser Muskaan ke godi main rakh dete hain, Muskaan ko yeh baat sunkar acha lagta hain, woh Daya ke ser ko aapne hathon se sehlean lagti hain..)

_** soye soye waqt ke dhare hain  
**_

Aise hi baithkar dono so jaate hain..

_**aur DIL main koi khoyi se baatein hain**_..

* * *

**Tarika ka kaksh main**

Abhijeet, Tarika ka haath aapne muh se hata tha hai aur unnhe kaske gale laga leta hain..

_**Kaise kahe kya hai sitam,sochte hain ab yeh hum..koi kaise kahe ki .."WOH" hain ya nhi humare..**_

thode der baad Tarika ko ehsaas hota hai ki woh Abhijeet ki bahon main hai issliye woh turan unnki bahon main se door ho jati hain..

_**karte toh hain saat safar fasle hai phir bhi magar jaise mite nhi kissi dariya ke do kinare... **_

Abhijeet unka hath pakad leta hain, tarika unnki taraf dekti hain..Abhijeet unnki taraf ishare se unnhe samjhata hain ki,"Ab woh usske bina nahi reh payega.." aur unnke ankhon se asso gir padta hain

_**paas hai par phir bhi paas nhi, humko yeh gam ras nhi..**_

Tarika bhi unnhe samjati hain ki "yeh kabhi mumkin nhi hain..."

_**Sheehse ki ek dewaar hain jaise yeh namiya...**_

___**sare sehme nazare hain, soye soye waqt ke dhare hain aur DIL main koi khoyi se baatein hain...**_  


Abhijeet ko samjh nhi aata ki woh Tarika ko kaise manaye,iss wishay par sochne keliye,woh waha se chale jaate hain, aur Tarika unnhe jate hue dekhti hain aur mnn hi mann unse maafi mangti hain..

* * *

**Rajkumari Tasha ke kash main**

Vivek Tasha ke asso pohch deta hain..aur unnse unke asoo ka raaz pochta hai, woh bas apna ser hilati hain..

_**humne joh tha, nagma suna, dil ne tha ussko chuna, **_

Vivek unnke aankhon ko chumate hain, aur unnke haath aapne hatho main lekar ek baar phir unnhe chumte hain

Vivek: kuch nhi hua hai Tasha..aap aagyi humare paas..

_**yeh dastaan hume waqt na kaise sunai..humjoh agar hai gumkin woh bhi udhar khush tho nhi..**_

aur ab hume koi juda nhi kar sakta..duniiya ki koi takad nhi..

_**mulaqate main jaise ghul si gayi tanhai...  
**_

Tasha: wada kijiye ki aap hume kabhi chodeke nhi jayenge..

Vivek: kabhi nhi..

_****__****__**sare sehme nazare hain, soye soye waqt ke dhare hain aur DIL main koi khoyi se baatein hain...**_

_**Kehne ko Jashn Bahara hai, Ishq yeh dekhe ke hairan hai**_

_**Phool se khusboo khafa khafa hain gulshaan main**_

_****__****__**Chupa hai koi ranj fiza ki chilman main.. **_

Vivek aur Tasha ek doosre se yeh waada karke,ek doosre ke hathon main haath dalkar, wahi baithe rehta hain jab tak unnhe neend nhi aati..

* * *

**Mahal ke Darbar main**

_**Kehne ko Jashn Bahara hai, Ishq yeh dekhe ke hairan hai**_

_**Phool se khusboo khafa khafa hain gulshaan main**_

_****__****__**Chupa hai koi ranj fiza ki chilman main.. **_

_****__****__****__****__****__**sare sehme nazare hain, soye soye waqt ke dhare hain aur DIL main koi khoyi se baatein hain...**_

Gayak jaise hi aapna aapna poora gaana khatam karta hain,Maharaj aur baaki mantri gan usska taliyan baja kar Abhinandan karte hain.. Maharaj uss Gayak se prabhavit hokar unnhe inam dete hain..

* * *

**AN**

**Ok guyz, this was Just the Random Chap I wrote, & this my first attempt to write on Romance, I knw I'm not gud at this, but still its a small attempt, hope you enjoy,also If you don't like it,pls mention it in reviews..Complaints are also welcomed :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Kishta kinda Rajya**

Rajkumar Abhijeet ke kash main.

Rajkumar Abhijeet, aapne kash main chinta main doobe the,unnke dimag main ek hi wichar daud raha tha ki haqir Tarika iss rishte se hickicha rahi kyu hain? Unnke kano main sirf Tarika ka jawab gunj raha tha, unnhe samjh hi nhi aaraha tha ki Tarika ke iss wyawahar ke piche aakhir raaz kya hain..woh isse wichar par soch rahe the tab unnke kaksh main Rajkumar Daya aaye..

Rajkumar Abhijeet ne Daya ki oar dekha aur paya ki Daya ka chehra khushi se jhoom utha tha, unnki aankhen, musukurahat iss baat ka sabot thi ki Rajkumar daya mann hi mann kafi prasan aur anandit hain..

Rajkumar Abhijeet ne Daya se poocha: Daya kya hua aapko? Bade khush nazar aa rahe hain?

Abhijeet ke iss sawaal par Daya bokhla gaye aur aapne wichar=shreni se bahar aaye,unnhone Abhijeet ki oar nazar ghumai aur dekha ki Abhijeet unnki taraf dekhkar kuch sawaal kar rahe the..

Abhijeet ek baar phir apna sawaal dohrate hain..: Daya kya hua? Kiss soch main pad gaye?..aur inte khush kyu hain?

Daya haklate hue). who ..darsal..woh kuch nhi..

Abhijeet: kya hua Daya?

Daya soch main pad jate hain ki, Abhijeet ko jawab kya de? Par phir bhi kuch sochkar who jawab dete hain..

Daya: who hum..aapke shadii ke baremain soch rahe the..

Abhi: jhoot mat boliye Daya, sach bataiye..

Daya: are sach main..

Abhi: toh aap sharma kyu rahe tha?

Daya: main kaha sharma raha hu?aapki aankhen kharab hogai lagta hain..

Abhi: Daya humari aankhen theek hain..hume toh lagta hain ki aapki tabiyat theek nhi hain..

Daya: humari tabiyat theek hain, Abhijeet..

Abhi: sach main?

Daya: haan..(sochte hue) Abhijeet ab tumhe kasie batao ki main kal raat ki yaadein yadkarke itna prasna aur anandit hu…

Abhi:tho phir theek hain..(aur ek baar phir Abhijeet aapne wichaar main pad jate hain..Abhijeet ko iss halat main dekhekar, Daya unnse pochta hain..)

Daya: kya hua Abhijeet? Aap kiss wishay main soch rahe hain?

Abhi:kuch nahi daya

Daya:apkaya chera say saf jalak raha hay kuch na khuc to hua hay.. kya Hua abhiijet?

Abhijeet is baat ko talnay ki bohat koshis karta hay par daya kya jeed kay samanay unki ek nahi chalti, aakhir Abhijeet, Daya ko wan main hue hadse ke baremain aur Tarika ke jawab ke baremain sab sach bata dete hain..Daya bhi yeh baat sunkar pareshaan ho jate hain,..

Daya: par Tarika ne aisa kaha kyu hoga?

Abhijeet: pata nhi Daya..

Daya: kahi aisa toh nhi ki Tarika aapse pyar hi nhi karti..

Abhijeet:(gusse se)kya baat kar rahe ho Daya tum?unnhone khud mujhse kaha ki woh mujh se pyaar karti hain,par woh yeh rishta nhi rakhna chahthi kyunki yeh rishta galat hain..

Daya kuch sochte hain..: Abhijeet kahi asia toh nhi ki Tarika aapse issliye rishta nhi rakhna chahthi kyunki woh ek waidya hain, aur tum ek Rajkumar..

Abhi: ho sakta hai Daya..shayd yeh wajah ho sakti hain Tarika ki , humse rishta na jodne ki..

Daya: Abhijeet, aap ek kaam kariye..aap jaldi unnke paas jaiye aur unnhe samjhayi ye, ki woh bilkul aisa na soche aur rishte keliye man jaye..

Abh: nhi Daya..hum unse iss wisay main baat nhi karnge..hum ek kaam karte hain..hum unsse Bhai Rajat se iss wishay main baat karenge,hum Rajat ko keh denge ki hum unsse behen se bohaut pyaar karte hain, aur unnse wiwah bhi karenge..toh Rajat hi Tarika ko mana lenge..

Daya: haan, yeh acha hain..tum turant unnke bhai se baat karlo..

Abhi: theek hain.

(Tab Rajkumari Muskaan dodte hue Rajkumar Abhijeet ke kash main pravesh karti hain..)

Muskaan: (hanfte hue) Su..suniye..

Muskaan ko hafte hue dekh Daya aur Abhijeet ascharya ho jate hain..

Daya: kya baat hain Muskaan? aap hanf kyu rahi hain?

Muskaan: darsal baat yeh hain ki..

Daya: kya hua?

Muskaan: wo..woh Tarika ji, mahal se jaa rahi hain..

(jaise hi Abhijeet yeh baat sunte hain,woh chauk jate hain)

Abhi: kya? woh Mahal se jaa rahi hain?

Muskaan: haan..maine unnhe abhi Mahal ke dwaar ke paas dekha..woh aapna sara saman samet kar nikalne ki tayari main hain..

Abhi: aise nh ho sakta..woh nhi jaa sakti..

Daya: Abhijeet, yaha sochte mat baithiye..chaliye jaldi..hume unnhe rokna padega..jaldi chaliye..(aisa kehkar Abhijeet, Daya aurr Muskaan jaldi hi Mahal ke muqhya dwaar ke yaha pohchante hain..jaha par unnhe tarika nazar aati hain,joh aapna sara saman Ghode ke pith par theek se bandkar,nikal ne ki kagar par hoti hain..)

Abhi: ther jaiye ..ther jayiye Tarika ji..

( Tarika uss awaz par ruk jati hain aur uss awaz ki taraf dekhit hain,unnhe Abhijeet, Daya ar muskaan unke taraf aata dekhti hain..)

Abhijeet: Ruk jaiye Tarika ji..

Tarika: nhi ruk sakte..hume jana hoga..

Abhi: par kyu?

Tarika: dekhiye, humara yaha ka kaam hogaya hain, Rajkumari Tasha ki halat main kafi sudhraw aagaye humara yaha rukana ab kisssi kaam ka nhi..hume jane dijiye..

Abhi: kya aap sach much issi wajah se yaha se jaa rahi hain?

Tarika: haan..

Muskaan: Tarika, aap aur thode din..

Tarika: aare nhi Rajkumari,hume shigra hi jaana hoga..aap sab ne hume itna maan saman diya isskeliye hum aap sab ka teh dil se shukra guzar hain..aur zindagi ke yeh pal hum kabhi nhi bhulenge..par humara aur ( Rajkumar Abhijeet ki taraf dekhte hue) aapka saath yahi tak tha..par ab hume agnya dijiye,hume chalan hoga, Anand wan ke log aur humare bhai humar intejaar kar rahe honge..hume chalana hoga..

(asie kehkar woh ghode par sawaar hoti hain..tab Rajkumar Daya mahal ki taraf ek ghode aata hua dekhte hain..aur uss ghode par ek aadmi sawar hota hain,par woh aadmi uss ghode par kuch ajeeb tarike se baitha hua reta hain, woh aane kamar se kuch jhuka hua hokar ghode par sawari kar raha hota hain..)

Daya: yeh kaun hai?

(sabhi uss disha main dekhye hain..Rajkumar Abhijeet uss ghud-sawar ko niharte hain, Tarika bhi uss par ek nazar dati hain, unnka chehra unnhe waha dekhakr anandi aur achanrya hota hain.,jaise hi ghud sawaar paas aata hain, Rajkumar Abhijeet bhi ussse pehchaan lete hain..par jab unnki nazar unnki sharir ki taraf jaati hain,toh sab ki aankhe khauf se bhar jati hain..Tarika jab unki sharir ke halat dekhit hain, Tab unnki pairon tele zamin hil jati hain..wh turant aapne ghode se utarkar uss ghud sawaar ki taraf jaati hain,unke piche Abhijeet aur Daya bhi jate hain..)

Tarika: bhai? kya hua aapko? aur aapki yeh halat?

Abhi: Tarika, innhe kaafi chot ayi hain..ek kaam karte innhe andar le jaate hain..

Tarika: haan..

( Abhijeet aur Daya dono milkar usse uthate hain aur shigra hi Mahal main le aate hain..Mahal main pohachkar, woh usse ek kaksh main lejakar leta dete hain..Tarika turant usski tarf badhti hain, unnke aankhon main khauf, aasoo, gussa ek saath jhalak raha tha,aapne Bhai ko iss halat main dekh,unnhe aisa laga raha tha mano unnke dil main kissi ne khanjar daal diya ho..

Abhijeet aur Daya ke kapde bhi uss insaan ke khoon se range hue the..woh bhi uss insaan ki halat dekhkar kanp uthe the..Abhijeet ne himaat jutakar, Mahal ke sewakon se garam pani aur kuch kapde lane keliye kehte hain taaki uss insaan ki maram-pati kar sake..Abhijeet usss insaan ki tarf badhte hain, aur unnki ser par haath rakh dete hain..)

Abhi: Rajat..(par Rajat koi jawab nhi deta, Daya, Rajat se anjaan hota hain,par usski yeh halat dekhkar,woh bhi kaaafi ghabra jate hain..)

Tarika: (rote hue)bhai..utho na...(par Rajat koi jawab nhi dete,Abhijeet, Tarika ko honsla dene kleiye ukke kandehe par haath rakht ehain..)

Abhi: kuch nhi hoga unnhe..woh bilkul theek hojayenge..

(Tarika aanso bhari nigahen se Abhijeet ki taraf dekhti hain aur ek baar phir aapne Bhai ki tarf dekhti hain joh bejaan awstha main lete hote hain, unnke poora sharir talwaron ki ghaw se bhara hua tha, unnke kapde ser-se paon tak khoon main range hue tha..aur unnki pith par 3 se 4 baan lagne ka nishaan the..Tarika beshak ek waidya hoti hain,par aapne bhai ko iss halat main dekhkar woh bhi durbaal hoti hain..ussmain himaat nhi bachti ki woh aapne bhai ka ilaj kar sake..par woh iss bat se waqif hoti hain ki unnhe aapne Bhai ko bachane keliye himaat jota ni hi padegi,kissi bhi halat main unnhe apne bhai ko thek karna hi hoga..aur unnke bhai ke humlawaron ko kathor se kathor shiksha deni hogi)

Tarika (gusse se) hum chodenge nhi jiinhone humare bhai ki yeh halat ki hain..hume unnki woh halat karenge ki uunhe aapne jinda hone ka afsos ho..chodenge nhi hum unnhe..

* * *

**Adaitya Rajya  
**

Adaitya ke samrat Daksh aapne darbar main ek nartike par kaafi pasion aur dhaar daulat ka warshaw kar rahe the..tab ek sewak aate hain.

Sewak: Maharaj salamat rahe...

Daksh: kahiye..

Sewak: Maharaj, aapne jasie kaha tha,wasie hogaya hain..humne unnka kaam tamam kar diya hain..

Daksh:(khush hokar) bohaut badhiya..ab aayega maza..Shatranj ke iss khel main..**Shatranj ka Mahan yodha Raja aur wazir , ..Phoenix**..urf **Rajat** ka tho hogaya, kaam tamam..ab bacha hai iss kehl ke kuch pyade..bas ab iss khel ke pyadon ko harana padega..aur iss Shatranj ki baazi humari (aur woh jor joron se hazane lagte hain)

* * *

Ek band kothri main

Ek badhe se band kothri main ek aadmi ko kaafi behrehmi se baand ke rakha gaya hain,usske haathon ko aurmuh ko kaske bandha hua hota hain, aur uss insaan ke shariri par kaafi chote hoti hain..

woh insaan aapne apko chudane ki kafi koshish karte hain par rassiyounki mazboot pakad ki wajh se woh chut nhi pata..

Insaan: hey bhagwan, mujhe jaldi hi Anandwan pohchana hoga..isse pehle..ise pehle koi bohaut badi anhuni ho..

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you all for the support & Dear "Guest", Thanks for the reviews, & one more thing, If you think this story is boring then pls be free to switch to other stories..thank u..:D**

**okay**

***Yeh kya Phoenix..yani Rajat par humla ? :'(**

***kya Jeet jayenge Rajkumar Daksh , Shatranj ka yeh khel? kaun rokega unnhe?**

***aur kaun hai yeh kthri main bandha hua insaan?**

**Janiye keliye mere saath jude rahiye :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Adaitya Rajya**

_( Phoenix yaani Rajat par humla hone ke kuch din pehle)_

**[Rajkumar Daksh ke Kash main]**

Maharaj Shamshersingh aur Rajkumar Daksh ke bich kaafi der se kissi baat ko lekar behes ho rahi hoti hain..Rajkumar Daksh ke kissi baat par Maharaj Shamshersingh bohaut krodhit hue hote hain..aur issliye woh uss baat keliye Rajkumar Daksh ko kaafi daant rehe hote hain..unnka krodh unnki awaaz se saaf jhalak raha hota hain, unnki aawaz se Mahal ke darwaze tak kaanmp uthe the hain..

**Maharaj Shamshersingh**: (gusse se) : Rajkumar Daksh aapne kiss se pochkar Kishta Kinda ke Rajkumar, Abhijeet par humla kiya?

**Rajkumar Daksh**: kshama kijiye Maharaj, par yeh sab humne aapke khatir kiya..

**Maharaj Shamshersingh**: par Daksh aapko ek baar bhi aisa nhi laga ki aapko iss wishay main humse baat karni chahiye..Rajkumar Abhijeet sirf aur sirf humare shikar hain..unnhe khatam karne ka adhikar sirf hume hain..

**Rajkumar Daksh**: par Maharaj..

**Maharaj Shamshersingh**: Daksh, humne keh diya na ki aap iss mamle main nhi padenge..Abhijeet ka kaam kab tamam karna hain yeh humne soch rakha hain..par aapne humare sare kaam par paani pher diya..aapko kya jaroorat thi humlawar bhejne ki? Aur ussmain bhi humla Abhijeet ke wajah usski behen Tasha par hogaya..aur who bhi bach gayi..koi nhi mara..itni badi haar..itni badi haar humare liye kaafi sharmanat hain..bas humne than li hain ab Abhijeet ko hum aapni hathon se marenge..kash humne unnhe 10 saal pehle hi maar diya hota tho yeh nobaut nhi aati..par koi baat nhi..der aaye durust aaye..joh kaam 10 saal pehle adhura reh gaya tha, who ab pura hoga…hum unnhe khatam kar denge ,unnka naamonishan mita denge iss srushti se..bas aur thode kshan gujar lijiye Abhijeet aapni behen aur aapne priya dost ke daya ke saath,kyunki bohaut jald aapki sanse rukne waali hain..bohaut jald…(aur Maharaj Shamshersingh jor-jor se hasane lagte hain..)

**Rajkumar Daksh**: Par Maharaj agar pichli baar ki tarah iss baar bhi phoenix ne Abhijeet ki jaan bacha di tho?hume pehle unnka praband karna hoga..pehle Phoenix ko raste se hatana hoga..aur baad main Abhijeet par war karna aasan hoga..hum ek kaam karte hain hum iss Phoenix ka kuch..

**Maharaj Shamshersingh** (krodhit hokar): Daksh, !, isse aage aap ke lawaz nhi bolenge..Phoenix aur Abhijeet ka kya karna hain yeh main dekhunga..tumhe iss mamle main padneki jarooraat nhi hain..tum aapne kaam se matlab rakho..(itna kehkar Shamshersingh waha se chale jate hain..Daksh akele hi kaksh main hote hain..Shamshersingh waha se jane ki tasli karne ke baad woh aaspaas ke parisithiti ka niharte hain aur sab theek hone ki tasli hone ke baad woh chupke se aapne sabse imandar aadmi ko bulate hain, unnke senapati Suraj..Suraj waha aate hain aur Daksh ko jhukar pranam karte hain..)

**Suraj: **Maharaj salamat rahe..

**Rajkumar Daksh**: (muskurate hue )Suraj uthiye...aap jante hain ki aap humre sabse wafadar aadmi hain..issliye aap par hum ek jimmedari de rahe hain..

**Suraj**: Maharaj, ab bas hokum kijiye, main who jimmedari jaroor par karunga..

**Rajkumar Daksh**: shabash..hume aapse yahi ummed thi..par haan yeh baat yaad rakhiye ki iss baat ki khabar kissi ko nhi honi chahiye..samjhe?

**Suraj**: jee Maharaj..

**Daksh**: Suraj ek kaam karo, tum turant Anand wan keliye Rawana hojao, aur waha par thaire Rajat yaani Phoenix ka kaam tamam karo..aur haan iss kadra karo ki usski jaan kissi bhi halat main jani chahiye, Rajat kissi bhi halat main zinda nhi bachna chahiye..kissi bhi halat main nhi..

**Suraj**: jee Maharaj..aap nischint rehiye, main Rajat ko maar dalunga..aise halat karunga ki cheel-kawon ko tak usska awshesh na mile..

**Daksh:** bohut khub..theek asie hi karna..hume sirf aur sirf Rajat ki marne ki khabar milni chaiye!

**Suraj** : aisa hi hoga Maharaj (kuch sochte hue) par Maharaj, ek sawaal tha, aapki aadnya ho tho puche?

**Daksh**: pochiye..

**Suraj**: Maharaj, Rajat hi phoenix hain yeh baat aapko kaise pata chali?

**Daksh**: (haste hue) issmain kaunsi badi baat hain Suraj? Rajneti main har baar aapne kaan aur aankhe tezz rakhni chahiye, kaafi kaam aate hain..kuch sawaal ke utar humare samne hi hote hain sirf unnhe samjhne ki deri hain..samjhe?

**Suraj**: Maharaj, aap kya kehna chahthe hain yeh kuch nhi samjh araha..

**Daksh**: jaldi aajayega Suraj, bas ek baar hum iss Adatiya ke samrat ban jaye ..sab samjh aajayega…(aur phir se jor se hasans elagte hain) ab woh sab chodo hume iss Rajat ki maut ki kahabr sunakar jaldi khuh kar do...usske baad aur kai kaam baaki hain...Maharaj Shamshersingh ki khatir dari bhi tho kaarni hain..ek baar Rajat ka kaam tamam hgaya tho bas, humare kaafi samsya haal ho jayenge..ab dekhte hain ki Phoenix ko aapne hi maut ki khabar kaun pohchanta hain...

* * *

**Maharaj Shamshersingh ke kaksh main**

Maharaj Shamshersingh aapne kaksh main aate hain aur Abhijeet par humla karne kie ranneeti bana main lag jate hain..tab waha unnke senapati Digvijay aate hain..

**Digvijay: **Maharaj salamat rahe

**Maharaj Shamshersingh:** ohh aao Digvijay, main aapko hi yaad kar raha tha...

**Digvijay:** kahiye Maharaj..kaise yaad kiya?

**Maharaj Shamshersingh:** Digvijay, iss baar aapkeliye ek ahem kaam hain..

**Digvijay: **kahiye maharaj..

**Maharaj Shamshersingh: **iss baar mujhe Abhijeet ki laash chahiye kissi bhi halat mai..., iss baar jara si bhi gustakhi nhi honi chahiye kaam main..

**Digvijay**: jaise aap kahe Maharaj..jaise aapne kaha tha hume humare sutron se pata lagaya hain ki Rajkumar Abhijeet mahashivratri ke iss awsar par Kishta Kinda ke Shiv mandir main aapne behan ke zindagi keliye bohaut bada Abhishek swayam karne waale hain..aur iss Abhishek ko woh khud swayam aakele raat ko uss mandir main ayojit karne waale hain...

**Maharaj Shamshersingh: **tho Digvijay yeh mauka bilkul uchit rahega,unnpar humla karne kliye...

**Digvijay**: haan Maharaj..jab Abhijeet waha par pohaunch jayenge tab hum bhari sankhya main unn par humla karenge..Abhijeet joh is baat se anjaan honge woh boqhla jayenge..hum isse sandhi ka fayda uthayenge aur unnhe maut ke ghat utarenge,..

**Maharaj Shamshersingh**: (khush hokar)bohaut khub Digvijay..ab kaldi se tayari karo,yeh kaam kissi bhi halat main safal ho jana chaiye..ab mujhe sirf Mahashivratri ka intejar hain.. Rajkumar Abhijeet tayar ho jai, aapne maut ko gale lagane kliye! (aur phir ek baar jor jor se hasane lagte hain)

* * *

**Anandwan**

Rajat aapni behen Tarika ko lane kliye Kishta Kinda keliye nikal ne ki tayari kar rahe hote hain,who aapni sari samagri band lete hain aur suryoday ke waqt nikalne ka fasila karte hain, woh aapne saath jaroorat ke saman ke saath, aapne hatyar bhi aapne sath rakh lete hain, woh ek chaku aapne jote main chupate hain aur dand-pata aapne kamar ke ird-gird chupa lete hain,isske saath woh aapne sabse kimti aapni talwaar bhi aapne saath rakh lete hain aur aapne haathon main wagh-nak bhi rakh dete hain..

Rajat (sochte hue) pata nhi kyu? par asie kaafi ashnka ho rahi hain ki jaroor kuch hone waala hain..kuch yakin nan anhooni hone waali hain..hume jald se jald Tarike ke pass pohchana hoga,kahi unnhe kuch ho na jaye..hume kal suryoday ke waqt yaha se nikalna hoga..

(jab Rajat aapne wicharo main khoye rehta hain tab unnki nazar aapne khidki ke bahar jaati hain..unhe kuch nazar aata hain, woh dhyan se dekhne lagte hain,..ek kaali parchai unnhe dikhti hain ..joh behad sawdhani se Baba Freddyrehswar ki kothri ki taraf badh rahi hoti hain..Rajat bi uss Parchai ke piche bina kiss awaz ke jane lagte hain..woh parchai Baba freddyreshwar ke kamremain jakar halkse Baba ke pani ke katori main kuch mila dete hain, aur waha se nau-do-gyara hone ki kagar par hote hain jab Rajat unnhe pich se pakad leta hain..Rajat uss parcha ko piche se daboch lete hain aur aapne paas rakhi hui chaku ko uss insaan ki gardan par rakhte hain..

Rajat: kaun ho tum? aur kya milaya tumne baba ke katori main?

( Baba Fredyrehwar joh nend main hote hain Rajat ki awaz sunkar jag jate hain, woh dekhte hain ki Rajat ek aadmi k pakad ke kuch pooch raha hota hain)

Rajat: batao warna..

par woh parchai aapne muh se luch nhi ugalti hain..guuse se Rajat uss parchai ko aapni taraf modta hain,taki uss parchai ka chehra dekh sake..

Rajat: (chauk ke) tum?

* * *

**AN**

***Kaun hain yeh insaan jisse Rajat ne daboch liya?**

***Kya Maharaj Shamshersingh ki ranneti safal hogi? Kya Rajkumar Abhijeet ki hojayegi maut?**

***Kya Daksh maar payega Rajat ko?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Anand Wan**

Rajat uss insaan ka chehra aapne taraf ghumate hain, uss chehre ko dekhkar woh chanunk jata hain,

Rajat:(ascharya se) Pankaj..tum?tum yeh...(gusse se) Kya kar rahe the tum? aur kya milaya tumne Baba ke katori main?

Rajat ka gusse dekhkar Pankaj darr ke se kampne lagta hain,usske waha aapni maut ke darshaan hote hain.

Rajat gusse se tilmila uthate hain aur aapne haath main pakde chaku ki pakad Pankaj ke gardan par majboot karte hain, Chaku ki pakad tezz hone ke karan Pankaj aur darr jata hain,

Rajat: ab sachai bol, warna tere sar tere dhad se alag kar dunga samjhe?

Rajat ka gussa dekhkar, Pankaj usske samne gid-gidane lagta hain, aur aapni jaan ki bhik mangte hue woh Rajat ke charno main gir jaata hain, Pankaj ke iss gi-gidane ka Rajat par koi asar nhi hota,yeh dekhkar Pankaj aur jor jor se rone lagta hain aur usske pair chookar rone lagta hain..

Pankaj (gid-gidate hue): maaf kar dijiye..mujhe..mujhse asie ainda galti nhi hogi..maaf kar dijiye mujhe..main aapke samne aapne jaan ki bhik mangta hu..Bhagwan ke khatir mujhe maaf kar dijiye..

Rajat( gusse se): chup! sharam nhi aati..himmat kaie hui tumhari, baba ke saath gaddari karne ki?tujh jaise gaddar keliye sirf ek hi ilaj hain ..aur woh hain dand!mrityu dand!

Pankaj mrityu dand ka naam sunkar aur jor-jor se gid-gidane lagta hain

Pankaj: Daya karo Prabhu..Daya karo..itni nirdayta mat dikhao..aap meri jaan baksh dijiye..aap jaie kahenge waie main karunga..aap joh aadnya karenge main karunga..par meri jaan mat lijiye..

Rajat: theek hain..teri jaan nhi lunga main..par ab sach batao, ki yeh kaam karne keliye kissne kaha tha tujhe? aur kyu?

Pankaj: jee woh..

Rajat: Batao!

Pankaj: jee. Adaitya ke Maharaj ne kaha tha yeh kaam karne keliye..

Rajat( chauk kar) Adaitya ke Maharaj?

Pankaj:haan..unnhone kaha tha ki Anandwan main jakar pehle Freddyreshwar Maharaj aur baad main Rajat ko maar dalna..issliye maine baba ke katori main wish daal diya tha..

Rajat: kya?Adaitya ke Maharaj ne kaha tumse yeh karne keliye? par woh kyu kahenge aisa karne keliye? tum yakinana aisa keh sakte ho ki tumhe Aditya ke Maharaj Shamshersingh ne yeh kaam karne keliye kaha tha?

Pankaj: nhi unnhone nh kaha..Adaitya ke naye Maharaj Daksh ne adnya di thi aapne senapati Suraj ko, aur unnke senapati ne humse yeh kaam karne keliye kaha tha..

Rajat yeh baat sunkar aur chauk jate hain,

Rajat: (sochte hue )Adaitya ke Maharaj, Daksh kab bana?aur yeh baat hume kasie pata nhi..jaroor kuch gadbad hain iss mamle main..par agar yeh sab sach hain toh yeh bohaut badi musibaat ka karan hain, sabke jaan kleiye...Daksh agar Maharaj ban gaya tho tabahi macha dega..hume unnhe rokna hoga, aur jald hi roka na hoga..hume ab Adaitya keliye rawana hona hoga, ..( Rajat, Pankaj ki taraf dekhte hain, woh abhi bhi roraha hota hain..) Iss Pankaj ke jariye hum Adaitya ke Mahal main jaa sakte hain,..hume joh bhi karna hain aj ke raat hi karna hoga..Daksh hum aapko chodenge nhi..

Rajat jate hain aur Pankaj ko uhtate hain : Pankaj, agar aapne jaan bacha na chahthe ho, toh main jasie kehta hu, tumhe waise karna hoga..

Pankaj: jee, aap jaie kahenge main waise hi karunga..

Rajat: theek hain phir chalo chalate hain..

Rajat ko jata dekh, Freddyreshwar chinta main apd jate hain, aur usse rokte hain.

Freddyreshwar: Rajat, rukiye..aap iss waqt nhi jaa sakte..

Rajat: baba, hume jane dijiye..warna bohaut badi muhkil ho sakti hain..agar Daksh ko ab roka nhi gaya tho woh kaafi tabahi macha sakta hain..

Baba: par Rajat..

Rajat: nhi baba, aap chinta mat kijiye, hum theek wapaas aayenge..

Baba: nhi hum aapko akela chodne ka khatra nhi utha sakte..EK toh yaha Tarika bhi nhi hain..ek kaam karte hain hum bhi aapke satah aate hain..

Rajat: nhi baba, aap nhi..agar aapko kuch hogaya toh..

Baba: Rajat,bhulo mat, main Baba freddyreshwar ke saath..tumhara guru bhi hu..yaani Phoenix ka guru hu..ek yodha ki kabiliyat par shak kar rahe ho tum?

Rajat: nhi Baba, shak nhi kar raha..aapke chinta hain mujhe..issliye bas..

Baba: bas itni se baat Rajat..marna upar waale ke haath hota hain..humare nhi..hume bas nidar hokar aapna karya poore nishtha aur dhirya ke saath karna chaiye..samjhe..

Rajat: jee baba..

Baba: tho chaliye, kaafi logon ko sabk sikhana hain..

(Aisa kehkar Rajat aur Freddyreshwar aapne kale wastra paridhan karte hain, aur aapne saath har ek shastra lete hain jinnki jaroorat unnhe pad sakti hain, Rajat, freedyreshwar aur Pankaj, aapne ghode par sawaar, raat ke andhere main Adaitya keliye rawaana ho jate hain..)

* * *

**Adaitya Rajya**

Subha hone keliye kuch ghatak hi baaki hote hain,poore aksah main sirf halki-halki kirne chahiye hoti hain,aise main Rajat, freddyreshwar aur Pankaj Adaitya Rajya main dakhil hote hain, teeno Mahal ke bahar khadehokar, chupkar sare Mahal aur waha ki surakhsta ka muayana kar rahe hote hain..

Rajat: Baba, Mahal ke ird-gird tho bohaut sare surakshakak tainat hain..hume andar kasie jayenge..

Baba: Rajat, koi na koi toh rasta jaroor hoga..

Rajat: Mujhe toh kuch samajh nhi aaraha..

Pankaj joh itne der se shant hota hain, bol uthata hain..

Pankaj: jee..Mahal ke piche ek kacha rasta hain..waha par kaafi kum sainik tainat hote hain..

Rajat: sach keh rahe ho?

Pankaj: haan, maine dekha hain..

Baba: theek hain, Rajat tum Mahal ke piche se jao, Main iss Pankaj ke saath iss samne ke dwar se jane ki tayari kakrta hu..

Pankaj: samne ke dwar se kasie jayenge hum? pakde gaye tho?

Baba: bacha, shant raho, usski chinta tum mat karo..main sambhal lunga..( Rajat se) Rajat jaldi jaiye, Suryoday hone keliye kuch hi ghatak baaki hain, ek baar suryoday hogaya, toh andhere khatam ho jayega aur humara kaam mushkil ho jayega, jaldi Andhere ka fayda uthakar,piche ke raste se andahar chale jaiye..( Rajat turant bina waqt gawaye chal padta hain, par Baba ek baar phir usse pukarte hain) Rajat, sambhla ke jaana beta..

Rajat turant Freddyreshwar ke paas jata hain aur unnke pair chunekliye jhook jata hain, par Freddy usse aapne gale se laga leta hain..jaise usse aakhri baaar gale laga rahe ho..thode der baad aapne aapko ko sambhal kar dono aapne kaam keliye nikal padte hain..

* * *

**Adaitya Ka Mahal (Mahal ke pichla hissa)**

Rajat sawdhani se Mahal ke piche ki taraf aata hain, Mahal ka piche ka hissa kaafi shaant hota hain, aur kafi sonsan bhi, Mahal ka piche ka rasta kacha hota hain aur usske piche ghehri khai hoti hain,aur Mahal ki pichli deewar bhi kafi badi hoti hain, iiss ki wajah se waha par jyada sainik tainat nhi hote, aur andhere hone ki wajah se Rajat aapne kale wastra main asani se chup jata hain..

Rajat : ab hume kafi sawdhani se iss Mahal ki ucchi dewaar ko par karna padega..aur iskeliye hum humari ghorpad jwala ka (Monitor lizards or Komodo Dragon)ka istemal karenge..(aissa kehkar woh aapne sath layi hui aapni paltu ghorpad jwala ko aapne sath laye hue thaile se nikalte hain..Rajat jwala ka ser sehlate hain aur usske kamar par rassi kaske bandh te hain, aur ek baar phir usse aapni gardan se sehlekar woh usse deewar par chadhne keliye kehte hain..woh ghorpad Rajat se waqeef hoti hain,aakhir Rajat ne usse sambhala hota hain, aur kai baar ussne Rajat ko iss kaam main madad ki hoti hain..to woh bade hi aasani se aapne panje ki pakad dewwar par majoobat karte hue, Mahal ke dewwaar par bade hi aasani se chalati hain aur dewwar ke ek dum unnche sire par jaakar apne panje unnmain gadati hain..

Rajat jwala ki pakad majboot hone ki tasali karne ke baat bade hi sawdhani se dewaar par chadna chalu kar dete hain, aakhir Rajat bade hi mehnat se dewaar par chadh jate hain..aakir main Rajat dewaar ko paar kar lete hain..aur ek baar phir woh jwala ko aapne saathh rakh lete hain aur sawdhani se waha ke paristithi ka niriksan karte hain..

Rajat (sochte hue) sirf 4 sainik hain..bina koi halla macha ke ek-ek ko sambhal na hoga..tabhi Rajat ki nazar deewar ke sabse nazdeek sainik par padti hain joh wahapar bade hi chain ki neend so raha hota hain..Rajat aapni rassi nikalta hain, usska phanda banata hain aur woh phanda bade hi dhyan se soye hue sainik ki gardan main dalta hain, sainik soye hue ke karan usse samjh nhi aata, rajat phande ko khenachta hain,jisski wajah se Sainik ki gala dab jaata hain,isske pehle ki sainik kuch kar pata Rajat usska kaam tamam karta hain..

Rajat: ab 3 baaki hain!

Rajat sawdhani se ek sainik ko dabonchta hain,aapne ek haath se usske ek muh dhake, woh uss sainik ki gardan mod leta hain, doosre sainik ko bhi bilkul issi tarah theekane lagate hain..par afsos ki achanak se ek sainik Rajat ko dekh leta hain, aur woh sainik Mahal ke baki sainik ko sawdhan karne keliye bhagne lagta hain, Rajat turant aapna chaku nikalte hain aur usss sainik ki tarf phenkte hain joh uss sainik ke sidhe gale le aarpaar jata hain aur usski wahi maut ho jaati hain..

Rajat sare sainik ki lashon ko theekane lagate hain aur ab Mahal ke andar badhne lagta hain,woh aapni talwaar nikalta hain aur Mahal ke kaksh dekhne lagta hain, woh Rajkumar Daksh ka kaksh dhoondne lagta hain...

* * *

**Mahal ke Muqhya dwar ki taraf**

Freddyreshwar aur Pankaj dono Muqhyadwar ke bahar khade hokar uchit sandhi ki rah dekh rahe the, tab Freddyreshwar ke dimag main wichar aaya, woh turant Mahal ke tabele ki tarf badhte hain jaha par yudh ke haathi rakhe hote hain, bade hi sawdhani se Freddy uss tabele ke dwaar kholte hain aur waha jaakar waha pada huwa ek bada sa dhol baja te hain, achanak huwe aawaj ki wajah se haathi darr jate hain aur Muqhya dwaar ki taraf bhagne lagte kafi tezz raftar se muqhya dwaar ki tarf badhte hain, haathiyon ka dwaar ki taraf aata dekh waha ke sainik darr ke mare haath jate hain..freddy aur pankaj isska fayda lekar mahal ke andar prawesh karte hain..

* * *

**Mahal ke Andar**

Rajat bade hi sawdhani de ek-ek kaksh dekh raha hota hain, tab usse hathiyonki aawaz aati hain,unnhe samjh aajaata hain Ki Baba Freddyreshwar bhi Mahal ke andar prawesh kar chuke hain..Tab Rajat ki nazar ek kamre par padti hain, Rajat samjh jata hain ki yeh kamra Rajkumar Daksh ka hoga,issliye Rajat aapni talwar nikal leta hain aur Kamre ki taraf aapne kadam badhane lagta hain..Tab achanak se piche se koi Rajat ki disha main baan marta hain..humlawar ki galati ki wajh se baan rajat ko bina chue usske paas se chala jaata hain, Rajat achanak hue iss humle ki wajah se chauk jate hain aur piche moodkar dekhte hain..unnhe Suraj dikhayi deta hain, usske ek haath main baan aur ek haath main talwaar pakade hue nazar aata hain..

Suraj: aagaye Rajat..aare nhi nhi Phoenix..

Rajat: haan..agaya..

Suraj: par yaha se jinada nhi jaa paoge..

Rajat: jinda tho main jaonga..aur itna hi nhi tum sabk maar ke jaonga..

Suraj iss baat se bhadak jata hain aur dodta hua Rajat ki taraf badhta hain, Rajat turant aapni talwar nikalta hain aur unn dono ke bich ladhai chalu ho jaati hain..

* * *

yaha Freddy aur Pankaj ko bhi kai sainik aaspaas se gher lete hain..freddy aapni talwaar nikalta hain aur woh bhi ladne lag jaata hain..Freddy talwar baazi main kaafi shatir hote hain,issliye bade hi aasani se woh sainik ko ghayal kar dete hain..jab Freddy ek aadmi ko marne waale hi hote hain atb unnhe ek cheek sunai dete hain,woh uss cheek ki taraf dekhte hain..

unnhe Pankaj nazar aata hain, usske pet se talwaar poori aarpaar gayi hoti hain..Pankaj ki halat dekh freddy turant usske paas pohchante hain..

freddy pankaj ko pakadet hain.

Freddy:pankaj?tum theek ho..(usska gaal thap-thapate hue) kuch nhi hoga tumhe..dheraj rakhiye..

Pankaj: nhi baba..shayd yeh meri karmon ki saja hain..main ne aap ko marna chaha par phir bhi aap mujhe bacha rahe hain?..

Freddy: pankaj,inssaan kabhi galat nhi hota..paristithi galat hoti hain..(pankaj ko uthate hue) kuch nhi hoga tmhe..

Pankaj: nhi baba..mera anth aagaya..ho sake toh mujhe (aapne haath jodte hue) maaf kar dena..(aur pankaj aapna dum tod deta hain..Freddy aapne haath usske chehre par se ghumate hain..aur pankaj ka deh ko who ek surakshit jagah rakhte hain..aur ek baar phir ladhai main joot jate hain)

* * *

Suraj bhale hi ek senapati ho,par ek shatir ydha bilkul nhi tha,Rajat jasie yodha ke samne Suraj kuch pal hi theek paya, Rajat ke talwaar ke ek jhaat kese Suraj ki talwar hawan main udkar Mahal ke bahar chali gayi..aur Suraj aapne ghootno par baith gaya..Rajat aapni talwaar Suraj ke gardan par rakh dete hain..

Rajat: jee chahtha hain tujhe yahi par maar du..par..

Suraj: tho maar do na..mujh se yeh umeed mat rakho ki main tumhare samne aapni jaan keliye gid-gidaunga..(isse pehle ki suraj kuch keh pata Rajat aapni talwar ka ek jordar waar karte hain aur palak jhapakte hin Suraj ka ser aapne dhad se alag ho jata hain..

Jab Rajat uss darwaaze ki taraf mood raha hota hai tab achanak se ek baan aakar unnke pith main lagta hain...isse pehle ki Rajat kuch kar paiye, aur 2-3 baan aakar unnke pith main lag jate hain..Rajat ko isse bohaut dard hota hain par phir bhi woh aapne chhere par aana dard prakat nhi karte, aur aapne baan bina nikale woh uss disha main modd jate hain, aur dekhte hain ki kuch sainik unnpar humla kar rahe hote hain..Rajat aapni talwar ko aapni mayan main rakhkar aapna dand-paata nikalte hain..aur aapna dand-paata behet raftar se chala na shuru kar dete hain.

Dekhte hi dekhte Rajat unn sare sainik ko bhi maut ke ghat utar dete hain, rajat uss awastha main bhi aage badhne lagte hain..

freddy, Rajat ko dhoondte dhoondte Mahal ki uss kamre ke bahar pohaunch jate hain jaha Rajat ghayal awstha main khada hota hain, freddy turant usski taraf badhte hain..

freddy: Rajat..yeh sab..apko itni chot..

Rajat: baba,..(par isse pehle ki freddy, Rajat ki madad kar sake, koi piche se freddy ke pith par talwaar ka bada sa waar karta hain..

Freddy:aahh..

Rajat uss disha main modta hain aur dekhta hain ki Rajkumar daksh haathon main talwaar leke khade hote hain, woh tallwaar freddy ke khoon se saani hui rehti hain..

Daksh aapna doossra waar karne keliye ek baar phir aapni talwar uthate hain, ppar Rajat jhat se uss talwaar kewaar aur freddy ke bich aajate hain jisski wajah se uss waar ka shikar freddy ki wajah Rajat ban jate hain..par iss sab ke bawjood Rajat ek jor se Daksh ko laat markar gira dete hain, daksh uss laat se gir jaata hain, Rajat phir ek baar aapni talwaar nikalte hain, aur freddy ki taraf badhte hain..

Rajat: baba..aap theek hain..

Freddy: main theek hu Rajat..par aapka yaha thairna theek nhi hain ..aap jaiye yaha se..turant nikaliye Kishta Kinda keliye..jaiye..

Rajat: nhi baba..main aapko chodke nhi jaonga..(daksh ek baar phir uthate hain aur ek baar phir Rajat ki taf aapni talwar lekar badhte hain, apr Rajat ek baar phir aapni talwaar ka ek jor ka waar kar deta hain jisse se Daksh ke haath par bada sa ghaw banta hain..aur woh ek baar phir gir jate hain..)

Freddy: Rajat jaiye yaha se..aapko humari kasam..jaiye yaha se..

Rajat ke paas aur koi upay nhi bachtha..woh turant waha se bahar niklane keliye badhte hain, rajat ko bhagta dekh, Daksh bhi unnke piiche picche bhagne lagte hain, tab achanak se Rajat ke thaile mainse Rajat ki paltu ghorpad jwala bahar nikalti hain, Rajat iss baat se anjan hote hain..jwala thaile mainse bahar kudkar Daksh ki tarf badhti hain aur usska pair kanit hain..itne jor se kaanti hain ki daksh ka aadha pair ka maans hi niakl deti hain..

Iss humle ki wajh se daksh chauk jate hain, aur jwala ke katne se woh aage daud bhi nhi pate..aur iss wajah se Rajat bade hi aasani se Mahal se bahar bhagne main safaal hota hain, Rajat daud te hue waha par kahde ek ghode par sawwar kishta kinda ki taraf badhne lagta hain..

yaha Daksh ko aapni iss haar par bohaut gussa aata hain..gusse ke karan woh jwala ko talwaar ke ek waar se khatam kar deta hain..aur baad main freedy ki taraf jate hain..freddy waha par behoshi ke halat main pada hota hain..

Daskh aapne bache hue sainiko se kehkar freddy ko kothri main dalne ka hukum dete hain..

Daksh: iss ka badla main lekar rahunga...

* * *

**Kothri main  
**

Freddy uss kali kothri main band hokar iss poori ghatna ke baremain soch rahe hote hain..

freddy: hey bhagwan, Rajat ko bas sahi salamat Kishta kinda pohcha dene..usski jaan bacha lena bhagwan..

* * *

**AN**

**Ok guyz kaise tha yeh chap? agar kuch mistake hain toh pls batana :D**

**okay, the idea of Rajat using (monitor lizards/komodo dragon) is being inspired from Shivaji Maharaj stories,where Tanaji Malusare uses ghorpad (yashwanti- Shivaji Maharaj's pet) to climb the fort kondana (now Sinhagad) i.e to conquer it from uday bhan..**

**so the refernce is taken from this story...**

**so DF Di, Dk,DD & CAT were rite..Freddy hi band hain kothri main..nice guess! :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Adhya 17**

**Adaitya Rajya**

**Rajkumar Daksh ke kash main**

Kuch Sewak aur waidya Rajkumar Daksh ke ghaw saaf karne main lage hote hain,Daksh aapne kuch sewak ko adesh kar rahe hote hain.

Rajkumar Daksh : (sewak se) Jaldi sare Mahal ko saaf kar dijiye, sare khoon ke dhabe saaf kar dijiye aur saare sainikon ki lashon ko theekana laga dijiye, aur yeh sab kaam turant hona chahiye..aur haan, kal raat ke humle ke wishay main koi kuch baat nhi karega..yeh baat Maharaj Shamshersigh ko bikul bhi pata nhi lagani chaiye..ho sake toh yeh baat Mahal se bahar jaani hi nhi chahiye..aur Maharaj ko bhi iss baat ka sandeh tak nhi hona chahiye ki Mahal par humla hua tha aur ussmain Phoenix aur freddy ghayal hue the..aur haan freddy humare hirasat main hain yeh baat bhi unnhe pata nhi lagani chahiye..samjhe..ab jaiye aur kaam par lag jaiye..

(saare sewak kaam par nikal padte hain..Daksh ki maram-pati hone ke baad waidy bhi waha se chale jate hain, yaha Rajkumar Daksh aapne kaksh main akele hi hote hain)

Rajkumar Daksh (sochte hue) kash Rajat raste main hi mar gaya ho, who jinda bachna humare liye khatarnak ho sakta hain, agar who jinda bach gaya toh humari jindagi daaw par lag sakti hain..nhi hume jald-se-jald aage ki ranneeti sochni hogi..acha hua ki Maharaj kal sham ke waqt hi aapne doosre Mahal keliye rawaaana hogaye tha,..warna ..waise Maharaj Shamshersingh yaha par nhi hain,toh yeh sahi mauka hain...shatranj ki agli chaal khelne keliye isse acha mauka aur nhi ho sakta..**unnhone ne **bhi toh kaha tha ki Maharaj Shamshersingh aapne poorane dushman yaani **Kishta Kinda ke Rajkumar Abhijeet** ko maar ne keliye gaye hain..tho agar main aapni nayi chal khelne keliye Rajkumar Abhijeet ka istemal karu tho mere muqam mujhe aasani se mil sakta hain..haan yeh tareeka theek rahega, par iss baat ko anjam dene se pehle hume humare iss chal ke baremain **unnhe **batana hoga..ek kaam karta hu kissi saink ke hatahon unn tak sandesha pochnta hun..(haste hue )ab aapne mukam ko hasil karne se hume koi nhi rok sakta..yeh chal safal hote hi,hum kehlayenge iss **Adaitya ke Rajya ke Samrat Maharaj Daksh!**

(Rajkumar Daksh jaldi hi ek khat likhte hain aur woh khat aapne wishwasu sainik ke haathon **unnhe **bhej dete hain..)

* * *

**Kishta Kinda Rajya**

Rajat ke marampati karkar Tarika unnke sare ghaw band deti hain, aur unnhe dawai aur kadha dekar who Rajkumar Abhijeet ke kaksh ki taraf badhne lagti hain..

**Rajkumar Abhijeet ke kash main**

Rajkumar Abhijeet aur Rajkumar Daya, Rajat par hue humle ke baremain soch rahe hote hain..

Rajkumar Daya: Par Abhijeet, Tarika ke bhai Rajat par kissi ne kyu humla kiya hoga? Aise kya dushmani ho sakti hain unnki Rajat se?

Rajkumar Abhijeet: pata nhi Daya..kissne kiya hoga? yeh tho sirf Rajat hi bata sakta hain ki unnpar humla kissne aur kyu kiya..aur yeh tho tab pata chalega jab Rajat ko hosh aayega..waise itne din se humare bhi kai kaam adhure reh gaye hain..

Rajkumar Daya: kaunse kaam?

Rajkumar Abhijeet: Adaitya ke Maharaj Shamshersingh ko sabak sikhane ka kaam..

Rajkumar Daya: acha woh..

Rajkumar Abhijeet: haan Daya..unnhe toh hume tab hi sabak sikhana chahiye tha, par koi baat nhi abhi der nhi hui..unnhone Tasha par humla kiya,unnhe toh hum itne asani se chodenge nhi..

Rajkumar Daya: dekhiye Abhijeet, hume joh bhi karna hain, bade hi shaant dimag rakhkar karna hain..asie gusse se nhi..

Rajkumar Abhijeet: kasie gusse se nhi Daya? itna sab kuch kar diya unn Shamshersingh ne,unke ek-ek kartuton keliye main unnhe nhi chodunga..unnhone humpar humla karna chahae par usski shikar humari behen hogai..agar Tasha ko kuch hota tho, hum aapne aapko kabhi maaf nhi kar pate..(gusse se)waise bhi yeh tho unnki purani adat hain..humesha pich se waar karte hain woh...sach Daya Jiss Din Shamshersingh mere samne aayega na,uss main jinda nhi chodunga..kaafi poorane hisab baaki hain unnke..

Rajkumar Daya: Abhijeet, aap abhi bhi uss ghatna ke baremain soch rahe hain..aap uss se bhool.

Rajkumar Abhijeet: kasie Daya,kasie bhul sakte hain hum uss ghatna ko? Uss ek ghatna se humne aapna sab kho diya..ek hi jhatke main uss Shamshersingh ne humse humara sab kuch cheen liya..iss baat keliye hum unnhe itni aasani se toh nhi chod sakte..unnhe iss baat ka hisab tho hume dena hi padega..har halat main..

tab Rajkumar Abhijeet ke darwaze pain dastak hoti hain, Abhijeet aur Daya uss disha main modte hain,unnhe waha Tarika khadi nazar aati hain, Abhijeet aapna ser hilakar unnhe andar aane keliye kehte hain.

Rajkumar Abhijeet: haan kahiye..aapko kuch baat karni thi humse?

Tarika: jee haan..

Rajkumar Abhijeet: kya?

Tarika: woh humne..Anand wan jane ka faisla kiya hain..humne socha hain ki hum Abhi,issi waqt Bhai ko lekar Anand wan keliye rawana ho jaye..issliye jane se pehle socha ki ek baar aapse mill lu..

Rajkumar Abhijeet: par aap aise kasie jaa sakti hain? mera matlab hain ki, Rajat ko asie awstha main aap Anand wan kyu le jaa rahi hain? unnhe ek baar theek ho ne dijiye phir aap..

Tarika: dekhiye, hume jaana hoga,kyunki Anand wan main dawai aasani se mil jayengi aur wahi bhai ka ilaj theek hoga..issliye hum anand wan jaaan chahthe hain..aur Baba bhi bhai ke ilaj main humari sahiyata kar sakte hain issliye hum aaj hi nikal rahe hain..

Rajkumar Daya: aap keh rahi hain yeh bilkul sahi hain par..aap agar Rajat ke humlawaron ne unn par phir humla kar diya tho?

Rajkumar Abhijeet: haan Daya bilkul sahi keh rahe hain..Tarika aap ek kaam kijiye aap thode din yahi rukiye, main khud chalunga aapke saath Anandwan

Tarika: maaf kijiye ga, par main koi bachi nhi hu..main aapna aur aapne bhai ka dhayn khud rakh sakti hu..

Rajkumar Abhijeet: dekhiye mere kehne ka woh matlab..

Tarika: aur waise bhi,, itne saal se maine aur mere bhai ne aise kai paristhithiyon ka samna kiya hain..aur iss ka bhi karenge..isskeliye mujhe kissi ke sahyata ki jaroorat nhi hain..hum dono bhai-behen ek doosre kelye kaafi hain, hume kissi aur ki jaroorat nhi..

Rajkumar Abhijeet: theek hain..main aap par kissi bhi baat ki jor-jabardasti nhi karunga..aap jasie theek samjhe..par meri asie icha hain ki aapko aur aapke bhai ko Anandwan chodne keliye mere kuch sainik aayenge, aur jab tak aapke bhai theek nho hote woh anandwan main he rehkar nigrani karnege..(isse pehle Tarika kuch keh pati ) aur yeh main sab issliye kar raha hu kyunki aap..matlab aapne meri behen ki jaan bachai hain..

Tarika: theek hain..main abhi shigra hi nikalne waali hu..

Rajkumar Abhijeet: theek hain..main jald hi prabandh karta hu..

Tarika: theek hain..(itna kehkar Tarika uss kaksh main se chali jati hain)

Rajkumar Daya: par yeh uchit nhi hoga Abhijeet..

Rajkumar Abhijeet: hum jante hain Daya, par ab Tarika keliye unnke bhai ke alwa aur kuch mayine nhi rakhta..aur ghabraiye mat, main kal ke Abhishek ke baad Anandwan keliye rawana ho jaonga..

Rajkumar Daya: theek hain..waise Abhishek ki saari tayariyan ho gai?

Rajkumar Abhijeet: lag bagh ho gai hain..phir bhi ek baar Pandit se poochkar aap dekh lijiye..agar unnhe kissi samagri ki awshakta ho toh hume keh de..

Rajkumar Daya: theek hain..main pandit ji se poochta hun..waise Abhijeet Abhishek kab hain ?

Rajkumar Abhijeet:Aaj raat 12 baje se chalu hoga..Main Mandir keliye shaam ke waqt nikal jaonga..tum baad main chale aana..aur haan Shaanti Nagar ke Maharaj Salunkhe aur Maharani Sonali ko bhi uss Abhishek kliye ammantrit karna..theek hain..

Rajkumar Daya: theek hain..main vivek se kehta hun unnhe amantrit karne keliye..

Rajkumar Abhijeet: theek hain..aur Abhishek ke baad hum ussi Mandir Vivek aur Tasha ke shaddi ki bhawan ke samne ghoshna karenge..

Rajkumar Daya: yeh theek rahega..main jakar Vivek ko iss baat ki khabar karta hu..(itna kehkar Rajkumar Daya wahe se chale jate hain, aur Rajkumar Abhijeet Abhishek ki tayari main lag jate hain)

* * *

**Kishta Kinda Rajya**

Maharaj Shamshersingh aur unnke sainik bhes badalkar Shiv Mandir ke ass paas ke ilaqe main chakar laga rahe the..

Maharaj Shamshersingh: Digvijay, sare hatyar tyaar hain na?

Digvijay: jee Maharaj,sab tayar hain..

Maharaj Shamshersingh: kuch bhi ho jaye par aaj Abhijeet humare haathon se jinda nhi bachna chaiye..

* * *

Sara prabandh hone ke baad Tarika Anandwan keliye Rawana hone keliye nikalti hain..Rajat zakhmi hone ke wajah se Rajat ko palki main rakhka jata hain..

Tarika aapne ghode pain sawaar hone se pehle Tasha, Muskaan ko alingan deti hain,aakir main woh Rajkumar Abhijeet ke samne khadi hoti,

Tarika: shukriya..

Rajkumar Abhijeet sirf apna ser hilata. Tarika aapne ghode par sawaar hoti hain, sewak bhi Rajat ki palki ko uthate hain aur sab log Anand wan ki tarf chalene lagte hain..

Rajkumar Abhijeet, Tarika ko jate hue dekhte hain, unnke mann main ek alag si hul-chul hoti rehti hain,unnka dil unnhe kissi baat ki dastak de raha hota hain par Abhijeet woh dastak samjh nhi pate..

* * *

**Adaitya Rajya**

Rajkumar Daksh Rajya Darbar main kahde hokar waha par upasthit mantri gan,aur sainiko ko kuch adesh de rahe hote hain..

Rajkumar Daksh: mere darbar wasiyo, main aaj yeh elaan karta hu ki " Aaj se balki Abhi se,iss kshaan se Adaitya ke samrat MAIN hu..! Aaj se iss Mahal, Darbar aur poore Rajya par meri hukumat chalegi..koi bhi yaha par meri hukum ke bina ek kaam bhi nhi karega, aur sab meri baat manenge..

(yeh sunkar sare darbari aapas main bate karne lagte hain..Darbar main upasthiti ek mantri aakhir bol uthta hain)

Mantri: kshama kijiye..par Maharaj Shamshersigh ke hote hue, aap Samrat kasie ban sakte hain?

Rajkumar Daksh (musukurate hue): Shamshersingh ki ab jaldi mrityu honewaali hain..issliye iss wirasat par meri hukumat hogi samjh?

Mantri: par yeh kasie mumkin hain?aur Maharaj kaha hain?main aapko Maharaj nhi manta..

Rajkumar Daksh (krodh se) nalayak..aapne Maharj se behes karto ho..(sipahi se) Sipahiyon..isse Mantri ko le jakar kothri main daal do..sadne do waha par tab akal aayegi iss budhao ki dimag main..(baki darbarion se) Agar yaha par kissi aur ko humare Maharaj hone se dikat hain tho hume bataiye, hum unnki dikat door karte hain..(sare darbari darr se chup ho jate hain) Acha hain, kissi ko dikat nhi hain..tho chalo khushiya manao, Adaitya ke naye samrat Daksh keliye..

* * *

**Kishta Kinda Rajya**

Maharaj Pradyuman, Rajkumar daya ke saath milkar Rajya darbar main baithkar aapne darbari se kuch wywaharik baton par baat kar rahe hote hain tab waha ek sewak aata hain..

Sewak: Maharaj..

Maharaj Pradyuman: kahiye..

Sewak: Maharaj, yeh chitti aayi hain, aapke naam se..(aise kehkar sewak woh chitti ek darbari ke hath main thama deta hain joh yeh chitti Maharaj ke haath amin deta hain..

Maharaj uss chitti ko khole padhen lagte hain, woh chitti padhkar unnke chehre krodh aur chinta grast ho jata hain, Rajkumar Daya yeh baat samj jate hain..

Maharaj: (aapne darbariyon se) aap sab yahi rukiye, hum abhi aate hain..(Daya se) aap jara humare kaksh main aaiye..hume aapse ek jaroori baaat karni hain..

(Rajkumar Daya, Maharaj ke saath unnke kaksh main chale jate hain..)

**Maharaj Pradyuman ke kaksh main**

Maharaj Pradyuman ke chehre dekhkear Rajkumar Daya samjh jate hain ki koi bohaut badi musibaat hain..

Rajkumar Daya: kya hua Pitashri? aap kiss karan itne pareshaan hain?

Maharaj Pradyuman: pehle aap yeh bataiye ki Rajkumar Abhijeet kahan hain?

(Rajkumar Abhijeet ka naam sunkar Rajkumar Daya bhi chintit hote hain..)

Rajkumar Daya: Rajkumar Abhijeet? aap unnke baremain kyu pooch rahe hain? kya baat hain pitashri?

Maharaj Pradyuman: Rajkumar Abhijeet ki jaan khatre main hain..

(yeh wakya sunte hi Rajkumar Daya chauk jate hain..)

Rajkumar Daya: kya? unnki jaan khatre main? yeh kasie ho sakta hain?

Maharaj Pradyuman: aise hi hain Daya..yeh dekhiye, yeh khat padhiye.(asie kehkar Maharaj Pradyuman woh khat Daya ko dete hain)

* * *

**Rajkumar Abhijeet,  
**

** Aapki jaan khatre main hain..Aaj raat jab aap Kishta Kinda Rajya ke Shiv Mandir main Abhishek karne keliye jayenge tab Maharaj Shamshersingh aap par bhari taniyat main humla karne waale hain..**

**issliye aapna dhyan rakhiye.**

**pheonix**

* * *

**Anand wan**

Tarika, Rajat aur baaki sewak Anand wan pohach jate hain, sewakon ke madad se aur Anand wan ke shishyon ke madad se Rajat ko aaram se aapne kamre main letaya jjata hain, Rajat ko theek se rahkar, aur sare sewakon ka rahne ka intejaam karke Tarika baba freddyreshwar ko dhoondne lagti hain, tab usse Nikhil milta hain..

Tarika: Nikhil, baba kaha hain?

Nikhil: aaka, woh baba toh..mera matlab woh toh..

Tarika: yeh kya toh..woh laga rakha hain..saaf saaf bolo..

Nikhil: aaka , woh baba aur bhai ek saath uss din nikal gaye the..

Tarika: kya? Matlab Bhai par jab humla hua toh baba unnke saath the?

Nikhil : haan..maine uss raat dono ko jate hue dekha tha.

Tarika: phir baba kaha hain?

Nikhil: pata nhi..mujhe laga ki Baba aur bhai ek saath honge..

Tarika: isska matlab kahi baba ko kuch..nhi..Nikhil, Baba aur bhai kaha gaye the?

Nikhil: aaka woh Baba aur bhai adaitya Rajya keliye nikal pade the.

Tarika: (chauk kar)Adaitya? issska matlab Bhai ki yeh halat aur baba ki gayab hone ki wajah Adaitya ke maharaj hain..

* * *

**Kishta Kinda Rajya**

Rajkumar Daya jasie hi yeh khat padhte hain,unnke mastak main jwala bhadak uthti hain..

Rajkumar Daya (gusse se) Main uss Shamshersingh ko chodunga nhi..

Maharaj Pradyuman: Daya, shaant hojaiye..aur yeh bataiye ki Rajkumar Abhijeet hain kaha?

Rajkumar Daya: pitashri woh Abhijeet, Shiv mandir keliye pehle hi nikal chuka hain..main ek kaam karte huin, main abhi nikaltu hu..

Maharaj Pradyuman: theek hain..ab shigra hi nikaliye..main bhi aapke piche aapne sainik ko saath aata hu..

Rajkumar Daya: theek hain..(aur Rajkumar Daya bhi aapna ghoda lekar Shiv mandir ki taraf nikal padte hain)

* * *

**AN**

***Kya Rajkumar Daya bacha payenge Rajkumar Abhijeet ko? Kya Shamshersingh safal ho payenge Rajkumar Abhijeet ko marne keliye?**

***Aur kaun hain yeh "unnhe" jisse Rajkumar Daksh sawdhan karna chathe hain?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Adhya 18**

**Kishta Kinda Rajya, Shiv Mandir sham ke waqt**

Kishta Kinda Rajya ke shiv Mandir uss Rajya kafi poorana mandir tha issliye iss Mandir main kaafi pooja aur archana ki jaati thi..aur issliye iss Mahatwa bhi kaafi tha,poora Mandir kale pathar se bana tha waha ke dewaar par nakshidar kaam gaya tha,Mandir ke bhitar ek badi se Shiv ki moorti aur ek nandi ki morti aur Mandir ke sabse bhitar Shiv-pind tha,isske saath hi yeh Mandir ke ird-gird kaafi ghani jhadiyan thi, aur Mandir ke theek bagal main swach aur kal-kal behene waali nadi bhi thi,

Aaj ussi Shiv Mandir ko kaafi phholn tatha phoolon ki mala se saja rakha tha,kyunki aaj Rajkumar Abhijeet ne aapne behen ki lambhi ayu aur suraksha keliye aaj Abhishek aayojit kiya tha..aur saath hi main aaj iss Mandir main Rajkumari Tasha aur Rajkumar Vivek ke shaddi ki ghoshna bhi hone waali thi..

Rajkumar Abhijeet , Shiv Mandir pohanchkar waha ki sari tayariyon ka muaina karne lagte hain,Pooja ki samgri,logon keliye baithne keliye aasan,pooja ke Prasad aur pooje ke baad aayojit kiye huwe bhojan ki tayari inn sab ki tayari hone ki tasali karne ke baad Rajkumar abhijeet nischint ho jate hain..

Who kuch sewak kon ko adesh he rahe hote hain tab Shiv Mandir ke Mukhya poojari waha aate hain, Rajkumar Abhijeet unnhe jhookar pranam karte hain, Poojari unnhe ashirwad dete hain..

Rajkumar Abhijeet: pranam Maharaj..

Poojari: Jeete rahiye Rajkumar Abhijeet..

Rajkumar Abhijeet:Maharaj Abhishek ki sari tayari hon chuki hain na? kissi baat ki kami tho nhi?

Poojari: Haan Rajkumar Abhijeet, sari tayariya hon chuki hain..aap nischint rahiye..

Poojari: Rajkumar Abhijeet, abhishek shuru hone ke pashchat aap jakar nadi main snan kar lijiye taki pavitra man tatha deh se Abhishek ho sake..

Rajkumar Abhijeet: theek hain, Maharaj..hum abhi snan karke aate hain..

(Itna kehkar Snan karne keliye Rajkumar Abhijeet Mandir ke paas wali nadi ki taraf badhte hain..unnke saath unnke do Angarakshak bhi unnke saath nadi ki taraf badhte hain, Rajkumar Abhijeet unnhe nadi se kuch door khade rehne keliye kehte hain,aur woh snan keliye nadi main pravesh karne keliye badhte hain,par use pehle Woh aapne wastra aur aapne shahi haar,anguthiya aur baaki shahi jewar sab nadi ke kinare, ek pathar par rakh dete hain, woh aapni shahi talwaar aur anany suraksha ka saman bhi nadi ke kinare hi chod dete hain aur safed dhoti paridhan karke nadi main prawesh karte hain..woh bhagwan ka naam lekar nadi main doobkiya lagana shuru karte hain..

* * *

**Shiv Mandir ke samne waala hissa**

Shiv Mandir ke samne, Kishta Kinda ke kuch sainik tainat rehte hain, tab achanak aaspass ki jhadion main se kuch aath se das log bahar nikalte hain, unnke chehre safed kade se dhanke hote hain aur saare logon ke haath main talwaar hoti hain,yeh log doodte hue aakar Kishta-Kinda ke sainkon par humla bol dete hain, Kishta-Kinda ke sainik kuch pal awak rehte hain par paristhithi ko samjh ke who bhi turant aapne talwaar uthakar unsse joot jate hain,Kishta –kinda ke sainikon ko unn humlawar ke kapdon se andaza ho jata hain ki unn par humla karne waale aur koi nhi balki Adaitya Rajya ke sainik hain,

Inssab ke bich teen aur log Mandir ke bhitar jate hain aur Rajkumar Abhijeet ko dhoondne lagte hain, par unnhe who nhi milte tab achanak unnmain se ek ki nazar nadi ki taraf padhti hain, who baaki do ko nadi ki taraf ishara karte hain aur woh teen log turant uss disha ki taraf badhne lagte hain, Unnmain se ek baaki do logon ko Rajkumar Abhijeet ke angarakshon ko sambhalne keliye kehta hain, aur khud ek ped ke piche chup jaata hain, dono log kaafi sawdhani se unn do Angarakshonpar baan chalakar unnhe ghayal karte hain, aur usske baad main unnpar talwaar se waar karte hain, ghayal hone ke bawjood bhi Angarakshak unn do logon ka daant ke samna karte hain..

Rajkumar Abhijeet joh nadi main doobkiya laga rahe hote hain unhhe kuch awazein aati hain, woh unn awazon ki disha main moodte hain aur dekhte hain ki unnke angarakshak ghayal awstha main do log ke saath ladh rahe hain, Rajkumar Abhijeet turant nadi se bahar aate hain hain aur aapne saathiyonki madad karne keliye aapni talwar ki taraf badhte hain, who aapni talwar uthane keliye jhoonkte hain aur jab uth rahe hote hain tab koi unnhe seene par laath marke gira deta hain, lath se Rajkumar Abhijeet aapni talwar ke saath nadi main gir jate hain, girane ki wajh se unnke haath se unnki talwar chut jati hain aur unnka ser Nadi main maujood patharon se takara jaata hain,aur unke ser par chont aa jati hain,iss chont ki wajah se Rajkumar Abhijeet ka ser bhari ho jata hain, unnki nazar thodi dhundli ho jati hain,aur unnke ser se khoon behene lagta hain..woh aapna ser ko pakad the huwe uthane ki kshish karte hain,ladkhade who uth jate hain aur aapne humlawar ka chehre dekhne ki koshish karte hain,unnki nazar dhundli hone ki wajah se unnhe aapna humlawar ka chehre dekhne keliye taklif ho rahi hoti hain par jab unnhe aapne humlawar ka chehre dikhta hain unnki sanse tham jati hain..kyunki jiss wyakti ke chehre dekhne keliye unhone 10 saal intejar kiya tha aaj who insaan unnke samne khada hota hain,usska chehre dekhkar, ek baar phir unnke jhakam taze ho jate hain aur unnke rag-rag main ek baar phir gusse aur badle ki aag til-mila uthti hain..

Rajkumar Abhijeet (gusse se) Shamshersingh..

Shamshersingh: tch-tch..Kaho Maharaj Shamshersingh..

Rajkumar Abhijeet: tujh jaise khooni ,Maharaj kehne ke layak nhi hain Shamshersingh..

Shamshersingh ke dimag main bhi jwala bhadak uthti hain hain jab who yeh sunte hain, woh gusse ke karan Rajkumar Abhijeet ko ek jordar lafa marte hain,aur ek baar phir Rajkumar Abhijeet nadi main gir jate hain..Shamshersingh, Rajkumar Abhijeet ki garden par apna per rakhte hain aur aapne par se unnka gala dabane lagte hain..jisski wajh se Rajkumar Abhijeet ki sans phholne lagti hain,aur who sans lene keliye aapna muh kholte hain par iss se unnke muh main pani chala jate hain aur paristithi aur bikat ho jati hain..Shamshersingh sharir se kaafi baladhay aur balawan hote hain issliye unnki takad ke samne Rajkumar Abhijeet ki takad phinki pad jati hain..Shamshersingh aapni poori koshish karte hain Rajkumar Abhijeet ko marne ki..

Shamshersingh: (haste hue)Ab aapka bhi kaam tamam Abhijeet..ab aap bhi kuch hi der main aapke maa aur baap ke paas pohanch jayenge..kash humne aapko 10 saal pehle hi maar diya hota toh aaj yeh nobaut nhi aati..par koi baat nhi,ab main tumhe tumhare ussi Kayar baap ke paas bhej dunga (phir se hasane lagte hain)

(Aapne pitaji ke baremain yeh sunkar, Rajkumar Abhijeet ko gussa aata hain aur who aapni poori koshish karne lagta hain, Shamshersingh ke haathon se chutne ki, par chut nhi pate..tab unnke dimag main ek kalpana aati hain,who nadi main maujood ek pathar utha lete hain aur uss pathar se jor se shamshersingh ke pair par war karte hain..achanak huwe iss waar ki wajah se Shamshersingh aapna pair utha lete hain,issi baat ka fayda uthakar Rajkumar Abhijeet bhi uth jate hain)

Shamshersingh: aargghhh..

(Rajkumar Abhijeet jaldi se uth jate hain aur ussi pathar se shamshersingh ko marne lagte hain..)

Rajkumar Abhijeet: nhi the mere pitha kayar..nhi the..(aur unnhe jor se lafa marte hain, ab Mahara Shamshersingh jor se aakar nadi main gir jate hain, Rajkumar Abhijeet unnhe marne keliye unnki taraf badh ne lagte hain, par Adaitya ke char sainik aakar Rajkumar Abhijeet ko jaldi se dabonch lete hain.

Maharaj Shamshersingh ek baar phir khade hote hain aur Rajkumar Abhijeet ki taraf badhne lagte hain, who aapne sainik se talwar lete hain aur Rajkumar Abhijeet par war karne keliye aapna haath uthate hain, par isse pehle ki who Abhijeet par talwar se war kar pate koi kaafi majbooti se unnka haath pakad leta hain, Maharaj Shamshersingh uss majboot hath ki taraf dekhte hain,aur uss hath ke disha main aapni nazar uthate hain..)

Maharaj Shamshersingh:(ascharya se) Daya..

Daya: jee..(itna kehkar Rajkumar Daya aapne doosre haath se ek jordar waar Maharaj shamshersingh ke haath par karte hain,jisski wajh se Maharaj Shamshersingh ke haath main se talwar gir jaati hain..aur Maharaj shamshersingh bhi ek baar phir nadi main gir jate hain..

Yeh dekhkar Rajkumar Abhijeet ko dabonche huew 4 sainkon main se do Rajkumar Daya ki taraf badhte hain, Rajkumar Daya unnmain se ek sainik ko kaske thapad lagate hain who thapad hi uss sainikliye kaafi hota hain aur doosre sainik ko who ek jorda pet main mukka marta hain who sainik bhi wahi dher ho jata hain..

Rajkumar Abhijeet bhi unnhe pakade huwe ek sainik ko laat marke gira deta hain aur doore sainik ko Rajkumar Daya kki taraf dakhelte hain, Rajkumar Daya uss sainiko ko bhi sabak sikha deta hain..Uss sainik ko sabak sikhane ke baad Rajkumar Daya , Rajkumar Abhijeet ki taraf dekhte hain par who unnhe nazar nhi aate, who aapni nazar asspass ghumate hain aur dekhte hain ki Rajkumar Abhijeet talwaar lekar Maharaj Shamshersingh ki taraf bhag rahe hote hain yeh dekhkar Rajkumar Daya bhi unnke piche bhagne lagte hain..

Maharaj Shamshersingh aapni jaan bachate huwe Shiv Mandir ki taraf badhte hain, aur Rajkumar Abhijeet unnke piche-piche uss Mandir ki taraf badhte hain..Jab Maharaj Shamshersingh mandir ki taraf badh rahe hote hain tab unnka pair sidhiyon se phisal jate hain..aur woh gir jate hain..girne ki wajh se Maharaj Shamshersingh ko ser main chot aajati hain,issliye woh aapna ser pakad kar wahi baith jate hain, tab unnke piche bhagta huwa Rajkumar Abhijeet waha pohcnh jate hain,unnke aankhon main gussa, badla saaf jhalak raha hota hain, yeh sab dekhkar Maharaj Shamshersingh ko yeh ehsaas hota hain ki unnki mrityu ab nischit hain,unnke haath aapne aap jud jate hain aur woh aapni jaan ki bheek mangte hain..

Maharaj Shamshersingh: mujhe maaf kar dijiye..mujhe mat mariye..

Rajkumar Abhijeet par Maharaj Shamshersingh ke gid-gidane ka koi asar nhi hota, Maharaj Shamshersingh ka ser dhad se alag karne keliye woh aapni talwaar uthate hain..

Rajkumar Abhijeet; tujh jasie shaitan ko toh saja hokar rahegi..tujh jasie keliye daaya bilul nhi..(aise kehkar woh aapni talwaar jor se Maharaj Shamshersingh ki taraf badhate hain..Maharaj Shamshersingh aapni mrityu ko aapne samne khada dekh aapni ankhein band kar deta hain, aur mann hi mann bhagwan ko smran karne lagte hain..isse pehle ki Rajkumar Abhijeet Maharaj Shamshersingh ka ser dhad se alag kar paye koi aakar Rajkumar Abhijeet ka haath tham leta hain, iss rukwat keliye Rajkumar Abhijeet uss insaan ki taraf guse sse dekhte hain,woh inssan unnhe aapni gardan hilakar manna kar deta hain,Rajkumar Abhijeet kuch bolne ki koshish karte hain par woh insaan unnhe haath dikhakr chup rehne keliye kehta hain, Rajkumar Abhijeet uss insaan ki wajh se aapni talwaar chod dete hain,woh talwar aakar Maharaj Shamshersingh ke theek bagal main girti hain, jisski wajh se Maharaj Shamshersingh aapni aankhen kholte hain, uss padi hui talwaar par nazar dalte hain aur ek baar phir Rajkumar abhijeet ki taraf dekhte hain, joh waha par khade hote hain,phir Maharaj Shamshersingh ki nazar Rajkumar Abhijeet ki bagal wale khade huwe insaan par padti hain,..)

Maharaj Shamshersingh: Maharaj Pradyuman aap..

Maharaj Pradyuman: haan main, Maharaj Shamshersingh..(aapne sainikon se) Giraftar kar lo innhe..aur jakar daal dijiye kothri main..(sainik turant Maharaj shamshersingh ko pakad lete hain, aur unnhe Kishta -kinda mahal ke kothri main daal ne keliye le jate hain..)

Maharaj Pradyuman, Rajkumar Abhijeet ki taraf nazar dalte hain, woh mandir ki seddhiyon par baithe hote hain..Maharj Pradyuman unnke ser par haath rakhte hain,woh Maharaj ki taraf dekhte hain, unnke aankhon main anssoo aur kai sare sawaal jhalakte hue unnhe nazar aate hain)

Rajkumar Abhijeet: kyu Maharaj? aapne kyu rokha hume? kyu marne nhi diya aapne maa-pitaji ke hathayre ko? kyu Maharaj?

Maharaj Pradyuman: Abhijeet, ..

Rajkumar Abhijeet: aap jante hain unnhone kya kiya..phir bhi..unnhone do hasti-khelti parwar ki zindagiyan bigadi thi..phir bhi aapne unnki jaan baksh di..kyu?

Maharaj Pradyuman: dekho Abhije..

(Rajkumar Abhijeet waha se bina koi bhi baat sune chale jate hain..Rajkumar Daya joh waha khade hote hain woh bhi Abhijeet ko rok nhi pate..)

Rajkumar Daya: pitashri aapne Abhijeet ko roka kyu? aur Abhijeet ne aise kyu kaha ki Shamshersingh ne do pariwar ki zindagiyan barbad kar de? Shamshersingh ne toh sirf Abhijeet ke maata-pitah ka katl kiya tha na? phir?

Maharaj Pradyuman: Daya, Abhijeet sahi keh raha hain..Shamshersingh ne do pariwar ki jindagiyan barbad ki thi..ek Abhijeet aur ek humari..

Rajkumar Daya: humari?yeh aap kya keh rahe hain?

Maharaj Pradyuman: Daya, aapki maa yaani humari patni..Maharani Tejaswini ke hathayare aur koi nhi balki..Maharaj Shamshersingh hi the..(yeh kehte hain hi Maharaj Pradyuman ke aankhon main se aansoo nikal aate hain)

Rajkumar Daya joh iss baat se anjan hote hain, unnhe yeh baat sunkar kaafi thes pohanchathi hain..

Rajkumar Daya: kya? humari maa ke hathayre shamshersingh hain..par aapne to kaha tha ki humari maa ki mrtiyu ek hadse main hui..woh hathi ke pair ke niche mrityu ho gai thi..aapne jhoot kaha tha humse..par kyu?

Maharaj Pradyuman: hume maaf kar dijiye daya..hum jante hain ki hume yeh baat aapse chupani nhin chaiye thi..par ab hum aapko sab bata te hain...

* * *

**10 saal pehle**

Kishta Kinda Rajya ke Najdik ek aur Rajya basta tha, uss Rajya ka naam tha Arunoday Nagar, uus Rajya par hukumat thi Maharaja Chandrakant aur unnki patni Maharani Kalawati..Inn dono ko do santan thi ek tha Rajkumar Abhijeet aur dosri thi Rajkumari Tasha..

Maharaj Chandrakant badhe hi nyay awem nishtha se Rajya karte the, unnke sage bhai Maharaj Pradyuman Kishta Kinda Rajya par Rajy karte the aur unnmain unnka saath unnii Patni tejaswini deti ti thi,unnhe bhi ek suputra tha jisska naam Rajkumar Daya tha..

Ek baar Maharaja Chandrakant aur Maharaj Pradyuman aapni kulmata ke darshaan karne ka faisla karte hain..par ahem mauke par kissi baat ke karan Maharaj Pradyuman aur Rajkumar Daya darshaan keliye jaa nhi pate..issliye Maharaj Chandrakant, Maharani Kalawati, Maharani Tejaswini, 16 saal ke Rajkumar Abhijeet aur12 saal ki Rajkumari Tasha hi darshan keliye nikal padte hain..Mata ka mandir lamba hone ke karan who log bich rasta main wishranti karne keliye ruk jate hain..

Raat ka waqt hota hain, sabhi log aapne shamiane main wishram kar rahe hote hain, tab achanak unn par humla hota hain, Maharaj Chandrakant aapne shamiane se nikal kar apane sainikon ke saath humlawaron ko marne keliye joot jate hain..par Adaitya ke Maharaj Shamshersingh bade hi dhoke se Maharaj Chandrakant par piihce sehumla karke unnhe maar dete hain..Maharani Kalawati, Maharaj Chandrakant ki awaz sunkar bahar aati hain, aapne pati ko mara huwa dekh Maharani Kalawati unnse lipatkar jor -jor se rone lagti hain..aur Tabhi Maharaj shamshersingh, Maharani kalwati ke sine se talwaar dalte hain aur unnhe bhi maar dalte hain..phir Maharaj Shamshersingh Maharani Tejaswini ke shamiane ki taraf badhne lagte hain..

tab itna shor sunkar Rajkumari Tasha aapne shamiane se bahar aati hain, itna khoon kharaba dekhkar woh darr jati hain aur jor se cheekene lagti hain..unnki cheenk sunkar Rajkumar Abhijeet bhi bahar ate hain, unnki halat bhi aapne behen jasie hoti hain tab woh dono aapne ghayal maa ko dekhte hain, woh turant bhag ke usske paas jate hain..

Abhijeet aur Tasha: maa..aap theek hain..boliye maa..

Maharani Kalawati :(aapni aakhri sans le rahi hoti hain..) Abhijeet, ..jaldi.. aapni behen tasha ko leke yaha se chale jaiye..

Rajkumar Abhijeet: nhi maa..hum aapko chodke nhi ajyenge..

Maharani Kalawati: dekhiye,yeh behes karne ka waqt nhi hain..aap jaiye yaha se..

Rajkumar Abhijeet: par maa..

Maharani Kalawati: aapko humari kasam..jaiye yaha se..(itna kehkar woh Rajkumar Abhijeet aur Rajkumari Tasha ko waha se bhejti hain par jane se pehle woh aapne dono bachon ko aapne gale se laga ti , humse waada kijiye ki chahe kuch bhi hojaye..aap aapni behen ka saath humesha nibhayenge..unnke humesha khayal rakhenge...)

Abhijeet: haan maa..main wachan deta huin..(aur Maharani kalwati ki sans tham jati Tasha aapne maa se lipatkar rone lagti hain, par kuch sainikon ko aata dekh Rajkumar Abhijeet, aapni behen ko utha lete hain aur dodne lagte hain..Tab woh Maharani tejaswini se takrate hain..)

Maharani Tejaswini bhi ghayal hui hoti hain..

Maharani Tejaswini: Abhijeet..

Abhijeet: kaki..aap ..

Maharani Tejaswini: Abhijeet aap yaha se jaiye..iss shamiane ke piche kuch gode bandeh huew hain..aap turant unn par sawaar Kishta Kinda pochnch jaiye..jaldi..(Maharani tejaswini kuch sainkon ko unnke tarf aate hue dekti hain,issliye woh turant Abhijeet aur Tasha ko uss ghode pain rakti hain aur unnhe waha se sawwr hone keliye kehti hain..aur woh pche rukar jab tak unnmain jaan rehti hain unnsainkon ko rokne ki koshish karti hain..woh talwaar lekar unn sainikon ko maar girane ki kshish karti hain par Maharaj Shamshersingh uunpichse dabochkar uunhe Hathi ke pair ke niche kuchalwa dete hain..aur baaki poore shamiane tatha Maharaj aur Mahari ke sharir ko bhi jala dete hain..

* * *

Maharaj Pradyuman: (rote huwe) Jab Abhijeet aur Tasha Kishta kinda pohnchae aur unhone mujhe sari hakikat batayi main turant waha keliye nikal pada..par..par kaafi der ho chuki thi...kuch nhi bacha tha.. ..yaha tak ki kissike bhi awesh nhi bache the..na bhaiya ke..na bhabhi ke..na tejaswini ke..

Rajkumar Daya aapne haath aapne pitashri ke kandhon par rakhte hain,unnhe honsla dene keliye..Maharaj unnki bete ki taraf dekhte hain, unnka beta Daya bhale hi kitna bhi shaktishoor aur weer kyu na ho, par usskla dil kissi bache se kam nhi tha, Maharaj, Daya ko aapne gale se laga lete hain..Daya unnse galelagakar kaafi jor jorse rone lagta hain..

Daya: hum nhi chodenge unnhe jinnhone humari maa ko itne beherehmi se maara..nhi chodenge hum unnhe..

maharaj Pradyuman: unnhe saja hogi..jaroor hogi..main yeh adesh deta hun ki unnka ser dhad se alag kar diya jayega..aur woh bhi sare Kishta Kinda Rajya ke rahiwasionke samne

* * *

**Anand wan**

Maharaj Shamshersingh ki giraftari ki kahaabar aag ki tarah har jagah phail jaati hain,yeh khabar Anand wan bhi pochanh jati hain..yeh kahbar Nikhil Rajat ko suna raha hota hain, joh ghayal awstha main bistar par lete yeh sab sun rahe hote hain..

Rajat yeh baat sunkar chaunk jate hain..

Rajat: kya? Maharaj Shamshersingh ab Kishta Kinda ke hirsat main hain?

Nikhil: haan, bhaiya..aur pata hain? yeh Shamshersingh ki humle ki baat kishta kinda tak kasie pochnchi?

Rajat: kasie?

Nikhil: bhaiya, Phoenix ne di thi,..

(Rajat jasie yeh baat sunta hain usse bohaut bda jhatka lagta hain)

Rajat: kya phoenix na?

Nikhil: haan..

Rajat": sach keh rahe ho..

Nikhil: haan..bhaiya bikul sach keh raha huin..phoenix ka khat aaya tha iss humle ke baremain..

Rajat(sochte huwe) yeh kasie mumkin hain? phoenix kaise koi chiti bhej sakta hain? Main tho yaha ghayal pada huin..tho yeh kasie hua? lagta hain kissine phoenix ke naam ka galat istemal kiya hain..par kissne?

Nikhil: aur bhaiya, kal sabke samne Shamshersingh ka dhad ser se alag kar diya jayega..

Rajat: kya?kal?.hume jald Kishta kinda keliye rawaana hona hoga..

Nikhil: par bhaiya, aapki halat theek nhi hain..aap nhi jaa skate..aaka daantengi..

Rajat: dekho nikhil hume jaana hoga..waise Tarika kaha hain..

Nikhil: woh keh rahi thi ki woh sab theek kar dengi..

Rajat(sochte huew) hey bhagwan kahi yeh ladki Adaitya Rajya tho nh igayi..Baba ko chudane..

* * *

_**Doosre din**_

**Kishta Kinda Rajya  
**

Maharaj shamshersingh ko bandhe huwe awstha main sare Rajya ke samne laya jata hain..unnke haath piche bandhe huwe hota hain, unnhe apane ghutne ke bal par bithkar, unnki gardan tedhi rakhi jati hain, aur unnke theek bagal main ek bada sa addmi khada hota hain,jisske haath main ek badi se talwaar hoti hain..

Sare niwasi Shamshersingh ki hai-hai kar rahe hote hain..

Maharaj Pradyuman, Rajkumar Daya,Rajkumar Abhijeet bhi waha maujood hokar aapne maa-baap ke hathayare ki mrityu dekh rahe hote hain..Maharaj Pradyuman aapna haath hilakar adesh dete hain ki Maharaj shamshersingh ki ser kaant diya jaiye..

woh insaan joh Maharaj shamshersingh ka sar katne waala hota hain woh aapni talwar jor se niche lata hain tab achanak koi jor se chillata hain ""**_rukiye!"_**

Kishta Kinda ke saare rahiwasi aur Maharaj pradyuman aur Rajkumar abhijeet aur Daya uss awz ki taraf dekhte hain aur uss insaan ko wah dekhkar hairan ho jate hain..

Rajkumar Abhijeet uss insaan ko dekhkar chaunk jate hain: tum..

* * *

**AN**

**Iss adhya ne aapki kaafi sawaalon ka jawab diya hoga asie aasha hain..**

** KK, hope tujhe tere thode sawaal ke jawab mil gaye..baki ke jawab agle adhya main :)**

**& DF Di was rite..khat tho phoenix ne nhi bheja tha..& thanks for the reviews :)  
**

**hope aap sab yeh long update padhke bore na ho..so phir ek baar sawaal :)**

***Kaun hain jissne roka Maharaj shamshersingh ki saja ko?kaun hain yeh? aur kyu roki issne yeh saja?**

***Kya Rajat aur tarika bacha payenge Baba freddyreshwar ko?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Adhya 19**

**Kishta Kinda Rajya**

Maharaj Pradyuman, Rajkumar Abhijeet aur Rajkumar Daya teeno uss insaan ki taraf dekhte hain,woh insaan sare rahiwasioun ke bich main khada hote hain,uss insaan ka kad kuch chota hota, aur ussne ache poshak pehen rakhe tha jaise kissi Mantri pehnta hain,usske chehre par chinta saaf jhalak rahi thi.. wph aapne haath jode Maharaj Pradyuman ki taraf dekh raha tha, Maharaj Pradyuman ne uss insaan ko upar manch par aane ka ishara kiya, wah insaan manch par aajata hain.

Maharaj Pradyuman :kya hua?aapne iss saja ko kyu roka?aur hain kaun aap?

Rajkumar Abhijeet iss rukawat ke karan krodhit huwe aur uss insaan par baras pade.

Rajkumar Abhijeet (gusse se) aap hote kaun hain iss saja ko rokne waale?pata hain na ki aise rukwat keliye tumhare jaan ko bhi khatra ho sakta hain?

Insaan aapne dono haathon ko jod leta hain aur bade hi winamrata se bolta hain: kshma kijiye Maharaj..iss tarah saja rokkar aapka aapman karne ka mera koi irada nhi tha..Mera naam Niketan hain aur main Adaitya ke Maharaj Shamshersingh ka Mantri hun..

(teeno Shamshersingh ki taraf dekhte hain jinke chehre par unnki jaan bachana ke aakhri ummed saaf jhalak rahi hoti hain..woh ek baar phir Niketan ke paas dekhte hain..)

Rajkumar Daya: who tho theek hain..Par iss tarah saja kyu roki aapne?

Niketan: Kshama kijiye Maharaj..par main aapse akele main baat karna chatha huin..

Rajkumar Abhijeet: dekhiye aapko joh bhi baat karni hain yahi par kijiye..

Niketan: par..

Maharaj Pradyuman: Rajkumar Abhijeet theek keh rahe hain..aapko joh bhi baat karni hain yaha sabke samne kijiye..

Niketan: theek hain..par Maharaj meri baat aap shant rehkar sun lijiye..aur usske baad main aap aapna joh faisla sunainge mujhe manjoor hoga..

Maharaj Pradyuman:hmm

Niketan: Maharaj , main janta hun ki Adaitya ke Maharaj aapke gunhegar hain, aur aapka haq banta hain unnhe saja dene ka..par ek aakhri baar aap unki unnke pariwar se bhet kara dijiye..yeh vinti hain meri..

Rajkumar Abhijeet(gusse se) nhi kadapi nhi..jiss hatiyare ne hume aapne maa-aur pitashri se juda kar diya..unhe hum unke pariwar walon se kabhi nhi milayenge..

Rajkumar Daya: (Niketan ki yeh baat sunkar Rajkumar Daya bhi bhadak uthte hain..aur woh bhi Abhijeet ki haan main haan milate hain) haan ..Abhijeet theek keh rahe hain..jiss tarah hum aapne pariwar keliye tadap rahe hain..hum bhi iss Shamshersingh ko tadapayenge..

Niketan: par Maharaj, uunki aakhri icha ke khatir toh mila dijiye uunhe...main janta hun ki unnhone aapke pariwar ko marke acha nhi kiya..par uunki mrityu se pehle..bas akkhri baar..

Rajkumar Abhijeet: bilkulnhi Niketan je..kshama kijiye par main aapki iss baat se sehmat nhi huin…

Niketan: par maharaj..

Rajkumar Abhijeet aapna haath uunhe dikhkar chup rehne keliye kehte hain..aur sipahi ho ishara karte hain ki who aage badhe: ( sipahi se) Shipahi kaat do iss Shamshersingh ka ser..

Par isse pehle sipahi aapna kaam karde Maharaj Pradyuman ek baar phir uss sipahi ko Shamshersingh ka ser katne se rok det hain: rukiye..

Rajkumar Daya aur Abhijeet, Maharaj ke paas ascharya sen dekhte hain..

Maharaj Pradyuman: Mujhe lagta hain Niketan theek keh rahe hain..hume unnki aakhri baar bhet kara deni chaiye..

Rajkumar Daya ko aapne pitashri ke iss baat par wishawas nhi hota..:yeh aap kya keh rahe hain Maharaj..hum iss khooni ki ichayekyun poori kar rahe hain?

Maharaj Pradyuman: dekhiye Daya, waise bhi ab innki aakhri ghadi aa chuki hain..toh kyu na uunke ek choti se icha poori kar de..

Rajkumar Abhijeet: par Maharaj..

Maharaj Pradyuma: dekhiye Abhijeet..aap dono ki bhawana mujhe samjh arahi hain..par kissi marne waali insaan ki icha poori karne main kya jaata hain..aur wasie bhi innhone aisa kuch nhi manga jisse hume haani ho..sirf uunki pariwaer ke bhet mangi hain..toh use poora karne main koi harz nhi hain..

(Rajkumar Abhijeet aur Rajkumar Daya , Maharaj Pradyuman ke iss baat se sehmat nhi hote par phir bhi who iss baat keliye raazi ho jaate hain..)

Maharaj Pradyuman:(aapne Mantri se) Hemant ek kaam kariye..Adaitya Rajya keliye turant ek sandesha bhejiye..aur unnse kahiye ki unnkhe Pitashri Maharaj shamshersingh se agar unnhe aakhri baar milna hain toh jaldi aajaiye..aur unnse mil lijiye..aaj se theek teen din baad unnko saja sunai di jaiyegi..

(Maharaj ke iss faisla par Niketan unnhe abhar kehta hain aur jhookar pranam karte hain..doosri oar aapni saja thode din keliye aage badhai iss karan Maharaj Shamshersingh thode khush ho jate hain..)

Maharaj Shamshersingh(sochte huwe) Yeh acha huwe..Niketan agar sahi waqt par nhi aata..toh aaj humjinda nhi hote..ab bas Daksh hume chudane aajaye..warna humare bachna mushkil hain..

(Rajkumar Abhijeet aur Rajkumar Daya, Maharaj Pradyuman ke iss faisla se naakhush the par, unnhone unnki adnya maan le..Ab Maharaj Pradyuman ke faisla ke mutabik shamshersingh ki saja teen din baad thi..Saja main fer badal karne ke bbaad, Shamshersingh ko ek baar phir Kishta Kinda ki kothri main daal diya gaya..)

Maharaj Shamshersingh ki rawangi kothri main kardene ke baad Rajkumar Abhijeet aur Rajkumar Daya dono aapne kaksh ki taraf badhte hain..Maharaj ke faisla par dono naraz aur gussa hote hain..par dono aapne gusse ko kaboo main rakhte hain..aapne pitah ke prati adar bhwana ke karan who dono chup baithe the hain..aur kuch nhi bolte..

Rajkumar Daya: hume toh yakin nhi aaraha ki pitaji ne aisa kiya..

Rajkumar Abhijeet: yakin toh hume bhi nhi aaraha daya..par hum bhi kar bhi kya sakte hain?

Rajkumar Daya: hum chahe toh ek kaam kar sakte hain..

Rajkumar Abhijeet: kya?

Rajkumar Daya: Hum dono agar aapne tareek se bina kissi ko bataye agar unnhe saja de toh..

Rajkumar Abhijeet: matlab hum unnhe dand de?

Rajkumar Daya: haan..

Rajkumar Abhijeet: par Daya, agar humne aisa kiya toh Pitashri ko kaafi dukh hoga..nhi..hum aisa nhi kar sakte..

Rajkumar Daya: haan theek kaha aapne..hum aisa nhi kar sakte..

(Tabhi unnke kamre main ek sewak aata hain..)

Sewak; aapko takleef dene keliye maafi chahtha huin..Par Shanti Nagar ke Maharaj aur Maharani aaye hain..aur issliye Maharaj ne aapko darbar main bulaya hain..

Rajkumar Daya: theek hain..aap chaliye hum aate hain..

Sewak: theek hain..(itna kehke sewak waha se chala jaate hain..)

Rajkumar Daya: chaliye abhijeet,.Maharaj Salunkhe ki bhet lete hain..woh log jaroor Tasha aur vivek ke shaddi ke wishay main warta karne aaye honge..chaliye..

Rajkumar abhijeet: haan chaliye..

(aisa kehkar dono Darbar ki taraf nikal padte hain..)

**Darbar main**

Maharaj Pradyuman aur Maharaj salunkhe dono kissi wishay main baat kar rahe hote hain, Maharani Sonali, Maharaj salunkhe ke theek bagal main khadi hoti hain..aur unnke saath unki beti yaani Rajkumari Muskaan bhi khadi hoti hain..tabhi Rajkumar Daya aur Rajkumar Abhijeet waha aate hain..Maharaj Salunkhe aur Maharani sonali ko dekh Daya unnhe jhookar pranam karte haun…Abhijeet bhi unnhe pranam karte hain..par Maharaj Salunkhe unnhe aapne kandhon se pakad lete hain..

Maharaj Salunkhe( musukurate huwe) aare Rajkumar Abhijeet, aap toh humare samdhi hain..issliye alingan dijiye..(aur dono ek doosre ko alingan dete hain)

(thodi der baad Darbar main Rajkumar Vivek aur Rajkumari Tasha bhi chale aate hain..dono Maharaj aur Maharani ko ek saath pranam karte hain..dono unnhe ashirwad dete hain..)

Maharaj Pradyuman; yeh acha hua..ab ek kaam karte hain Rajpurohit ko bulake bachon ki shadi keliye ek acha sa mohrat dekh lete hain..

Maharaj salunkhe: haan yeh acha hain..

(Aapne shaadi ki baat sunke Rajkumar Vivek aur Rajkumari Tasha sharm se pani-pani ho jate hain, Rajkumari Tasha sharmate huwe aani nazare jhuka leti hain, aur dodte huwe aapne Bhai Rajkumar Abhijeet ki bahon main aapna sharm se gulabi chehare chupa leti hain, sab unnki iss harkat par muskurate hain..)

* * *

**Anandwan**

Rajat, wyakoolta se aur chinta se Anandwan ki angan main chakar laga rahe hote hain..baar-baar unnki nazar Anandwan ke mukhywa dwar par pad rahi hoti hain..aapne chintit nigahon se woh kissi ka intejar kar rahe hote hain..wah aapni behen ki rah dekh raha hota hain..unnhe aapni behen ki kaafi phikar ho rahi hoti hain, unnka bas chalata tho woh turant usse dhuundne keliye nikal chuke hote par ..par afsos unnke aapne jhakmo ki wajh se who kissi bhi prakar ki sharirik kriya karne main amsmarth the..aur Tarika ke unnse wachan liya hota hain ki jab tak woh theek nhi hote tab tak woh aisa kuch nhi karnge jinnse jahkam aur ghera ho jaye.. issliye Tarika ki rahe dekhne ke alawa unnke paas aur koi paryaya nhi hota,,woh bas bechaini main aapni nigahein Anadwan ked war par lagye hote hain..achanak unnki chehre se sare bechani khatam hojati hain aur who nischint ho jate hain..par turant unnke ek baar phir unnke chehre par gusse ke lakire umat aajati hain..

Rajat: (gusse se) Tarika..kaha thi aap?

Tarika aapne bhai ke achanak huwe prashan par chauk jaati hain..woh turant Rajat jaha khada hota hain waha jaa thi hain..

Tarika: bhai aap yaha...aap yaha kya kar rahe hain? Humne aapse kahatha na ki aap aapne kamre se bahar nhi nikalenge..phir aap aapne kamre se bahr kyu aaye?boliye..

Rajat: who sab chodiye..pehle yeh bataiye, ki aap kaha gai thi? Aisa kya musibat ayi thi joh aap bina kissko bataye chali gayi thi?

Tarika: who bhai..hum who..

Rajat: jhoot mat boliye Tarika..saaf saaf kahiye ki aap kaha gait hi..

Tarika: who hum adaitya Rajya gaye the..

Rajat : tho humara shaq sahi tha..(krodhit hokar) Hum aapse poochte hain aap kisse poochkar waha gait hi?agar aapko kuch hojata tho? Aapko jara sab hi andaza hain ki aap kitni badi bwakoof hain joh aapni jaan jokhim main dalne chali thi? Kyu gait hi aap wah par?bataiye..

Tarika: bhai aap shant hojaiye..humara yakin kijiye,,hum bas waha ka muaina karne gaye the..humne bas door se waha ki paristithi ka andaza liya aur hum wapas aaye..aisa koi kaam nhi kiya jisse humari jan khatre main pad jaye..

Rajat: sach keh rahi hain aap?

Tarika: haan bhai..sach keh rahi huin..

Rajat: theek hain..waise waha ki kya khabar hain?

Tarika: kuch achi nhi hain bhai..Daksh ne poore Rajya ka naksha bdal diya hain..agar use jaldi nhi roka toh sarwanash kar dega poore rajya ka..hume jald se jald kuch karna hoga..aur Baba ko bhi jaldi use ke haathon se chudana hoga..taki koi anhooni na ho..

Rajat: theek kaha aapne..Baba ko jald chudana hoga..par usske pehle koi ranneti bana ni hogi..hmm(sochte huwe)

Tarika: bhai..ek baat kahu..

Rajat: haan kaho..

Tarika: Mujhe lagta hain ki Kishta kInda ko Maharaj shamshersingh ko saja nhi deni chaiye..

Rajat: dekhiye Tarika who unnka mamla hain..hume unnmain nhi panda chaiye..

Tarika: par bahi..

Rajat: humne keh diya..so kehdiya..ab aap iss baremain aur kuch nhi sochengi..theek hain..

Tarika: hmmm…

* * *

**Kishta Kinda Rajya**

(Rajkumar Vivek aur Rajkumari tasha ke patrikon ka kaafi abhyas aur grahon ki sthithi dekhne ke baad Rajpurohit bolte hain..)

Rajpuroit: Maharj, abb samay kaafi acha hain..sare grah ache sanket de rahe hain..rahu-ketu ka toh namonishan tak nhi hain..mujhe lagta hain..in aanewaale 2 din uchit rahenge,,Rajkumar Vivek aur Rajkumari tasha ke sagai keliye..aur (ek baar phir patrika ko niharte huwe) mere khayl se 2-3 hafte baad..inn dono ki shaadi ka acha muhrat haun..

(sab yeh baat sunke kaafi khush ho jate hain..)

Maharaj Salunkhe: yeh behat acha hua..

Maharaj Pradyuman: haan bhai..yeh toh bade hi anand ki baat hain..toh phir tai reha..inn anewale do din main in dono ki sagai hogi..(itna kehkar Maharaj pradyuman aapne aasn se uthate hain aur Salunkhe ko alingan dete hain aur who dono mitahi khilakar ek doosre ka muh mitha karte hain..Maharani sonali vivek aur tasha ka muh mitha karti hain..par Tasha ko kuch baat ras nhi aati issliye who kuch sankoch hokar bolti hain)

Rajkumari tasha: maaf kijiye..par hum ek baat kehni hain..

Maharani sonali: haan kahiye Tasha..

Rajkumari tasha: who..hum chahteh hain ki humari sagai dhoom-dhaam se naho..kaafi shanti swaroop main ho..bina kissi shor ke..aur sirk chan jano ke maujoddgi main yeh shaddi ho..

Rajkumar Vivek: haan Maa, hume bhi aisa hi lagta hain..kaafi shanti se sagai ki rasam hojaye..

Maharaj Pradyuman: theek hain..jaise aap dono chahe..sagai kaafi shanti roop se hogi..

Rajkumar Abhijeet: tho ek kaam karte hain..Kishta Kinda ke Shiv Mandir main hi sagai karte hain..kyu..

Maharaj Salunkhe: haan kyu nahi..bohaut acha wichar hain..

Rajkumar Daya: tho phir theek hain..kal hi sagai kar dete hain..

Maharani Sonali: haan bilkul..

Rajkumar Abhijeet: theek hain..hum jakar sagai ki sari tayari kar aate hain..

Rajkumar Daya: Abhijeet hum bhi chalate hain aapke saath..

(Aur Rajkumar Abhijeet aur Rajkumar Daya dono Rajkumar Vivek aur rajkumari Tasha ke sagai ke kaamon main lag jate hain..)

* * *

**Adaitya Rajya**

Adaitya ke naye Maharaj Daksh aur Digvijay aapne Darbar main baithkar Rajya ke wishay main kuch mahatwa nirnay le rahe tha , uun dono ne milkar kafi ahem aur naye kayde aur kanoon banaye jaise unnhone mehsool ki rakam ko charguna bada diya, aur sare sainikon ki aamdani kam kar di, Johariyon keliye kaafi kimti mehsool lagaya..

Digvijay: bohaut khub..Ab hum jaldi hi aur dhanwan ho jayenge..

Maharaj Daksh: bilkul sahi farmaya aapne..par inn sab dhan se bhi, hume woh keemti heera kissi bhi halat main hasil karna hain..

Digvijay:Chinta mat kijiye..woh heera bhi bohaut jald haath main aajaygea..ab toh Shamshersingh bhi humare raste se door hogaya hain..waise mana padega aapke budhi ko..kaafi achi chal chali aapne..Rajkumar Abhijeet par shamshersingh humla karne wala hain yeh baat aapne pehle Maharaj pradyuman ko batai aur baad main aapne hume khat bhejkar yeh kaha ki hum aadha sainkon ka samoh lekar wapas adaitya laut jaye taki Shamshersingh ki uss yudha main maut ho..aur woh haar jaye..

Maharaj Daksh: aur woh haar bhi gaye..aur ab toh unnhe saja bhi hogi..mrityu dand..

Digvijay: aur phir hum dono honge iss poore Rajya ke karta dharta..

Maharaj Daksh: haan (aur dono jor jorse hasane lagte hain..)

* * *

**Anandwan**

Tarika aapne kamre main baithkar kuch dawai bana rahi hoti par unnke dimag kahi aur hi hota hain, Baba ko kaise bachaye? Rajat ke humlawar ko kasie sabak sikhaye?

Tarika (sochte huwe) Hum jald kuch karna hoga..Baba ko kaid main rakhkar ab teen -char din tho huwe honge...agar humne jald kuch nhi kiya tho unnke jan ko khtra ho sakta hain..par hum kare kya? Adaitya Rajya jakar Baba ko chuda laye..par kasie? aur agar iss baat ki bhank Bhai ko laggai toh woh bhi chintit hojayenge..hme kuch karna hoga..

(tab achanak uss kamre main Nikhil dodta huwe aata hain..)

Nikhil ( hafte huwe): aaka..

Nikhil ke achanak bulane se Tarika aapne wicharon se bahar aati hain aur ek baar Nikhil ki taraf dekhti hain aur unnse poochti hain..

Tarika: kya hua Nikhil?

nikhil: aaka, woh...shamshersingh..

Tarika: kya hua unnhe?

Nikhil: unnki saja ko aaj se 3 din baad diya jayega..

Tarika: kya?

Nikhil: haan..

Tarika: acha theek hain..(sochte huwe) haan, yeh acha huwa..(kuch wichar karke)..hmm yeh theek rahega..

(aur woh turant uthkar aapne kamre main rakhi bade si sandook main kuch dhoondne lagti hain..)

Aise hi main woh din ka bhi ant hojate hain

* * *

**(doosre din)  
**

**Kishta Kinda Rajya**

**Shiv Mandir**

Sare Shiv Mandir ko Goumutra se pavitra kiya jaate hain, uss din ke huwe hadse ki wajh se sare shiv Mandir ko ek bar phir pawan kiya jaata hain aur ek baar phir ussi khubi se sajaya jaata hain..

sare pooja aur widhi ki tayari hone ke baad Bhagwan ke samne Rajkumar Vivek aur Rajkumar Tasha aapne aasan grahan karte hain aur Bhagwam ki archana karne lagte hain, Rajkumar Vivek ne ek safed rang ki dhoti pehni hoti hain aur usske saath aapne gale ke ird-gird wah ek sone jaise range ka ek kapda odh lete hain aur aapne haath jode bhagwan ke samne baithte hain, aur unnke bagal main Rajkumari Tasha ek feeki peele rang ki sadi pehne, haath main sone ke kangan aur kuch heere-jadit haar pehne baithi hoti hain..dono ek agni-kund ke samne aapne hatah jode baithe hote hain aur poojari ke saari baat man rahe hote hain..

Maharaj pradyuman aur Maharaj salunkhe uss agni-kund se thode door ek par razai par baithe hote hain..Maharani sonali aur Rajkumari Muskaan aur Rajkumar Daya aur Rajkumar Abhijeet bhi unnke paas hi baithe hote hain..

Kuch der baad Poojari Pooja sampan hone ki ghoshna karte hain, woh Bhagwan ke samne rakhe huwe ek phholn se saji thali main se do angoothiya uthate hain aur dono ko supoord karte hain aur ek doosreon ko pehnane keliye kehte hain..

Rajkumar Vivek aur Rajkumari tasha bari bari se woh anggothi lete hain aur ek doosre ko pehne date hain..aur waha maujood sare bade logon ko pranam lekar ashirwad lete hain,Maharani Sonali unn dono ka mithai khilakar unn dono ka muh mitta kar deti hain..

Maharaj Salunkhe: chalo, aaj ka yeh din kaafi ache tha..ab bas shaddi hojaye inn dono ki..(Vivek aur Tasha ki taraf ishara karte huwe) phir main aapni jimmedarion se mukt hojaonga..waise ( daya se) waise aap aur muskaan ki shaadi ke baremain..

Maharaj Salunkhe ke iss prashna par Daya , Abhijeet ki taraf dekte hain..

Rajkumar Daya: maaf kijiye Maharaj par meri aur muskaan ki shaadi itne jaldi nhi ho payegi..aur..

Tab Rajkumar Abhijeet unnhe bich main rokte hain..: Daya mujhe lagta hain tum bhi shaddi kar leni chaiye..

Rajkumar Daya: Par Abhijeet, humne..

Rajkumar Abhijeet: dekho Daya, zindagi kissi keliye nhi rukti..aur main nhi chahtha ki tum mere liye ruko..issliye mujhe lagta hain ki tumhari aur Tasha ki shaadi ek hi mandap main hogi..(isse pehle Daya kuch keh sake, Rajkumar Abhijeet aage bol dete hain) aur haan iss baremain mujhe aur koi behes nhi chahiye..

(itna kehkar Rajkumar Abhijeet waha se chale jaate hain..Daya bas unnhe jata huwe dekhte hain..unnhe samj aajata hain ki Abhijeet tarika ko lekar abhi bhi pareshaan hain..thodi der baad baaki sabhi bhi nikl jate Salunkhe ,Maharani sonali Rajkumar vivek aur Rajkumari Muskaan shanti Nagar keliye nikal padte hain aur Maharaj pradyuman, Rajkumar daya aur Rajkumari tasha Kishta kinda keliye rawana hote hain..

uss din Rajkumar Abhijeet aapne aap ko aapne kakssh main band kar lete hain, bina kissi se baat kiye woh uss kamre main band rehte hain..

* * *

**(teesre Din)  
**

**Kishta Kinda Rajya**

**Rajkumar Abhijeet ka kaksh**

Rajkumar Abhijeet aapna poora din Darbar ke kaamon main wyatit karte hain..woh poore din Daya se baat karne ki talate hain..aur agle din ki Shamshersingh ke mrityu ki tayari keliye lag jate hain..

inn sare kaam main raat tak ho jati hain..Dinbhar kiye kaam ki wajh se Rajkumar Abhijeet mansik aur sharirik roop se thak jate hain..woh aapne kaksh main wishram kar rahe hote hain, woh aapna ser aapni bistar par rakhkae aapne aankhe band kar lete hain..thodi der baad unnhe aapne pair per halke haath ka abhas hota hain, woh turant aapne aankhe kho lete hain..aur dekhte hain ki do haath unnke per daba rahe hote hain, Rajkumar abhijeet unnki taraf dekhkar musukurate hain aur woh bhi unnki taraf dekhkar musukurati hain..Rajkumar Abhijeet unnhe ishare se paas bulate hain aur unke haath aapne haath main lete hain..ek baar unnki aankohn main dekhte hain, woh aapna haath uthate hain aur prem se unnke ser par rakhte hain..

Rajkumar Abhijeet: Pata nhi aap itni badi kab hogai?hume toh aaj bhi woh Tasha yaad hain joh sare Mahal main apne gudiya ke saath dota karti thi.. aur aaj meri hi gudiya ki shaddi ho rahi hain..(yeh kehte hain ki Rajkumar Abhijeet ki aankhen bhar aati hain, unka gala manno sun ho jata hain..Rajkumari tasha ka bhi haal yahi hota hain..)

Rajkumari Tasha: bhaiya..aap (aur woh aapne bhaiya ke bahon main aapne aap ko lipat leti hain) hum aapko chod ke nhi jayenge..

Rajkumar Abhijeet: yeh kasia mumkin hain? aapko Vivek ke saath shanti Nagar jana hi hoga..

Rajkumari Tasha: nhi..hum vivek ko bula lenge yaha pain..(Rajkumar Abhijeet aapne behen ke iss wakya par musukurate hain.)

Rajkumar Abhijeet: theek hain hum aisa karenge..chalega..par kya vivek manega iss baat keliye

Rajkumari Tasha: haan..aur agar nhi maana main toh main keh dungi usse ki unnhe humre saath yahi rehna hoga..hum humare Bhaiya ko chodke nhi jayenge..

Rajkumar Abhijeet: theek hain..par ab jaiye so jaiye..raat bohaut hogai hain..

Rajkumari tasha: Bhaiya, hume lori sunai ye na..

Rajkumar abhijeet: hum..

Rajkumari tasha: haan..

Rajkumar Abhijeet: tasha agar hum lori sun ne lage na toh Kishta Kinda ke rahiwasi hume Rajya se nikal denge ( haste huwe)

Rajkumari Tasha: tho phir hume kahani sunaiye..theek waise jasie aap hume bachpan main sunaya karte the..(aur Rajkumari Tasha aapne ser aapne bhaiya ke godi main rakh leti hain, abhijeet ko aapni behen ki iss baat par khushi hoti hain, woh tasha ka se rthap-thapate huwe uunhe kaahni suna ne lagte hain..)

Rajkumar Abhijeet: toh suniye..ek Bada sa Mahal tha..aur ussman...

* * *

**Kishta Kinda Rajya (shamshersingh ki saja waala din)**

ek baar Phir sare kishta Kinda ke wasionke samne Shamshersingh ko laya jaata hain..ek baar phir shamshersingh ko dekhke sare logon main gusse aur krodh ki bahwna ubhar aati hain..sae log unnki hai-hi kar rahe hote hain, Maharaj pradyuman ek baar phir aapne dono Rajkumaron ke saath manch par baithe huwe hote hain,Niketan ke winti ko maan main rakhkar Maharaj Shamshersingh ke pariwar ko ek chitti behji gayi thi par unnke pariwar main se kissi ne uss saja ko upastithi nhi dikhayi..issliye ab unnhe saja di jaa rahi thi..ek baar phir sipahi ne aapni talwar uthai aur Maharaj shamshersingh ke gale ki taraf badhai...

Par durbhagyawash iss baar bhi kissi ne unnhe rok liya..

sab ek baar phir uss awaz ki taraf moodte hain..par iss baar sare log uss chehere ko dekhkar chaunk jate hain..Rajkumar Abhijeet uss chehere ko dekhkar kaafi ascharychit ho jate hain..usse waha dekhakr woh anandit bhi hote hain par saath main chintit bhi hote hain ki aakhir uunhone Shamshersingh ki saj kyu rki?

Rajkumar Daya, Rajkumar Abhijeet ki tarf dekhte hain aur unnhe isha re se pochte hain ki "innhone saja kyu roki?'

Rajkumar abhijeet ek baar phir uunhe niharte hain..woh wahi hoti hain..ekk lamba se poshak pehne..

Rajkumar Abhijeet (ascharya se)** Tarika!**

* * *

**AN:**

**sorry for the late update..& once again Thanks for the excellent reviews :D**

** CID, actually sorry for adding no Abhrika moments..actually the reason behind this is Tarika has not accepted Abhijeet's propasal in this..so I can't show any moments atleast now..**

**&DF Di, thanks :D ki aapko Mahabharat dekhte huwe iss ki yaad aagayi :)**

**So once again guess time :)**

*** Aakhir kyu roka, Tarika ne Adaitya ke Maharaj Shamshersingh ki saja ko?kya wajh ho sakti hain isske piche?**

***Kya iss rukwat ke karan Abhijeet aur Tarika ka rishta naya mod lega?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Adhya 20**

**Kishta Kinda Rajya**

**Rajkumar Abhijeet ke kaksh main**

Rajkumar Abhijeet aapne kaksh main aise hi baithe the..unnke chehre par pareshaani,gussa aur bechaini ki lakere saaf dikh rahi thi,unnke aankhen so hi pata chal raha tha ki kuch baat hain joh innhe pareshaan kar rahi hain, par iss pareshaani ke shuruwat kuch ghatak pehle shuru huwe jab Rajkumar Abhijeet ke samne kuch aise khulase huwe jissne unnki poori zindagi uthal puthal kar gayi..jisse unnki aur Tarika ke rishte ki dor daaw par lag gayi..

_**(2 ghatak pehle)**_

Kishta Kinda ke sare rahiwasi, sare Mantri gan aur Maharaj Pradyuman aur dono Rajkumar ascharya bhari nigahon se bas use ghur rahe hote hain, jaise unn sab ke samne koi junglee sher aagaya ho..par in sab se bhi jyada ascharayit aur stabdh koi insaan tha, tho woh the Rajkumar Abhijeet..joh bina palak jhapkaye unnhe dekh rahe hote hain, unnhe aapne aakhon par wishawas nhi horaha hote hain ki unnke samne joh khadi hain who Tarika hain..jiss Tarika ko unnhone Anandwan main pehli baar dekha tha, jissne unnki jhakmi awstha main maram-pati ki thi,ya phir woh tarika jisske samne woh aapna Dil haar baithe the..uss Tarika aur joh Tarika unnke samne khadi hoti hain unn dono main jamin asman ka farak hota hain..usske wiprit Maharaj shamshersingh joh abhi bhi waha aapne ghotne ke balboote par baithe hote hain woh tarika ko waha dekhkae ascharya aur thode had tak khush hote hain..par ek baar phir unnke chehre par dukh ka saya cha jaate hain..

Rajkumar Abhijeet ek baar Rajkumar Daya ki taraf dekhte hain aur unnse ishare se poochte hain par Rajkumar Daya bhi iss sare parisitithi se awak hote hain aur bas unnhe dekhe jaa rahe hote hain..waha par upastithit Kishta kinda ke rahiwasionke bich charcha shuru hoti hain ki _"Aakhir ek waidya ne krrur Adaitya ke Maharaja Shamshersingh ki jaan kyu bachai?"_ _"Jiss waidya ne Rajkumar Abhijeet ki behen ki jaan bachai aakhir who aaj Rajkumar Abhijeet ke faisla par sawaal kasie kar sakti hain?"_

Inn sab charchaon ke bich , Tarika bade hi rudbe aur nazakat ke saath aapne safed majboot umda ghode par se utarti hain, aur Manch ki taraf aapne kadam badhane lagti hain jahapar Maharaj Pradyuman aur Rajkumar Abhijeet aur Daya teeno aapne kuch mhatwa mantriyonke saath maujood hote hain..Tarika aakar Maharaj Pradyuman ke samne khadi hoti hain aur unnhe abhiwadan karti hain, Maharaj Pradyuman aapna ser hillakar unnka Pranam sweekarte hain,Tarika Rajkumar Abhijeet ki taraf aapni nazar daal ti hain, Rajkumar Abhijeet unnhe hi dekhe jaa rahe hote hain..Tarika ne bada sa ghagra pehne hota hain,bilkul gehre hare rang ka aur uss par sunhera rang ki choli aur ek laal rang ki chuneri odhi hui thi,usske saath Tarika ne kaafi sere gehne bhi paridhan kiye the,gale main here jadit haaron se haathon main son eke kangan tak, Rajkumar Abhijeet Tarika ko iss avtar main dekhkar chauk aur ascharyit the kyunki jiss Tarika ko unnhe Anandwan aur Kishta Kinda main dekha tha, tab ka nazara aur yeh nazara kaafi bhina the..Rajkumar Abhijeet ki halat uss insaan ke jaise hogai thi jaise ek bhatke huwe musafir ko tapte wiran raigistan main pani se bhara sarovar mil jaye par uss musafir ko iss baat par yakin nhi hota ki who joh dekh raha hain who sach hain ya chali...theek uss musafir ki tarah Rajkumar Abhijeet bhi nhi jante the ki who joh aapne aankhon se dekhk rahe the woh wastaw hain ya koi dhoka hain...unnki nzar sirf Tarika par kendrit thi..itna ki who kuch bol bhi nhi paa rahe the..Rajkumar Daya, Rajkumar Abhijeet ki taraf dekhte hain, unnke chehre se saaf jhalak raha hota hain ki woh kuch bol nhi paa raahe issliue Rajkumar Daya kuch himmat jutkar aapna muh kholte hain..

Rajkumar Daya : Tarika aap yaha?aaur iss tarah aapne Shamshersingh ki saja kyu roki?

Rajkumar daya ke awaz se rajkumar Abhijeet wastaw main aagaye unnhone aapne aap ko sambhla aur Tarika se sawaal kiya..

Rajkumar Abhijeet: kya hua Tarika? Iss tareeke se aapne saja kyu roki? ( unnhone ascharya hokar poocha)

Tarika: iss tareeke se saja rokne keliye hum maafi chathe hain..par yeh karna jaroori tha..

Rajkumar abhijeet ko tarika ki baat samjh nhi aati issliye woh unnse poochte hain: matlab?

Tarika: dekhiye..hum chathe hain ki..(hichkichahat se)mera matllab hain.. matlab mera aap se niwedan hain ki aapn innhe ( Shamshersingh ki taraf ishara karte huwe) saja na de..aap inki saja rok dijiye..

Maharaj aur dono Rajkumar teno ek saath bol uhte : Kya?

Maharaj Pradyuman: yeh aap kya keh rahi hain Tarika?

Rajkumar Daya: haan Tarika..aapko pata toh hain aap kya keh rahi hain?

Tarika: hum jante hain hum kya keh rahe hain..aur yeh bhi jante hain hum joh kar rahe hain who theek kar rahe hain..

Rajkumar Abhijeet: yeh kya keh rahi hain aap?

Tarika: dekhiye mujhe lagta hain ki..(isse pehle tarika kuch keh paiye, Abhijeet unnhe bich main tok dete hain)

Rajkumar Abhijeet: kya lagte hain aapko?(gusse se) aap chahthi hain ki hum ek khooni ko chod de..ek asie darinde ko jissne humare pariwar ko khatam kar diya..aise insaan ko chod de hum?

Tarika: dekhiye hum yeh nhi keh rahe ki aap innhe chod dijiye..hum bas yeh keh rahe hain ki aap iinhe mrityu dand na de..

Rajkumar Abhijeet: yeh aap kya keh rahi hain Tarika?hume kuch samjh nhi aaraha..

Jab Rajkumar Abhijeet aur Tarika ke bich baat chal rahi hoti hain tab Maharaj Pradyuman ko kuch khatakta hain issliye woh aapne shanka dorr karne keliye Tarika se poochte hain : Tarika..hume ek baat samjh nhi aarahi ki aap iss Shamshersingh ki saja kyu rokh rahi hain? mera matlab hain Innki waqalat kyu rahi hain?

Tarika; who hum..(Tarika iss prashna se soch main pad jaati hain..kyunki woh iss prashna ki apeksha nhi kar rahi thi..)

RAjkumar Abhijeet: jawab dijiye Tarika..aap innhe kyu bacha rahi hain? Kyu? Jab Adaitya ke Rajkumar Daksh innhe yaani aapne Pitah ko bacha ne nhi aaye..toh aap kyu aayi?

Tarika ne Rajkumar Abhijeet ke aankhon main dekha, unnke aankhen unnse who sawaal baar baaar dohra rahe tha,ki _"Aakhir kyu woh unnhe bacha rahi hain? ek khhoni ko?_ Tarika ne aapne nzar charo taraf ghumai,aur baaki rahiwasion aur Maharaj pradyuman aur Rajkumar daya ki taraf dekhe unnke chehre par bhi yeh sawaal saaf jhalak raha tha. Tarika ne ek baar Shamshersingh ki taraf dekha joh abhitak aapne ghutne ke balboote par baithe the aur Tarika ke taraf dukh bhari aur pashctap nigahon se dekh rahe the, Shamshersingh ne aapni aankhe sharmandgi main jhuka li..Tarika ne yeh dekhkar aapni aankhe band kar li ek badi si sans li aur aankhe kholkar ussne Rajkumar Abhijeet ke aankhon main nirbhayta se dekha aapne awaz ko buland karke,unnhone badi shaantt se kaha..

Tarika: Aap jana chahthe hain na ki hum innhe kyu bacha rahe hain?..toh suniye innhe hum issliye bacha rahe hain kyunki humare farz banta hain iinhe bacha ne ka..isliye hum innhe bacha rahe hain..kyunki **_hum innki beti hain!..Adaitya ki yuwrani! yaani.. Tarika Shamshersingh!_**

Iss wakya ne jasie bhukamp la diya sare Kishta Kinda main..waha par upastithith rahiwasi, Kishta Kinda Rajya ke Mantri gan , Maharaj aur Rajkumar sab ko hila ke rakh diya Tarika ke yeh bol sare kishta Kinda aur waha maujodd sare logon ke kano main gunj uth rahe the..khaas karke Rajkumar Abhijeet ke kaano main,unnhe yeh abhas hua ki jaise kissine unnke kano main ubalta hua tel daal diya hain ho..iss wakya se jaise unnke sare indrya sunn hogaye..unnke pairon tale zamin kheesk gayi..Wahapar upastithit sare log iss kadar chauk gaye the ki kissiko samjh hi nhi aaraha tha ki aakhir kahe tho kahe kya?

Maharaj Pradyuman: (chauk kar)yeh aap kya keh rahi hain Tarika? Aap aur (shamshersingh ki taraf dekhte huwe joh abhi bhi aapni gardan jhukaye huwe baith the) Shamshersingh ki beti? yaani aap..

Tarika yaani Rajkumari Tarika: haan Maharaj..hum hi hain innki (Maharaj shamshersingh ki taraf dekhte huwe) eklauti beti..

Maharaj Pradyuman: par hume laga ki Rajkumar Daksh shamshersingh ke bête hain..

Rajkumari Tarika: nhi Maharaj ..aapko galat laga..unnhe sirf do santan hain..ek hum aur dosre humare bade bhai yaani Rajat..

Maharaj Pradyuman: par yeh sab..hume kuch samjh nhi aaraha..

Rajkumari Tarika: Maharaj, aap inn baton par jyada gaur na karke Adaitye ke Maharaj ke saja par gaur kijiye..hum chathe hain ki aap humare pitah ki saja main pher badal kare..yaani aap innhe mrtityu dand na de ..

Rajkumari Daya bhi iss poore hadse se chauk jate par jab Tarika saja ki baat karti hain toh woh turant iss sab se bahar aajate hain aur isska wirodh karte hain..

Rajkumar Daya: Tarika..matlab Rajkumari Tarika Shayad aap bhul rahi hain ki aapke pitah ne kitne masoom logon ki jaan le hain..aur phir bhi aap chahthi hain ki aapke pitah ko mrityu dand na ho..aap yeh kaeh kasie sakti hain?ek gunehegar ko saja honi chaiye..

Rajkumari Tarika: hum kuch nhi bhule Rajkumar Daya..hum beshak yeh mante hain ki gunehegar ko saja honi chaiye..par aap yaha innhe saja ke taur par mrityu de rahe hain..joh hume bilkul raas nhi aaraha..hume aapki iss baat se wirodh hain..

Rajkumar Daya: matlab aap chathi kya hain? chod de innhe..(gusse se) iss insaan ko jissne humare maa ko maar daala..aur woh bhi itni behremi se..uss insaan ko aise hi chod de?

Rajkumari Tarika: dekhiye hum achi tarah iss baat se waqif hain ki innhone aapke maa aur pariwar ko marke acha nhi kiya..galat kiya..par isska matlab yeh tho hi na ki aap iinhe mrityu dand de..kya yeh sahi hain?hum yeh ni keh rahe ki Maharaj ne joh kuch kiya who sahi tha.. nhi hum woh behsaq galat tha..na hi hum innki galtion par parda dalkar innki wakalat karne aaye hain..hum bas itna chathe hain ki innhe nyay aur soch wichar karke aap saj de..

Rajkumar Abhijeet joh itne der se chup the aakir bol padte hain.: aap kehna chahthi hain ki humne innhe bina soche saja di hain?

Rajkumari Tarika: dekhiye..mera matlab hain ki innhe marne se aapke mata-pitah wapaas nhi aayenge..aur hum yeh nhi keh rahe hain ki aap innhe saja mat dijiye..hum bas yeh keh rahe hain aap innhe saja de par mrityu nhi..agar aapne bhi innhe mrityu de diya..toh aap main aur innmain kya antar rahega? Innhone aapne pariwaar ko khatam kar diya hukumat ke lalach main aur aap innhe khatam karr rahe hain badal ke lalach main..issmain kissi ka bhala nhi hoga..aapko shayd innki jaan lekar acha mehsoos hoga ki aapne aapne mata-pitah ki jaan ka badla le liya..par isse aap ke haathon par khamkha innke khoon ka rang rahe jayega..(Maharaj Pradyuman ki taraf badhte huwe) Maharaj, aap bade hain, anubhwi hain..aap sochiye, aur iss baar sirf ek Maharaj hokar sochiye ki kya yeh nyay theek hain? kya aise mrityu dand dene se sahi nyay ho payega?  
hum jante hain ki hum aapse aayu main kaafi chote hain, par hume yeh tareeka theek nhi lag raha..yeh mat sochiye ki asia karke hume aapko nicha dikhna hain ya apka apman karna bas yeh chahthe hain ki aap sock wichar karke iss baremain soche..(aapne haath jodte huwe) agar aapko lagta hain ki humne aapka kissbhi tarekse apman ya anadar kiya hain toh hum aapse maafi mangte hain..(aur tarika Maharaj Pradyuman ke pair padne lagti hain par Maharaj Pradyuman unnhe turant uunke kandho se pakad lete hain..)

Maharaj Pradyuman: sahi kaha aapne Rajkumari Tarika..aap theek keh rahi hain..thode samay kliye hum bhi bhwana wiwash hogaye the..Shamshersingh ko saja dete huwe hum ek pati aur bade bhai ke roop main hi soch rahe the..yeh saaf bhul gaye the ki hum pehle ek Maharaj hain..aur Maharaj keliye bhi kuch niyam hote hain..kuch jimmeadariyan hoti hain..bina soch wichar kiye, humne innhe saja suna di..hum iss baat keliye kaafi sharminda hain..

Rajkumari tarika: mharaj aap..

Maharaj Pradyuman: nhi Tarika..hum sahi keh rahe hain..shukriya aapka ki aapne hume aapni galti bata di..warna humare haathon tho ghor apradh ho jaata..aapne humare haathon se ghor apradh hote bacha liya..issliye hume aapka shurkiriya ada karna chahiye..(aapne hath jod lete hain..) hume maaf kijiye..

Rajkumari Tarika jhat se Maharaj pradyuman ke haath ko pakad leti hain..: Maharaj yeh aap kya kar rahe hain..aap bade hain..bade maafi nhi mangte..badon ke haath Ashirwad dete huwe ache lagte hain..maafi mangte huwe nhi..

Maharaj Pradyuman, Rajkumari Tarika ki iss namrata ko dekh musukurate hain aur aapna haath unnke ser par rakh unnhe ashirwad dete hain..aur usske baad thode aage badhkar aapna praja ko sambodhkar bolte hain..

Maharaj Pradyuman: Main yeh alen karta huin ki Adaitya ke samrat Maharaj Shamshersingh ki iss saja ko issi waqt nestanabut kiya jaata hain..unnhe mrityu dand nhi diya jayega..balki hum unnhe aajewan karawas ki saja sunate hain..aur yeh humara aakhri nirnay hoga..issmain kiss bhi prakar ka pher badal nhi hoga..aur jinnhe (Rajkumar Daya aur Rajkumar Abhijeet ki taraf dekhte huwe) humari yeh nirnay manya nhi..unnhe bhi humara yeh nirnay har halat main sweekarna hoga..(aur Maharaj aapna ser hilate hain aur iss baat ka ishara karte hain ki unnhone aapni saja suna di..yeh dekhkar sari Praja awem mantri gan "_Maharaj Pradyuman ki jai! Maharaj Pradyuman ki Jai!_ yeh ghoshna dene lag jate hain..

aapni saja sunkar Adaitya ke Maharaj khush hote hain aurnwoh aapni nazar aapne beti yaani Rajkumari Tarika par dalte hain joh unnke paas hi dekh rahi hoti hain, unnke aankhon main unnhe asson saaf dikhte hain,dukh, gussa aise kai bhawnaon ka darshan unn aankhon main unnhe hota hain..woh sipahi ki ijjajat leke Tarika ki taraf badhte hain..

Maharaj Shamshersingh : hum nhi jnate hain ki hum aapke maafi ke bhi kabil hain ya nhi..par phir bhi maaf kar dijiyega..

Rajkumari tarika:aisa mat soiye ki humne yaha aake aap ki jaan bacha li ,isska matlab humne aapko maaf kar diya..hum aapko kadapi maaf nhi karnege..aakhir tab tak jab tak hum jinda hain..

Maharaj Shamshersingh: Tarika..

Rajkumari Tarika: bhai tho chahthe hi nhi the ki hum aapko bacha ne aaye...ab toh bas umeed yahi umeed hain ki aap aur koi gadbad na kare..jisse hume aur pareshaani ho..haath jodte hain hum aapke samne..Aapke iss swabahwa ke wajah se maa chali gayi..phir bhi aap main koi pariwartan nhi huwa..ab toh jaise lagta hain ki humari laash jab bich jayegi tab aap main shayd koi pariwartan ho..(Maharaj Shamshersingh aapni beti ki iss baat par dang reh jate hain..unnhe iss baat par yakin nhi hota ki unnki aapni beti..unnka aapna khoon unnse iss kadra nafrat karta hoga..)waise yeh ummedd karna bhi bekar hain..kshama kijiye par aap chale jaiye..hume aapse koi baat nhi karni..(aur Tarika aapne muh mod leti hain..Shamshersingh iss baat se kaafi dukhi ho jate hain aur waha se sipahi yonke saath chale jate hain..sipahi unnhe lekar kaal-kothri ki taradf badhne lagte hain..Tarika ek baar aapne pitah ko jate huwe dekhti hain, aur unke aankon se ek baar phir ansso gir padte hain..)

Rajkumari Tarika (sochte huwe) kaise badnaseeb hain hum?kaise beti hain? humne humare pitah ko hi saja dilayi?Ek Rajkumari ke tur pain hume sahi faisla liya..par ek beti ki taur pain? kya humsahi the? kya humne aa[ne pitah ko samjhne main koi galti ki?shauyad bhgwan hume humare iss faisla par kabhi maaf nhi karega..kabhi nhi..(aur woh aapne aansoo poch deti hain joh unnke galon par se gir rahe hote hain..aur woh aapne kadam Maharaj Pradyuman ki taraf badhna lagti hain joh aapne Mantion ke saath kuch baatein kar rahe hote hain..)

Rajkumari tarika: Maharaj, hume aangnya dijiye hum chalate hain ab..

Maharaj Pradyuman: aare itne jaldi?aabh abhi toh aai ho..kuch wishram karke chali jana..

Rajkumari Tarika: nhi Maharaj..kaafi kaam baaki hain..woh bhi poora karna hain..

Maharaj Pradyuman: theek hain..(Rajkumari Tarika unnhe abhwadan karti hain, aur aapne ghodon ki taraf badhne lagti hain..tab unnhe aapne ghode ke paas khade Rajkumar Abhijeet nazar aate hain..Tarika unnke bhaw dekhkar samjh jaati hain ki unke mann main kuch sawaal chal rahe hain, par unnpar gaur na karke woh turant aapne ghode ki taraf badhti hain..Rajkumar Abhijeet ko bina dekhe woh aapni ghode ke paas jati hain aur usspar sawaar hone ki tayari karne lagti hain..Rajkumar Abhijeet bhi tezz hote hain woh bhi samjh jate hain ki Tarika unnhe jaan poochke nazarandaz kar rahi hain..)

Rajkumar Abhijeet: Tarika..(jor se )Tarika humari baat suniye..

Rajkumari tarika (bina modde) dekhiye hume ab bohaut jaldi hain..hume jana hain..

Rajkumar Abhijeet: par hume aapse jaroori baat karni hain..

Rajkumari Tarika: humne keh diya na ki hume aapse koi baat nhi karni..(aur tarika ghode par baithne lagti hain..par Tarika isse pehle baithe, Rajkumar Abhijeet, Rajkumari Tarika ka haath kaske pakad lete hain aur unnhe aapni oar khenchte hain, aur ek badi se wrukhha ke niche unnhe le aate hain..aur unnhe aapne samne khada karte hain..)

Rajkumar Abhijeet (gusse se) Ab jab tak aap humare sawaal ka jawab nhi dengi tab tak aap yaha se nhi jayengi..samjhi aap?

Rajkumari Tarika ko bhi gussa aata hain..(guss se) hum aapke sawaal ka utar dene kliye bandhe huwe ni hain..samjhe aap..(aur woh ek baar phir aapne ghode ki taraf badhne lagti hain..ek baar phir Rajkumar Abhijeet unnka haath pakadkar unnhe rok dete hain..)

Rajkumar Abhijeet: ab chup chap yaha rehkar humre saawal ka jawab dijiye..(par phir bhi Tarika aapni poori kshish karti hain Abhijeet ke haathon se chootne ki..woh aapne hath ko Rajkumar Abhijeet ke haath se choodane main lag jaati hain..)

Rajkumari Tarika:chodiye humara haat..humne kaha na chodiye..

Rajkumar Abhijeet: Tarika! hume aur gussa mat dilaiye..(Rajkumari Tarika, Rajkumar Abhijeet ka gussa dekhkar thode der kkeliye shaant hojati hain..Rajkumari Tarika ko shaant dekh Rajkumar Abhijeet unnki kalai chod dete hain,Rajkumari Tarika aapne kalai ko aapne doosre haath se nazuk haath se ragdnae lagti hain, Rajkumar Abhijeet ke mazboot pakad se unnki kalai laal hogai hoti hain..rajkumar Abhijeet unnki kalai dekhkar ek baar phir unka hath tham lete hain par iss baar se sawdhani se..aur usse niharne lagte hain..woh uss hisse par badi hi komal ta se phoonk marne lagta hain..) Agar pehle humari baat manti toh yeh aisa nhi hota..(aur woh Rajkumari Tarika ke paas dkehte hain..woh unnke paas nhi dekh rahi hoti..)waise..toh yeh wajah thi aapka humare rihte keliye na kehne ki..(par phir bhi tarika na koi jawab nhi diya) Tarika shayad hum aapse kuch pooch rahe hain..

Rajkumari Tarika: kehte hain ki samjhdar ko ek ishaara kaafi hota hain..itna sab kuch hogaya aur phir bhi humse yeh sawaal kar rahe hain..

Rajkumar Abhijeet: kyunki sach kya hain yeh hum aapke muh se sunana chahthe hain..

Rajkumari Tarika ne aapna haath Rajkumar Abhijeet ke haathon se chuda liya..aur unnki taraf pith karke khadi hogai..

Rajkumari Tarika: ab aur kya sach suna na chahthe hain aap?joh hain woh sab aapke samne hain..haan..humne iss rishte keliye issliye na kaaha kyunki hum jnate the ki aapke mata-pitak ka katal humare pitah ne kiya hain..aur issliye humne iss rishte keliye mana kar diya..

Rajkumar Abhijeet: par ab kya pareshaani hain? ab toh aapke pitah ko saja ho chuki hain..aur ab iss rishte ko aapna lene main harkat hain?

Rajkumari Tarika: phir bhi Abhijeet, mujhe yeh rishta manjorr nhi..

Rajkumar Abhijeet: par kyu?

Rajkumari Tarika: (Rajkumar Abhijeet ki taraf dekhte huwe) kya aap kabhi iss baat ko bhul payenge ki hum ek katil ki beti hain?aapke dil ke kissi kone main yeh bat tho humesha jaroor hogi ki humare pitah ne aapke maa-baap ka katal kiya tha..

Rajkumar Abhijeet: tarik-(par Rajkumari Tarika unnhe aapna hatah dikhkar rok deti hain)

Rajkumari Tarika: agar aap kabhi bhul bhi paye iss baat ko..phir bhi humre dil main yeh baat tho jaror hogi humare pitah aapke , tasha aur daya ki zindagi barbad karne keliye jimmedar the..kaise ?kaise muh dikhayenge hum unnhe?

Rajkumar Abhijeet: dekhiye koi aapko kuch nhi kahega..main unnhe samjha dunga..

Rajkumari Tarika: kisse,kisse samjhanye ge aap Abhijeet? Khud ko..aapki bhene ko ..daya ko..aapke rajya ke rahiwason ko? kitne logon ko?...dekhiye Abhijeet..aapko humse bhi behetar jeewan sathi mil sakti hain..joh ladki aapko khushyia de..

Rajkumar Abhijeet: par woh tum nhi hogi na Tarika..

(kuch kshan keliye dono shaant hojate hain..koi bol nhi pata..)

Rajkumari Tarika: mujhe lagta hain..mujhe chalan chaiye..kuch bohaut jaroori kam baaki hain..(itna kehkar Rajkumari tarika aapne ghode ki taraf badhne lagi..woh aapne ghode par baith gayi aur usspar sawaar hone keliye unnhone aapne haath main ghode ki lagam kaske pakad li..tab unnhe halki se piche se awaz aai, Rajkumar Abhijeet ki awaz)

Rajkumar Abhijeet: _Tarika..hum ek baar jeete hain..ek baar marte hain..aur pyaar.. woh bhi ek baar hi hota hain..aur humne toh aapse pyaar karliye..ab lagta nhi ki yeh pyaar humse dobara ho payega...humne aapse pyaar kiya tha..aur humesha karte rahenge..marte dum tak..._

Rajkumari Tarika:_Sambhal jaiye Abhijeet..kyunki Par iss pyaar ko koi naam nhi hoga..aur nhi iss pyaar ka koi anjaam hoga..yeh pyaar aur **yeh rishta koi modd nhi lega.**._(itna kehkar Rajkumari Tarika ne aapne ghode ki lagam kasli aur waha se chali gayi..Rajkumar Abhijeet bas unnhe jata huwe dkehte rahe..)

* * *

**Rajkumar Abhijeet ke kaksh main  
**

Rajkumar Abhijeet (sochte huwe) kya sach main iss pyaar ka koi anjaam nhi hoga? kya Tarika ki sare baatein sach hogi?

* * *

**Kaal Kothri main  
**

Maharaj Shamshersingh uss kaal kothri main akele band hote hain..uss kothri ki tarah unnke zindagi main bhi ab humesha keliye kaala saaya chaya hota hain..jiss shamshersingh ke aankhon se kabhi ek katra aansso tak tapka na ho,jisse shamshersingh ke haath humesha logon ke khoon se rang howe the woh aaj shamshersingh ek haare huwe manushya ki tarah hogai thi..

Maharaj shamshersingh: kitna galat tha main..kitna galat tha..aapne bachon ke saath maine aise bartaw kiya..thu thu..mere jasie pitah pain..aapne bachon ka paraya kar..maine paraye logon ka aapna samjha..meri wirasat mere bete Rajat ke haathon main dene ke wajah maine aapni wirasat aapne Mantri Digvijay ke bete Daksh ke naam kar di..kaisa baap huin main? kaisa?na main aapne wirasat daksh ke haathon karta ..aur na mujhe aaj yeh din dekhna padta..jinnhe main aapne samjhta tha woh Digvijay aur daksh ne mere pith main khanjar daal diya..aur mujhe yeha bandiwan bana diya..aur jinne main paraya manta tha woh mere beti Tarika ne hi meri aaj jaan bachai..lalat hain mujh jasie baap par..lalat hain..(aur woh jor jorse phut-phutkar rone lage..)

* * *

**Adaitya Rajya **

**Maharaja Daksh ke kaksh main  
**

Maharaja Daksh: tho aap aakhir aa hi gayi?mana padega aapko..bilkul aapne baap par gayi hain aap..

Rajkumari Tarika (gusse se) mujhe tho aana hi tha..aakhir Rajkumari huin main iss Rajya ki..Iss Rajya ki gandagi mitane keliye aana hi pada mujhe..

Maharaja Daksh: kehna padega..aap na kuch alag hi hain..baaki Rajkumariyon ki tarah..kuch alag baat hain aap main..

Rajkumari Tarika: main tumhari bakwas sune yaha nhi aayi..chup chap Baba ko chod do..warna..

Maharaja Daksh : warna kya tarika? (musukurate huwe) yeh mat bhhuliye ki Baba ab bhi humare hiarasat main hain..yaani unnki jaan abhi bhi humare kabze main hain..issliye humse pyaar se pesha aayinge..warna usske anjam baba ko bhugtne honge..

Rajkumari tarika: chahthe kya ho tum? saaf saaf keh do..

Maharaja Daksh: hume tho laga tha aap kaafi samjhadar hain..par koi baat nhi hum bata te hain..(Tarika ke paas aakar) aapko humare saath **Wiwah karna hoga!**

* * *

**AN**

**Opps tho kaisa raha yeh Swayamwar ke last suspense? **

**Tarika tho aaka se Rajkumari Tarika nikali..aur woh bhi Shamshersingh ki beti? aur Daksh toh Digvijay ke bete nikale? **

**jaroor batana ki yeh tiwist aapko kaisa laga?**

**Aakhir samne aahi gaya ki aakhir kyu kiya Tarika ne mana kar diya usske aur Abhijeet ke rishte ko..**

**tho finally Swayamwar is heading towards its END :D**

***tho kya hoga iss ka Anth?**

***Kya hojayegi Rajkumari tarika aur Mahraja daksh ki shaadi?**

***Kya Rajkumari Tarika ki baatein sach hojayengi? kya Rajkumar Abhijeet aur Rajkumari Tarika ke rishte ka koi anjaam nhi hoga?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Adhya 21**

**Kishta Kinda Rajya  
**

Ek Nayi Subha, naye kirnonon aur ashaon ke saath Suraj dewta andhar ka badalon ko hatakar ubhar aaye, raat ke kale andheron ki razai ko hatate huwe poori dharti ek baar phir sunehre rang se saj uthi,pakishyon ke madhur kilbilat se poora sansar gunj utha raha tha, naye phool apane mehek se sansar ko aur khoobsurat bana rahe the, inn pholon ki mehek hawa main ghul jane ke karan, sara watawaran mohmay ho chuka hain, aise sunhere subha mainRajkumar Daya aapne Mahal ke bagiche main khade hokar suraj dewta ko Abhiwadan kar rahe the, Abhiwadan hone ke baad Rajkumar Daya aapne sabse pasandita aur unnke dost Gajraj se milne chale gaye,_**Gajraj**_ yah Rajkumar Daya ka sabse priya hathi tha, woh aapne malik ki tarah kaafi balwaan aur shaktishaali tha, Gajraj ne Rajkumar Daya ko kaafi yudha aur kathi ladhai yon me saath diya tha..

kuch chalane ke baad Rajkumar Daya Gajraj ko jaha rakha gaya tha waha pochnche haye, unnhone dekha ki Gajraj aapne sund ke balbote se kuch bhari lakdiyon ko utha raha tha,Rajkumar daya aapne haathi ko kasrat karta huwe dekh musukuraye aur unnhne aapne hathi k awaz lagayi. Gajraj turant aapne malik ki awaz ko pehchan gaya, Gajraj ne woh lakdionka dhig ek taraf rakha aur Rajkumar Daya ki taraf badhne laga, ussne aapni sund ko upar uthaya aur Daya ko abhiwadan kiya, baad main ussne aapni sund ko Rajkumar Daya ke samne laya, Rajkumar daya ne bade hi pyar se usske sund par sa haath seh laya..

Rajkumar Daya: kaise h Gajraj? hum aapke liye ek tohfa laye hain..

(aur yeh kehkar Rajkumar Daya ne aapne dosre haath main laye huwe kuch ganne usske samne pesh kiye; Gajraj ne aapne do bade kaan hilakar aur aapna ser hilakar aapne khush hone ki gawahi di..Rajkumar Daya ne ek-ek karke Gajraj ke sund main gane dene chalu kar diye, Gajraj bhi unnka anand uthane laga, Gajraj ko anandit dekhkar Rajkumar Daya bhi musukurane lage, unnhone phir prem se usske sund par se haath bagiche ke doosri oar se Rajkumar Vivek aur Rajkumari Tasha jaa rahe the,unnhone Rajkumar Daya uar Gajraj ko dekha toh woh dono bhi unnke paas chale gaye..)

Rajkumari Tasha: bhaiya..

Rajkumar Daya: aare aao tum dono,( Rajkumari Tasha ko dekhkar Gajraj aapne sund khushi se Tasha ki taraf badhta hain, tasha unnki sund ko padkti hain aur pyaar se thap thapati hain..)

Rajkumari Tasha: kasie ho Gajraj ( Gajraj aapne awaz nikalkar aapne theek hone ka sanket dete hain, tasha iss baat par musukurati hain)

Rajkumar Daya: wasie tum dono, itni subha kaha se aarahe ho?

Rajkumar Vivek; woh bhaiya hum, anokhi ko lekar nadi ke kinare ghumane gaye the..

Rajkumar Daya: acha..par anokhi kaha hain? nazar nhi aarahi..

Rajkumari Tasha: bhaiya aapn toh jante hain na ki woh kitni shaitan hain. Mahal ko dekhkar woh humare haath se kud padi aur bagiche main maujood talab ki taraf gai hain khelene keliye..

Rajkumar Daya: acha..

Rajkumari Tasha: waise bhaiya (chintit hokar) woh humne kal ke baremain sunna..aur hume yeh bhi pata laga hain ki Aaka ne Bhaiya aur unnke rishte ko inkar kar diya..toh kya ab unn dono maon..

Rajkumar Daya: main nhi janta Tasha..pata nhi unn dono ka rishta kya modd lega..

Rajkumari tasha: par bhaiya aapko nhi lagta ki hume bhaiya ko aur aaka ka rishta sawarna chaiye..unnki madad karni chaiye..

Rajkumar Daya: tum chinta mat karo tasha..sb kuch theek ho jayega..

Rajkumari Tasha: kasie?

Rajkumar Daya: woh aaj subha suryoday ke waqt Abhijeet Anandwan keliye nikal chuka hain..woh waha jake Tarika ke bade bhai Rajat ke bhet lene wala hain aur use iss wishay main charcha karen waala hain..unnki baat chit se shayad kuch haal nikal jaye..

Rajkumar Vivek: kash aisa hi ho..

Rajkumar Daya: main bhi yaha chahtha huin ..

(kuch aur der Gajraj ke saath waqt bitane ke baad Rajkumar Daya aapne darbar ki taraf badhte hain aur Rajkumar vivek aur Rajkumari tasha anokhi ko dhoondne keliye bagiche main maujodd talab ki taraf nikal jate hain..)

* * *

**Adaitya Rajya**

**Rajkumar Daksh ke kaksh main  
**

Rajkumar Daksh bade hi rutbe ke saath aapne bistar par baithe hote hain, unnke ek haath main madira ka pyala aur doosre haath main nashe keliye hooka hote hain,unnke bistar ke theek ek paas unka ek sewak khada tha joh unnke samay-samay par madira ka pyala khatm hote hi unnhe bar-bar bhar de raha tha..Jab Rajkumar Daksh ke kaksh main unnke pitah yaani Digvijay aate hain, Rajkumar daksh ki yeh halat dekh unnse raha nhi jata aur woh unns se pochte hain

Digvijay: Daksh..aap yeh subha subha madira ka anand kyu utha rahe hain? koi wishesh baat hain kya?

Rajkumar Daksh ( anandit hokar) haan pitashri..baat tho kaafi wishesh aur anandit hain..

Digvijay: (ascharya se) kya?

Rajkumar Daksh: Pitashri..jiss keemti here ki hum kab se aas lagaye baithe the, woh aakhir aaj subha humare paas khud chalke aagaya..

Digvijay: matlab?

Rajkumar Daksh: matlab pitashri..Rajkumari Tarika ne humse wiwah karne keliye haan kar di hain..aaj subha unnhone humari bhet lekar hume aapna faisla sunya hain..

Digvijay: aare wah..yeh toh achi baat hain..toh isska matlab hume iss wiwah ke tayari main jalde se jald lag jaana chahiye..

Rajkumar Daksh: bilkul pitaji..hum chahthe hain ki wiwah theek aaj se do din baad ho..

Digvijay: do din baad?paar inte kam samay main humsare wyaastha kasie kar lenge?

Rajkumar daksh: hum woh kuch nhi jante..hume yeh wiwah do din ke baad hi karna hain..kyunki ab hum aapne heere se aur jyada door nhi reh sakhte..itna intejar kiye hain hume uss heere ko panekeliye..ab bas humari yahi icha hain ki hum uss heere ko aapne haathon se chuun sake..usse aapne paas rakh sake..kar waqt..

Digvijay: woh toh theek hain Daksh..par yeh sab karne keliye aapko do din tak intejar karne ki kya jaroorat hain? aapke paas woh heera ab bhi hain..aap jab chahe tab uss heere ko chunn sakte hain..

Rajkumar Daksh: haan..aapne bilkul theek kaha pitaji..uss heere par toh ab humari hi wakalat hain..toh hum jab chahe usse haath laga skte hain..(musukurate huwe..) toh tai raha..hum aaj hi uss heere ko aapne haath se parkehnge..

* * *

**Kishta Kinda Rajya**

**(kaal kothri main)**

Suryoday hokar ab chaar se paanch ghatak bit chuke the, Suraj dewta ke kirnon ne sarwatra aapni krinon ko pohancha diya tha, par kuch jagah aisa bhi the waha suraj ke kirnon pochnkar bhi andhekar tha..par jisske khud ke jewan main hi andhkar ne niwas kiya ho, usse aapne aspass ya sarwar ke andeher ki kyu phikar hogi?aur yeh stithi kissi aur ki nhi balki Adaitya ke samrat Shamshersingh ki thi..

Ek jamane main sher ki tarah krur,balwan,nidar honewaale Maharaj Shamshersingh ki halat aaj ek jaal main fasie huwe heeran ki tarh hogai thi..unne aapne nirnaypar kaafi pachtwa h raha tha..par ab pachtwa karke fayda bhi kya tha?joh jhakam, joh takleef unnhe aapne "aapnon" ko deni thi woh tho wah dekh chuke the..unnke aapne bete Rajat aur beti Tarika unnse behat nafrat karte the itna tak ki unnhe Shamshersingh ko aapna pitah mann na ek prakar ka kalank lag raha tha..waise Rajkumar Rajat aur Rajkumari Tarika aapne pitah se chaar saal pehle hi alag ho chuke the, par uss judai ka dard Shamshersingh ko aaj andar se kured raha tha..Shamshersingh ki yeh baat ache se jante the ki woh aapne jindagi main char muqam par haar chuke the..pehle toh woh ek ache pati na ban paye..dosre ki woh ek ache baap na sabit ho paye, teesra yeh ki woh aapne rajya keliye adarsh Raja na ho paiye..aur aakhri aur sabse mhatwa muqam yaani who kabhi ache insaan na ho paiye..

Maharaj Shamshersingh ke aankhon se kuch assoo girane lage jab yeh baatein unnke dimag main aayi..par inn anssonka fayda nhi tha, kyunki uss kaali kothri main unnpar taras khane waale unnki ssisonka sunkar unnhe hosla denewaala koi maijodd nhi tha..koi nh..Maharaj Shamshersingh ko aapne liye huwe kuch ahem nirnayonpar jyada gussa aaraha tha..ki kyu unnhone aapne bete ki baat nhi suni? aakhir kyu unnhone aapne beti ki shaadi ek haiwan namak insaan se tai ki..aur aakhir kyu unnhone Adaitye ke sari jimmedari apne bete ke wajah aapne Mantri, digvijay ke bete Daksh ko dedi? aakhir kyu?

JAb Maharaj Shamshersingh in baaton par soch rahe the tho bite lamhon ke yaadon ke panahe unnke dimag main ek-ek karke khulne lage..

**Adaitya Rajya ( 6 saal pehle)**

che saal pehle Adaitya Rajya ke paristithi kuch had tak wiprat thi, uss waqt Adaitya Rajya par Maharaj Shamshersingh ki hi wirasath thi, par unnke saath unnki patni yaani maharani Aradhna bhi thi, Maharani Aradhna ko bhi Maharaj Shamshersingh ka krrur swabhwa kabhi pasand nhi aya,issliye unnhone aapne bachon ko bachpan se yahi salah di ki woh Maharaj ke iss swabhawa main kabhi sath na de, chahe kuch bhi ho jaiye par Shamshersingh ki tarah krur aur hinsa ka rasta kabhi na aapnaye, aur Maharani ki innadnya ka palan unnke bachon ne kiya,Rajkumar Rajat ne kabhi bhi aapne Rajya ke rahiwasion se galat wyawahar ya kissi tarh ki nainsaafi kabhi nhi ki aur issi swabhaw ke karan Maharaj Shamshersingh ne unnhe aapne jayaddat se bedakhal kar diya, aur aapne wirasat Daksh ke naam kar di. Itna hi nhi balki Maharaj ne unnke suputri Tarika ki shaadi bhi Daksh se tai kar di..

Maharani Aradhna ne Maharaj ko samjhne ki bohaut koshish ki par woh aapne faisal se tass-se-mass na huwe, unnhone aapne faisla ko badla nhi, itna hi nhi Rajkumar Rajat ne Maharaj ko kitne baar yeh ehsaas dila ya ki Digvijay ar daksh yah log kaafi kapti aur chalak hain, aur who ache hone ka dhong kar rahe hain par shamshersingh phir bhi na mane..ek din Achanak Maharani Aradhna chal basi, usske baad bhi Shamshersingh ne aapna faisla nhi badla, usske wiparit shamshersingh ne Tarika aur daksh ki shaddi jald-se-jald ho jane ka adesh diya, Rajat aapne behen ki jindagi narak hote huwe nhi dekh sakte the islsiye unnhone Tarika ko lekar woh mahal chod diya aur kissiko bina bataye wanwas main chale aaye gaye..

Rajat aur Tarika ke jane ke baad Maharaj ne aapne ppore sainya ke jariye unn dono ka pata lagana chalu kar diya..aakhir 1-2 mahine baad Rajat aur Traika unnhe Anandwan main mille, Shamshersingh ne Tarika ko wahs jabardasti le jaane ki kaafi koshish ki par usssi waqt Rajkumar Rajat unnke bich main aagaye, aur pehli baar uunhone aapne Pitashri par talwaar taani aur unnko chetwani di ki jab tak woh jinda hain tab tak tarika ka koi chuega toh woh unnka ser dhad se alag kar denge..

Bhale hi Shamshersingh ek krur Raja the,par hain toh the woh ek baap..unnhone socha ki jab Rajat ka gussa thanda ho jayega tab woh Tarika ko wah se la jayege aur usski shaddi kara denge..par afoss woh gussa kabhi thanda huwa hi nhi..balki bite huwe waqt ke saath woh gussa aur badhta gaya, Shamshersingh ne kaafi baar Rajat ki bhet ki aur usse samjhaya ki Tarika keliye daksh se behtar aur koi war ho hi nhi skta par Rajat ne har baar unnki baat ko thukraya aur Tarika ko unnke hawale kabhi nhi kiya..aur usske baad Shamshersingh khud aapne hi bete Rajat se nafrat karene lage..kyunki jab Rajat ne phoenix bankar unnke sare ranneti par paani pherne laga..woh aapne bete ko kaafi had tak nafra karne lage..par aakhir unnke unnhi bachon ne unnki jaan bachai..

Jiss Yuwrani Tarika par aajtak Shamshersingh ne tiraskar kiya tha, aaj ussi Tarika ne unnki jaan bachai thi..Rajkumari Tarika ke niwedan aur winti ki wajah se Maharaj Pradyuman ne Mahraj Shamshersingh ki saja main pher badal karke unnhe aajewen karawas ki saja sunai thi..jisski tehat Maharaj Shamshersingh aapne mrityu tak Kishta Kinda Rajya ke kothri main band rahenge; poori bite huwe kal ki tasveer Maharaj Shamshersingh ke nazaronn ke samne ubhar aayi..

Shamshersingh: jinn bachon ko maine aajtak dukh aur apman ke alawa kuch nhi diya,jiinhe har dum main aapna dushmaan manata raha ..aaj hi unnhi logon ne mer jaan bachai..mujhe nayi jindagi di..mujhe maaf kar dena..mujhe maaf kar dena mere bachon..mujhe maaf kar dena..Rajat aur Tarika..pata nhi ki jindagi main mujhe tumse kabhi maafi magne ke mauka milega ya nhi..(aur woh jor jr se phot=phoontkar rone lagte hain..(Maharaj Shamshersingh kothri main maujood ek khidki se aakash ki oar dekha,aur waha dekhkar aapne haath jod lete hain) hume maaf kar dijiye, Aradhna..hum nhi ek achi pati ho paiye nahi ek ache pitah..hume maaf kar dijiye(itna kehte hain ki woh aur jorse rone lagte hain par afsos ki baat yeh hoti hain ki unnki siskiyan sune keliye unnke paas unnka aapna koi nhi hota..)

* * *

**Adaitya Rajya**

**(Tarika ke kaksh main)**

Rajkumar Daksh Tarika ko dhoondte huwe Tarika ke kaksh main pohcnh jate hain, woh unnhe kaafi dhuund ne ki koshish karte hain par woh unnhe kahi nazar nhi aati, woh gusse ke karan aag-babule ho jate hain aur krodhit hokar Tarika ka naam jor-jorse pukarne lagte hain, unnki yeh awaz sunkar Tarika ke ek sewak dondte huwe aati hain..Rajkumar daksh ka gusse wala chehra dekh sewak bhi darr jati hain..

Sewak :(darte huwe) jee Maharaj kahiye..

Rajkumar daksh (gusse se) Tarika kaha hain?

Sewak: who maharaj..(hichkichahte huwe) woh..Maharani..

Rajkumar Daksh: who kya?

Sewak: who Anandwan gayi hain..

Rajkumar Daksh: Anandwan? kah gai woh?

Sewak: woh..unnhe gaye toh ek-do ghhatak ho chuke hain

Rajkumar Daksh: yeh Tarika bhi..hume jald Anandwan keliye nikal na hoga..turant kahi aisa na hojaye ki Tarika Anandwan kehke bhagne ki kshish kare,nhi hum unnhe itni asani se jane nhi de sakhte..(aise kehkar Rajkumar Daksh bhi Anandwan keliye rawana ho jate hain..)

* * *

**Anandwan**

Ab suraj poore mathe par aachuka tha, isshisb se dopahar ka waqt ho chuka tha, poora aksh ab suraj ke tezz garmi se sekh gaya tha, par iss sabse suraj se bhi jyada koi aag ke karan tilmila rah tha tho woh tha Rajat! Rajat ka swabhaw bhale hi shaant kisam ka ho,par iss waqt who kissi pagal,serphire se kaam nhi tha, usska gussa mano jwala mukhi ki tarah phatne hi waala tha..aur usske gusse ki shikar aur koi nhi balki usski khud ki behen Tarika thi..jiss behen par Rajat ne aajtak unche awaz main baat tak nhi ki thi,jisse dant aur maar na toh door ek baar bhi ek chotti se bhi kharaoch nadi ho aaj ussi behen par aaj Rajat gusse tha..aur Rajat ke gusse ke wajah aur kuch nhi balki Tarika aur daksh ke shaadi ka faisla tha, jisske baramain unnhe tarika se pata chala tha..

Rajat (gusse main chilla uthe..) Tarika, hum asie kuch hone nhi denge..uss darinde ke saath shaddi tho kya hum aapko uss ke paas jane tak nhi denge..aap nhi janti kiss tarh ke insaan hain who dono..kissi janwar se kam nhi hain woh dono..bas humne tai kar liya aap ab yahi rehngi..hum aapko Adaitya Rajya jane nhi denge..samjhi aap..

Tarika aapne bhai ka swabhaw dekh darr jati bachpan se leke aajtak Rajat ne kabhi bhi iss prakar Tarika se baat nhi ki thi,par tarika bhi iss baat se waqif hi ki Rajat ka guss jayaj hain aur yeh sab woh unnhi ki bhalai khatir kar rahe hain.

Tarika: bhai-( par Rajat ne tarika ko bolne ka mauka tak nhi diya, uss ebich main tonk diya..)

Rajat: bas Tarika..ek lawz nhi..hume aapko aajtak kissi bhi baat keliye roka nhi hain..par aaj hum rokenge, iss tarah aapki jindagi uss ghaitya darinde ke haathon main nhi denge..aapne Shamshersingh ko bachaya..

Tarika: Bhaiya, Pitaji ko bacha ya..

Rajat: hum unnhe aapne pitaji nhi mante.

Tarika: bhaiye, aapke na manne se yeh baat jhuti toh nhi hogi na? hum yeh baat chahakr bhi nhi jhuntala skte ki woh humari pitashri hain aur hum unnhe bache..hum jante hain bhaiye ki humne pitaji ki jaan bachai yeh baat aapko rass nhi aayi..par woh galat hain isska matlab yeh nh na ki hum galat tareeke aapnaye..

Rajat: Tarika..woh humare pitaji hain yeh baat hum jante hain..par hum yeh baat bhi nhi bhula sakte ki woh wahi shaks hain jinnhone lakhon kardon logon ki jaan li..kitne maa-beheno ka sansar ujad diya..aur yeh bhi yaad dila du ki woh wahi insaan tha jissne Kishta Kinda Rajya ke Rajkumar Abhijeet ke pariwar ke behremi se katal kiya tha..aur jinnhone Abhijeet ko jaan se marne ki koshish ki thi..jiise aap beimtehan mohabat karti hain..

(Rajat ki yeh batein sunkar Tarika chaunk jati hain; woh aapne bhai ke muh se inn baton ki apeksha nhi kar rahi hoti..)

Tarika: bhaiya..

Rajat: theek kaha hume tarika..hum jante hain ki aap Abhijeet se pyaar karti hain,aur aapne unnke saath rishta issliye tod diya kyunki aapn Abhijeet ke pariwar ke hathiyare ke beti hain..par Tarika hume sach much main aisa lagta hain ki aapko aapke nirnay par ek baar phir sochna chaiye..aapko Abhijeet ke alawa aur koi ..

Tarika: bhaiya, hum iss wishay main koi baat nhi karna chahte..

(Tab piihce se awaz aati hain kyu? Tarika uss disha main modti hain aur usski aankhen ascharyse bhar jati hain..darwaze ki tarf khade uss manushya ko dekhkar Tarika chaunk jati hain..)

Tarika: Abhijeet..aap?

Abhijeet: haan..main..darsal hum aapke bhai Rajat se issi wishay main baat karne aaye the, acha hua aap bhi mil gayi..aakhir kya wajh hain? aaj toh faisla hone hi dijiye..

Tarika: dekhiye, hume joh faisla sun na tha woh hum aapko suna chuke hain..aab baar-baar kehne se humara faisal badlega nhi..aur waise bhi hum aapkoutar dene jaroori nhi samjhte..samjhe aap..

Abhijeet: theek hain..hume utar na sahi..aapke bhai ko dijiye..unnka toh aapar haq banta hain na..unhe dde dijiye..utar..

Tarika: hume joh kehna tha woh humne keh diya..ab hume aur safai nhi deni..

Rajat: Tarika..hum keh dete hain ki aap aisa kuch nhi karengei..

Tarika: bhai hume bhi soch liya hain ki hum yahi karenge..ab humre faisle main koi pher badal nhi hoga..

Rajat: Tarika..

* * *

**Adaitya Rajya ke kaal kothri main  
**

Kishta kinda Rajya ke kaal kothri ki tarah, Adaitya Rajya ke kothri main bhi ek insaan ko bandiwas banakar rakha gaya tha farak sirf ithna tha ki iss rajya ke kothri main joh insaan band tha woh bekasur tha..aur kaafi had tak ghayal bhi..  
par iss waqt unn zakhomon se bhi jyada uss insaan ko kuch aur dard diye jaa raha tha aur woh tha Rajkumari Tarika aur Rajkumar daksh ke wiwah ke khabar..

Freddyrehswar ka taan-badan main aag lagi jati hain, jab woh sainiko ne ke mukh se iss shaadi ke barmein sunte hain..unnhe iss wiwah ki baat bilkul bhi raas nhi aayi rehti hain,agar unnka bas chalata toh woh yeh wiwah kadapi hone nhi dete, par bandiwas main hone ke karan unnke haath bandhe huwe rehta hain, woh chakar bhi kuch nhi kar paa rahe hote hain, aur iss baat ka unnhe behat afsos ho raha hota hain..

par aakhir woh bhi Freddyreshwar hote hain, Phoneix !ek yodha hote hain, itni asani se haar mane walon mainse nhi hote woh..isliye woh mann hi maann than lete hain ki woh iss shaadi ko toh rokenge hi..par usske saath Digvijay aur Daksh ko bhi acha sa sabak sikhayneg..joh woh nalayak baap-bete aapni pori jndagi main kabhi nhi bhul saknge..aur issi baat ko wastaw main lane keliye kya karne padega iss ke baremain freddyreshwar sochne lagte hain..

* * *

**Anandwan**

Jab Rajkumar Rajat aur Rajkumari Tarika ke bich iss baat ki behas chal rahi hoti hain tab achanak Anandwan ke mukhya darwaze par jorse ek ghoda aakar rukta hain, ghode par se ek nowjawan atayant krodh awstha main wirajman hota hain aur inn teeno ki taraf aane lagta hain. Rajkumar Rajat jasie hi uss insaan ko dekhte hain unnki mastak main ek baar phir jwala bhadak uthi hain, woh uss insaan ki taraf krodh main badhne lagte hain, par tarika turant aapne bhai ka hatah pakadkar unnhe rok deti hain..Rajkumar Abhijeet uss insaan se parichit nhi hote issliye woh usse pehcnah nhi paithe..  
woh inssan aakar unnteno ke samne khada hota hain aur Rajat ki taraf dekhkar mususkurane lagta hain..

Rajat usska naam dwesh se pukurate hain : Daksh..

Rajkumar Daksh: nnanaa..kitni baar kaha hain ki Rajkumar Daksh..kya Rajat bhaisahab, ab thodi toh adar kariye humara..akhir ab hum rishtedar joh bane waale hain..

Rajkumar Daksh ke iss wkaya par Rajat k bohaut guss aata hain..

Rajkumar Daksh: kyu tarika maine sahi kaha na?( Ab yeh sunkar Rajkumar Abhijeet parehssni main pad jate hain, unnhe kuch smjh nhi aata..)

Tab Rajkumar Daksh ki nazar Rajkumar Abhijeet par paadti hain./

Rajkumar Daksh: aare aap toh Rajkumar Abhijeet hai na? kaafi acha laga aapse milkar..

Rajkumar Abhijeet: jee haan..par maaf kijiye main ne aapko pehchana nhi..

Rajkumar Daksh: aare koi baat nhi..hum Rajkumar Daksh hain..(Tarika ko aapne paas khinchakr) Rajkumari Tarika ke hone waali Pati..

Yeh wakya sunkar Rajat ke hi nhi Abhijeet ka bhi gusse ka para chad jata hain, woh Tarika ki taraf dekhte hain, Tarika unnse aapni nazare haath deti hain, Abhijeet ko aapne anakhon aur kano par wishwas nhi hota..

Abhijeet (chaunk kar) kya?

Rajkumar Daksh: haan..(tarika se) Tarika tumne bataya nhi innhe..

Tarika: haann, yeh humare hone waale pati hain, Rajkumar Daksh..( Rajat aur Abhijeet, Tarika ki taraf dekhne lagte hain, Rajat ko yakin nhi hota ki unnki behen aisa wyawar kar rahi hain..)

Rajat: Tarika tum..

Rajkumar Daksh: aur wasie bhi main yaha aap sab ko nimantri karne aaya huin..darsal do din baad mere aur tarika ka wiwah hain..toh aap log jaroor aayegi iss shaad main..samjhe Rajat bhaisahab..aapne behen ki khush main jaroor shaamil hoiyega..(tarika ko kandhon s epakadkar) chale traika..wiwiah ki tayari karni hain..

Tarika: hm..

(Aisa kehkar Rajkumar Daksh aur tarika waha se chale jate hain aur Rajat aur Abhijeey unnhe jata huwe dkehte hain..unnhe aabhi bhi aapne kano aur aankhon par wishwas nhi hota ki tarika inss sab keliye mann gayi..woh bas ascharya hokar uss ejata huwa dkehte hain..)

* * *

**AN: **

**Ok thank you once again for your precious reviews :D**

**ohh :o yeh kya Rajkumari Tarika ne toiss wiwah keliye haan kar di? Ab kya hoga?**

***Kya Rajkumar Daksh aapne chaal main safal ho painge?**

***Kya wakai main toot jayega Abhijeet aur tarika ki rishta?**

***Kya freddyreshwar Rajkumar Daksh aur Rajkumari tarika ka wiwah rok painge?**

**sare jawab ka ek hi utar agala Adhya :)**

**aur ek baat Swayamwar khatam hone keliye 2-3 chaps bache hain :(**

**agar inn sare adhya main kissi bhi tarah ka galti ho toh mujhe bataiye, kissbhi baat ka sankcoh rakhe bina :)**

**aur ek baat iss swayamwar ka ant kasie hona chaiye iss baat ka sujhao bhi aap review section main de sakte hain..**


	22. Chapter 22

**Adya 22**

**Adaitya Rajya**

Suraj devta aab poori tarah se aasamn main ubhar aaye the, charo aur unnki tezz kirne akraman kar rahi thi, unnki tezz kirnon se poori dharti ubal uthi thi. Jharnon ka sheetal pani bhi tapate huwe suraj ki wajh se jwalamukhi ki lawa ki tarah tap raha tha. isski wajh se kaai tezz gati se usska pani ka rupantar bhap main huwe jaa raha tha. Aise tezz wastustithi main prani aura anay jeewjantu garmi se bachne keliye aur sheetalta prapt karne keliye paani ki taraf na badhte huwe badhe-badhe wruksha ko aapne aaram karne keliye chunn rahe the, koi ped ke daali par letkar tho kayi usske wishal chaaya main wishram kar ke samay kat raha tha aur besabri se sandhya hone ki rah dekh rahe the jisse unnhe iss garmi se rahat mill sake..

Aise tadpti huwi garmi ka samna karna kaafi kashtdayak tha aur issliye aise garmi se bachne keliye har koi jeew ne aapne aapko chaaya main chupa liya tha. Par inn sab jewon se duur kuch badnaseeb log aise bhi the jinnke naseeb main iss tezz garmi ko samna karna likha tha, aur yeh kuch log koi aur nhi balki **Adaitya Rajya** ke basne wale gareeb majdoor aur sewak the, joh bina sahyate ke iss rakh-rakhti garmi ke samna kar rahe the bina kissi kawach ke wah log cham-chamate suraj dewta ke niche kaafi mehnat kar rahe the,bina ruke aur kissi bhi prakar ki galti kiya binah wah aapna kaam kaafi satark hokar pura kar rahe the, kyunki wah jante the ki, agar unnse kissi bhi prakar ki galti hui tho unnpar nigrane rakhne wale joh sainik the unnke haath main thame huwe chabuk se unnhe maar padegi, issliye chabuk ke waar se bachne kliye wah log kaafi sawdhani se aapne kaam kar rahe the.

Inn sab mehnati logon se door ek insaan aapne sinhasan par kaafi alsihan tareeke se mahal ki chaw main baitha huwa tha, usske dono taraf do sewak the joh use bade-bade pankhe se thandi-thandi hawa dene ka prayas kar rahe the, aur usske theek baju main ek badi se thali rakhi thi jissmain tarh tarh ke falh rakhe huwe the jisska swaad wah insaan samay-smay par le raha tha. Aur aapne saamne ki paristhithi dekhkar musukuraha tha..usske asspass kuch mantri uonka samuh khada tha, wah Insaan uss samuh ko kuch nirdesh de raha tha. Aisa lag raha tha ki wah Insaan unn logon ko kissi mahatwa shil bateein ko baremain aagah kar raha tha.

Adaitya Rajya main honewali yeh tezz gati-widhion ke picche ka razz kuch aur nhi balki Shaddi tha! Rajkumar Daksh ke mukh se unnki shaddi ki baat nikalti the hi Adaitya ke majdooron ka inn tayari main laga diya tha, aapne bete ka aapne shadi ke baremain elan hote hain Digvijay ne Shaddi ki tayari main aapni kamar kass li thi ,ussne ne aapne sare sewak aur baaki mantra gano ko iss subh wiwah ke karya ko sidhi main lane keliye laga diya. Aakhir unnke eklaute bête ki shaadi thi, yaani **Adaitya Rajya** ke bhawi Samrat aur bhawishyakaal ke Maharaj Daksh ke wiwah ka karya tha, tho iss wajah se Digvijay chahthe th ki yeh shaaddi ek dum dhum-dham se ho, aur itni safalta poorna ho ki aane waale 100 pidhi bhi iss shaaddi ko yaad kare, isliye aapn bête, Rajkumar Dakshe ke kehte ki wah Shaddi ke tayari main jhut gaye the, kyunki shaddi ko kaafi kum samay tha issliye Digvijay ne saare majdooron ko bina waqt gawaye kaam par laga diya, yaha tak ki kam poore din bina kissi rukawat ke chale aisa adesh unnhone farmaiya, unnhon yeh bhi ghoshit kar diya ki yah kaam roz subha Suryodaya hote hi inn sare tayarion ka prarambh hoga aur Suryast hone par hi yeh sare kaam khatam honge. yaha tak ki dopahar ki tezz garmi main bhi inn sewakon ko aaram karne ki anumati nhi thi, aur usske saath hi agar inn sewak aur majoodorn se kissi bhi prkaar ki galti hoti hain tho unn ke pith par chabuk se kaafi jor se maaara diya jayega aur unnhe iss kaam see bedakhal kiya jayega aur usske saath unnhe aapn kaam ke inam aur paise bhi nhi diye jayenge aise niayam unnhone banaye the..

yeh niyam kaafi galt the yeh sab majduur jante the, par woh bhi Bechare gareb sewak the, unnke haath bhi bande huwe the, wah iss anany ke khilaf awaz bhi nhi utha sakte the, agar uthate toh unnki awaz sunane wala bhi waha koi nhi tha yeh wah jante the, issliye wah sab chup-chap rahe aur wah yeh ananya sehte rahe..

Digvijay ne aapn eklaute bête ki Shaddi ka aayojan main koi kasar nhi chodi thi, bhale hi shaddi ko kam samay bacha ho. par inn kum samay main unnhone kaafi shandar tareeke ka aayojan soch rakha tha, jaise Shaddi ka mandap kasie hoga? shamaine ko kasie sajaya jayega? Shaddi main kahen ka prabandh kya hoga? Shaddi main kiss prakr ke madira sab ko di jayegi? kasie logon ko iss shaddi main nimatrit karna hain? aise kai sare batein unnhone kaafi kum sammay main soch rakhi thi..

Aur yahi sab baatein ab Digvijay aapne mantri gano ko samjh rahe tha, taaki kaam jaldi se nipat jaye, aur sare mantri gani bhi Digvijay ke inn baaton ka kaafi dhyan se sun rahe the..

Digvijay : Dekhiye hum chathe hain ki..( Mahal ke Bagiche ki tarf ishara karte huwe) Shaddi ka Mandap bagiche main ubhare, aur poore Mandap ke ird-gird makhmali kapdon se sajawat ho, usske saath hi Mandap ubharne keliye kissi aam lakdi ka upyog na karte huwe, sirf aur sirf sagwan ke lakdion ka istemal hona chaiye,..usske saath hi Shaddi main aanewale har ek Raja,ko humare taraf se Sone se bana huwa shaandar Mukut diya jayega, usske saath unn sab ko shaandar Madira bhi diye jayegi..aisa madira jinnka sawad wah chahakar bhi kabhi bhul nhi payenge..aise hi madira hum unnhe pilayenge..

( Jab Digvijay aapne Mantrion ko aapne wicharon ke baremain bata rahe the, tab achanak ek bohaut bade shishi tutane ki awaz aayi, Digvijay ne fauran aapna muh uss disha main mdo liya, jab unhone uss awaz ke piche ka karan dekha tab unnka chehra gusse ke karan aaga babula hogaya, woh turant aapne sinhasan par se uthe, unnki yeh harkat dekhkar, baaki mantri gan ghabra gaye, bina waqt gawaye Digvijay uss awaz ki tarf badhe, wah awaz unnse thodi hi duur sewak se aayi thi. Darasal ek sewak beshkimti madira ke kuch shishiyan leke jaa raha tha, par durbhaghya wash uss sewak ke haathon se wah shishiyan niche gir gayi aur toot gayi aur usske saath hi uss main rakhi huwi Madira bhi jammen par gir gayi aur jamin ke bhitar chali gayi. Itni beshkimti madira ki shishiya tootne ke wajh se Digvijay tilmila uth gaye the, unnhe yeh apradh kadapi sehen nhi huwa, issliye woh turant uss sewak ke pass gaye aur usse gusse se nyahar rahe the. Woh bechara sewak darr se kampane laga tha, uuse apne anjam nazar aane laga, woh jaan gaya tha ki ab usski jaan bachne se rahi..woh mann hi maan pratharna karne laga ki wah Digvijay ke gusse se bach jaye, par wah janta tha ki yah namumkin hain, issliye wah gid-gidate huwe, Digvijaye ke charnon main gir pada aur unnse maafi mangane laga..)

Sewak (rote huwe) maaf kardijiye huzoor..humse gallti hogayi..maaf kijiye..

( Digvijay ne aapne pairon se uss sewak ke muh par laat mar di, uss laat ki wajh se wah sewak kuch duur jakar gir pada..)

Digvijay ( gusse se) maaf kar dijiye? (uss sewak ke gale par pair rakhte huwe) himmat kasie huwi maafi mangane ki? ek toh galti karte ho. aur upar se maafi mangto ho..

Sewak (aapne haath jodte huwe) iss baar maaf kar dijiye huzoor..aage se nhi hogi galti..

Digvijay ( ne aapne pairon ke pakad uss bechare sewak ke garadan par aur tezz kar di) kadapi maafi nhi milegi tumhe..tumhe milega toh kewal dand..

(aur aisa kehti hi digvijay aapne aaspass dekhne lage, unnhe aapna ek sainik nazar aaya jisske haath main chabuk tha, par yeh chabuk baaki chabuk se alag tha, iss chabuk par jagah-jagah keel lagaye gaye the, taaki jab kissi ko iss chabuk se maar pade toh usske saath uss insaan ko uss chabuk par lage huwe keel bhi lag jaye. Digvijay turant uss sainik ke pass badhe aur usse wah chabuk kheench liya aur ek baar phir uss sewak ke pass badhe; sewak samjh gaya tha ki ab usske saath kya hone waala hain, usske aankhon maon darr ki bhawan saaf nazar aane lagi, aur woh aur thar-thar kapane laga. Digvijay ne aapna haath uthaya aur jor daar waar uss sewak ke shaarrir par kiya; chabuk ke saath wah keel bhi uss sewak ke sharir main ghuss gaye, digvijay ne wah chabuk uthaya, jisske wajh se wah keel joh uss sewak ke sharir main ghuse the wah nikal pade,isske wajh se uss sewak ko dard huwa aur was chiilla utha, par digvijay par usspar koi rehem nhi aaya, Digvijay ne elk baar phir aapna haath uthaya aur ek baar phir jor se waar kiya, yeh waar pehle wale waar se aur kai jyada jaanlewa tha, jisski wajh se wah keel usske sharir main kafi andar taki gayi, aur jab digvijay ne usse nikala tab uss keel ke saath uss sewak ke kuch mass bhi unn keel par laga gaya,jisski sewak ek baar phir chilla utha. Digvijay ne ek baar uss par nazar daali, usske bechare sewak ka sharir poori tarah se chanii hogya tha, keel ki wajh se usske pith par chote-chote khade ban gaye the , jisse ab khoon kaafi tezz gati se nikal raha tha, wah sewak jaha leta tha, waha ki jamin uss sewak ke khoon se latpat hogayi, par itna sab karne ki bawjood bhi digvijay ko chain nhi aaya, aur ussne ek baar phir aapna haath uthaya..

par iss baar usska yeh waar sewak ke pith par nhi pada..balki ek haath par pada, achanak rok diye gaye uss haath ke wajh se Digvijay ka gusse ka para aur chad gaya aur unnhone aapne aagbabole huwi aankhon se uss haath ke malik ki taraf dekha, par jab unnhone unn aankhon ko dekha tab unne aankhon bhi unnhe behad gussa nazar aaya, unnse aankhon maion prakat huwe gusse se bhi jyada gussa!Uss hath ne uss chabuk ke waar ko aapne haath par jhel liya, jisski wajh se ab wah haath kuch ansh tak khoon se bhar gaya tha. Digvijay ne jiss sewak ko marne keliye aapna haath uthaya tha wah sewak ne darr ke mare aapna aankhen band kar liye the, par jab usse chabuk ka maar nhi pada tho ussne kuch dhariya jatakar aapne aankhen halke se khol diye aur dekha ki uss par aanwala wah chabuk ka waar kissine tham kiye hain aur ab uss haath se khoon ki dhara behen lagi hain,usne turant aapni nigaehen uss haath ki chehre ki tarf badhaye aur uss sewak ki hothon par ek halki se muuskurahat aagayi. Digvijay ne jab usse aapna waar rokhte huwe dekha tab unnhe hairani bhi huwi aur sath main gussa bhi aaya, ki aakhir uss insaan ki itni himmat kasie huwi ki wah iss kaam main dakhal andazi kare,issliye wah usspain chilla uthate)

Digvijaye ( gusse se) Himmat kasie huwi, humara waar rokhne ki? samjhit kya hain aap aapne aap ko? aukat kya hain aapki? kya-(issepehle ki digvijay ke kuch ke pate, uss insaan ne unnhe aapna haath dikhakar khamosh kar diya..)

Insaan:(gusse se) khamosh..hum kuch bol nhi rahe isska matlab yeh nhi ki hum kuch bol nhi sakte..aur haan, aap aapni zaban sambhal ke baat kijiye..yeh mat bhuliye ki aap humse baat kar rahe hain, HUMSE..**Adaitya ke yuwrani Tarika Shamshersingh se! **issliye humse baat karte waqt 1000 baar soch kar baat kiyiega..samjhe aap..

(Digvijay tarika ke yah baat sunkar aur gusse main aajate tarika ka unnpar iss tarah chillana aur woh bhi sare mantri gano ke samne yeh baat bilkul bardasht nhi hoti, issliye woh bhi tarika par baras uthate hain.)

Disgvijay: ( gusse main chillate huwe) Tarika! aap jante hain na ki aap kise baat kar rahi hain? hum Daksh ke pitah hain..Digvijay..wahi daksh..jisse aapki shaadi tai huwi hain, aur joh iss Adaitya ka bhawi Samrat hain..

Tarika: Hum kuch nhi bhul rahe hain..hume sab yaad hain..par mere khayal se aap kuch batein bhul rahe hain. pehli baat yeh ki Daksh aur humari shaadi huwi nhi hain, issliye wah abhitak iss Rajya ke samrat nhi bane..woh aur aap abhi humare sirf sewak hain..isliye aap humse tehzeeb se baat kariyega..

Digvijay: Tareeka!

Tarika: chillayi mat! isse parinaam aapko bhugatne pad sakte samjhe aap..( tarika ka gussa dekhkar Digvijay ko chup baith na padta hain. Tarika wah par maujood dosre sewak ko ishara karti hain aur uss jhakmi sewak ko mahal ke andhar le janekeliye kehti hain.) innhe andar lejiaye, hum abhi aate hain..

(tarika ka adesh milte hi, kuch sewak daudkar aate hain aur uss jhakmi sewak ko andar le jane keliye uthate haun, wah jhakmi sewak tarika ke charnon main gir jate hain aur usski jaan bachane keliye usse dhanyawad deta hain, tarika uss sewak ko uthane keliye kehti hain,jab wah sewak utha jata hain tab wah usske kandhe par haath rakhkar usse aapna dhyan rakhne keliye kehti hain..aur aapne dosre sewak se usse le janekeliye kehti hain. Aur ek baar phir digvijay ki taraf moodti Digvijay ke haath se chabuk kheench leti hain aur usse doosri oar phenk deti hain, aur ek baar phir Digvijay ke samne bade hi rudbe ke saath khadi hoti hain.)

Tarika: Hum aapke umar ka lihaz kar rha hain issliye iss baar chod dete hain. Par ek baat kaan kholkar samjh lijiye, agar ainda se kisi bhi sewak ya majdoor par aapne haath uthane ki koshish ki, toh agli daafa yeh aapka haath aapke dhad se alag karne main hume jara se bhi deri nhi hogi,yeh baat aap samjh lijiye..( tarika ka yeh wyakya sunkar Digvijay ke hosh kho baithe hain, unnhe samjh nhi aata ki ab woh kare toh kya kare. digvijay ko chetawni dene ke baad, tarika baaki majdoorno ki taraf badhti hain..) aur yahi baat aap par bhi lagu hoti hain, agar mujhe pata chala ki kissi ne bhi Adaitya ke Rahiwasionko kissi bhi prakr ki pareshaani di hain toh aap samjh lijiye ki who din uss insaan ka iss dharti par aakhri din hoga..aur ek baat..( Tarika digvijay ki taraf dekhti huwe ) yeh shaddi ke tayariya issi waqt rokh di jaye aise adesh hum dete hain..inn sare tayari ko abhi issi waqt rokh diya jata hain, asia humara hukum hain..

(Digvijay iss wish main aapna muh kholna ka pryas karte hain, par tarika unnhe rok deti hain.)

Tarika: yeh shaddi kaafi aam tareek se hogi..iss shaddi main inn sab tayari karne ki koi jaroorat nhi hain..issiliye main sare maujduur awem sewakon se yeh shifarish karti huin ki wah yeh sab tayari karna band kar de, aur aapni aamdani lekar yaha se wida le..

(itna kehkar tarika aapna Mahal ke tarf badhne lagti hain..)

Digvijay: Rukiye tarika..

( Digvijay ka awza sunkar tarika ruk jati hain..)

Digvijay: hume aapki yeh baat bilkul raas nhi aayi haiin..humare eklate bete ki shaddi hain..Adaitya Rajya ke samrat ki shaadi aam tareek se hone..yeh baat anukool hain..hum iss baat ki ijajat nhi dete..hum iss baat ki anumati nhi dete..

Tarika: Aapki anumati mangi kissne hain? aapke anumati se hume koi lena dena nhi hain..yeh humari shaddi hain..hum, jasie chahe isse racheyenge..iss baat keliye hume aapke ijajat lene ki koi jaroorat nhi hain. Issiliye aapki ijajat aur anumati aapke pass hi rakhiye..

( Digvijay ke utar ke parwah kiye bina, Tarika waha se chali jati hain. Digvijay ke dimag main ab jwala mukhi fat chuki hoti hain. sare mantri gano aur sewak kon ke samne kiye huwe apman aur unnke sare ummedon par paani ferkar, tarika ne Digvijay ke atma sanman ko thech pohcnahi hoti hain, issiliye wah mann hi mann than lete hain ki wah Tarika ko iss baat ka sabak jaroora dilayenge. aisa sabak jisse tarika aapni poori zindagi na bhul sake..)

Digvijay: (sochte huwe) iss baat keliye hum aapko kabhi maaf nhi karenge Tarika..kabhi nhi...iss apman ka badla hum aapse lekar rahenge..aur aisa badla lenge jisse aap kissi ko aapna muh dikhane ke kabil nhi rahengei..aur humari iss badle ki aag..humare beta Daksh poora karega..

(aisa kehkar Digvijay Daksh ke kamre ke taraf badhne lagte hain..)

* * *

**Kishta-Kinda Rajya**

_"yeh humare hone waale pati hain, Rajkumar Daksh"...__"yeh humare hone waale pati hain, Rajkumar Daksh"..._

yeh ek hi wakya Rajkumar Abhijeet ke mann main na jane kitne baar gunj raha tha..yeh ek wakya ne rajkumar Abhijeet ke mann main dher kar liya tha. woh chahakar bhi iss wakya ko aapne dimag se haatha nhi paa rahe the.

Rajkumar Abhijeet: yeh nhi ho sakta..bilkul bhi nhi..Tarika Rajkumar Daksh ke saath kasie wiwah kar sakti hain? unnhone humse yeh khud kaha tha ki woh humse pyaar karti hain phir..phir wah Daksh ke saath wiwah ke bandhan main kaise bandh sakti hain? nhi..hum yeh hone nhi denge..hum kissi bhi halat main yeh wiwah hone nhi denge..hum iss wiwah ko khud rokenge..par rukiye..hum iss wiwah ko rokenge kasie? hume Adaitya Rajya ke baremain jyada jaankari nhi hain..agar hum Adaitya pochnch bhi gaye tho hume uss Mahal ke baremain kcuh nhi pata,tho hum tarika ko kasie bachayenge? hum kissi aise insaan ki madad leni hogi joh Adaitya ke Mahal ko ache se jaan hain..joh uss Mahal ke barikon se bhi waqif insaan ki madam leni hogi hume..( kuch sochte huwe..) hum jante hain ki hume kisski madam leni hai..Ab bus wahi humari madad kar sakte hain..

* * *

**Adaitya Rajya  
**

Gusse se tilmila utha Digvijay aapne bete Rajkumar Daksh ke kaksh main aate hain,unnhe Rajkumar Daksh kahi nazar nhi aata, issliye woh aapni nazar charo taraf ghumata hain, aakhir woh unnhe aapne Kaksh main maujood ek bade khidki ke paas nazar aate hain, woh turant unnke taraf badhte hain taaki unnhe tarika ke harkato ke barmein bata sake..

Digvijay: ( gusse se..) Daksh, hum chathe hain ki aap tarika ko saja dilaye..asie saja ki jisse woh usska sanmar chur-chur ho jaye..aise saja jisse woh kabhi abhiman se aapna ser phir se utha na paye..hum chathe hain ki aap..

(par digvijay ke dhyan main aata hain ki Rajkumar Daksh unnke baat par gaur nhi kar rahe, isiliye woh chup ho jate hain, aur unnki taraf badhte hain aur unnhe aapne taraf mod lete hain..)

Digvijay: Daksh aap humari baat sun rahe hain na? aapk dhyan kaha hain? Tarika ne humara itna aapman kiya aur aap kuch bol nhi rahe hain..kya baat hain?

Daksh: pitashri..

Digvijay: haan..

Daksh unnhe ek kagaz ki parchi thama dete hain..Digvijay usse padhte hain..aur woh parchi padne ke baad woh ascharya ho jate hain..

Digvijay ( ascharya hokar) yeh..

Daksh: hmm pitashri..**_woh aa rahi hain..!_**

* * *

**AN:**

**Thanks Guyz once again with the reviews :)**

**toh chalo once again guess time.**

***kya Digvijay aapna badla le payige Rajkumari tarika se?**

*** Rajkumar Abhijeet kisski madad lenge Rajkumar Daksh aur Rajkumari Tarika ki shaddi rokne keliye?**

*** Aur Rajkumar Daksh kiss ke aane ki baat kar rahe hain? kaun hain yeh naya mehman? kya yeh naya mehaman dushaman sabit hoga ya dost?**


	23. Chapter 23

**Adhya 23**

**Adaitya Rajya**

**Rajkumar Daksh ka kaksh**

_"woh aa rahi hain..!..woh aarahi hain!_

_Par kyu? Isse bhi abhi aana tha? Kyu aarahi hain yeh yaha? Aakhir maksad kya hain isska Adaitya main aane ka..aakhir kyu?_

Rajkumar Daksh ke bol unnke kaksh main sarwatra gunj pade,unke inn aksharon main krodh aur chinta ka swar saaf jhalak raha tha.

Digvijay joh ussi kaksh main maujood the ,aapne bête Daksh ke yeh baatein sunkar bol pade, "issmain itni chaunk ne ki kya baat hain Daksh? Aapki shaddi hain toh innki haziri toh awashya hogi..issmain itni hairani ki kyaa baat hain?"

(Rajkumar Daksh aapne pitah ke taraf mudte hain. Unnhe yeh samajh nhi aata ki yeh baat sunkar unnke pitah itne shant kaise reh sakte hain)

Rajkumar Daksh: Pitashri, aap jante hain na use? Hume aapko unnke swabhaw ke baremain wishesh batane ki koi awashakta nhi hain aap unnki ek-ek harkat se achi tarah waqif hain..aur phir bhi aap poch rahe hain ki hum kyu chintit ho rahe hain? Aagar use pata chala ki humne usske gairhaziri main kya kaam kiya hain tho aapko kya lagta hain ki who hume jinada chodegi? Agar use unn baton ka pata chala tho who shant baithane walon main se nhi hain..

Digvijay : ( Daksh ko samjhate huwe) Daksh..aap shant rahiye..hume lagta hain ki aap kuch jyada hi soch rahe hain usske baremain..

Rajkumar Daksh: nhi pitashri..hume lagta hain ki aap iss mamle ko kuch jyada hi sahajta se le rahe hain..agar use insab ke baremain pata laga tho anjam..(pareshaan hokar )anjam theek nhi hoga pitashri..

Digvijay: Daksh aap inn sab ke baremain jyada sochiye mat..yeh mamla hum par chod djiye..hum inn baton ki jimmedari lete hain..

Rajkumar Daksh: par pitashri..

Digvijay: DAKSH! Hum par bharosa hain na aapko? ( Rajkumar Daksh aapna ser hilakar unnpar bharosa hone ke gawahi dete hain) tho phir theek hain..aur wasie bhi, unnko inn ghatna kram ke barmeain tab pata lagega jab unnhe unn ghatna ke baremain koi batayega..agar unnhe koi kuch bateyga hi nhi tho aakhir unnhe iss baat ka pata kaisei chelga?aur humne nhi lagta ki yaha Adaitya Rajya main koi aisa insaan hoga joh unhe unn ghatna ke baremain bataiyega, Issliye aap iss wishay ke baremain sochna chod dijiye aur nischint ho jaiye..

Rajkumar Daksh: theek hain pitashri..jaise aap kahe.

( Digvijay ke samjahne se kuch haad tak Rajkumar Daksh shaant ho jate hain,kyunki unnhe aapne pitashri par poora wishwas hota hain, unnhe iss baat ki tasli hoti hain ki Digvijay ke mastish main kuch na kuch kalpana jaroor ayegi joh unnhe iss aanewali sankat se bacha sakhti hain. Issliye aapni pareshaani bhulane keliye aur aapne mann ko nischint karne keliye wah unnke kaksh main maujod madira ke pyale ki taraf badhte hain, joh unnke sewak ne unnke liye rakha tha. Kuch pyale madira pine ke baad daksh thode shant ho jate hain aur aapne palang par letkar aapne madira ke pyale ka aaswad lene lagte hain)

Digvijay: hmm..waise Daksh (kuch gambhirta se )agar aapko kisi wishay ki chinta karni hain toh Tarika ke baremain chinta kariye..

Rajkumar Daksh : (aapne madira ka swaad lete huwe..)Tarika ke baremain?

Digvijay :haan Tarika ke baremain..

Rajkumar Daksh: (pareshaan hokar )Ab ussne kya kar diya?

Digvijay (chinta se) Daksh, hume Tarika ko kamzor samjhna ki galti nhi karni chahiye..

(Digvijay ke iss wakya par Rajkumar Daksh aapne pitah ke taraf ascharya bhaw se dekhne lagta hain, ) hum dawe ke saath keh sakte hain ki Tarika ke mann main kuch na kuch chaal raha hain..

Rajkumar Daskh: kuch chal raha hain? Main samjhan nhi pitashri..

Digvijay: Daksh.. aapko Tarika ka aapke saath wiwah ke liye achanak se haan karna, iss baat main jara bhi sandeh nhi hua?

Rajkumar Daksh: Iss main sandeh ki kyaa baat hain? Humne unnhe Freddyreshwar Maharaj ki jaan ki dhamki dikhayi..tab jakar Tarika iss wiwah keliye man gayi..woh uss wiwah ke keliye maan gayi lachar hokar..(Rajkumar Daksh ne Tarika ke bebasi par musukurate huwe jawab diya)

Digvijay: Lachar hokar (ascharya se) Lachar hokar? Daksh ya toh aap bohaut nadan hain..ya toh sabse bade bewkoof..

Rajkumar Daksh: (hairan hokar) Bewkoof? Yeh aap kya keh rahe hain pitashri?

Digvijay: hum bilkul theek keh rahe hain Daksh.. yahi aap galti kar rahe hain..Tarika ko kamjoor samjhna yeh aapki sabse badi galti hain..

(itna kehkar Digvijay aapne poshak ke jeb se aapna chillam nikal kar Kaksh main lagaye huwe diye par jalate hain, aur uss chilam ka aswad lene lagte hain; Rajkumar Daksh ko aapne pitah ka unnka bewkoof bolna bilkul bhi raas nhi aaya tha, kyunki unnhe unnki yeh baat samjh nhi aarahi hoti hain. aakhir unnhe tarika se kya khatra ho sakta hain? Daksh ke chehre ka bhaw dekhkear Digvijay samjh jate hain ki Daksh ko unnke ke kehna ka matlab kuch samjh nhi aaya hain, issliye woh unnhe samjha na main lag jate hain)

Daksh..

( Digvijay ek bada sa siskira chodte hain, aur aapne chilam ka ek bada se swaad lekar uss dhuwe ko aasman ki tarf chodte huwe aapne bete ki taraf dekhte hain..)

Daksh..Tarika ne iss wiwah keliye lachar hokar haan nhi ki hain..balki iss raza mandi ke piche unnka bohaut bada shadayantra hain..

( Digvijay ki yeh baatein sunkar Rajkumar Daksh dang reh jate hain..)

Daksh agar Tarika chahe na toh who kab ki akeli ..haan Akeli freddyreshwar ko humare naak ke niche se chudakar le jaa sakti thi..par ussne aisa nhi kiya..ussne iss wiwah keliye haan kehkar, aapko aur hum sabko gaafil kar diya, taki hum chain se baith jaye..aur hume iss baat ka ehsaas dilaya ki ab hume unnse koi khatra nhi hain..yeh sab unnki chaal hain Daksh..hum dawe ke saath keh sakte hain ki Tarika ke dimag main kuch yojna jaroor hain..jaroor kuch na kuch shadayantra hain unnki inn harkaton ke piche..kuch soch wichar karke unnhone aapko iss wiwah keliye sahmati di hain..

Rajkumar Daksh: Pitashri, aapko wakayi main aisa lagta hain? kya Tarika itna bada jokhim uthane ki galti karegi? kyunki freddyreshwar ab bhi humare kaid main hain..yeh baat woh bhi janti hain ki agar unnhone aisa kuch kiya toh freddyreshwar ki jaan bhi jaa sakti hain..phir woh aisa kyukaregi?

Digvijay: Daksh aap yeh kasie bhul sakte hain ki Tarika bhi Phoenix ka hissa hain? aur uppar se tarika Maharaj Shamshersingh aur Maharani Aradhna ki kanya hain aur Rajat ki behen, chalaki aur samjhdari uss ke khoon ke har ek katre main hain..itne jaldi haar mane walon main se woh kadapi nhi hain..

(aur digvijay ek baar phir aapne chillam ek bada sa swaad lete hain..)

Rajkumar Daksh: toh aap kehna chathe hain ki Tarika ne iss wiwah ke liye haan kaha ki hain isske piche usska koi maksad hain? aur who maksad hain..

Digvijay: aapne Rajya ko humare hathon se bachana aur humse aapne bhai par huwe humle ka badla lena..

Rajkumar Daksh: tho yeh baat hain..tho ab hum kya kare pitashri? kya hume tarika ko..

Digvijay: kuch nhi karna chahiye..

Rajkumar Daksh: kuch nhi?

Digvijay: haan kuch nhi..

Rajkumar Daksh: par abhi toh aap keh rahe the ki hume tarika humare liye khatra hain..phir..hum chup toh nhi reh sakte na?

Digvijay: Daksh hume na kab kaha ki hum chup rahenge? hum jaroor kuch na kuch karenge..par sahi samay anne par..

Rajkumar Daksh : matlab? aap kya karne wale hain ?

Digvijay: Daksh ek kaam kariye, wiwah ki tarikh kuch dino se aage badhiye..ab wiwah do din baad nhi..saat din baad hoga..

Rajkumar Daksh: saat din baad? usse kya hoga?

Digvijay: bohaut kuch hoga..aap bas yeh dawandi sare rajya main pitwa dijiye, ki saat din baad yeh wiwah hoga..

Rajkumar Daksh: theek hain pitashri..jaise aapki aadnya..

Digvijay: aur ek baat Daksh..yeh khabar aapne samdhi Rajat tak jaroor pochana, warna rukiye, hum hi yeh khush khabar Rajat tak pochna denge..

Rajkumar Daksh: theek hain..

Digvijay: aur ek..Jab tak wiwah nhi hota, Tarika ki harakton par koi pabandhi mat lagaiy..

Rajkumar Daksh: (chaunkar)pabandhi na lagaye? par Pitashri..agar aisa na kiya toh tarika kuch bhi kar sakti hain..woh humare liye kai pareshaniya badha sakti hain..

Digvijay: (kathorta se) Daksh..jitna kaha jaiye utna kijiye..ab jaiye..

(Digvijay ka adnya sunkar Rajkumar Daksh waha se chale jate hain aur unnke bataiye huwe kamon main lag jate hain, yaha Digvijay abhi Rajkumar Daksh ke kaksh main maujood hote hain aur kuch wichar-winimay kar rahe hote hain..)

Digvijay: (sochte huwe aur bich-bich main aapne chiilam ka swaad lete huwe ) saat din main hume sari paristhithiyon ke baremain pata laga na hoga,sare dishaonke par nazar rakhna hoga, jisse ain waqt par hume kuch kathinaiya na ho..par unn sabse bhi pehle hume Tarika ke shadayantra ke baremain pata laga na hoga..usske asli maksad ke baremain jana hoga..(achanak Digvijay ke mann main kuch khayal aaata hain..)kahi Tarika ko che saal wali poorani baat ka pata tho nhi lag gaya? agar aisa huwe hain toh yeh bohaut gambhirta ki baat hain aur aisa sach main huwa hain toh humare paas tarika ko marne ke alwa aur koi rasta nhi..hmm..yahi sahi hoga..Tarika ko jald se jald ab humare raste se hatana hi hoga..

(itna kehkar Digvijay aapni darawani soch ko anjaam dene keliye wichar karne lagte hain..)

* * *

**Adaitya Rajya ka Raj-Darbar**

Digvijay ke kehne par Rajkumar Daksh aapatkalin sabha aayojit karte hain aur uss sabha main aapne mahtwa mantri gano ko bulate mantri gan iss achanak aayojit huwe sabha se chaunk jate hain aur aapas main iss baat ki charcha karne lagte hain, tab Rajkumar Daksh Darbar main prawesh karte hain. unnhe dekhekar sab aapni charcha ko turant rok dete hain aur aapne sthan se utha jate hain aur unnhe winamrata se abhiwadan karte hain. Rajkumar Daksh unnhe aapna haath dikhkar unnhe baithne keliye sambhote hain, aur khud aapne..yani Maharaj Shamshersingh ke asan par wirajaman hote hain. Rajkumar daksh ko wirajaman hone ke baad dekhkar unnka mantri Niketan aapne sthan se uthkar Rajkumar Daksh ke samne jaakar khade hote hain.

Mantri- Niketan : Maharaj salamat rahe..( Rajkumar Daksh aapna ser hilakar unnka pranam sweekarte hain..) Maharaj aapne hume iss tarah achanak se sabha par bulaya..sab khairiyat hain na Maharaj?

Rajkumar Daksh: Niketan , sab khairiyat hain..iss tarah Aapatkalin Sabha bulane ki piche ki wajh kuch aur nhi balki humare wiwah sambandhit hain..

Niketan: kahiye Maharaj..

Rajkumar Daksh: Niketan, Sare Rajya main yeh dawandi pitawayi ki humari aur Rajkumari Tarika ki shaddi ab do din baad nhi hogi balki saat din ke paschat hogi..

Niketan: Jaise aap ka hukum Maharaj..par Maharaj..iss wilamb ke picche ki wajah..

Rajkumar Daksh: Niketan aap se jitne kahe utna ki kijiye..aapko jyada jane ki jaroorat nhi..theek hain..

Niketan: gustakhi keliye Kshama chathe hain Maharaj..aap ka hukum main abhi dawandi se kehkar sare Rajya main pochan dene ka intajam karta huin..

Rajkumar Daksh: theek hain..aur ek baat..Iss baat ka khayal rakhna ki Wiwah wilamb hone ki baat sare Rajya tak jaroor pochchnche..theek hain..

Niketan: Theek hain Maharaj..

(itna kehkar Niketan aur anya mantra gan unnhe supurd gaye huwe kaam par lag jate hain.)

* * *

Samay ka pahiya dhimi gati se chala jaa raha tha,dopahar tak aag ki taarh Tadapta huwe Suraj dewta bhi aapne sari roshnni ko samatker paschim disha ki oar badte jaa rahe the. sara aakash halke keshari rang ki jhalar se chamak uth raha tha, iss keshari rang ke adaakari ke saath aaksh main kai sare panchion ke madhur swar wilin ho rahe the. Sara nazara kaafi netra Deepak tha, itna nayanmay tha ki koi bhi chitrakar iss nazare ko aapne chitra main kaid karna se aapne aap ko rok na pata...aisa nazare ko dekhkar koi bhi kawi ya kawyatri iss par bina ruke kawayan kar sakta tha. Aise hi iss nayanmay sandhya ko dekekar Rajkumari Tarika poori tarah dang reh gayi thi, iss nazare ko dekhne ke baad Tarika ke hothon par ek halki se muskaan jhalak uthi, aisa laga jaise iss sare nazaron ne thode kshaan keliye Tarika ko sehlakar usska thoda dukh kum kar diya ho,par unnke hothon ki hassi jyada der tak unnke hothon par tiik na pai,jasie hi Tarika ne Mahal Ke Mukhya darwaze k oar aapni nazar ghumai tab unnke chehre par ek baar phir pareshaani ke rekhan oan ne gher kar liye, Rajkumar Tarika ne aapne aankhon ko uss disha main kendrit kiya taki unnhe waha ki paristhithi ka andaaza ho sake.

Unnhe nazar aaya ki Mahal ke Mukhya darwazon par mantrion ka samuh tha aur unnke saath unnke sabse bade Rajya Mantri Niketan bhi waha upasthith the aur unnke bich kuch wartalap ho raha hain. Tab Tarika ne waha aur ek aadmi ko aate huwe dekha, usske chehra jan pehcana tha, woh aur koi nhi balki Adaitya Rajya ka dawandi tha,

Tarika (sochte huwe) Rajya ka dawandi? Aur yaha, woh bhi iss waqt? Yeh yaha kya kar raha hain? Aur yeh Niketan innse kya baat kar rha hain?

(Jab Tarika ke mann main yeh sab baatein chal rahi hoti hain tab achanak unnke kaksh ka dawaza jorse khulta hain aur waha se unnki sabse wafaadar daasi Ananya daudkar aati hain. )

Daasi –Ananya : Ra—Rajkumari ( haanfte huwe) Rajkumari ..

Rajkumari Tarika: Ananya? Kya hua?

( Tarika Ananya ke hanfe dekhkar samjh jati hain ki woh pore raste daudkar aayi hain issliye woh use baithanka ishara karti hain. Jab Ananya ka hanfna thoda kum ho jata hain tab Rajkumari Tarika Ananya ke hath main paani se bhara pyala rakhkar uss peene keliye kehti hain, bechari thaki huwi Ananya wah pani se bhara huwa pyala poora peejati hain, thoda wishram karne ke baad wah Rajkumari Tarika ki taraf dekhti hain aur use joh baat pata chali hain wah batane lagti hain..)

Ananya: Rajkumari…

* * *

**Kishta Kinda Rajya**

**Rajkumar Abhijeet ka kaksh**

Kaafi samay se Rajkumar Abhijeet aapne kaksh main baithkar bade hi gambhirta purwak kuch soch wichar kar rahe the, unnka poora dhyan unnke samne wale kagaz par kendrit tha. Bich-bich main waha aapne kalam ko shai ke daud main doobakar uss kagaz par unn baton ka jikar kar rahe the inn sab main wah itne wyast the ki unnhe aapne kaksh ke darwaze par di gayi huwi dastak bhi sunai nhi di,aakhir wah dasatak dene wale insaan ne Rajkumar Abhijeet ke aandnya ke bina hi kaksh main prawesh kiya,aur jakar Rajkumar Abhijeet ke theek piche khade hogaye par phir bhi Rajkumar Abhijeet ke dhyan main yah baat nhi aayi, aakhir uss insaan ne Rajkumar Abhijeet ke kandhe par hath rakhkar aapne maujoodgi jatayi, uss halkse se sparsh se Rajkumar Abhijeet ka dhyan uss kagaz ke taraf se hatankar uss baladhay sharir ki taraf gaya joh unnke theek piche khada tha.

Rajkumar Abhijeet: (musukurate huwe) ohh..tum aagaye Daya..

Rajkumar Daya: Main toh kab ka agaaya tha, maine tumahare darwaze par dastak bhi di, par shayd tum aapne karya main itne wyast the ki tum ne meri dastak ko unsuna kar diya..waise ( kagaz ki tarf dekhte huwe) yeh kiss kaam main tum itna wyast ho?

Rajkumar Abhijeet: oh yeh..Daya (gambirta se ) woh yeh hum ranneti bana rahe hain..

Rajkumar Daya: Rannneti?

Rajkumar Abhijeet: haan Daya..tum toh jante hi ho ki Rajkumari Tarika ne Rajkumar Daksh ke sath wiwah keliye haan kaha hain..toh..

Rajkumar Daya: toh tum uss wiwah ko rokne keliye aur Rajkumari Tarika ko uss dusht ke haath se sahisalamat bachane keliye Ranneti bana rahe ho..hain na..

Rajkumar Abhijeet: bilkul theek kaha Daya tumne..

Rajkumar daya: yeh acha hain..toh jaldi se batao Abhijeet, ki hum kiss tarah aapki bhawi patni ko iss sankat se bachane wale hain..

Rajkumar Abhijeet: bata ta huin Daya..par aur ek baat batana chatha huin, aur wahi baat batane keliye maine tumhe yaha bulaya..

Rajkumar Daya: kaise baat?

Rajkumar Abhijeet: iss Ranneti main hum dono ke alwa humara saath ek aur insaan dega..

Rajkumar Daya: kaun? Rajat?

Rajkumar Abhijeet: nhi Rajat nhi..balki yeh insaan humara sath denge

(itna kehkar Rajkumar Abhijeet Rajkumar Daya ke piche khade huwe insaan ki taraf ishara karte daya uss wyakti ki taraf dekhne keliye mudte hain..)

Rajkumar Daya (hairan hokar) yeh insaan? Yeh humari madad karega iss Ranneti main?

* * *

**Adaitya Rajya**

**Rajkumari Tarika ka kaksh**

Ananya: Rajkumari Tarika..woh Rajkumar Daksh..

(par isse pehle Ananya kuch keh pati, Rajkumari Tarika use binch main hi tok deti hain..)

Rajkumari Tarika: Ananya, hum keh dete hain, (krodhit hokar) uss dusht daksh ko Rajkumar kehne ki koi awashkta nhi hain..woh na kabhi Rajkumar the aur na kabhi honge..islsiye unnhe Rajkumar kehkar sambodhne ki koi jaroorat nhi hain..sirf Daksh kissi bhi prakar ka izzat ya adar dene ki jaroorat nhi hain..unnhe sirf aapne naam se puakriye..wahi aukat hain unnki..

Ananya: theek keh rahi aap Rajkumari..main iss baat keliye kshama chathi huin..woh darsaal Daksh ne abhi Rajya Darbar main yeh ghoshit kiya hain ki aap dono ka wiwah ab saat din baad hoga..

Rajkumari Tarika: (aschraya se )saat din baad? Saat din baad, kyu?

Ananya: yeh tho pata nhi Rajkumari..par unnhone sirf iss wiwah ko saar din baad aayojit kiya hain sirf itna pata chala hain mujhe..

Rajkumari Tarika: (sochte huwe)hmm Aakhir wiwah ko saat din baad aayojit karne ki wajh kya ho sakti hain?aakhir kyu?chal kya raha hain Daksh ke mann main? Pehle unnhone hi hume darra-dhamke ke do din baad wiwah ka aayojan kiya aura ab..aur ab achnak se yeh saat din baad wiwah ka aauojan? Ho na ho, inn sab ke piche koi bohaut badi soch hain..par kya? Kya wajh hain is wilamb ke piche?aakhir kya wajh ho sakti hain?

Ananya: waise Rajkumari ek baat aur hain..

Rajkumari Tarika: woh kya Ananya?

Ananya: Rajkumari yeh wilamb uss chinti ke aanke baad hi tai hua hain.

Rajkumari Tarika: Chinti? kaise chinti ananya?

Ananya: who Rajkumari aaj dopahar ke waqt ek chinti aayi thi..uss chinti ke baad hi yeh sari gatiwdhion huwi hain..

Rajkumari Tarika: pata chala ki kisski chinit thi yeh?

Ananya: pata nhi..par ek baat hain..

Rajkumari Tarika: kya?

Ananya: woh Rajkumari, Daksk ka sewak, ramu bata raha tha ki jab wah chinti ussne Daksh ko dikhayi, tho use padhne ke baad Daksh kaafi pareshaan huwe the..itna hi nhi unnke aur Digvijay ke bich kaafi behes huwi iss chinti ko leke..

Rajkumari Tarika: chinti ki wajh se behes huwe..

Anaanya: haan Rajkumari..

Tarika (sochte huwe) aakhir aise kyat hi uss chinti main jisske wajh se Daksh aur Digvijay ke bich behes huwi? Kisi thi woh chinti? Kahi Bhai ki toh nhii?Nhi..nhi. Agar Phoenix ki chitti aayi hoti toh ab tak poore mahal main tehlka machal chukka hota..matlab sau pratishat yeh chitti Phoenix ne nhi bheji..phir kissne bheji hain chitti..? jisse dekhkar Daksh ke hosh udd gaye..ais kaun hain yeh wyakti?..ek min..kahi yeh woh thon hi? Jaroor yeh wahi hain..wahi ho sakti hain..( musukurate huwe) tho yeh aarahi hain..chalo acha hain..innse bhi mil lenge..aakhir innhe mile bhi kaafi arson hogaye hain..kaafi baatein karni hain inn mohtarma se bhi..aapka intejar rahega hume..besabri se..

* * *

**Kishta Kinda Rajya**

**Rajkumar Abhijeet ka kaksh**

Rajkumar Daya: yeh?

Rajkumar Abhijeet: haan Daya, yeh denge humare sath..Maharaj Shamshersingh..

Rajkumar Daya: par yeh kyu? (krodhit hokar) Tum jante ho na Abhijeet ki yeh shamshersingh humare maata-pitah ka katil hain aur phir bhi tum iss..

Rajkumar Abhijeet: hum jante hain Daya ki yeh katil hain ..par humare paas aur koi rasta nhi hain..hume innki madad leni ho hogi..

Rajkumar Daya: dekho Abhijeet..mujhe lagta hain ki hume Rajat ki madad leni chahiye..

Rajkumar Abhijeet: hum nhi le sakte Daya..

Rajkumar Daya: pr kyu?

Rajkumar ABhijeet: kyunki Daya. Rajat abhi bhi jhakmi hain..unnpar abhi abhi humla kiya hain, unke jhakam bhi tak bhare nhi hain, aur aise jhakmi awstha main agar hum unnki madad lenge toh unnke halat aur kharab ho sakti hain..issliye hum aise nhi kar sakte..aur waise bhi Daya, Adaitya Rajya ke hare k kone se Maharaj Shamshersingh ke alawa aur koi waqiif nhi hain, jitna yeh uss Mahal ke baremain jante hain utna Rajat bhi nhi janta, issliye Shamshersingh ki madad lena hi theek hoga..

Maharaj Shamshersingh: Rajkumar Abhijeet bilkul theek keh rahe hain..main uss Mahal aur waha ke ilaka se achi tarh waqif huin..aur waise bhi mujhe aapne prayschit karna hain..maine aapne beti ko iss maut ke muh main dhakela hain..aur ab main hi use bachonga..main aap logon ki madad karunga..

Rajkumar Abhijeet: toh phir theek hain..ab humara sabse pehle kaam hain ek thos ranneti bana na..

Rajkumar Daya: theek kaha..

( Maharaj Shamshersingh, Rajkumar Abhijeet aur Rajkumkar Daya ke saath Rannneti bana ne main joot jate hain, taki wah aapni beti Tarika ko bacha sakhe..)

* * *

**Anandwan**

Ab Sandhya bitkar kaafi sammay ho chukka tha,Raat ka andhkar poori srushti par rok jama baith chukka tha, sirf chand ki roshni se thoda bohaut andhera chup sa gaya tha,raat ke keedon ke aawaz hi uss raat ke bhaibhit shaanti ko hatane ka prayas kar rahi thi,par inn sab baton ki parwah kiye bina, ek yodha aisa bhi tha jisske mann main sirf ek hi dheya tha aur woh tha aapne behen ko bacha ke unn dushton ka winash karna,aur iss winash ke jung main safalta pane keliye uss yodha na aapne kamar kas li thi aur uss parays main laga huwa tha.

Mashal ke roshni main Rajat aapne talwar aura aay wastron ko dhaar nikal rahe the, woh aapne bhala ke chaku ko tezz karne main lage huwe the tab Rajat ko kuch baat ka ehsaas hua, jaise ki koi unnki harkaton ka nihar raha hain, Rajat ne turant aapne bhale par aapni pakad majboot kar li,ussne aapne aankhon aur kanno ke gatiwidhion ko bhi satark kar liya, aur ek jhatke main ki wayu ke gati ki tarh moodkar aapne haath main pakda hua bhala ussne aapne piche phenka , aur aapni nazare bhi uss disha main gadh di..

par afsoos ki baat yeh ki wah bhala aapne nishan par pohnche hi nhi, use aapne nishane par pohcnhe se pehle hi rok diya gaya..

Rajat ne uss andhkar main aapne aankhen tezz kar li taaki wah uss insaan ka chehre theek tareeke se dekh sake par use andhere ke wajh se uss kuch nazar nhi aaraha tha, Rajat ne aapne paas ped par lagayi huwi mashal nikali aur uss disha ki oar tan di aur chillna laga..

Rajat: Kaun hain wah par..agar himmat hain toh samne aao..

(Rajat ne dekha ki ek parchai thode had tak samne aagi. Par usska chehra abhi bhi Dhaka hua tha..)

Parchai: aare wah..kaafi utsuk lag rahe hain aap humse milne keliye..

Rajat: (gusse se) kaun ho tum?

Parchai: aare aare itna gussa..itna gussa theek nhi hain..Phoenix..ya Phir Rajat..

Rajat ko swar thode sa sehem jata hain, use pata chal jata hain ki yeh parchai kissi hain..

Rajat: ohh toh tum ho..mujhe andaza tabhi ho jana chahiye tha jab tumne mere waar rok liye..poore samuh main tum hi asie ho joh mere hare k war se waqif hain..kyun maine sahi kaha na?

Parchai (musukurate huwe) bilkul sahi farmaya..(aisa kehte hi wah parchai andhere bahar aati hain, Chaand ke roshni main iss parchai ka chehra saaf nazar aaata hain,uss wyakti ne kale wastra pardihan kiye huwe the, usska kad 5 foot 6 inch tak tha,rang sawala tha, usske baal usske kamar tak lambai main the,ussne aapne ek haath se aapne chehre par se aapna naqab hataya..) mujhe laga tumhe meri jaroorat padegi, issliye chali aayi..

Rajat (musukurate huwe) acha kiya..waise tum bilkul bhi nhi badly..abhi bhi waise hi ho..abhi tumhe _Raat ke andhera_ jyada pasand hain..

Parchai: darsal mujhe**_ raat ke andhere ke saath barish!_ **bhi bohaut pasand hain..par kya kare aaj baish ne humare sath bagawat kar di issliye iss Raat ke andhere ke saath hi sara saafar katna pada..

Rajat: acha hua aagayi..kaafi kam hain karne hain..

Parchai: theek kaha..

(itna kehkar Rajat aur wah Rahasmay parchai ek doosre se haath milati hain..)

* * *

**AN**

**Ek baar phir teh-dil se shukriya itne sare reviews keliye :D **

***toh chalo ab pehchano ki kaun hain yeh, "Woh?"**

*** aur kaun hain yeh "Rahasyamay Parchai" ?**

***Aur ab yeh naya prchai kaun hain joh Rajat ke saath mittane waali inn dushton ko?**

***Aur yeh Digvijay kaunse 6 saal poorani baat kar rahe hain? kya safal ho paiynge Digvijay Tarika ko marne main?**

**Dekhte hain ki Rajat ke iss madadgar ko ki kitne members sahi pehchan pate hain ? ;)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Adhya 24**

**Anandwan**

Chand ab poore tarah ser pain aa chukka tha, raat-keedon ki awaz bhi ab manda gayi thi, barish ke din nazdik aa rahe the issliye watawaran ka tapman ghat tha jaa raha tha issliye sarwatra thandi hawon ne ghaer kar liya tha. Aise thandi mausam main shariir main kuch urja prakat ho iss hetu se Rajat ne Anandwan ke aangan main ek bada sa wistav jalaya, uss wistaw se aas-paas ka sarwor main roshni aagayi aur sharir ko thodi ubb bhi prapt huwi. Wistav main lakdi dalne ke baad Rajat mudkar aapne charpai par aakar baith gaye, thode der baad Anandwan ke rasoi ghar se wah aayi aur ussne Rajat ko chai ka pyala dekar swayam Rajat ke wipaksh wale charpai par baith gayi.

Rajat ne uss ladki se aapna chai ka pyala sweekara aur chai ke siskiya lene lage, thode der baad jab dono ki chai samapt huwi toh Rajat ke wipaksh baithnewali ladki ne use prashn poocha.

Ladki: Ab age kya karna hain Rajat? Tarika aur baba ko kasie chudana hain?

Rajat: Mere dimag main ek ranneti hain..hume jald se jald iss ranneti ko karyaswaroop main lana hoga..kaafi kum samay hain humare pass..wiwah main sirf do din baaki hain, aur..

(isse pehle Rajat kuch keh pate uss ladki ne unnhe bich main tonk diya..)

Ladki: nhi Rajat..wiwah main do din nhi saat din baaki hain..

Rajat: (ascharya se) saat din?

Ladki: haan saat din..

Rajat: nhi ..tumse kuch galti huwi hain..Daksh ne humse swayam kaha hain ki unnka aur Tarika ka wiwah do din baad aayojit kiya gaya hain..

Ladki: Rajat uss baat ko jamana bit gaya..Ab wiwah ki tareekh saat din baad aayojit kar di gayi hain..

Rajat: tumhe kasie pata?

Ladki: yeh mat bhuliye ki agar aap **Phoenix** hain toh hum bhi **Knight hain!**

Rajat: aapki kirti pata hain hume..waise maine suna hain ki tumhe log **Dakunaito **bhi kehte hain..

Ladki: haan..kehte hain..jaise tumhe sachai ka rakhwala kehte hain waise mujhe iss naam se log sambhote hain..aur woh bhi Phoneix se jyada Dakunaito acha lagta hain..

Rajat: nhi phoenix hi acha lagta hain..

Ladki:are itne krodhit kyu ho rahe ho?krodh swasthya keliye hanikarak hota hain..mujhe dekhiye main kabhi krodhit hoti huin?

Rajat: tum shanti ki murat ho..samjh nhi aata ki tumhe gussa kyu nhi aata?

Ladki: mujhe gussa kyu nhi aata iss baat ka wishleshan hum baad main karenge..philal Daksh ke khilaf hume kya shataranj khelni hain yeh sabse jaroori baat hain

Rajat: par yeh batao ki tumhe Wiwah ki tareef ke baat kaise pata chali?

Ladki: acha wo..woh Anandwan aane se pehle hum Adaitya Rajya gaye the..

Rajat: hum?

Ladki: bhul gaye? Main aur **saras**..

Rajat: woh bhi aaya hain? Phir hain kaha woh? tum jab se aayi tabse kahi dikhai nhi de raha..

Ladki: woh bhi mere tarah hain..usse bhi Raat ke andherre prati kuch jayda hi lagaw hain..abhi bulati hain.

(itna kehkar wah ladki aap ne charpai se uth gayi, aur aasman ki taraf dekhne lagi, ussne aapne haathon ke ungliyon ka ek wishes aakar main moda aur aapne muh par rakhkar ek alag tarah ki shill lagayi, jasie hi yeh shill aasamn main gunji, Anandwan ke pedon se phadakane ki aawaaz aayi..uss ladki ne ek baar phir ek shill lagayi, aur palak jhapakte hi uss shiil ki awaz sunkaar, Anandwan ke pedon ki pation ko cheerte huwe ek safed shubra rang ka paksi cheerte huwe uss ladki ke haath par aake baith gaya. wah Pakshi aakar kaafi thaat ke saath usse ladki ka haath par wirajman hogaya, usske pankh safed the par uss safed rang ke saath unn pankhon par sunehri aur mithe rang ke rekhain the, wah ek ullu tha, usske kale bade aankhen Raat ke andhere main chamak rahi thi jisski wajh se wah aur bhaybhit lag rahi thi..)

Rajat ne jaise hi saras ko dekha wah musukuraye: tho yeh maharathi bhi aa chuke hain..haan

Ladki: haan innhe toh aana hi tha..kyu saras?

(uss ladki ne saras ke gale par se aapna hath phera. Saras ne bhi aapne paank hilakar aapne khushi wyakt ki..Rajat uss ladki ki taraf gaye aur ussne aapna haath saras ki taraf badhaya, saras turant Rajat ka ishara samjh gaya aur aakar wah Rajat ke haath par baith gaya,Rajat ne usse pyaar se sehlana cahlu kiya; Saras ko sehleta huwe Rajat ke aankhen nam hogaye, uss ladki ne yeh baat turant tip le..)

Ladki: wasie Rajat, hume jwala ke baremain pata chala..

Rajat : Jwala ke kurbani hum wyarth jane nhi denge..unnke maut ka badla bhi hum Daksh aur Digvijay se lekar rahenge..

Ladki:Rajat, iss ghadi main josh se nhi balke hosh se kaam lena hoga..aap samjh rahe hain na..

Rajat: tum theek keh rahi ho..

Ladki: waise ..ek aur baat kehni se tumse..

Rajat: kya?

Ladki: main jab Adaitya Rajya gayi thi, tab waha kaafi tayariyan ho rahi thi, maine thodi pooch-tach ki toh pata chala ki "woh " aa rahi hain..

Rajat: woh? woh kaun?

Ladki: Rajat itne jaldi bhul gaye usse?

Rajat: kisse?

Ladki (chedte huwe) wahi aapki mashuka..

Rajat: (scohte huwe) mashuka? (kuch sochne ke baad unnhe samjh aata hain ki wah kisski baat kar rahe hain..) mashuka? yani woh..woh aarahi hain..

Ladki: aare wah..mashuka kehti hi yaad aagayi ( musukurate huwe) itna pyaar karte hain usse..

Rajat: kuch bhi mat bola karo..main usse pyaar nhi karta..

Ladki: (shararat se) toh phir kiss se pyaar karte ho Rajat?

(Rajat ko samjh aata hain ki wah usse chedne keliye keh rahi hain..)

Rajat: bataonga..waqt aane par khud ba khud pata chl jayega..samjhi nakchidi bandriya..

Ladki: (gusse se) main nakchidi bandriya? theek hain phir..bana lena khud aapni rannneti, aur khud hi bachana Tarika ko..main cahli.

(jasie hi wah ladki Anandwan se bahar nikalne ke mukya darwaze ki taraf badhti hain, Rajat turant usska haath tham lete hain, aur usse aapne tarf modlete hain..)

Rajat: mujhe maafi kariye..main kuch jyada hi keh diya..mujhe teri jaroorat hain, usska sarwanash karne ki..mat ja..

Ladki: theek hain..tu itne minate karta hain toh main therti huin..

Rajat: shukriya (musukurate huwe)

Ladki: par main awein nhi rukne waali..

Rajat: tho?

Ladki: tu mujhe pyaar se niwedan kar..tab jake main rukungi..

Rajat: pyaar se?

Ladki: haan..agar tu nhi akrega..toh main challi..

Rajat: ruk, karta huin..( Rajat aapne ghutnon par baith jata hain aur uss ladki ka haath aapne haath main tham leta hain aur pyyar se usse niwedan karne lagta hain..) ai Raaton ki mallika. shanti ki Maharani, Rahsmayta ki rani, iss nachiz Rajat ka yeh namra niwedan seewkar kijiye..

Ladki: theek hain..hume yeh niwedan kabool hain..iss yudha main hum aapki shayta karenge..

Rajat: badi meherbani aapki..

Ladki: ab uthiye aur chaliye..kaafi kaam baaki hain samjhe..cahliye pehle toh hum raanneti banate hain..cahliye..

(itna kehkar wah ladki aur rajat ranneti bana main lag jate hain..)

* * *

**Adaitya Rajya**

Raat ka bhaybhit andhkar aur sanata sarwaatra phail chukka tha, Mahal ke dewaaron par lagaye huwe mashal ki jyot bhi ab thodi si simar chuki thi, Mahal main bhi purnatha shantata thi, Sainik joh Mahal ki nigrani rakhe huwe the aur kuch sewak joh aapne aakhir kaam nipat rahe the unn ko chod baki sara Rajya gehri neend main tha.

Ananya- Rajkumari Tarika ki khaas dasi bhi Rajkumari Tarika ke kaksh main gehri neend main so rahi thi. Achanak Ananya ko kissi ki aahat sunai di,par isse pehle wah kuch kar pati, kissine usska muh daba di, taaki Ananya chilla na sake, Ananya ne uss haath ko hatane ka aur chillane ka prayas chalu kiya,par jab wah prayas karne lagi tab unnhe ek awaz sunai di..

_"shhh ananya main huin..shant rahiye.."_

Ananya ne yeh awaz pehchan li ussne turant prayas karna band kiya. Ananya shant hogai hain yeh dekhkar uuss insaan ne Ananya kemuh se aapna haath hata diya..

Ananya: aapne aise kyu kiya?...

* * *

**Kishta-Kinda Rajya**

Maharaj Shamshersingh ne Adaitya Rajya ke sare jankari, Mahal ke aas-paas ke ilaqe ke sari jakari aur Mahal main prawesh karne ke Mukhya aur anya darwazon ki suchna Rajkumar Abhijeet aur Rajkumar Daya ko de rahe the. Dono Rajkumar ne sare raste aur jankari ko aapne mann main pakka kar liya, sari jankari prapt hone ke baad wah teeno aapni ranneti bana ne main juut gaye.

Rajkumar Abhijeet aapni kalam li aur Maharaj Shamshersingh ne banaye huwe Mahal ke chayachitra par aapni ranneti bana ni shuru kar di..

Rajkumar Abhijeet: Mahal main Prawesh karne keliye kulmilake sirf 2 hi darwazein hain..pehla yeh Mukhya darwaaza.. aur doosra yeh Darwaaza joh Mahal ke utar disha se hain..yeh darwaza yudh main istemal hone waali haathi jaha rakhe jate hain waha se gujarta hain..yani iss raste se jane keliye hume unn haathion se hoke jana hoga..

Maharaj Shamshersingh: joh thoda mushkil hain..

Rajkumar Daya: kyu?

Maharaj Shamshersingh: darsal Adaitya Rajya ke yudh main istemal karne waali hathi ko kaafi ache tareeke se sambhalaa hain..unnhe unnke samne joh aaye uunhe marr dalne ki shikhsha di hain..agar Adaitya Rajya ke logon ke alwa agar aap dono unnke samne aajaynge toh who aap dono ko aapne pair ke niche kuchal dalnge..

Rajkumar Abhijeet: par unn hathiyon ko kasie pata chalega ki hum Adaitya Rajya ke nhi hain?

Maharaj Shamshersingh: wah haathi aapko jaroor pehchen lenge..kyunki unnhe aap par se wah sungandh nhi aayega.

Rajkumar Daya: sugandha? kasie sugandha?

Maharaj Shamshersingh: darsal Adaitya ke sare sainkon par ek wishishth tarah ka sugandhit atar humne lagaya hain, jisse haath ko pata lagta hain ki kaun Adaitya ka sainik hain aur kaun paraye Rajya ka sainik hain..jiss sainik se haathion ko wah atar ka sugandh nhi aata unn sainikon ko wah haathi maar dalte hain..

Rajkumar Daya: iss ka matlab hain agar hum uss raste se jate hain toh haathi hum par humla kar denge..

Maharaj Shamshersingh: haan..aur wah aatar sirf aur sirf Adaitya Rajya main hi milta hain..aur wah atar Mahal main maujjod ek pedon ke phholon se banaya jata hain..issliye wah atar humare Mahal ke alawa aapko kahi aur nazar nhi aayega..

Rajkumar Abhijeet: tho ab kya kare?

Maharaj Shamshersingh: ek rasta hain..hum mere mantri niketan ki madad le sakte hain..

Rajkumar Abhijeet: niketan? yeh niketan wahi hain na,jissne aapki saja rok di thi..

Maharaj Shamshersingh: haan yeh wahi hain..

Rajkumar Abhijeet: par kya woh huamri madad karega?

Maharaj shamshersingh: awshya karenge..woh humare kaafi wafadar mantri hain..

Rajkumar Abhijeet: theek hain phir..hum niketan ki madad lenge..hum niketan se wah sungandhit atar lenge aur hum par laga denge aur uss haathi wale raste se aasani se paar kar payenge..

Maharaj Shamshersingh: aur Niketan hume Mahal ke andar bhi sani se pochncha sakte hain..

Rajkumar Abhijeet: theek kaha aapne..par isske liye hume pehle Niketan ki bhte leni hogi..

Maharaj Shamshersingh: haan yeh toh hain..

Rajkumar Daya: wiwah do din baad..isslka matlab hain hume Adaitya keliye kal subha pratham kal hi nikalna hoga..

Rajkumar Abhijeet: ahi kaha tumne..kal subha ke waqt hi hume Adaitya Rajya nikalna hoga..wah jakar hume pehel waha ki wastustithi ka niwaran karenge aur Niketan ji ki bhet bui lenge..

Rajkumar Daya: hmm..main jata huin aur kal ki nikalne ki tayari karta huin..

Rajkumar Abhijeet: theek hain..(Scohte huwe) ab bas thodi der Tarika..hum aa rahe hain aapko bachane..

Maharaj Shamshersingh( sochte huwe) humne joh kiya woh hum badal tho nhi sakte..par hum koshish jaroor karenge..hum aapni poori koshish karenge humari beti tarika ko unn namakul ke haathon se..

* * *

**Adaitya Rajya**

Ananya: aapne aise kyu kiya? Rajkumari Tarika

Rajkumari Tarika: shh...Ananya..dhire boliye..koi sun lega..

Ananya: woh theek hain Rajkumari..par aap abhi tak soi nhi? aur yeh kale wastra pehnkar kaha jaa rahi hain aap?

Rajkumari Tarika: Ananya woh hum aapko baad main bataynge..pehle aap humare ek kaam kijiye..

Ananya: kahiye Rajkumari..

Rajkumari Tarika: Ananya hum kissi kaam se kahi jaa rahe hain..aap yaha nigrani rakhiye..

Ananya: kahi jaa rahi hain..aur woh bhi iss waqt?

Rajkumari Tarika: haan..hume abhi jana hoga..aap ek kaam kijiye iss baat ki shaswati lijiye ki huamre kaksh main koi na aaye..aur agar aapko lagta hain ki huamre kaksh main koi aarah hain toh aap turant Rajumari tarika ka bhesh dharan karkar humare palan par so jaiye..

Ananya: par Rajkumari..

Rajkumari tarika: Ananya..ab kuch mat kijiye..hum aapse jitna kehte hain utna kariye..jaiye aur huamre wastra pardihan kariye..jaiye..

Ananya: theek hain Rajkuamari..jasie aap kahe..

(Itna kehkar Ananya, Rajkumari Tarika ke bhesh dharan kar leti hain aur Tarika kale wastra paridhjan karkar kahi jane ki tayari karne lagti hain..)

* * *

**Kishta Kinda Rajya  
**

**Rajkumari tasha ka kaksh**

Rajkumari Tasha aapne kuch wastra ek bade se lakdi ki peti main rakh rahi hoti hain, aapne kuch ghene aur anaya saman rakhne ke baad wah aapna pitara band karti hain aur sone jaa rahi hoti hain tab, unnke kaksh ke darawazein par koi dastak karta hain..

Rajkumari Tasha: ji..

Rajkumar Abhijeet: tasha hum hain..

Rajkumari tasha: bhaiya aap..aayiye naa..

Rajkumar Abhijeet: hogayi sari tayariyan?

Rajkumari tasha: haan bhaiya..sari tayari hogaie..

Rajkumar Abhijeet: theek se jana..aur Shanti nagar pochchnate hi aapke khushali ka hume sandesh awshya bhejna..theek hain..

Rajkumari Tasha: haan bhaiya..hume aapko sandesha jaroor bhejenge..

Rajkumar Abhijeet: aur ek baat tasha, waha jaakar Vivek ke mata-pitah yaani Maharaj Salunkhe aur Maharani Sonali ko humara pranam kehna..unnse kehna ki hum jald aakar unnki bhet lenge..

Rajkumari Tasha: Bhaiya hum jaroor kahenge..par Bhaiya..aap Shanti Nagar akele nhi aayenge, balki aapko bhabhi ko bhi sath lana hoga..aap laganynge na?

Rajkumar ABhijeet: hum jarror Tarika ko bhi aapne saath jaroor layenge..

Rajkuamari Tasha: sach na bhaiya..

Rajkumar Abhijeet: sach main..

(itna kehkar Rajkumari tasha aapne bhaiya ko khuski ke maar alingan deti hain..)

* * *

**Adaitya Rajya**

Rajkumari Tarika kaafi chaturai aur chalaki se ek kamre main prawesh karti hain, wah bina koi awaz kiye binah, uss kamre main maujjod palang ke niche cahli jaati hain, Rajukumari Tarika palan ke niche wali jamin par bicahi huwi kaalin haathati hain, kalin hata te hi, ek rahasmyai darawaza unnhe nazar aata hain, wah bade hi sawdhani se wah darawaza kholti hain, aur uss darwazein ke bhitar jane ka prayas karne lagti hain..

par isse pehle ki wah uss darwazein ki bhitar cahli jaye, unnhe tofon ki awaaz sunai deti hain, wah satark hojati hain aur uss kamre se nikalkar aapne kaksh main laut aati hain aur turant Ananya ke sahyate se aapne wastra pehen leti hain..

Rajkuamari tarika (sochte huwe) tofon ki awaz..aur woh bhi iss waqt?

Rajkumari Tarika aapne kaksh ke khidki se Mahal ke mukhya darwaze par nazar dalti hain, unnhe waha ek badi se palkhi aur ek umda kale rang ka ghaoda nazar aata hain, Rajkuamri Tarika aapne aapnkhen aur tezz karti hain taaki wah uss insaan ko dekh sake joh raat ke iss waqt Rajya main aaya hain..

acahanak unnki drushti ek insaan par kendrit hoti hain, unnhe dekhkar Rajkumari tarika turant Mahal ke mukhya darwaze ki taraf badhti hain..

Jab Rajkumari tarika Mahal ke darwazein ki taraf pohchanti hain, tah wah dekhti hain ki Digvijay aur Daksh waha pehle se maujood hote hain aur uss insaan ka swagat kar rahe hote haain..Tarika ek baar uss par aapni nazar dalti hain, kamar tak leherate huwe ghene lambe baal, mehenga poshaq, tarah-tarah ke jewarart unnke upar maujjod hote hain, chehre par darwani muskan..par uss darawzi musukurahat se bhi jayda agar kuch tha, tho woh tha uss insaan ke haath main maujood ek kaale ka behet lamba naag, jisse wah insaan kaafi nidar hokar aapne haath main rakhkar khel raha tha..

Tarika ko dekhne ke baad wah insaan tarika ki taraf badha..

Insaan: kasie hain aap?

Rajkumari Tarika: ab tak tho theek thi..ab aap aagayi hain toh kuch keh nhi sakte..

Insaan: lagta hain hume yaha dekhe aapko wishesh anand nhi huwa..

Rajkumari Tarika: (musukurate huwe) sahi farmaya aapne..

Insaan: TARIKA..asie baat karenge ki aap? aapne hone waale nanand se? yeh mat bhuliye ki hum aapke_** pati ke behen hain..**_

Rajkuamri Tarika: hum bilkul nhi bhule..par shaayd aap bhul rahi hain..ki aapke bhai humare pati abhi tak huwe nhi..issliye unnhe humara pati kehkar humara aapman mat kijiye..

Insaan: sacha kaha tha na Daksh..aap bilkul nhi badli..

Rajkumari Tarika: aap kaha bdli hain? ...**Maya!**

* * *

**AN:**

**phew..MAYA? Daksk ki behen! tho kasie laga yeh jhatka? :)**

**Ranneti sajane lagi hain..ab bas intejar hain Yudh ka !**


End file.
